


If They Could Fly

by tomlindrugs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Historical Inaccuracy, Holocaust, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Antisemitism, Period-Typical Homophobia, ah oui, allemagne nazie/années 30 et 40, aussi, corrigez-moi si j'ai fait une aberration svp merci bien, dose modérée de angst, harry et louis sont des gamins les trois quarts du temps, harry ne pense qu'à s'envoler, il y a autre chose, ils portent toujours des casquettes en tweed, louis fait une ou deux blagues pas drôles sur hitler pardonnez-le, ne vous fiez pas au narrateur hehe, peu voire pas du tout de smut (c'est survolé plutôt), références au suicide et aux tentatives de suicide, si ça peut déranger qui que ce soit, surdose de fluff, ça suffira pour les tags je crois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 93,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlindrugs/pseuds/tomlindrugs
Summary: Il aurait aimé lui dire, là maintenant, combien il était outrageusement beau ; à quel point il avait envie de finir sa vie dans ses bras et de ne jamais passer une seule seconde sans lui. Ses lèvres restèrent closes malgré la volonté de parler. Ils étaient peut-être allés très loin, physiquement parlant. Néanmoins, pour ce qui était d'exprimer quoi que ce soit, c'était une autre histoire. C'était ça, aussi, Louis et Harry. L'instinct, l'instinct et encore l'instinct, les mots n'avaient pas leur place. Et les silences, œillades et caresses discrètes étaient chose courante. Louis regretterait de ne lui avoir rien dit, cet après-midi-là, sous l'arbre. 
      .   Berlin, 1931. Louis et Harry ont grandi ensemble et sont inséparables. Harry adore les avions ; il veut s'envoler à tout prix et Louis veut l'aider à y parvenir. Mais à vouloir trop s'approcher du soleil, on s'en brûle les ailes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> impossible de vivre une vie tranquille sans écrire cet au ww2. alors on me dira "ohhhh c'est immoral de mettre en scène des membres d'un boysband dans un setting aussi sérieux et tragique que la seconde guerre mondiale, crève en enfer, sois maudite!" et je suis partiellement d'accord. c'est pourquoi j'ai changé absolument tous les noms, si bien que tout ce qui rattache if they could fly à la catégorie "fanfiction", ce sont les prénoms "louis" et "harold" (ça tombe bien parce que c'est aussi des prénoms allemands) ainsi que leur description physique. j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour rendre justice aux événements et rendre le tout assez véridique et sérieux, en me renseignant sur le calvaire que vivaient ces gens à l'époque, en lisant des témoignages etc... et donc, je n'ai pas foncé là-dedans tête la première et je me suis tâtée avant d'écrire. ce qui fait que :
> 
> »» tous les événements de l'histoire, même les plus violents et exagérés, ont bien eu lieu entre 1933 et 1945, mon but étant de me rapprocher le plus possible de l'exactitude historique. il se peut toutefois que certains anachronismes se soient glissés dans l'histoire ; si c'est le cas et que vous en avez remarqué, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je suis prête à corriger.
> 
> »» c'est un univers alternatif qui se déroulera dans les années 30 et 40, à berlin, en allemagne. moi qui suis mordue d'histoire, il fallait absolument que je mette cette époque en scène. 
> 
> »» certains prénoms de personnages que vous risquez de reconnaître à leur description ont été changés, par souci d'éthique — je ne veux pas placer de réelles personnes dans le rôle de partisans nazis, par exemple, ce serait leur manquer de respect.
> 
> »» certains mots et expressions en allemand sont utilisés dans les dialogues. par souci d'esthétique et de choix personnel, ils ne seront pas systématiquement traduits (bon, d'accord la plupart le sont). mais je suppose que leur emplacement dans le contexte et la fréquence à laquelle ils seront répétés à travers l'histoire, c'est suffisant pour comprendre leur signification. ce sont, pour la plupart, des mots très basiques (souvent, ce sont des grossièretés, donc inutile de chercher à savoir ce que ça signifie précisément. en plus, c'est drôle d'imaginer larry qui jurent en allemand, bref chacun son délire, j'ai le mien). j'ai même pas pris allemand en LV2 et j'apprends la langue par moi-même, donc s'il y a la moindre faute de syntaxe, criez-moi dessus svp, et corrigez-moi.
> 
> »» j'ai prévenu dans les tags mais je le remets ici : il y a, vers la fin, une scène de violence extrême et assez graphique menant à la mort d'un personnage secondaire + des références nettes au suicide et aux tentatives de suicide
> 
> aussi ! la fic a été d'abord publiée sur skyrock. je l'ai mise sur ao3 pour atteindre un plus grand public !!! et parce que c'est plus pratique d'en faire un fichier epub ou pdf. 
> 
> c'est tout. bonne lecture x
> 
> \- Léah.

 

 

 

 

 

**_________________________________________________________________**

 

**Gare centrale de Francfort-sur-le-Main.**

 

**Mai 1945.**

 

**_________________________________________________________________**

 

 

_**HITLER MORT.** _

__

_**LA FAMILLE GOEBBELS DÉCIMÉE.** _

 

  
_**CAPITULATION DE L'ALLEMAGNE.**_  

__

_**FIN DE LA GUERRE EN EUROPE.** _

  
 

C'étaient là tous les grands titres — très grands titres — de journaux que Louis Teller, 21 ans, avait pu lire ces derniers jours. Il était déconcertant de voir que de simples phrases nominales avaient pu apporter un soulagement longtemps attendu, presque euphorique, à un peuple désespéré. Cinq ans et six millions de petites erreurs plus tard, tout était enfin terminé.  
      Le train en direction de Berlin venait tout juste de s'arrêter sur les rails et les portes étaient ouvertes. Les voyageurs se ruèrent sur le quai, des femmes tenaient la main de leurs enfants, des hommes ayant l'air pressé faisaient la file devant les guichets. Ne pouvant se concentrer sur la lecture d'un article à cause du bruit des moteurs à vapeur et des conversations des gens, Louis rabaissa son journal qu'il déposa sur ses genoux. Il avait toujours trouvé fascinant les étrangers dans les gares. Du petit garçon qui pleure son père jusqu'au vieil homme au visage déformé en passant par les contrôleurs débordés et les ex-soldats.  
     Lui, avait tout son temps. Il rentrait enfin à la maison. Là, il reverrait sa mère et ses quatre sœurs. Son père, un homme à la gâchette facile, s'était suicidé au début du mois de mai, quand la victoire du pays avait commencé à être de moins en moins vraisemblable. Louis n'en avait pas été particulièrement attristé, mais mœurs obligent, il se devait de retourner chez sa famille, histoire de les accompagner dans leur deuil, de le commémorer comme il se devait, pour faire bonne figure. Il n'avait pas remis le pied à Berlin depuis de longues années et il appréhendait quelque peu son retour. Il craignait même qu'on ne le reconnaisse plus, étant donné qu'il s'était laissé pousser la barbe pendant deux mois.  
     Il prit son journal et sa valise avec lui, monta à bord, puis descendit l'étroite allée jusqu'au compartiment qui lui avait été assigné. Il se poussa sur le côté pour laisser passer deux jeunes garçons qui couraient avec leurs bras écartés comme pour imiter un avion. Ils lui rappelèrent amèrement son enfance et la manière dont il jouait avec son meilleur ami. Il ferma les yeux un instant et s'en voulut de s'être remémoré de pareils souvenirs alors que la plaie n'était pas encore refermée — il doutait fort qu'elle puisse guérir un jour.  
   
      Perdre Harry avait été l'une des pires, sinon _la_ pire tragédie qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée.  
   
      Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment tout en vérifiant deux fois si le numéro en haut de la porte correspondait à celui sur son billet. Un homme était déjà assis et dormait, la tempe appuyée contre la vitre. Louis supposa qu'il venait de loin et qu'il était monté plusieurs stations auparavant. Il plaça sa valise sur l'étagère qui lui était destinée puis s'assit du même côté que l'homme, laissant au moins un mètre de distance entre eux. Il ne lui prêta pas davantage attention et ouvrit son journal avec un bruit sec.  
     Le train siffla, annonçant le départ imminent, et Louis n'avait toujours pas réussi à lire une seule ligne en la comprenant. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens. Ils n'étaient plus que des amas de lettres et de trémas et de ponctuation forte et sa tête était ailleurs. Il referma le journal et soupira doucement, posant sa tempe contre le mur. Dormir n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.  
     Sauf que dormir lui permit de revoir, tel un film, toute l'histoire de sa vie.  
     Et il s'endormit ainsi, bercé par les bruits ambiants du train sur les rails.


	2. Septembre 1931 - vor dem Zusammenbruch

 

 

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**— Avant la chute —**

 

_**Avec :**  La vie à Berlin — Un Garçon-Soleil — Un sourire pour une photo — Le collier interdit —  et la meilleure tarte du monde._

 

 

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

       Perché sur la selle de sa petite bicyclette rouge, Louis Teller pédalait à toute allure le long de la route pavée dont les irrégularités du sol secouaient le vélo. Un stock de journaux quotidiens était entassé dans une petite caisse accrochée à l'arrière de la selle. Ses chaussettes couleur crème remontaient assez pour couvrir ses mollets mais ne cachaient pas ses genoux écorchés, qui témoignaient de ses nombreux accidents de bicyclette, chaque fois un peu plus douloureux. Le jeune garçon avait l'habitude d'effectuer le trajet du kiosque du patron de presse jusqu'à la place du marché, tous les jours avant huit heures. La vente à la criée était un travail que Louis prenait grand plaisir à faire, car cela liait deux de ses passions: faire du bruit et gagner de l'argent.  
   Une fois sur place, le talon solide de sa petite chaussure en cuir pressa brusquement la pédale pour freiner. Il sauta de sa bicyclette en la laissant sur le bord de la route, souleva le tas de journaux à l'arrière et tituba jusqu'à sa place habituelle ; il n'avait que sept ans et demi, mais il avait bien su gagner sa place parmi tous les vendeurs ambulants du lundi matin. Il posa la pile au sol, réajusta l'une de ses bretelles sur son épaule frêle avant de ramasser quelques journaux, fin prêt à les distribuer.  
  
— **Achetez le _Berliner Morgenpost_ !** _cria-t-il_. **Seulement cinquante pfennigs ! Achetez le _Berliner Morgenpost_ !**  
  
   Les passants souriaient toujours en voyant Louis et son dévouement pour son travail, et il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir ce poste. D'autant plus que ce quotidien était assez réputé dans le coin : tout partait en un rien de temps. Il gagnait sur toute la ligne : il avait assez d'argent en poche pour acheter toutes les bonbons qu'il désirait chez _Zucker Boulevard_ , cette alléchante confiserie à deux pas de son école primaire. Aussi s'amusait-il drôlement à crier sur place et vendre des journaux.  
   L'ambiance de la place du marché pouvait parfois devenir écrasante ; les gens passaient et repassaient, s'arrêtaient au milieu de la rue pour discuter ou balayaient les offres des vendeurs du revers de la main, prétextant avoir mille et une choses à faire.  
   Les enseignes des boutiques, quoique parfois défraîchies, apportaient une touche de couleur à toute cette frénésie ; sur les présentoirs des stands s'élevaient des montagnes de fruits et de légumes qui débordaient  parfois  des caisses en bois.  
   Un autre avantage était qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de tous les vendeurs de fleurs et de pâtisseries. Le mélange d'odeurs était exquis; la place du marché était probablement son endroit préféré dans tout Berlin.  
   Ce matin-là, cependant, ce fut autre chose qui capta son attention. Là, près du stand de fruits, se tenait une grande dame qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant Karla Steckelberg. Elle vivait dans l'immeuble à côté. Derrière sa jupe était caché un petit garçon du même âge apparent que Louis.  
   C'était le jeune Harry, qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt cet été.  
   Les Steckelberg étaient un jeune, très jeune couple sans enfant. Il était évident qu'après avoir repéré ce petit garçon anormalement calme et poli, à l'orphelinat juif de Berlin-Pankow, Ariel et Karla Steckelberg s'étaient pris d'affection pour Harry.  
   Louis connaissait déjà les jeunes parents, car sa propre mère était l'amie de longue date de Frau Steckelberg. Il les voyait alors souvent ensemble à la maison.  
   Dire que Louis adorait Frau Steckelberg serait un euphémisme. C'est qu'elle avait ces grands yeux bleus rassurants et une voix toute douce, et qu'elle lui offrait souvent des cadeaux et de nouveaux jouets : tout pour le garder heureux. Louis ignorait que Frau Steckelberg ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants et qu'elle compensait ce manque en le couvrant d'amour, lui. Tout cela, bien sûr, c'était avant que Harry apparaisse dans la photo.  
   Malgré leur même âge, Louis ne s'était pas d'office très bien entendu avec le nouveau venu.  
   Harry requérait beaucoup trop d'attention de la part de tout le monde. Il était silencieux, regardait toujours par terre comme si les bouts de ses chaussures aux lacets constamment défaits comportaient la réponse à toute question, et ne répondait que par des hochements de tête ou bien pas du tout. Un tel comportement devenait vite agaçant. Peu importe combien Louis insistait, Harry ne voulait jamais jouer, les premiers temps. Il ignorait encore l'odeur des rues de la ville étant donné qu'il avait passé la majorité de l'été enfermé dans sa chambre.  
   Louis, de son côté, avait l'énergie de mille soleils condensés ensemble dans un corps pâle et gringalet ; bruyant, turbulent, incapable de rester sur place mais attachant.  
   Il n'en restait pas moins que vers la fin du mois d'août, les deux garçons étaient devenus bons copains après avoir fait connaissance. Louis avait cessé d'être méfiant et hostile avec lui dès l'instant où il avait appris que les vrais parents de Harry étaient morts — une mauvaise grippe, d'après Harry. Un mensonge, d'après Louis.  
   Il avait instantanément été pris d'un élan de protection envers lui et avait voulu s'assurer que son nouveau voisin se sente mieux.  
   Une fois tous les journaux vendus, Louis accourut vers Frau Steckelberg et s'arrêta devant l'étalage de pommes rouges. Il replaça son béret en tweed sur sa tête, couvrant ses mèches caramel. Il donna une liasse de billets au vendeur derrière la pile de fruits, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et tendant la main le plus haut possible. Il en acheta deux, dont une qu'il offrit à un Harry craintif.  
  
 **— C'est pour toi, prends,** _lui dit Louis._  
  
    Harry n'osa pas s'en saisir. Karla sourit tendrement et lui prit la pomme des mains.  
  
 **— _Vielen Dank_ , Louis,** _le remercia-t-elle, posant sa main sur son épaule_. **Ce n'était pas la peine, tu sais. Il n'a pas très faim. C'était déjà un miracle, ce matin, quand il a mangé du pain.**  
  
 **— Harry, tu m'avais promis** , _lui intima-t-il._  
  
   La nourriture était un autre problème. Harry ne mangeait que très peu et Karla et son mari s'inquiétaient beaucoup à son sujet. Un jour, alors que les deux garçons jouaient ensemble dans la chambre de Louis, Harry lui avait avoué qu'il ne se privait pas volontairement, que c'était parce qu'il pensait toujours à sa mère, qu'il avait constamment « la boule au ventre », et qu'il n'avait plus aucun appétit. Et cela se voyait. Harry était tout petit. Il avait les cheveux un peu comme lui, châtains, mais plus foncés, et dont quelques mèches refusaient d'être domptées par un peigne fin. Il était très maigre et Louis avait même peur que s'il le frappait par accident (ce qui arrivait souvent avec tous ses autres amis parce qu'il était réputé pour bondir, courir et sauter d'un coin à l'autre d'une pièce), il se casserait. Les os de ses poignets ressortaient. Il avait toujours l'air fatigué, et un peu triste, aussi, il avait des cernes.

   Louis savait que perdre son père ou sa mère, ou même les deux, devait être assez éprouvant. _Mais de là à ne pas manger !_ Le deuil était encore un concept assez flou, pour Louis, et il lui paraissait inconcevable de rentrer à la maison avec les poches et l'estomac vides, en ignorant l'appel des bonbons chez _Zucker Boulevard._   
  
**— Il mangera, ne t'inquiète pas,** _le rassura Karla en remplissant son panier._ **Il a un peu peur, en ce moment.**   
** **   
— **De quoi ?**   
  
   Louis pencha la tête sur le côté, dévisageant son petit camarade.   
  
** — C'est la rentrée, tout est nouveau pour lui. Il a toujours suivi les cours à l'orphelinat. C'est différent, maintenant, tu comprends ? **   
  
**— Mais je serai avec lui,** _rappela-t-il._ **On se quittera pas, pas vrai, Harry ?**   
  
   Le concerné haussa tout doucement les épaules et agrippa plus fort le tissu de la jupe de Karla. Il s'empara du pendentif de son collier, caché sous son col en lin blanc, pour le laisser à l'air libre. Karla le remarqua immédiatement et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose que Louis parvint tout de même à entendre:   
  
** — Je sais que tu veux garder ce collier, mais on en a parlé, pas vrai? Il doit rester caché. Tu ne le sors qu'à la maison et nulle part ailleurs, _richtig_? **   
  
   Il baissa les yeux sans même daigner de lui répondre. Karla se chargea elle-même de cacher le pendentif. Louis ne comprit pas pourquoi Frau Steckelberg empêchait Harry de montrer son collier. Pourtant, elle était jolie, l'étoile qu'il portait. Qu'y avait-il de mal à porter un collier avec une étoile ?   
  
**— On peut aller à l'école ensemble,** _proposa Louis._ **Hein? Tu veux bien, Harry** ?   
  
   Karla se releva en le poussant tout doucement pour l'encourager à aller de l'avant. Louis lui tendit la main, dont il se saisit, et ils se frayèrent ainsi tous les deux un chemin à travers la foule et vers le lampadaire le plus proche, auprès duquel Louis avait laissé sa bicyclette rouge. Il n'enfourcha pas la selle et se contenta de marcher à côté, une main sur le guidon pour la faire avancer, l'autre dans celle de son ami. Il en oublia même sa pomme au fond de son cartable, ce qui était étonnant étant donné qu'il ne pensait qu'à manger.   
   Puis, inévitablement :   
  
** — Tu viendras à la maison. Mutti fait du strudel pour le goûter. **   
  


** *** **

  
   En classe, Herr Van der Valk, le maître, n'était pas encore entré. Les garçons s'agitaient devant leurs tables, lançaient des boulettes de papier, rigolaient entre eux. Louis était assis au fond, entre Julius Meinhardt et Frank Andelman. Harry, lui, avait préféré s'asseoir à l'avant. Son cartable était nettement accroché sur le côté de sa table et il patientait, le dos droit et les bras croisés sur le bois. Venu de nulle part, un avion en papier atterrit en douceur devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, s'en saisit et l'observa de tous côtés, les lèvres entrouvertes.   
   S'il y avait une seule chose à savoir sur Harry, c'est qu'il aimait les avions plus que tout au monde. Il avait même des livres sur le sujet et quelques maquettes. Il n'avait jamais voyagé, mais la perspective de s'envoler le dépassait. Il donnerait à peu près n'importe quoi pour y arriver. L'histoire d'Icare et ses ailes en cire, que sa maman lui racontait autrefois, le fascinait.   
   Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de savoir qui avait fabriqué cet objet et il rencontra les yeux bleus pétillants de son ami, là, derrière, avec son grand sourire auquel il manquait une dent. Harry lui rendit son sourire, mais sursauta dès l'instant où le vieux maître fit son entrée. Les garçons se calmèrent instantanément et rangèrent toutes les boulettes de papier qu'ils utilisaient comme projectiles. Harry, lui, était trop tétanisé par la peur pour faire de même avec l'avion fabriqué par Louis. Celui-ci resta bien en vue sur sa table.   
   Le maître n'eut guère besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire taire tout le monde. De par sa simple allure, son air féroce tout à fait naturel et ses épais sourcils constamment froncés, il inspirait la crainte, mais toutefois pas le respect, car certains trouvaient judicieux de caricaturer son drôle de visage sur leurs ardoises pendant qu'il était dos à eux, et se moquaient de lui. Herr Van der Valk jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au groupe de garçons, étudiant chaque visage avec attention. Il reconnut les anciens et jaugea les nouvelles têtes. Il s'arrêta sur Harry qui le dévisageait également, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Le maître décida de s'approcher de sa table et s'arrêta devant le jeune garçon, sortant la liste de classe.   
  
** — Harold Steckelberg... **   
  
   Harry ne se risqua même pas à bouger un doigt. Van der Valk le regardait si intensément qu'il en devenait mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à décrypter l'expression du maître et il se passa quelques secondes de plus avant qu'il ne se saisisse de l'avion en papier. Il l'écrasa de sa grande main et le jeta à la poubelle. Harry se renferma. Il n'osa plus lever les yeux ni prendre la parole de toute la matinée. Il passa la récréation à l'intérieur bien que Louis lui fît un scandale pour sortir jouer avec les autres, ne serait-ce que pour une partie de billes.   
   Ce même après-midi, les enfants furent recoiffés, leurs vêtements furent déplissés, et ils furent rangés devant une énorme caméra pour la prise de la photo de classe. Harry dut tenir le grand cadre sur lequel était écrit le nom de l'institution suivi de l'année scolaire **_1931-1932_**. Louis, quant à lui, avait son plan en tête depuis les grandes vacances et aujourd'hui serait très certainement son jour de gloire.   
   D'une main, le photographe fit signe aux garçons de se tenir tranquille et de l'autre, se prépara à appuyer sur le bouton tenu solidement entre ses doigts.   
   Lorsque le flash retentit bruyamment, les élèves en furent tous momentanément aveuglés. Tous, sauf Louis, qui avait trouvé hilarant de se retourner, se pencher et baisser son short pour montrer ses fesses à la caméra. Une fois la photo prise, les garçons éclatèrent de rire et Harry fit de même, amusé.   
   Louis lui offrit son plus beau sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'amuser depuis ce matin, quitte à se faire punir. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire autre chose avant d'être traîné hors de la pièce par son oreille, tenue fermement entre les doigts de Van der Valk qui pestait bruyamment contre lui.   


** *** **

  
   Les deux garçons rentrèrent ensemble après être passés chez _Zucker Boulevard_ – une nécessité, d'après Louis. Ils partageaient un sac de bonbons colorés dans lequel ils piochaient chacun leur tour, sur le chemin du retour. Louis traînait encore sa bicyclette par le guidon pour marcher côte à côte avec Harry. Ils descendirent la longue ruelle sinueuse, discutant de leur journée et de ce qu'ils comptaient faire.   
  
**— Si tu restes ce soir,** _commença Louis, la bouche pleine,_ **Mutti fera des bretzels, et peut-être même qu'elle nous laissera en manger deux.**   
  
** — Tu n'arrêtes jamais de manger ? **   
** **   
**— Si j'arrête de manger, je meurs,** _expliqua-t-il, pragmatique._   
  
   Harry avala un énième bonbon bleu, puis tira la langue pour que Louis puisse voir de plus près.   
  
** — C'est bleu, là ? **   
** **   
** — Ouais ! Et moi ? **   
** **   
** — À peine. **   
** **   
** — Il m'en faut plus. **   
  
   Sur ces mots, Louis s'empiffra d'une poignée de bonbons. Il attendit tout de même d'en avoir avalé plus de la moitié avant de reprendre la parole.   
  
** — Dis, Harry. Pourquoi Frau Steckelberg veut pas te laisser porter ton étoile ? **   
** **   
** — Quelle étoile ? **   
** **   
** — Ton collier. **   
  
   Louis pointa le col de Harry avec son doigt taché de colorant rose.   
  
— **Parce que c'est l'étoile de David.**   
** **   
**— Oh !** _s'exclama Louis._ **D'accord. C'est qui, David ?**   
** **   
** — J'sais pas. **   
** **   
** — Bah... Pourquoi tu le portes ? **   
** **   
** — Parce que ma vraie maman me l'a donné. **   
  
   Louis acquiesça. Cette explication lui suffit et toute inquiétude, toutes questions s'envolèrent et cédèrent leur place à son habituelle candeur enfantine alors qu'il reprenait son festin.   
  
** — Dis, Louis. Tu pourras me faire un autre avion en papier ? **   
** **   
** — Oui, mais seulement si tu viens. **   
  


** *** **

  
   C'était toujours amusant d'avoir Harry à la maison.  
   Depuis quelques temps, Louis commençait à trouver la vie de plus en plus ennuyeuse, avec son père parti en _Mission Top Secrète et Inappropriée Pour Les Enfants De Son Âge_ et avec la naissance de la petite Lotte, il devenait une priorité des plus moindres, surtout aux yeux de sa mère. Les crises de jalousie étaient souvent au rendez-vous, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Louis n'aimait pas sa petite sœur. Il ne se doutait seulement pas qu'un nouveau-né pouvait être si minuscule, si fragile et si dépendant. Quelquefois, il regardait par-dessus le berceau ou bien quand sa mère la tenait dans ses bras et il la trouvait mignonne comme tout, avec son visage tout rose, ses yeux bleus ahuris qui regardent partout comme si tout l'étonnait et ses membres agités qui donnent des coups dans le vide.  
   Il manquait d'attention et il était évident qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un s'était présenté sous la forme d'un petit garçon aux yeux aussi jolis qu'intrigants, qui portait toujours une salopette avec une bretelle tombante et puis une casquette comme la sienne.  
   Louis monta les escaliers jusqu'au palier de leur appartement, imitant le bruit d'un moteur d'avion avec sa bouche en écartant les bras et en incitant Harry à faire de même. Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent une fois devant l'appartement.  
  
 **— Mutti ! On est rentrés !**  
  
   La voix de Frieda Teller retentit derrière la porte:  
  
 **— On ?**  
  
 **— Avec Harry !**  
  
   La femme qui avait ouvert la porte était de toute évidence elle-même une enfant. Sous ses airs de jeune fille, il était ridicule de penser que Frieda Teller soit la mère d'un garçon de sept ans et d'un nouveau-né — elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans. Et pourtant...  
    Elle détacha son tablier blanc et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle vit le jeune Harry, les mains derrière le dos.  
  
 **— Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait, tu aurais pu me le dire, j'aurais fait à goûter pour deux.**  
  
 **— On partagera,** _suggéra Louis._  
  
   Louis attrapa la main de Harry et l'entraîna à l'intérieur en courant pour se diriger vers la table de la salle à manger. Frieda les suivit, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
  
 **— Et les mains propres, alors ? C'est en option ?**  
  
 **— Bah....** _hésita Louis._  
  
 **— Allez vous laver.**  
  
   Louis fila vers la salle de bain en poursuivant leur petit jeu, bras écartés, suivi de près par un Harry tout calme. Ils se lavèrent les mains tour à tour et revinrent s'asseoir.  
  
 **— Tu as faim, cette fois, Harry, j'espère ?** _demanda Frieda, en s'emparant de la tarte aux pommes qu'elle avait laissé refroidir sur le comptoir._  
  
 **— Mhm.**  
  
   La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait servi à manger, il n'avait grignoté que de la mie de pain et n'avait pas voulu avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
  
— **Un peu faim ou très faim ?** _demanda-t-elle, un sourire taquin pendu à ses lèvres maquillées._ **Mhh, sens cette bonne odeur...**  
  
    Elle regarda Louis du coin de l'œil, l'incitant silencieusement à entrer dans son jeu. Il comprit immédiatement.  
  
 **— Oh, mais oui ! Ça sent drôlement bon, pas vrai, Harry ? Moi, en tout cas, j'ai faim.**  
  
   Louis attrapa son assiette avec ses deux mains et la tendit vers Frieda qui rit doucement.  
  
— **On le sait tous. Mais Harry en a plus besoin, pas vrai ? Il doit manger, pour devenir grand, et fort !**  
  
   Louis rigola discrètement en s'imaginant Harry, grand et fort. Harry était beaucoup trop petit et trop maigre pour son âge, et de ce fait, il ne l'imaginait pas dépasser cette taille. Louis était plus grand que lui et cela lui convenait parfaitement.  
   Dès l'instant où Frieda posa la tarte sur la table, un bruit sourd retentit, comme si quelque chose de lourd venait de tomber, suivi des pleurs typiques de Lotte. La jeune femme lâcha tout et accourut vers la chambre du bébé. Quelques fois, gérer seule une simple maisonnée avec deux enfants dont un nourrisson n'était pas toujours évident. Par chance, Louis n'était pas si difficile qu'il en avait l'air.  
   Louis échangea un regard complice avec Harry dès que Frieda disparut. Aussi affamé pouvait-il être, il coupa la tarte en plein milieu. Puis il coupa les moitiés en quarts, puis en huitièmes de parts.  
  
 **— Si tu manges tout,** _lui chuchota-t-il en se penchant par-dessus la table, écrasant des miettes de pain avec ses coudes,_ **je te montrerai comment fabriquer des avions en papier. Et puis on en fera tellement qu'on pourra les emmener en classe et rendre Van der Valk fou de rage.**  
  
 **— Je ne peux pas tout manger.**  
  
 **— Fais-le pour moi.**  
  
   Louis battit des cils et Harry accepta d'essayer. Visiblement, il ne lui fallait qu'un peu de motivation. Il réussit à avaler une pointe, et la moitié d'une autre. Il dut arrêter car il commença à se sentir malade ; il s'enfonça dans sa chaise avec les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps. Louis leva un pouce en l'air et s'occupa du reste. Ce n'est qu'une fois la tarte complètement terminée (seules persistaient quelques misérables miettes dans les assiettes) que Lotte cessa de pleurer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une collaboration fraternelle et involontaire. Frieda revint enfin dans la salle à manger et fut stupéfaite de voir qu'il n'y avait plus de tarte. Louis tenta de dissimuler son sourire mais les miettes autour de sa bouche et de celle de Harry les trahissaient.  
  
 **— Les garçons...**  
  
 **— On avait faim,** _expliqua Louis._  
  
 **— Oui, je veux bien. Mais ce soir, alors ? Pas de dessert ?**  
  
   Harry fut le premier à s'excuser :  
  
 **— Pardon...**  
  
   Frieda se pencha pour embrasser Harry par-dessus son béret gris.  
  
 **— Ce n'est pas grave, _meine Liebe_. Du moment que tu manges...**  
  
   Harry rougit et Louis croisa les bras, légèrement contrarié, car, ne le cachons pas, il aimait bien Harry, mais il était hors de question de partager sa maman. Il la trouvait jolie, et puis elle n'était rien qu'à lui.  
    Il se rappela que Harry n'en avait plus, de maman. Il décroisa les bras; il ferait une exception pour lui.  
    Frieda retourna devant l'évier pour nettoyer les assiettes sales et interrogea Harry en essayant toutefois de ne pas paraître trop inquiète.  
  
 **— Dis-moi. Est-ce qu'on t'a posé des questions, à l'école ?**  
  
    Par automatisme, Harry tourna la tête vers Louis en espérant qu'il prenne le relais. C'est qu'il n'aimait pas trop parler, et se sentait plus à l'aise lorsqu'on répondait à sa place. Mais Louis s'était déjà emparé d'une assiette de gâteaux posée là et semblait être sur le point d'établir le record national de Celui Qui Mange Le Plus de Gâteaux en un Minimum de Temps.  
  
— **Des questions...** _(Il fit une pause pour réfléchir et reprit)_ **Herr Van der Valk m'a demandé si je savais qui était le président alors que je n'avais même pas levé le doigt.**  
  
— **_Ach so ?_ Tu lui as répondu quand même, j'espère ?**  
  
 **— _Ja_. J'ai dit que c'était Hindenburg.**  
  
 **— C'est très bien, mon chéri.  Et ton collier, alors? Qu'a-t-on dit sur ton collier ? Karla s'inquiète beaucoup, tu ne devrais peut-être pas...**  
  
   Harry secoua la tête, ne se souvenant pas avoir eu le moindre problème à cause du collier.  
  
 **— Ils n'ont rien dit. Et puis personne ne l'a vu.**  
  
 **— C'est bien, dans ce cas. Continue de faire attention.**  
  
 **— Mutti !** _demanda Louis, la bouche encore pleine et débordante de miettes._ **Pourquoi c'est mal, l'étoile de David ?**  
  
     Frieda, qui récurait une plaque de cuisson, s'arrêta, songeuse. Elle choisit bien ses mots pour lui répondre — Louis était connu pour poser des questions délicates et était assez malin pour repérer les mensonges dans les réponses des adultes.  
  
 **— Ce n'est qu'une étoile, tu sais. Les gens disent beaucoup de choses.**  
  
 **— Et puis c'est qui, ce David, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?**  
  
 **— Tu es encore trop jeune pour ça, mon Lou. Tu veux bien emmener Harry dans ta chambre ? Vous pouvez jouer jusqu'au dîner.**  
  
   Louis haussa les épaules et sortit de table, entraînant Harry avec lui jusque dans sa chambre. Là-bas, ils passèrent près d'une heure à faire des avions en papier, à les faire voler depuis la grande fenêtre ouverte, à rigoler en pensant à la future photo de classe et à créer de nouveaux modèles plus aérodynamiques. Harry avait de la chance de connaître Louis et vice versa, bien entendu. Ils devinrent ainsi Les Meilleurs Amis que la Terre Ait Connus ; entre leurs après-midis passés chez _Zucker Boulevard_ (dont ils ressortaient avec leurs doigts collants et colorés), et un record de, tenez-vous bien, deux cent cinquante avions en papiers fabriqués de leurs propres mains en moins de trois mois. Ils n'auraient pas pu rêver mieux.  
 


	3. Décembre 1931 - Die schönsten Geschenke

 

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**— Le plus beau des cadeaux —**

 

__

_**Avec :** Le magasin de jouets de Herr Maisel — Une nuit enneigée — Un oiseau frigorifié — et Les Secrets du Bain._

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

    Karla avait toujours été très douce avec Harry. La nuit, elle lui lisait même des histoires. Auparavant, il ne s'endormait que lorsque sa vraie mère fredonnait la berceuse de Brahms, une chanson classique allemande dont l'air l'aidait à fermer les yeux bien vite. Il ne se souvenait plus de sa mère que comme une jolie femme qui fredonne beaucoup, dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais dont les mots sonnaient comme de la musique. C'était le détail le plus frappant à propos d'elle. Et puis il savait qu'il n'oublierait pas sa voix, même lorsqu'il grandirait.   
      Karla, elle, ne chantait pas. C'était  l'un des seuls désavantages à vivre ici.   
     Il fallait dire que Harry se plaisait chez eux ; en y repensant, tout était mieux que l'orphelinat juif de Pankow. Une familiarité rassurante émanait de la maison des Steckelberg. C'était peut-être les multitudes de plaids en laine de couleurs chaudes étalés un peu partout à travers l'appartement, ou bien les cadres désalignés ou encore les intrigants bibelots sur les tables qui donnaient à cette demeure un confort et une intimité avec lesquels les murs blancs et froids de l'orphelinat ne pourraient jamais rivaliser.   
    Les flocons de neige tombaient par milliers, un soir de décembre, alors qu'il était assis près de la fenêtre de la salle de séjour, emmitouflé sous plusieurs couches de couvertures en laine. Un petit modèle d'avion en bois avait été abandonné par terre au pied du canapé. Il avait joué pendant quelques minutes avec deux figurines de soldats en plomb, trouvées dans la rue il y a quelque jours, puis s'en était vite lassé.   
       Soudain, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Harry fut déconcentré et tendit le cou au maximum, se contorsionnant sur le canapé pour tenter d'apercevoir l'entrée. Ils n'attendaient pas de visite, pourtant. Karla sortit de la cuisine, essuyant ses mains mouillées avec un vieux morceau de toile, puis ouvrit la porte. Harry avait beau s'étirer, il ne voyait pas qui se tenait sur le seuil. Et puis, sortir de son nid douillet et poser ses pieds nus sur le parquet froid ne lui disait rien. Il entendit la voix de Karla très clairement ; elle n'employait ce ton enjoué que quand elle se retrouvait en présence d'enfants, Harry l'avait remarqué. Il supposa que c'était encore le fils des voisins du dessous, qui montait toujours pour leur demander du sucre ou de la farine.   
** **   
**— Harry !** _appela-t-elle._ **Viens voir qui est là.**   
  
   Harry se leva à contrecœur, marchant à petits pas jusqu'à l'entrée. Un petit garçon se tenait là, son manteau en feutre gris boutonné jusqu'au menton et une écharpe enroulée autour de son cou. Malgré tout cela, ses joues étaient encore toutes rouges. Harry sourit inévitablement dès qu'il reconnut Louis, le saluant timidement et cachant ses mains dans ses poches.   
  
** — Avec Mutti et Lotte, on va au centre-ville parce qu'on doit acheter les cadeaux et tout ce qu'il faut pour Noël. Et tu viens avec nous. **   
  
** — C'est vrai ? **   
** **   
** — Bah ouais ! Et dépêche-toi, ne faisons pas attendre ces dames. **   
  
    Karla se mit à rire, puis elle baissa les yeux vers Harry :   
  
** — Va avec lui... Mais je veux que tu reviennes ici quand vous rentrez, d'accord ? Entendu, Louis? **   
** **   
** _— Ja, Kommandant !_ **   
** **   
** _— Gut !_ **   
  
   Karla décrocha le manteau de Harry et l'aida à s'habiller chaudement, lui intimant au passage de bien s'amuser.   


** *** **

  
   Le centre-ville, à cette période de l'année, était plus animé et illuminé que jamais. Les routes pavées étaient dissimulées sous un tapis enneigé, les branches nues des arbres étaient décorées de blanc et surplombaient les routes. Une tout autre ambiance prenait vie durant la nuit et Louis _gambadait_ aux côtés de sa mère et près de Harry. Il devenait toujours légèrement surexcité lorsque la saison de Noël approchait. Cela signifiait non seulement que son père serait de retour pour le 25, mais aussi que son anniversaire approchait à grands pas. S'il y avait bien un jour que Louis attendait avec impatience toute l'année, c'était le 24 décembre.  
   Dans la rue, il jetait quelques coups d'œil furtifs à Lotte dans son landau. Il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, mais il enviait souvent Lotte d'avoir le luxe de se faire transporter partout. En son for intérieur, il souhaitait redevenir un bébé et recevoir toute l'attention de Frieda, mais dans ce cas-ci, se dit-il, il ne pourrait pas être copain avec Harry. Après réflexion, il était bien content d'être qui il était.  
  Sans trop y réfléchir, Louis tendit discrètement la main vers son ami, l'incitant silencieusement à la saisir. Harry s'exécuta et Louis remarqua que ses joues rougissaient à vue d'oeil, aussi.  
 _Il a froid_ , pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus loin de la vérité. Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie.  
   Frieda ne disait jamais rien sur le comportement des deux garçons. Et si quiconque leur faisait la moindre remarque devant elle, elle répondait toujours, en roulant des yeux : « Ils ont sept ans, pour l'amour du ciel, laissons-les. »  
Et puis, Louis était heureux et Harry était un peu moins triste lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, alors soit.  
   Louis savait que ce n'était pas commun, de vouloir tenir la main de Harry lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'avait jamais envie de tenir la main de Julius, ni celle de Frank, mais avec Harry, c'était différent. Harry était si petit et vulnérable qu'il avait fait de son devoir de le protéger, surtout parce que Harry n'avait, un jour, plus eu de maman ou de papa pour le faire.  
   Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant _Spielzeugbox,_ la boutique de jouets préférée des deux garçons, Louis tira doucement sur la manche de Frieda pour qu'elle se penche vers lui.  
  
 **— Oui ?**  
  
 **— Harry et moi, on veut rentrer faire un tour. Juste pour voir ! Dis oui !**  
  
 **— D'accord, mais un tour rapide, alors.**  
  
 **— _Danke_ , Mutti !**  
  
   Louis entraîna Harry vers la porte. Le seuil étant couvert de glace, ils manquèrent de tomber tous les deux, mais se rattrapèrent juste à temps, rigolant ensemble. Louis lâcha sa main pour pousser la porte vitrée de la boutique ; celle-ci s'ouvrit sous un bruit de carillon, signalant son entrée.  
   Les deux garçons saluèrent le propriétaire, un homme qu'ils connaissaient bien : Ezra Maisel. Le quinquagénaire tenait la boutique seul, mais se faisait aider par son fils une fois de temps en temps. Une chose était sûre, il était doué avec les enfants et savait ce qui leur plaisait.  
  
 **— _Hallo_ , Herr Maisel,** _dit Harry à voix basse._  
  
   Louis avait déjà disparu dans les allées remplies de jouets. Frieda poussa le landau et entra à son tour, saluant également le vieil homme qui leur sourit en retour.  
  
 **— Harry, amène-toi !** _l'appela Louis._  
  
   Les deux enfants marchaient côte à côte et leurs yeux ébahis ratissaient les étagères de jouets. Louis pensait à tout ce qu'il allait demander pour Noël/son anniversaire tandis que Harry regardait les petits avions avec envie. Il n'oserait jamais demander quoi que ce soit à ses parents adoptifs. De plus, il ne célébrait même pas Noël.  
  
 **— Mutti, je veux ça ! Et puis ça et ça, et aussi ça, tout là-haut ! J'arrive même pas à voir ce que c'est, mais je le _veux_ !**  
  
 **— Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop ?**  
  
 **— Bah, non, hein ! C'est _Noël._ C'est cruel de me dire non à Noël, madame.**  
  
 **— Harry, chéri, ça va ? Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît** ? _lui demanda Frieda, ignorant Louis en posant une main sur son épaule encore recouverte de neige._  
  
   Harry secoua doucement la tête, même si absolument tout lui plaisait.   
   Louis désirait à peu près tout : un train électrique, un camion de pompier, une de ces grosses voitures à pédales et surtout ce mini-projecteur de film. Frieda, à bout de nerfs, lui promit qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait d'ici Noël/son anniversaire.  
   Harry s'éloigna d'eux, puis s'arrêta devant une grosse boîte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme s'il venait de trouver le Saint Graal. Louis et sa maman discutaient plus loin et il en profita pour observer de plus près. Il s'agissait d'un avion téléguidé, comme on en voyait rarement.  
   Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Herr Maisel près de lui :  
  
 **— Une beauté, pas vrai ? C'est une pièce de collection. Mon meilleur ami en possède un.**  
  
 **— Vous voulez dire que les grandes personnes perdent leur temps avec des jouets, aussi ?**  
  
    Herr Maisel sourit et secoua la tête.  
  
 **— Ce n'est pas qu'un jouet, tu devrais le savoir, toi, non ?**  
  
    Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
 **— Celui-là a été fabriqué à partir d'un vrai modèle de la Grande Guerre. C'est une réplique exacte du...**  
  
 **— _Hannover CL3_ , je sais. C'est vrai qu'il est beau,** _dit Harry, tout doucement, pour éviter de crier qu'il était magnifique et qu'il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul._  
  
 **— Je sais combien tu aimes les avions,** _lui intima Herr Maisel._ **Et ce n'est pas donné...**  
  
 **— Mh.**  
  
 **— Mais je peux bien faire quelque chose pour toi, histoire que ta maman là-bas ne s'affole pas trop.**  
  
 **— Ce n'est pas ma maman. C'est celle de Lou.**  
  
   Herr Maisel haussa les sourcils. Harry et lui regardèrent Louis et sa mère, plus loin.  
  
 **— Mais ce n'est pas grave,** _dit Harry._ **Je pourrais revenir ici et... Et le regarder. Parce qu'il est vraiment très, très beau, cet avion. Ma maman ne l'achètera pas, je le sais.**  
  
 **— Comme tu veux, mon garçon.**  
  
   L'homme lui sourit et quitta l'allée pour accueillir de nouveaux clients. Sa boutique était un paradis pour tous les enfants et Harry aurait voulu avoir le courage de parler à Karla.  
   Il fut bientôt rejoint par Louis qui, jusqu'à présent, l'observait silencieusement depuis le bout de l'allée.  
  
 **— Tu l'aimes bien ?**  
  
   Harry fit oui de la tête, évitant de croiser son regard  
  
 **— Tu le voudrais, hein ?**  
  
 **— Oui.**  
  
 **— C'est Noël,** _dit simplement Louis en souriant._  
  
   Harry s'apprêta à protester pour lui dire qu'il ne célébrait pas Noël, mais Louis était déjà reparti chez sa maman et lui chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille.  


** *** **

  
   Sur la route du retour, Louis se tenait curieusement tranquille grâce à la chorale au milieu de la place publique, qui chantait _Stille Nacht._ La douce mélodie résonnant à travers la nuit servait de berceuse pour la petite Lotte qui s'était bien vite endormie sous un tas de couvertures. Louis était surtout calme parce qu'il pouvait enfin manger ; il tenait entre ses mains gantées cet énorme bretzel tout chaud, sortant de son sac en papier blanc. On l'avait même préparé devant ses yeux émerveillés ; on avait étiré la pâte sur toute sa longueur (aussi longue qu'un train, d'après lui) avant de former le bretzel et de le faire cui re.

   Les boutiques fermaient leurs portes les unes après les autres, les rues s'endormaient, mais les lumières des réverbères brillaient encore, éclairant l'allée et étincelant dans les yeux des deux jeunes garçons. La neige avait cessé de tomber sur la chaussée grisâtre et les traces de pas s'entrecroisaient. Frieda cessa de marcher et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la petite chorale rassemblée près du grand sapin illuminé. Elle resserra son écharpe et les garçons se rapprochèrent entre eux. Louis tressaillit lorsque sa mère passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui dit :

**— Regarde. Tu te souviens quand tu étais dans la chorale ?**

****— Arrête, c'est la honte,**** _protesta-t-il à voix basse._ ****Je détestais ça, ils m'ont fait porter une _robe._****

****** **

****_**—** _ **Oh, toi. Ce n'était _pas_ une robe, mon Lou. Et tu as une très jolie voix. Tu pourrais réessayer l'année prochaine ?** ** **

****** **

********— J'ouvrirai plus jamais ma bouche dans une chorale. À moins que Harry soit là.** ** ** **

******** ** **

**********— .... Mon amour.... Harry ne peut pas. Il est.... Bon. Peu importe. Écoutons, maintenant.** ** ** ** **

********** ** ** **

**********  
**********  Harry s'appuyait sur la barre du landau, jouant avec un trou dans son gant. Il croisa le regard de Frieda qui lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis il baissa les yeux vers Lotte et contempla son visage endormi, son tout petit nez et ses fines lèvres qui bougeaient inconsciemment dans son sommeil. Et même si elle dormait à poings fermés, il aurait juré l'avoir vue sourire.

  
   Une fois de retour devant leur immeuble, sur Rockenfeld Strasse, Frieda prit Lotte dans ses bras, poussa le landau vide dans le fond du rez-de-chaussée et ressortit pour récupérer ses paniers remplis à craquer de nourriture, de cadeaux et de décorations du marché de Noël. Le calme de la nuit fut interrompu brutalement par la voix de Louis qui résonne dans la rue :

  
**— Mutti !**  
  
 **— Moins fort** , _le sermonna Frieda._ **Qu'est-ce qui passe ?**  
  
 **— Mutti, regarde !**  
  
   Frieda le rejoignit, ne s'attendant certainement pas à quelque chose de grandiose. Louis était accroupi au sol, dans le renfoncement de la porte. Harry les regarda à distance, un peu anxieux. Les sourcils de Louis étaient froncés en une mine inquiète et il pointa le coin de la porte.  
  
 ** _— Was ist los?_** _s'impatienta sa mère._  
  
 ** _—_ Regarde !**  
  
   Harry aperçut ce qui semblait être un petit oiseau noir, immobile et tout raide sur le sol givré. Il était sûrement mort de froid. Harry se dit que c'était l'une des rares situations où même des ailes ne pourraient pas vous sauver.  
  
 **— Il a froid,** _dit Louis._ **Il bouge même plus, Mutti. On peut pas le laisser ici, faut qu'on l'aide! Je peux l'emmener à la maison ? Hein ? Dis oui.**  
  
 **— Je ne crois pas. Regarde, il est tout rigide. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'on puisse faire.**  
  
 **— Mais je veux l'aider** ! _protesta Louis, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse_. **On n'a pas le droit de le laisser ici !**  
  
   Frieda répéta plus fermement, mais à voix basse pour ne pas risquer de réveiller le bébé:  
  
 **— _Louis, das reicht_ ! C'est trop tard.**  
  
   Louis ravala ses larmes et se releva. Il avait trop bon cœur et quelquefois, cela lui nuisait sérieusement et lui pourrissait la vie. Il essuya le début de ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. Harry se sentait mal et il ne savait pas si c'était dû au cas sans espoir du petit oiseau ou bien au chagrin de son meilleur ami.  
  
 **— Louis, monte,** _lui dit-elle._ **Harry, tu viens ?**  
  
 **— Ma maman m'a dit de rentrer,** _répondit Harry, refusant poliment l'invitation._  
  
 **— Bon, à bientôt, alors. _Gute Nacht._**  
  
 **— _Gute Nacht,_ Frau Teller.**  
  
   Il fit en sorte de débarrasser ses bottines de toute la neige qui s'y était accumulée (résultat d'avoir trop traîné des pieds) en les frappant l'une contre l'autre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son immeuble, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour regarder Louis qui, lui, refusait toujours d'obéir. Frieda, depuis les escaliers, faisait son possible pour l'obliger à la suivre, se montrant aussi autoritaire que ses bras chargés d'un bébé et de deux paniers le lui permettaient.  
  
 **— Louis, pour la dernière fois...**  
  
 **— Non !**  
  
   Il referma la porte du rez-de-chaussée et s'y appuya de toute ses maigres forces.  
  
 **— Tu vas rester coincé dehors,** _lui fit remarquer Harry._  
  
 **— Bah, non. Je viens avec toi. Ça lui apprendra à être cruelle comme ça.**  
  
   Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
 **— Si tu veux.**  


** *** **

  
**— Tu sais, mon Lou, ta maman n'y est pour rien. Vous n'auriez pas pu sauver cet oiseau même si elle le voulait,** _lui assura Karla._  
  
   Elle lui donna une tasse de lait chaud. Louis haussa les épaules et plaça ses mains autour de la céramique colorée de manière à garder ses doigts au chaud, tout comme Harry le faisait, près de lui. Il s'apprêta à répliquer que Frieda était toujours cruelle et qu'il avait décidé de ne plus lui parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais s'abstint, car on ne répondait pas aux adultes. Et puis surtout, il savait qu'il allait devoir lui reparler, ne serait-ce que pour lui rappeler sa liste de cadeaux.  
  
 **— Tu peux rester cette nuit, mais seulement pour cette fois. Ne lui fais plus un coup pareil, ja ?**  
  
 **— Ja, frau Steckelberg.**  
  
   Harry cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse surdimensionnée. Il était secrètement heureux que Louis ait obtenu gain de cause, car cela signifiait qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble. Tout le monde savait que Louis et Harry s'amusaient toujours comme des fous quand on les laissait tous les deux.  
   Harry finit son lait et déposa sa tasse sur la table.  
  
 **— Ça va mieux, maintenant, tu as moins froid ?** _demanda Karla._  
  
 **— Mhm** , _marmonna Harry._  
  
 **— Il est bientôt l'heure de se coucher. Allez vous laver tous les deux, puis au lit.**  
  
   Harry attendit patiemment que son meilleur ami finisse de boire, puis ils coururent vers la salle de bain.  
   Chez les Steckelberg, on ne faisait jamais couler de bains, Karla disait que c'était trop d'eau pour rien. Mais Louis était là, et ce soir était une exception.  
   La baignoire avait déjà été remplie d'eau chaude et Harry se brossait les dents devant le miroir pendant que Louis se déshabillait. Étrangement, pas la moindre manifestation de pudeur n'avait eu lieu entre eux. Louis était plus qu'à l'aise devant Harry et ce dernier n'en pensait pas grand-chose. Ils n'avaient que sept ans. Ils finirent tous les deux dans la baignoire en métal, assis face à face, avec leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le carrelage. Harry frottait activement son corps avec le gant de toilette et Louis en profita pour l'éclabousser. Harry protesta après avoir reçu de l'eau savonneuse en pleine figure. Par chance, il avait fermé les yeux.  
  
 **— Hé !**  
  
 **— C'était gentil, encore.**  
  
 **— Je t'en montrerai, de la gentillesse,** _répliqua Harry tout en l'aspergeant de plus belle._  
  
   Louis croisa les bras devant son visage en signe de protection.  
  
 **— On arrête, Harry, on arrête !**  
  
 **— Quoi, déjà ?**  
  
 **— J'veux pas te faire de mal,** _dit Louis, un sourire en coin_. **T'es minuscule, tu pourrais te noyer dans cinq centimètres d'eau.**  
  
   Harry l'éclaboussa en rigolant.  
  
 **— J'suis même pas petit, d'abord !**  
  
 **— Si, que tu l'es !**  
  
 **— Plus tard, je serai plus grand que toi, tu verras. Et tu vas regretter.**  
  
 **— Impossible.**  
  
 **— Et même que j'aurai de la barbe avant toi.**  
  
 **— On parie ?**  
  
   Harry cessa de l'éclabousser et son sourire disparut. Il recommença à frotter son corps et seuls les clapotis de l'eau contre les bords de la baignoire perçaient le silence.  
  
 **— Pardon, Harry... Je plaisantais.**  
  
 **— C'est pas grave.**  
  
   Toutes les moqueries sur sa petite taille, Harry en avait plus qu'assez. À l'orphelinat, si on ne l'ignorait pas, on s'amusait à le mépriser sur sa taille. Les plus grands prenaient l'avantage et maintenaient ses objets personnels en hauteur pour le taquiner. Harry espérait — peut-être à tort — grandir assez un jour pour tous les surprendre. Il voulait être _grand et fort._  
   Louis s'empara d'un gant de toilette, frottant son bras sans grande conviction. Il changea de sujet :  
  
 **— Tu as hâte à Noël ?**  
  
   Lui, il avait toujours hâte. Noël ne signifiait que deux choses : de nouveaux jouets, et un festin digne d'un roi dont il pouvait profiter sans qu'on ne lui impose la moindre limite. Lorsque la table était remplie, son cœur l'était aussi.  
    Et certes, il y avait ce passage ennuyeux où il fallait s'asseoir sur le banc de l'église et écouter un homme raconter l'histoire du bébé Jésus, à laquelle Louis n'adhérait pas vraiment, étant donné qu'il n'y avait ni chevalier ni dragon dans l'histoire. Les mythes et légendes du folklore allemand étaient, à son humble avis, dix fois plus intéressants. Il finissait toujours par s'endormir sur les genoux de son père.  
  
 **— Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël,** _avoua Harry._  
  
 **— Quoi !**  
  
   Louis en lâcha son gant de toilette ; ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il sortit de sa profonde stupeur, qu'il reprit:  
  
 **— Tu connais même pas bébé Jésus ?**  
  
 **— Si, je connais,** _marmonna-t-il._  
  
 **— Bah alors ?! Tu connais et tu fêtes pas Noël ?**  
  
 **— .... Non.**  
  
 **—  C'est trop bizarre. Il faut que tu viennes à la maison alors! Il y a toujours un tas de choses à manger, Vatti sera là, et oncle Kurt de Munich, celui qui vend des cigares, et tante Angelika qui me donne de l'argent, il y aura tout le monde ! En plus, ce sera mon anniversaire. Je pourrais même te donner un de mes cadeaux, mais il _faut_ que tu viennes !**  
  
   Louis ne s'était pas demandé, pas même un instant, pourquoi Harry ne célébrait pas sa fête préférée. Il pensa que l'ancienne famille de Harry ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer pour le priver d'une telle fête, et s'apprêta même à lui faire la remarque, avant que Harry ne se mette à lui expliquer :  
  
 **— Avant, avec ma famille, et aussi à l'orphelinat, on fêtait Hanouccah. C'est un peu comme Noël pour vous. On avait aussi des cadeaux. Et puis il y avait un chandelier avec huit bougies : on en allumait une chaque jour, et puis...**  
  
   Il fut interrompu par Karla qui frappa à la porte.  
  
 **— Les garçons ! Il faut conclure, maintenant. Vos doigts seront tout fripés si vous ne sortez pas.**  
  
   Ils regardèrent leurs doigts et rigolèrent car leur peau était toute plissée. Louis se leva en premier et commença à sortir.  
  
 **— Tu me raconteras plus tard.**  
  
   Harry étira ses jambes maintenant qu'il avait assez d'espace et observa Louis en silence, de la tête aux pieds, alors qu'il séchait son corps avec la serviette, puis frottait ses cheveux mouillés. Les bains à deux, ils en connaîtraient beaucoup. Même jusqu'à leurs quatorze ans. Ce n'était certainement pas l'âge qui les empêcherait de le faire, ni Harry de se rincer l'œil, plus curieux qu'autre chose. Il aurait, à travers les années qui suivirent, de nombreuses occasions d'examiner chaque petit détail du corps de Louis ; de la tache de naissance en forme de cœur sur son épaule jusqu'à ses côtes saillantes sous sa peau, en passant par son nombril.   
  
 **— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Sors de l'eau avant que tu ne te transformes en raisin sec.**  
  


** *** **

  
**_— Zum Geburtstag viel Glück!_**  
  
   Karla, Ariel et Louis venaient de finir de chanter en chœur et Harry se pencha sur la table pour souffler ses huit bougies. Il gonfla les joues et souffla à maintes reprises pour éteindre les petites flammes sur le gâteau. Tout le monde applaudit et Karla embrassa sa joue. Trois coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée au moment-même : c'était Frieda Teller qui venait d'arriver avec une demi-heure de retard. Elle avait un grand paquet avec elle et tenait à bout de bras le couffin en osier dans lequel s'agitait Lotte sous ses couvertures. Frieda embrassa Harry, lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire et lui dit qu'il était un grand garçon, maintenant. Lorsque Harry grandit, quelques années plus tard, il se rappela de Frieda Teller comme d'une femme constamment frénétique et occupée, avec les bras toujours pleins (d'enfants, et de cadeaux).  
   Nous étions le 1er février 1932 et Harry venait d'avoir huit ans. Bien sûr, il n'attendait que cela depuis que Louis les avait eus, le 24 décembre. Les voilà tous les deux un an plus vieux et leurs mères se réjouissaient de les voir aussi unis.  
   Harry et Louis mangèrent hâtivement leur part de gâteau au chocolat — Louis en mangea trois et essaya même de nourrir Lotte de force, ce qu'elle n'apprécia pas forcément et se mit à pleurer, de plus en plus fort, comme si elle faisait exprès pour attirer l'attention. Désespéré, Louis s'agenouilla au sol tout près de sa soeur, assise sur un tapis, hurlant à la mort.   
  
 **— Lotte, je t'interdis de gâcher l'anniversaire de Harry. Tais-toi, mais _tais-toi !_ Mutti, pourquoi elle est là, elle fait que crier ! Toute sa vie, elle crie, elle sait rien faire d'autre !**  
  
 **— Louis, laisse ta sœur tranquille.**  
  
   Frieda accourut pour soulever Lotte et la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer. Elle se tourna vers Louis, lui fit Le Regard (un regard qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'ils étaient entourés de gens et qu'elle voulait le menacer silencieusement), et il se calma aussitôt, s'excusant doucement.  
   Le fêté rigola devant toute cette scène et accourut vers le séjour pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Karla l'arrêta en route et réajusta le petit nœud papillon rouge qu'il portait par-dessus une chemise blanche.  
  
 **— Tu es beau comme un ange,** _lui dit-elle._  
  
 **— Oui.**  
  
 **— Et le roi de la modestie, aussi. Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux.**  
  
    Des cadeaux, pensa Harry. Pour son dernier anniversaire, le seul cadeau qu'il avait eu à l'orphelinat était un biscuit trop solide et la permission de rester debout trente minutes après l'heure du coucher. Il avait joué seul dans la salle commune pendant une demi-heure, et c'était tout.  
    Cette année, une pile de paquets l'attendait. Harry voulut commencer par celui de Louis en premier; l'énorme boîte apporté par Frieda. Il déchira l'emballage avec hâte. Louis l'observait discrètement, debout près de Karla et Ariel.  
   Puis soudain, il comprit.  
   Louis l'avait fait. Il lui avait offert cet avion téléguidé qu'il désirait tant. À côté de ça, tous les autres cadeaux possibles et imaginables pâlissaient. Il ne le lui avait pas offert pour Noël et l'avait gardé pour cette occasion. Un grand sourire lui fendit le visage en deux alors qu'il n'avait même pas fini de déballer et il bondit sur ses pieds, courant pour donner le plus gros des câlins à Louis en manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Les mères s'attendrirent (Lotte ne cessa pas de pleurer pour autant).  
   Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de Louis, souriant jusqu'à avoir mal aux joues, puis le remercia tout bas. Louis entoura ses bras autour de son dos, content de lui-même, puisqu'obtenir un câlin de la part de Harry relevait de l'exploit.  


** *** **

  
**— Harry ?** _chuchota Louis._  
  
 **— Oui ?**  
  
 **— T'es où ?**  
  
 **— Là.**  
  
   Dans le noir, il n'était pas évident de savoir si Harry le regardait ou pas. Louis était allongé sur un petit matelas au sol, tout près du lit de Harry. Il tendit la main hors de son lit pour rencontrer celle de Louis. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent.  
   Leurs mamans les avaient laissés passer cette nuit ensemble, après avoir célébré l'anniversaire de Harry avec tant d'entrain.  
    Louis se tournait et se retournait sur son lit, incapable de dormir. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, il ne souhaitait qu'un peu de calme pour s'assoupir. Le voilà comblé, chez Harry : une maison calme et des draps chauds ; malgré tout, ses yeux refusaient de se fermer. Pourtant, le sommeil était une rare commodité chez les Teller. Lotte passait ses nuits à hurler parce que ses dents poussaient, et si Lotte ne dormait pas, personne ne dormait. 

  À présent, son estomac lui faisait la misère à cause de toutes les parts de gâteau qu'il avait englouties sans compter. Il avait mal, mais il prit sur lui. Tout cela en valait la peine. Harry était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ces dernières années. Et c'était beau à voir ; ses fossettes trouaient ses joues rebondies et ses yeux d'un vert pur étincelaient. Toute la soirée, il avait été de bonne humeur et cela n'avait pas manqué de déteindre sur tout le monde.   
   Heureux, Harry était comme une bougie dont on se servait pour allumer les autres. Cela était, et resterait pour les années à venir, l'un des plus beaux traits de Harry, malgré la tournure que prendraient les évènements.  
   Louis voulut toutefois s'assurer que son bonheur n'était pas que passager :  
  
 **— T'es content, hein ? J'ai même laissé Mutti me mettre le costume noir dans lequel j'ai l'air d'un guignol et que je dois porter le dimanche.**  
  
   Harry se mit à rire et Louis fit de même avant d'ajouter :  
  
 **— Dis, t'as aimé ton cadeau ou t'as fait semblant devant les parents?**  
  
 **— Je n'ai même pas fait semblant,** _dit-il, légèrement offusqué_. **J'aime beaucoup mon cadeau.**  
  
 **— C'était ce que tu voulais ?**  
  
 **— Oui.**  
  
   Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Louis se mit à caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce.  
  
 **— Alors pourquoi t'as jamais demandé à Frau Steckelberg de te l'acheter plus tôt ?**  
  
 **— Ça ne se fait pas, de demander.**  
  
   Sa crainte d'être vu comme un fardeau atteignait des sommets vertigineux. Elle était telle qu'il se forçait à croire que ses chaussures n'étaient pas si petites et que ses pieds finiraient par s'accommoder, qu'il n'était probablement pas urgent de demander à Karla une nouvelle paire.  
  
— **Bah, si. T'as vu, moi, je n'ai qu'à demander et Mutti m'achète _touuuut_ ce que je veux. Tu demandais des choses à ta vraie maman ? Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'achetait rien, en plus de te priver de Noël. Quel genre de famille c'est, ça ? Hanouccah, ça n'a même pas l'air aussi amusant que Noël.**  
  
   La réponse de Harry mit un long moment à venir. Louis avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts et regardait le plafond en attendant. Il compta même jusqu'à cent vingt. Harry ne répondit jamais, lui lâcha la main et se poussa au fond de son lit.  
  
 **— Tu dors ?** _s'indigna Louis._ **Je suis pas resté dormir ici pour que tu boudes toute la nuit !**  
  
 **— Ma vraie maman était aussi gentille que Karla,** _chuchota-t-il._  
  
 **— Si tu le dis.**  
  
    Louis fixa le plafond du regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'habituent à la noirceur. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et demanda tout haut :  
  
 **— Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes autant les avions ?**  
  
 **— Bah... Imagine-toi avec des ailes.**  
  
 **— C'est fait.**  
  
 **— Là, si t'as des ennuis... Par exemple, si t'as une mauvaise note, ou si on t'attrape pendant que t'es en train de voler quelque chose, ou si quelqu'un veut te faire du mal, eh bah tu t'envoles loin. Comme les oiseaux. Les oiseaux ont la paix. Ils vont là où ils veulent, quand ils veulent, et ils sont libres.**  
  
 **— D'accord** , _chuchota Louis en fermant les yeux._ **Mais c'est des oiseaux. Et les avions, alors ?**  
  
 **— Je ne pourrais jamais être un oiseau.**  
  
   Louis sourit inconsciemment et hocha la tête.  
  
 **— Mais je peux toujours devenir pilote d'avion** , _poursuivit-il._ **Tu me verras là-haut, et je traverserai des océans et des déserts et des banquises et des prairies et des villes, et rien de mal ne pourra m'arriver à moins que je m'écrase. Et je ne m'écraserai pas parce que je serai trop doué. Et je n'atterrirai plus jamais.**  
  
 **— Sauf quand c'est l'heure de manger.**  
  
 **— Et pour mes anniversaires.**  
  
 **— Tu me prendras avec toi, Harry ?**  
  
 **— Si t'es sage.**  
  
 **— Alors, moi aussi j'aime les avions.**


	4. Avril 1933 - Höher

 

 

  

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**— Plus haut —**

 

_**Avec :**  De curieux drapeaux rouges — Un petit moustachu qui deviendra grand —_

_Un poème ou une fessée — Le général Markolfe Hundekopf et son meilleur soldat — et l'avion dans l'arbre_

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

  

 

     C'était un matin d'avril ensoleillé, avec une chaleur prometteuse mais une brise fraîche qui souffle doucement. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et les rideaux en dentelle gonflaient au gré du vent, flottant en direction de la rue. En grands titres dans le _Berliner Morgenpost_ , Karla lut que le parti nazi, avec pour leader le chancelier du Reich, Adolf Hitler, avait obtenu plus de 42 % des suffrages au Reichstag. Les députés lui avaient accordé les pleins pouvoirs pour quatre ans. Depuis son élection en janvier, ils ne recevaient que mauvaises nouvelles sur mauvaises nouvelles. L'idéologie de cet homme était singulière et pourtant, elle n'avait pas manqué de faire l'unanimité chez la quasi-totalité des Allemands.  
   Karla referma le journal qu'elle déposa sur la table du petit-déjeuner et offrit un minuscule sourire à Harry, assis en face d'elle, qui la dévisageait en mâchouillait sa tranche de pain à la confiture sans grande conviction. Même lui, qui pourtant ne s'attardait pas sur ce genre de chose, avait pu remarquer que son sourire était forcé. Il avait neuf ans, maintenant, et plus rien ne lui échappait.  
   Il désigna le journal d'un mouvement de tête.  
  
 **— Je peux lire ?**  
  
 **— Bien sûr, mon chéri.**  
  
   Harry attrapa le journal qu'il ouvrit ; ses petits bras étaient étendus au maximum pour écarter les grandes pages du journal. Karla se mit à sourire mais n'osa pas faire de remarque. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment grandi ; ses jambes se balançaient encore au-dessus du sol même s'il était assis. Ses yeux se déplaçaient de gauche à droite, lisant attentivement une colonne tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui y était dit. Il aimait lire le journal le matin, pour se donner un air important, même s'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux termes difficiles qu'ils y employaient, comme par exemple « remilitarisation » ou « chancellerie».  
  
 **— Qu'est-ce que c'est, NSDAP ?**  
  
 **— Oh, c'est...**  
  
   Karla fut interrompue par la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvre et se referme brusquement.  
  
— **Ariel ?** _appela Karla._  
  
   S'ensuivit alors une ribambelle d'insultes provenant de l'entrée. Ariel, son mari, entra en trombe dans la cuisine puis laissa sa mallette de travail s'écraser sur le comptoir avec un bruit sourd. Harry et Karla demeurèrent immobiles et Ariel passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux bouclés tout en faisant les cent pas dans l'espace restreint de la salle à manger. Karla tenta une approche douce pour ne pas l'énerver :  
  
 ** _— Was ist los, Liebling ?_**  
  
 **— Ce qui se passe ? Je vais te dire ce qui se passe, ouais. Ils m'ont renvoyé. Voilà ce qu'ils ont fait.**  
  
 **— Quoi ? Ils n'ont pas le droit, si ?**  
  
 **— Ah, si. Si, ils ont tout à fait le droit. _Scheisskerle_. D'abord ce _Schwein_ en tête de son misérable parti de droite, puis les boycotts des magasins et maintenant ça ! Ils renvoient tous les Juifs des fonctions publiques. Plus de policiers, plus de militaires. C'est vraiment la totale, cette fois.**  
  
 **— Ariel,** _insista Karla_ **. Les insultes, s'il te plaît, pas devant lui,** _supplia-t-elle à voix basse._  
  
   C'était inutile, de toute manière. Harry observait leur échange en finissant sa tartine, ses yeux intrigués suivant chacun de leurs mouvements comme s'il regardait un match de tennis. Ariel passa une main le long de son visage, la laissant plaquée contre sa bouche en signe de profond désarroi et d'exaspération extrême.  
   Harry ne comprenait pas l'ampleur ni les dessous du problème, mais savait que son papa était certainement très en colère d'avoir été destitué de son poste d'administrateur civil au ministère.  
  
 **— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?**  
  
 **— On trouvera une solution, _Liebling_ , tout ira bien. Là, assieds-toi, prends du thé, on...**  
  
 **— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, dans ce cas ? On peine déjà à joindre les deux bouts, et maintenant ça, et tu me dis de _prendre du thé_... Ces fils de...**  
  
    Ariel s'interrompit et soupira, puis s'excusa à voix basse.  
    Il tira un tabouret sous la table et s'y installa, retirant ses lunettes avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains. Harry détestait le voir aussi contrarié et bouleversé. Pour tout dire, c'était lui qui remontait le moral de tout le monde. Lui qui lui faisait les pires grimaces depuis l'autre bout de la table, aux dîners, lui qui racontait des blagues si ridicules qu'elles en devenaient rigolotes, lui qui faisait des jeux de mots atrocement bien pensés. Lui qui racontait les meilleures histoires, que Karla affectionnait tout particulièrement.  
    Harry se dit qu'il n'existait peut-être aucun couple plus amoureux qu'Ariel et Karla Steckelberg.  
   Karla mordilla sa lèvre, pensive. Elle avait l'habitude de toujours garder son calme et d'inciter les autres à faire de même, car elle voyait l'affolement comme une futilité dont ils pouvaient bien se passer. Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait rien. Il y eut un silence d'une ou deux minutes, durant lesquelles Harry s'était mis à fixer du regard les lettres NSDAP sur le journal, croyant fermement que s'il se concentrait très fort, il pourrait comprendre ce qu'elles signifiaient.  
   Enfin, après un moment, Karla se reprit. Elle commença tout d'abord par envoyer Harry dans sa chambre pour qu'il se prépare pour l'école, histoire qu'elle puisse être en tête-à-tête avec Ariel.  
   Harry s'habilla avec hâte et ressortit de sa chambre vêtu de sa chemise blanche et de son gilet sans manches qu'il avait mal boutonné. Son cartable se balançait sur une seule épaule alors qu'il courait vers l'entrée. Il mit ses chaussures à la va-vite, remonta l'une de ses chaussettes et attrapa sa casquette en tweed sur le porte-manteau, la mettant sur sa tête pour couvrir ses cheveux.  
   Ariel l'interpella depuis l'entrée alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte :  
  
 **— Minute !**  
  
 **— Ja, Papa ?**  
  
 **— Maintenant que je suis au chômage, j'ai beaucoup de temps pour t'emmener à l'école.**  
  
    Harry hésita, se demandant s'il fallait rigoler face à sa minable tentative humoristique. Le sujet de son travail n'avait pas semblé très drôle, tout à l'heure, à table. Alors, même si Ariel souriait, Harry ne rit pas.  
  
 **— Je veux y aller avec Louis.**  
  
 **— Tu auras le temps ?**  
  
 **— Oui, je crois. Dis... Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'on n'aura plus d'argent?**  
  
   Ariel s'attendrit au ton de voix innocent qu'il avait employé sans même le réaliser. Harry baissa les yeux lorsqu'il s'abaissa à sa hauteur.  
  
 **— Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, d'accord, mon bonhomme ? Va à l'école, amuse-toi, fais de ton mieux, et je ferai de mon mieux de mon côté. On y arrivera.**  
  
 **— D'accord.**  
  
 **— Allez, file.**  
  
   Harry lui sourit puis sortit, courant à toute vitesse dans les escaliers pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, là où il avait laissé son petit vélo bleu. Il déposa son sac à dos dans le panier à l'arrière, remonta la barre de support avec son pied, enjamba la selle et pédala un bon coup pour se retrouver dans la rue. Les rayons du soleil d'avril éclairèrent vivement son visage en l'aveuglant momentanément. Il roula entre les jeunes enfants du voisinage qui jouaient devant l'immeuble et s'engagea sur la route. L'odeur du pain cuisant dans le four chez la boulangère chatouilla son odorat, puis ce fut les arômes des croissants et de toutes les viennoiseries qui le submergèrent. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir avalé plus qu'une tartine de confiture et un verre de lait au petit-déjeuner.  
   Il pédala rapidement jusqu'à la place centrale du marché. Ce n'était pas la route pour aller à l'école, mais il devait attendre que Louis finisse de distribuer le _Berliner Morgenpost_ aux gens avant de partir.  
   Il quitta Rockenfeld Strasse et s'engagea sur une rue très fréquentée ; de grands et curieux drapeaux étaient posés contre les façades des immeubles : tout rouges, décorés d'un rond blanc au milieu et d'une croix gammée noire.  
   Une fois sur place, Harry immobilisa son vélo près d'un réverbère où était postée une autre bicyclette de couleur rouge. Il prit place sur le bord du trottoir, enfouissant son menton au creux de ses mains tout en observant son meilleur ami debout au milieu des stands, une petite pile de journaux devant lui. Louis l'aperçut de loin et le salua de la main, lui faisant signe de venir.  
   Harry se releva et failli être happé par un vélo qui était de passage devant lui. Il recula sur le trottoir et se heurta à quelqu'un derrière lui. Voulant s'excuser, il se retourna et se retrouva devant un officier de la SA qu'il reconnut grâce à sa chemise brune et l'emblème sur le haut de son bras. Berlin grouillait de soldats de la SA depuis le début du mois. Il y avait aussi les SS. Ceux-là, ils portaient du noir, et même s'il était facile de les différencier, Harry ne savait pas exactement qui ils étaient ni à quoi ils servaient. Il n'ignorait cependant pas la violence dont ils pouvaient faire preuve, et les évitait en général. Souvent, lorsqu'il marchait avec Karla dans la rue et qu'ils en rencontraient un, elle lui prenait la main et l'entraînait immédiatement vers un autre trottoir.  
  
 **— Pardon.**  
  
   L'homme l'ignora complètement et se contenta de poursuivre son travail, qui était de plaquer cette énorme affiche contre la vitrine de la fleuriste. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lire ce qui y était écrit et courut vers Louis qui ramassait la dernière pile de journaux.  
  
 **— Tiens. Aide-moi.**  
  
   Harry accepta sans faire d'histoire et ils distribuèrent rapidement les derniers journaux. Louis annonçait les grands titres aux passants, mentionnant le succès flamboyant du parti national-socialiste des travailleurs allemands, sans en comprendre un traître mot, tout en leur suggérant d'acheter le journal pour en savoir plus.  
  
 **— Allez, allez, achetez, mon bon monsieur !** _cria Louis._ V **ous ne voulez pas passer à côté des mots croisés de cette semaine.... Dankeschön, bonne journée à vous !**  
  
    Louis remit son cartable sur son dos et soupira une fois son dernier acheteur parti.  
  
 **— Je suis mort. Elsa a pleuré toute la nuit, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil ! Je ne voulais même pas d'une autre petite sœur. Ça ne sert à rien et ça fait tellement de bruit...Harry ?**  
  
   Harry fixait du regard la boutique de la fleuriste, les bras croisés. Il était écrit, sur l'affiche: _Allemands ! Défendez-vous ! N'achetez pas chez les Juifs !_  
   L'officier s'était posté là et la propriétaire du magasin, une petite dame assez joufflue, en était sortie, scandalisée. Elle se disputait avec l'officier en lui ordonnant de retirer cette affiche, mais rien n'y faisait. Harry se rappela tout à coup que le magasin de jouets d'Ezra Maisel, là d'où venait son avion téléguidé, avait été boycotté de la même manière. Louis voyait l'inconfort dans l'expression de son ami et tenta de le rassurer en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Mine de rien, il l'entraîna vers leurs vélos en essayant de changer le sujet :  
  
 **— Van der Valk va m'égorger sur la place publique. Je n'ai pas appris la récitation et....**  
  
 **— Mon papa n'a plus de travail,** _lâcha Harry soudainement, sans jamais détacher son regard de la dispute entre la propriétaire et l'officier._  
  
   Louis laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.  
  
 **— Quoi ? Ils l'ont renvoyé ?**  
  
 **— Bah, oui.**  
  
   Louis désigna discrètement l'officier d'un mouvement de tête.  
  
 **— C'est à cause de lui ?**  
  
 **— Je ne crois pas que...**  
  
 **— Je peux aller le frapper si ça peut te faire sentir un peu mieux.**  
  
   Louis ne connaissait la situation politique de leur pays que sous une version approximative et ne retenait que les bouts qui l'intéressaient. Il savait par exemple qu'un drôle de petit homme avec une drôle de moustache et qui postillonne quand il parle était devenu chancelier du pays, qu'il y avait ces drapeaux rouges un peu partout dans Berlin pour montrer que les gens le soutenaient, mais surtout, d'après ce que son père lui avait dit un soir, sur un ton sérieux, que cet homme, aussi petit et ridicule soit-il, allait les sortir de la misère et faire de l'Allemagne le meilleur pays du monde. Aux yeux de Louis, ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Son père lui avait expliqué que bientôt, et grâce à cet homme, ils ne seraient plus obligés de transporter des brouettes remplies de billets pour acheter du pain et qu'il ne serait plus aussi difficile de payer le loyer.  
  
 **— _Nein_ , Lou,** _dit Harry, tout doucement._  
  
 **—  Si tu m'aides, je pourrais aussi crever les deux pneus de son vélo, comme je l'ai fait hier avec ceux du père de Frank...**  
  
   Les clochers de l'église résonnèrent au loin, et Louis revint soudainement sur Terre.  
  
 **— Oh ! Il faut qu'on parte. On va se faire taper les doigts, vite !**  
  
   Louis et Harry se ruèrent vers leurs vélos et les enfourchèrent, pédalant à contre-sens. Louis croisa le regard de l'officier SA et lui tira la langue bruyamment.  
  
 **— Attends que je t'attrape, toi !** _menaça l'homme, sans vraiment envisager de poursuivre Louis._  
  
 **— Dans tes rêves, _Schwein_ !**  
  
   Les deux garçons rigolèrent jusqu'à perdre haleine, pédalant du plus vite qu'ils purent pour lui échapper. Louis prit les devants, suivi de près par Harry, et roula dans une petite allée entre deux immeubles ; c'était un raccourci qu'ils avaient trouvé alors qu'ils exploraient le quartier avec leurs petits camarades de l'école, Frank Andelman et Julius Meinhardt, l'autre jour. La petite route pavée se rétrécissait et Louis roulait plus lentement pour ne pas risquer de blesser les enfants en bas-âge qui jouaient près du seuil des portes. Une femme étendait de vastes draps blancs sur une corde à linge et Louis, en roulant, le fit tomber au sol.  
  
 **— Mais franchement ! _Saukerl !_**  
  
    La femme s'énerva de plus belle lorsque Harry roula dessus en laissant les traces de ses roues boueuses. Ils s'éloignèrent et se retrouvèrent dans la rue qui menait à leur école primaire.  
  
 **— On aurait dû dire pardon,** _s'inquiéta Harry tout en regardant derrière lui._  
  
 **— Je dis jamais pardon** _ **,** se vanta Louis, tout en faisant sonner la petite cloche accrochée à son guidon._ **Sauf quand c'est toi.**  
  
   Il adressa son plus beau sourire au plus jeune. À présent, ils roulaient l'un à côté de l'autre, à la même vitesse.  
  
 **— T'as appris la récitation ?** _poursuivit-il, histoire de savoir s'il était le seul à être dans le pétrin._  
  
 **— Il y avait une récitation ?**  
  
 **— Prépare tes doigts, il va sortir la règle en métal.**  
  
   Harry déglutit. Il le cachait, mais il craignait Herr Van der Valk et ses punitions. Il avait vu Louis se faire frapper plusieurs fois, dans le couloir. La plupart du temps, c'était pour le punir de s'être battu pendant la récréation. Comme quoi, la violence était censée se régler par la violence. Une fois, c'était parce qu'il avait répondu « La Reine » au lieu du Rhin lorsqu'on lui avait demandé le nom du plus grand fleuve traversant l'Allemagne.  
  
 **— T'inquiètes, Harry. S'il te touche, j'irai pisser dans son tiroir à la récré.**  
  
 **— Tu ferais ça ?**  
  
 **— Mhm.**  
  
   Les deux amis garèrent leurs vélos sous le préau avec les autres et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, juste au moment où l'on faisait sonner la cloche à la main.  
   En classe, Louis se mit à paniquer et se cala au fond de sa chaise, mordillant sa lèvre. Il avait l'air bien confiant devant Harry tout à l'heure, mais il redoutait tout autant que lui les punitions et les coups de règle. La veille, le poème à apprendre avait été écrit sur le battant gauche du tableau et les élèves avaient dû le recopier soigneusement dans leur cahier de récitation. Or, le battant gauche était plaqué contre le mur depuis la veille et le poème était de l'autre côté. Une fois le brouhaha habituel calmé, Van der Valk se plaça devant la classe, sa règle métallique à la main. Un silence de mort s'établit dans la salle.  
  
 **— Voyons voir qui a appris la récitation.... Teller, tenez. Debout.**  
  
   Louis se leva doucement, replaçant son pull dans son short. Il signa discrètement une croix contre son torse et ses lèvres bougèrent silencieusement pour réciter une courte prière, ce qui fit déjà rire quelques garçons.  
  
 **— Vous l'avez apprise ?**  
  
 **— _Jawohl_ , Herr Van der Valk.**  
  
 **— _Gut_. Au tableau, dans ce cas.**  
  
   Louis remonta lentement le petit couloir entre les deux rangées de tables, croisa l'œil moqueur de Harry et voulut presque lui en coller une pour avoir été aussi chanceux. Louis s'arrêta devant le tableau et fit face à la classe. Johann Wickel, assis à la première rangée, leva un pouce en l'air. Enfin, se dit-il, un peu d'encouragement.  
  
 **— C'est quand vous voulez, Teller.**  
  
   Louis acquiesça et essaya de se souvenir du premier vers :  
  
 ** _— Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und..._ _Und._.. Euh...**  
  
    Harry, à l'avant, souriait bêtement, le menton calé dans la paume de sa main et les yeux rieurs. Il ne pourrait pas l'aider.  
    Louis regarda ensuite Johann qui faisait semblant de souffler sur quelque chose, comme s'il tentait de mimer les mots. Johann fit de petits mouvements avec sa main, comme pour imiter... Le vent.  
  
 ** _— Und Wind. Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind._**  
  
   Louis sourit, fier de lui. Il y eut un applaudissement sarcastique quelque part dans le fond de la salle. Puis, il y eut le silence.  
  
 **— Poursuivez, je vous prie,** _appuya Van der Valk._  
  
 **— J'ai oublié.**  
  
 **— Je vois. Donc, vous ne l'avez pas apprise.**  
  
 ** _— Nein,_ Herr Van der Valk,** _avoua-t-il, honteusement_.  
  
 **— On n'apprend pas ses leçons et on ment. _Wunderbar_. On s'en chargera plus tard. Au coin, pour le moment.**  
  
   Les élèves rirent doucement alors que Louis s'avançait, tête baissée, vers le battant gauche du tableau. Il se plaça derrière celui-ci, levant les yeux vers le poème devant lui. Il lut donc.  
  
 **— Ça me revient!** _cria-t-il._ **_Er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm, er fasst ihn sicher, er hält ihn warm._**  
  
   Les garçons éclatèrent de rire alors que Louis poursuivait sa lecture fluide. Van der Valk n'y comprenait rien.  
   Soudainement, on frappa à la porte. Le directeur entra sans attendre de réponse et tous les petits garçons se levèrent de leur chaise. Louis cessa de lire, sentant que quelque chose venait de se passer, mais ne quitta pas son coin derrière le tableau. Le directeur fit quelques pas vers le bureau en bois massif de Van der Valk, ignorant les salutations des enfants. Il regarda brièvement les petites jambes frêles de Louis qui dépassaient de sous le tableau, secoua la tête et se pencha vers le maître :  
  
 **— Nous avons reçu l'ordre ce matin-même. Le gouvernement nazi impose, dès aujourd'hui, et je cite, un quota maximum de 1,5% sur l'admission des non-aryens dans les écoles et les universités publiques.... Ils ont également licencié la totalité des travailleurs civils Juifs et... Les parents de plusieurs enfants ont été forcés à la retraite.**  
  
   Van der Valk fronça les sourcils. Il désigna Julius pour surveiller la classe pendant qu'il s'éloignait pour poursuivre sa discussion avec le directeur.  
  
 **— Et donc ?**  
  
 **— Et donc,** _appuya le directeur._ **Le quota est largement dépassé dans cet établissement depuis septembre.**  
  
 **— Non...**  
  
 **— Si. Ils doivent partir, avant l'inspection des autorités, préférablement. S'ils s'en chargent, ça ne se fera pas calmement. Je fais le tour de toutes les classes.**  
  
 **— On ne peut pas renvoyer autant d'élèves sans justification, qu'adviendrait-il de...**  
  
 **— Ce sont les ordres, et tout est justifié, Herr Van der Valk. Je n'y peux rien et vous m'en voyez fort navré d'avoir à le faire. J'ai ici la liste avec moi. Les écoles privées peuvent encore les accepter, la loi ne les concerne pas.**  
  
 **— Les écoles privées, vous dites ? Avec leurs parents au chômage ? C'est un sale coup. Très, très bas.**  
  
   Quatre garçons figuraient sur la liste tendue à Van der Valk. Le maître s'en saisit, la passa en revue rapidement et la lui redonna avant d'ajouter:  
  
 **— Interrompre leur éducation pour des bêtises comme celles-ci... Je n'ai rien à dire.**  
  
   Le vieux professeur s'assit devant son bureau, le menton appuyé contre le dos de sa main. Le directeur lui offrit un sourire compatissant, puis se chargea de nommer les élèves qui devaient quitter l'établissement le jour-même, d'une voix peu assurée, comme s'il craignait des représailles de la part de gamins de neuf ans.  
  
 **— Yaakov Abramo... Harold Steckelberg...**  
  
   Harry n'avait pas entendu leur conversation mais se doutait bien que c'était grave. Il rangea ses cahiers dans son cartable en cuir, le hissa sur son dos et se leva pour suivre les autres garçons.  
  
 **— Vous venez avec moi** , _expliqua le directeur._ **On attendra vos parents et... On leur expliquera la situation. Et pour ceux dont les parents ne viennent pas les récupérer en fin de journée, vous resterez avec moi au bureau, le temps que je rédige quelques lettres.**  
  
 **— On rentre chez nous ?** _demanda le petit Yaakov tout en agrippant les bretelles de son cartable._  
  
 **— J'en ai bien peur.**  
  
 **— Bah, pourquoi ? La journée n'est pas terminée.**  
  
 **— Suivez-moi.**  
  
   Au même instant, Louis referma brutalement le battant du tableau, sortant de sa cachette.  
  
 **— Hé, non ! Où est-ce qu'ils vont, c'est pas juste ! Moi, je vais me faire battre à la récré et eux, ils rentrent !**  
  
 **— Teller !** _menaça le maître._ **Un mot de plus...**  
  
   Les quatre garçons se placèrent en un rang ordonné et quittèrent la classe sous le regard pesant des autres. Louis chuchota à l'adresse de son meilleur copain :  
  
 **— Harry, où tu vas ?**  
  
    Harry haussa les épaules, évita de croiser son regard et sortit.  


** *** **

  
   À l'heure de la récré, il semblait que Herr Van der Valk avait complètement oublié la punition de Louis. Ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné l'état d'indignation et de désarroi dans lequel il se trouvait. Tant mieux, s'était dit Louis, qui en avait profité pour s'éclipser dehors. Cependant, il n'eut pas envie de jouer à quoi que ce soit. Harry n'était pas avec lui.  
    Il trouva le moyen de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Il marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à atteindre le bureau du directeur, dont la porte n'était pas tout à fait close. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce à travers l'entrebâillement et y vit Yaakov et ses parents, assis devant le bureau du directeur. La mère de Yaakov était en larmes et couvrait son nez d'un mouchoir en tissu, et le père semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Le directeur lui, suait un peu, même beaucoup, tout comme Louis lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison le soir, après avoir joué dehors pendant des heures. Seulement, cet homme-là ne rentrait certainement pas d'une partie de foot réussie. Il gesticulait pour tenter de se faire comprendre. _« Nous ne sommes pas les méchants dans cette histoire, Herr Abramo. Nous voulons que les enfants soient en sécurité, ni plus ni moins. Il y a un tas d'autres alternatives ! Yaakov pourrait...»_  
  
    Louis s'était trop appuyé contre la porte, et celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir sous son poids. Il trébucha un peu, et fut immédiatement exposé aux Yaakovs et au directeur. Louis ouvrit grand les yeux, conscient qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. Frau Abramo passa du chagrin à la surprise lorsqu'elle le repéra.  
  
 **— Est-ce l'un des garçons qui ont été renvoyés ?** _demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix._  
  
 **— Non,** _répondit le directeur en faisant signe à Louis de vider les lieux **.**_ **Non, mais son ami l'est.**  
  
    Renvoyé.  
   Louis espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, et que par « ami », le directeur pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, pas à Harry. Il avait beaucoup d'amis, même des garçons plus vieux et d'autres à l'école de filles, quelques rues plus loin. Harry n'était pas son seul ami – cela ne pouvait pas être lui.  
   Il quitta le bureau et s'apprêta à partir mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Harry. Lui et deux autres enfants attendaient, assis côte à côte sur le banc en bois contre le mur. Louis replaça sa frange sous sa casquette et s'approcha discrètement de Harry, prenant place près de lui. Leurs jambes se balançaient tranquillement au-dessus du sol et Louis hésita à lui montrer le sac rempli de billes colorées qu'il avait gagnées et qu'il comptait lui donner. Harry avait gardé la tête baissée et jouait avec un fil arraché de son gilet bleu.  
  
 **— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** _tenta Louis en se poussant pour s'asseoir plus près._  
  
 **— Ils veulent parler à mes parents.**  
  
Et voilà. Le scandale. Louis protesta :  
  
 **— Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal, ils sont fous ! Il convoque ma mère seulement quand je me bats. Tu t'es battu ?**  
  
 **— Non. Je n'irai plus à l'école.**  
  
 **— Alors là, tu parles d'une chance,** _susurra-t-il d'un air rêveur._  
  
 **— Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Mon papa n'a plus de travail et moi je n'ai plus le droit d'aller à l'école parce qu'on est juifs. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font ça et on leur a rien fait, à eux. C'est n'importe quoi et ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste du tout.**  
  
   Louis ne dit plus rien. Il regardait ses pieds, et ses doigts trituraient le fond du sac de billes qui s'entrechoquaient. Il entendait les autres enfants s'amuser à l'extérieur ; ils jouaient à la guerre et formaient deux clans distincts, prétendant se tirer dessus avec des armes à feu. Certains allaient jusqu'à imiter les soldats français dans les tranchées, tandis que les autres les attaquaient avec des bombes de gaz imaginaires.  
   Lui et Harry y jouaient tous les jours ; Louis dans le rôle d'un courageux soldat allemand et Harry dans le rôle du général Markolfe Hundekopf (littéralement, général Markolfe Tête-de-Chien), et tous les deux formaient un duo infaillible, tirant sur les français à tout bout de champ. Harry avait frôlé la mort une seule fois, manquant de s'asphyxier au gaz dans les tranchées ; Louis lui avait sauvé la vie.  
   Louis n'avait soudainement plus le cœur à tous ces jeux de rôle. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry dans un tel état.  
  
 **— C'est pour toujours ?**  
  
 **— Je n'en sais rien... Moi, j'aime beaucoup l'école.**  
  
   Louis eut l'impression qu'on venait d'insulter ses ancêtres. Il entrouvrit les lèvres sous le choc et aperçut le petit sourire en coin que Harry avait.  
  
 **— C'est vrai !** _se justifia Harry._ **Mon papa, il dit que si je veux devenir pilote d'avion, j'ai besoin des meilleures notes à l'école. Et aussi, il ne faut pas que je porte de lunettes.**  
  
 **— Elle trouvera une solution, ta maman.**  
  
   Harry ne voulait pas inquiéter Karla plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait cette pesante impression d'être un constant fardeau pour quiconque devait s'occuper de lui, comme s'il dérangeait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il tâchait de se débrouiller seul la plupart du temps, pour ne causer de tort à personne.  
  
 **— J'espère.**  
  
 **— Et nous, alors ?**  
  
 **— Quoi, nous ?**  
  
 **— On sera toujours copains, pas vrai ?**  
  
 **— Bah oui, tiens. T'es bête, toi. De toute façon, on vit à côté.**  
  
   Louis ne fut pas complètement rassuré ; l'idée de ne plus voir son meilleur ami tous les jours lui donnait cette désagréable boule dans la gorge. Harry pouvait sentir son malaise et pour le calmer, posa sa main sur celle de Louis, sur le banc. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisaient parfaitement, comme une pièce de puzzle rentrait dans celle qui lui correspondait. Louis lui tendit le sac de billes de son autre main alors qu'on faisait sonner la cloche :  
  
 **— C'est pour toi. Profite de ta première journée de vacances. Je vais prendre ta place et je serai le général Markolfe Hundekopf, aujourd'hui.**  
  
   Harry secoua la tête et prit le sac en toile qu'il enfouit au fond de son cartable, entre ses livres. Louis ne comprenait peut-être pas et ne serait peut-être jamais reconnaissant envers tous les privilèges qu'il avait, mais Harry aimait particulièrement son innocence qui frôlait l'hébétement.  


** *** **

  
   La petite Lotte avait presque trois ans. Elle courait dans l'herbe verdoyante du parc avec ses boucles blondes qui volent au vent, chassant un papillon jaune qui avait atterri plus tôt sur le visage de sa petite sœur dans son landau. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'arbre sous lequel étaient assises Karla et Frieda, sur une nappe en tissu. Chaque fois que le papillon croyait avoir berné l'enfant en se posant contre une fleur de la même couleur, la gamine lui prouvait le contraire en refermant maladroitement ses mains potelées autour de lui. Toutefois, elle ne parvenait jamais à l'attraper et l'insecte fuyait toujours plus loin ; il mettait un point d'honneur à faire courir la fillette jusqu'à épuisement.  
   Louis attrapa Lotte avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin et la souleva du sol.  
  
 **— Tu arrêtes, maintenant ! Mutti t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure.**  
  
   Lotte s'agitait, gigotait dans les bras de son frère et grimaçait en essayant de descendre.  
  
 **— Laisse-moi, Lou, laisse-moi ! Leslie s'enfuit !**  
  
 **— Il y aura d'autres Leslie. C'est l'heure de manger.**  
  
   Harry, non-loin, se pencha tout doucement et joignit ses mains ensemble pour recueillir le petit papillon que la blondinette avait chassé avec tant d'ardeur. Il referma ses mains, lui laissant assez d'espace pour qu'il puisse respirer, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Les trois enfants retournèrent auprès de leurs mères pour le repas. C'était un chaud week-end d'avril et Karla et Frieda avaient voulu pique-niquer au parc et en profiter pour faire sortir les enfants.  
   Après la semaine mouvementée qu'ils avaient eue, rien ne valait une sortie de famille. Karla avait trouvé du travail à la librairie en attendant qu'Ariel se trouve un nouveau travail, et ce dernier avait engagé un professeur privé afin que Harry puisse poursuivre ses études à la maison, au lieu d'intégrer une école privée et prendre le risque de subir un autre renvoi injustifié. Bien qu'il ait fallu rationner les dépenses, ils avaient su se débrouiller à merveille. Quitte à vivre moins bien, au moins, Harry aurait une éducation. Et c'était tout ce qui leur importait.  
    Tout était à peu près rentré dans l'ordre, grâce à Karla. Harry sut dès lors que Karla était une femme brillante, et plusieurs années plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait grandi, cela se confirmerait encore et toujours.  
   Lotte boudait aux côtés de son frère alors qu'il se servait une généreuse portion de purée de pommes de terre. Karla rigola en lui servant un verre d'eau :  
  
 **— Eh bien alors, Lotte ? Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?**  
  
 **— Leslie est partie,** _gémit-elle en cachant son visage contre le gilet en coton de Louis._  
  
 **— Qui est Leslie ?**

** **

** **_— Mein Schmetterling._ C'est mon papillon.** **

  
   Harry choisit ce moment pour ouvrir ses mains, libérant le papillon qui n'avait qu'une envie : s'envoler ailleurs et loin préférablement.  
  
 **— Regarde, Lotte** ! _s'écria Karla._  
  
     La fillette tourna brusquement la tête, l'aperçut, sourit et cria de joie :  
  
 **— Leslie !**  
  
   Elle se pencha, atterrissant à quatre pattes au milieu de la nappe en essayant de l'attraper: en vain. Non seulement le papillon s'était-il envolé loin des mains de Harry, mais elle avait fait tomber la carafe d'eau qui s'était renversée sur sa robe bleue. Frieda la sermonna fortement, si bien que Lotte se mit à pleurer et se réfugia auprès de Harry, lui agrippant le bras.  
   S'il y avait une personne dont Lotte était absolument folle, c'était bien Harry. À la maison, la simple mention de son prénom suffisait à la faire sautiller de joie et taper des mains.  
   Frieda les sépara, prenant sa fille dans ses bras et lui enlevant sa robe mouillée pour lui en enfiler une nouvelle, toute blanche.  Louis pesta tout en croquant dans un biscuit.  
  
 **— Lotte, tu ruines tous les bons moments.**  
  
    Elle lui tira la langue :  
  
 **— Toi-même.**  
  
  
  Le soleil de l'après-midi tapait fort malgré le début du mois d'avril. Les cigales stridulaient bruyamment, se mélangeant aux pépiements des oiseaux ; on aurait presque pu confondre cette journée avec un après-midi du mois de juillet.  
   La petite dernière, Elsa, somnolait dans son landau à l'ombre des feuilles pendant que sa mère le berçait doucement d'avant en arrière. Le déjeuner était enfin fini et les garçons jouaient entre eux, plus loin.  
  
 **— Plus haut, Harry ! _Plus haut !_**  
  
   Harry tira la langue en se concentrant sur la petite télécommande entre ses mains. Il essaya de guider son avion en une trajectoire rectiligne, mais le soleil l'obligeait à plisser des yeux et réduisait sa visibilité. Il abaissa la visière de sa casquette en tweed pour se protéger et tenta de faire revenir l'avion vers lui.  
  
 **— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas plus haut ?** _s'impatienta Louis qui attendait près de lui, bras croisés._  
  
 **— Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe.**  
  
 **— T'inquiète. Donne-moi ça.**  
  
 **— Si tu le casses....**  
  
 **— T'inquiète, j'te dis !**  
  
   Harry lui tendit la télécommande et Louis s'en saisit avec joie. Piloter cet avion lui donnait un sentiment de contrôle qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie et soudainement, les obsessions de son ami prenaient tout leur sens. Louis fit faire demi-tour à l'avion et l'envoya si haut et si loin qu'il dut courir après celui-ci. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, sans se soucier de Harry qui l'appelait derrière lui. Louis courait à travers les hautes herbes : les fleurs de lilas fouettaient ses jambes dénudées par son short et il ne regardait pas devant lui, seulement au ciel. Il voulait voir jusqu'à quelle hauteur l'engin pouvait se rendre avant qu'il ne dégringole.  
   Et il courait si vite; Harry eut l'impression que les pieds de Louis ne touchaient même plus le sol. Encore un peu et il s'envolait. Il l'enviait plus qu'autre chose, à ce moment-là.  
   S'il avait su que d'ici quelques années, les Anglais et les Russes enverraient ces mêmes avions et que ceux-ci voleraient au-dessus de leur tête avec leurs moteurs assourdissants et bombarderaient les rues, feraient sauter des immeubles, tueraient des gens, et le rendraient sourd d'une oreille, Louis y repenserait à deux fois avant d'y jouer.  
   Le pire finit par arriver. Le pied droit de Louis se heurta à une racine et il tomba à plat ventre contre la terre, lâchant la télécommande par la même occasion. Harry se précipita à ses côtés, mort d'inquiétude, s'agenouillant près de lui. Louis avait mordu sa lèvre en frappant le sol et celle-ci saignait abondamment. Il essuya le sang du revers de sa main mais ne sembla pas se soucier de la douleur, car il se releva presque aussitôt et ramassa la télécommande.  
  
 **— Louis !**  
  
 **— Où est l'avion !?** _s'affola Louis, tout en scrutant le paysage._  
  
 **— Louis...**  
  
 **— Où est-ce qu'il est ? Aïe, oh...**  
  
   Il essuya à nouveau le sang de ses lèvres qui s'écoulait maintenant à flots.  
   Puis sa réponse vint. L'avion était coincé dans les branches d'un arbre et les hélices étaient encore en marche. Une douce brise faisait frissonner les branches et Louis et Harry l'observaient, ahuris et sans voix, persuadés qu'il allait tomber et se fracasser.  
   Rien de tel n'arriva. L'avion était coincé et Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi honteux.  
  
 **— Pardon, Harry,** _s'excusa Louis, la voix étranglée._ **Pardon, pardon, je n'ai même pas fait exprès.**  
  
 **— Ce n'est pas grave.**  
  
   Si, ça l'était, et Harry avait envie de pleurer et de dire à Louis qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre débile et rentrer à la maison. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela et ravala ses larmes en voyant l'avion immobile dans les branches.  
  
 **— On est encore copains, pas vrai ?** _demanda Louis, inquiet._  
  
   Harry ne répondit pas et Louis sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il ne voulait pas avoir perdu Harry pour une de ses simples bêtises. Il utilisa le bas de son gilet pour essuyer le sang à nouveau et entreprit de grimper à l'arbre pour récupérer le jouet. Il grimpa le long du tronc avec une aise ahurissante et ses genoux s'écorchaient contre l'écorce, mais le besoin de se repentir surpassait l'expression de la douleur. Ses mains agrippèrent la première grosse branche.  
  
 **— Arrête !**  
  
   Louis fit la sourde-oreille, déterminé à se faire pardonner. Il grimpa encore et manqua de tomber plus de trois fois durant lesquelles son cœur s'était mis à battre dans ses tempes. Il n'avait qu'un objectif : récupérer ce foutu avion.  
   Harry savait que c'était une mission impossible. C'était beaucoup trop haut et si Louis tombait de cette hauteur, il ne s'en sortirait probablement pas. Tant pis pour l'avion, Louis était beaucoup plus important. Il pouvait toujours en racheter un autre (Non, il ne pouvait pas), mais un autre Louis, cela n'existait pas.  
  
 **— Descends !**  
  
   Louis grogna en se hissant sur une branche plus fine que la dernière. Elle se mit à vaciller sous son poids.  
  
 **— Non.**  
  
 **— S'il te plaît.**  
  
 **— On ne sera plus copains si je ne le récupère pas, alors...**  
  
 **— Si ! On sera encore copains. Redescends, d'accord ?**  
  
 **— Promets-le !**  
  
   Louis regarda plus bas.  
  
 **— .... Promis !**  
  
 **— Pour toujours ?**  
  
 **— Pour toujours. Si tu le veux. Maintenant descends !**  
  
   Louis leva la tête ; il lui restait encore un sacré chemin à faire pour atteindre l'avion. C'était peine perdue. Il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à monter plus haut. Il redescendit en prenant le plus de précautions possibles mais finit tout de même par tomber sur la terre boueuse avec un bruit sourd. Harry s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Louis était allongé sur le côté, sa main couvrait son genou blessé et son autre main, son coude saignant. Harry l'aida à se relever.  
  
 **— Tu t'es fait mal partout, pourquoi t'es bête comme ça !**  
  
 **— Pardon, Harry.**  
  
 **— C'est pas grave,** _insista-t-il._  
  
 **— Si, ça l'est. Ton avion est coincé là-haut à cause de moi.**  
  
   En le voyant au bord des larmes, Harry fit de son mieux pour le rassurer.  
  
 **— Arrête, c'est qu'un jouet, quoi.**  
  
 **— Oui, mais...**  
  
   En un seul câlin, Harry le fit taire.  
   Louis retourna son étreinte, se sentant beaucoup mieux. Il posa son menton contre son épaule et avoua :  
  
 **— T'es mon meilleur copain, tu sais ?**  
  
 **— Je sais. Et t'es le mien.**  
  
   Harry leva les yeux vers la cime de l'arbre pour y voir son avion. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, mais il était incapable de lui en vouloir.  
   De toute manière, être dans les bras de Louis était beaucoup mieux que de jouer à quoi que ce soit.  
   La voix de Frieda parvint alors jusqu'à leurs oreilles.  
  
 **— Les garçons ! On rentre, il va bientôt pleuvoir, dépêchez-vous !**  
  
   Ils rejoignirent leurs mères en courant et Frieda faillit crier après l'avoir vu dans un aussi sale état. Sa lèvre était enflée, son menton, éraflé, ses genoux et son coude, écorchés.  
  
 **— Mais quelle horreur ! Tu t'es roulé dans les ronces ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!**  
  
 **— Ça, c'est le prix à payer pour que Harry reste mon meilleur copain.**  
  
 **— Dis pas des choses comme ça,** _marmonna Harry à son égard._  
  
— **Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi,** _soupira Frieda, en s'accroupissant pour voir ses blessures de plus près._  
  
 **— Bah, tant mieux. Débarrasse-toi de moi et puis frau Steckel va m'adopter et tu seras bien contente! Même que tu m'as jamais aimé.**  
  
   Frieda savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas répondre aux sottises que Louis pouvait lui sortir, car tout cela finissait souvent par une crise de larmes. Elle se contenta de dépoussiérer son pull et son short tout en faisant la sourde-oreille.  
  
 **— Harry, lui, il m'aime bien,** _murmura Louis._  
  
   Harry, ayant retrouvé son endroit favori, c'est-à-dire auprès de Karla, sourit timidement alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux.  
  
 **— Je sais, mon Lou,** _répondit Frieda_ ** _._ Mais parfois, je me demande si vous n'exagérez pas un peu.**


	5. Juillet 1935 - Zusammen

  

 

 

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**— Un moment à deux —**

**_Avec :_ ** _Le Guide du Parfait Connard de Droite — Une partie de foot tombée à l'eau — Les Secrets du Bain, partie II._

 

****__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****

 

  

 

 

   Les avantages d'avoir été renvoyé de l'école pour des raisons absurdes étaient les cours privés du professeur Wechsler.

   Harry ne manquerait plus jamais une occasion de dire merci à son père pour lui avoir payé ces cours, même s'ils durent rationner légèrement les dépenses du mois pour lui permettre d'avoir une éducation relativement normale.

   Harry avait maintenant onze ans et le professeur Wechsler avait remarqué qu'il avait un esprit beaucoup plus stratégique et mathématique qu'artistique. Ce qui, en soi, n'a jamais été considéré comme un désavantage. Harry résolvait les moindres problèmes sans difficulté et en demandait toujours plus, à la plus grande joie de son professeur. Il étudiait l'histoire et la géographie, l'anglais et les mathématiques, pour lesquels il avait atteint un niveau très avancé, particulièrement en algèbre.  

   Ses temps libres, à présent, Harry les passait à la bibliothèque à étudier ou à lire. Les livres les plus intéressants là-bas avaient été brûlés, incendiés lors de l'autodafé de mai 1933. Il ne restait pas grand-chose, mais c'était mieux que rien. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise sur les Allemands, c'est qu'ils aimaient bien mettre le feu au premier inconvénient qui leur tombe sous la dent. Documents, bâtiments, ou humains, tout y passait. Et puis c'était un spectacle plein de gaieté, pour ceux qui savaient apprécier.

   Lorsqu'il n'était pas à la bibliothèque, Harry rendait visite à Herr Maisel, le propriétaire du magasin de jouets d'où provenait son avion téléguidé (coincé à tout jamais entre les branches d'un gigantesque chêne). Il aidait dans la boutique, aux côtés du fils de Herr Maisel — un grand gaillard de vingt-cinq ans qui sentait très fort l'eau de Cologne et dont les yeux se mariaient à ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, toujours coiffés sur le côté et plaqués sur son crâne, quoiqu'il arrive. Harry avait pris l'habitude de le regarder de loin, intimidé par sa carrure, mais paradoxalement attiré par lui, désireux d'en savoir plus à son sujet, surtout après avoir repéré ce collier avec l'étoile de David autour de son cou, tout comme le sien. Il ne connaissait pas son prénom, seulement son surnom : Jo. Sa curiosité fut de courte durée, puisque le fameux Jo avait quitté le pays il y a de cela deux mois, et avait mis le cap sur l'Amérique avec sa fiancée. Ses derniers jours à Berlin avaient été tendus et Harry avait beau tendre l'oreille depuis l'arrière-boutique pour entendre la discussion entre Jo et Herr Maisel, il n'avait réussi à retenir que quelques bribes de paroles: _« Pays de merde» ; « T'es fou, Papa. T'es fou. » ; « Ce sera un enfer, dans dix ans » ; « Avec elle » ; « Je ne reviendrai pas»._

   Jo avait néanmoins fait un saut dans l'arrière-boutique pour dire au revoir à Harry. Un sourire, suivi d'un _«Bonne chance, gamin. Sois sage.»._ Harry préféra ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

   Depuis le départ de Jo, Harry s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour dessiner des schémas d'avions ; les maths l'aidaient assurément. 

   Un mercredi matin, alors que Harry était assis à table avec ses parents, il se mit à trouver le temps long. Personne ne parlait et il n'entendait que le bruit des couverts contre les bols et les assiettes. Il sortit sa copie de _Mein Kampf_ qu'il avait empruntée à la bibliothèque et l'ouvrit à la page où il s'était arrêté. Karla tendit aussitôt le bras pour lui arracher le livre des mains et le plaça hors de sa portée.

**— Ne lis pas cette horreur, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Ça te plait, ce genre de choses ?**

****— C'est pour la culture,**** _susurra-t-il sur un ton un peu moqueur._

****

******— Culture, culture... Tu n'as trouvé que ça ?** ** **

**— Ça m'intéresse de savoir comment pensent les handicapés dans le genre de Hitler, ça me fait prendre du recul.**

   Ariel se mit à rire mais s'arrêta dès que sa femme le regarda.

**—**   **Harry, franchement ! Oh, en voilà des manières de parler,** _gronda Karla, sans pour autant hausser la voix._ **C'est peut-être un homme vil, mais on n'utilise pas ce mot là en tant qu'insulte.**

   Ariel acquiesça comme pour faire signe qu'il était d'accord, en totale soumission. Harry retint un sourire et finit son petit-déjeuner en silence. On frappa à la porte et Karla se précipita pour répondre. Ariel en profita pour attraper un bout de pain et le lancer en direction de Harry.

**— Pense vite !**

   Harry l'attrapa d'une seule main et se mit à rire.

**— Capitale de la France ?** _demanda Ariel, haussant les sourcils en l'attente d'une réponse immédiate._

**— Paris !**

**— Capitale de la Lettonie ?**

**— Riga !**

**— Capitale de la.. Jordanie ?**

**— Amman !**

**— Capitale du Pérou ?**

**— Lima !**

**— Capitale de Chypre ?**

**— Nicosie !**

**— Capitale de Berlin ?**

   La voix de Harry se bloqua en réalisant la feinte. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux :

**— T'as pas le droit de faire ça, c'est pas du jeu !**

**— D'accord, d'accord, on continue.**

   Harry se prépara mentalement à une autre vague de questions de connaissances mais le jeu ne put jamais reprendre, car Karla revint aussitôt.

**— Le professeur Wechsler est malade, il ne pourra pas donner cours, aujourd'hui.**

**— Oh non !** _se plaignit Harry._

 

**— Mon chéri, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais prendre des vacances ?** _suggéra Karla._ **C'est l'été.**

 

**— C'est l'été, et alors ?**  

 

**— Elle a raison,**   _renchérit Ariel._ **Il fait trop chaud pour travailler. Va t'amuser, sors avec tes amis. Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour étudier, mon garçon.**

 

   Harry fit la moue, peu motivé à l'idée d'abandonner les livres et ses maquettes. Il termina son déjeuner sans faire d'histoire.

 

**— Et puis ça fait une semaine que Louis et toi vous ne vous êtes pas vus. C'est ton meilleur ami, pourtant,** _ajouta Karla._

 

**— C'est à cause de son père.**

 

**—** **Qu'est-ce qu'il a, son père ?**

 

**— Rien. Danke, Mama.**   **Je vais dans ma chambre.**

 

**— Harry...**

 

   Il quitta la salle à manger, traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Il rangea un peu, plia quelques vêtements et s'arrêta devant l'énorme plan étendu contre sa table inclinée. Bientôt, il finirait le modèle et il pourrait enfin construire son propre avion à commandes une fois qu'il aurait les pièces. Il était têtu comme ça. Il voulait son avion et n'obligerait personne à lui rendre le moindre service pour l'obtenir.

   Des cailloux lancés contre sa fenêtre attirèrent son attention. Des petits bruits, c'était tout, mais assez pour savoir que la personne qui attendait en bas n'allait certainement pas abandonner la tâche avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la fenêtre.

   Harry écarta les rideaux, ouvrit les volets et sortit la tête dehors ; l'air chaud et humide embrassa ses joues. Comme il s'y attendait, trois garçons de son âge étaient debout en bas, l'un d'entre eux étant Louis Teller. 

   Louis avait bien grandi au cours de la dernière année, atteignant presque le mètre 65. Ses épaules étaient plus larges et visibles sous son tee-shirt blanc sali par la terre. Sa peau brunie par le soleil contrastait vivement avec ses yeux d'azur. À côté de lui, Harry avait encore le corps d'un gamin de neuf ans, mais ne s'en plaignait plus. Louis porta sa main à son front pour couvrir ses yeux du soleil et leva la tête.

 

**— Descends, Einstein.**

 

   Harry lui fit un sourire entendu. Johann et Fritz accompagnaient Louis et lui firent également signe de descendre. Il ferma les volets et quitta sa chambre.

   Fritz Ross avait tôt fait de gagner une place bien méritée dans son cœur. C'était un petit blond, rapide comme l'éclair à la course à pied et épais comme une allumette, rieur et taquin, surtout quand ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux et se retrouvait, par conséquent, dans de drôles de situations. Par contre, il prenait très à cœur son rôle d'arbitre entre Louis et Johann. Ces deux-là avaient beau être copains depuis toujours, ils se battaient plus souvent qu'ils ne jouaient.

 Johann était grand, et plutôt fort. Ses chaussettes remontaient toujours jusqu'à ses genoux, et une nette raie séparait ses cheveux bruns sur le côté, si bien coiffés que l'on apercevait encore les traces du peigne fin. C'était sa mère qui l'obligeait à prendre extrêmement soin de son apparence et à porter un veston droit même pour jouer au foot. Louis savait mieux que quiconque qu'il se faisait battre par son père s'il rentrait à la maison avec des vêtements sales ou déchirés. Alors, les jours où Johann l'énervait un peu trop, une poignée de boue bien visée suffisait à lui obtenir une vengeance bien méritée. Pour s'en assurer, il suivait alors Johann en cachette jusqu'à chez lui et collait son oreille à la porte rien que pour le plaisir de l'entendre se faire frapper et pleurer, plaidant _« C'est Louis, c'est pas ma faute, c'est Louis !»_ à qui veut l'entendre. Et _ça_ , ça valait toutes les bagarres du monde.

   Une fois en bas, Harry leva la tête et croisa le regard de la petite Lotte, maintenant âgée de quatre ans et demi, à la fenêtre. Elle croisa les bras sur le bord épais et appuya son menton contre ceux-ci, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds flotter au gré du vent ; elle adorait se prendre pour Rapunzel, la princesse d'un conte populaire allemand, avec sa longue chevelure, enfermée dans une tour. Elle pointa un doigt vers Harry :   
  
  
**— C'est mon mari !** _cria-t-elle à l'adresse de toutes ses amies qui jouaient devant la porte_. **Et il est rien qu'à moi !**

 

 

   Liesel, une petite blonde avec des anglaises plein les cheveux, leva la tête vers la fenêtre et protesta contre cette idée :   
  
  
**— C'est même pas vrai, Lotte !**   **D'abord, il est trop vieux pour toi, tu dis n'importe quoi !**

**—**   **Si, c'est vrai ! Hazza, dis leur qu'on est mariés !**   _l'implora Lotte._   
  
**— Mariés et heureux !** _confirma Harry tout en envoyant un baiser volant en direction de la fenêtre._   
  
   Rougissant à vue d'oeil, Lotte fit semblant de l'attraper et de le poser sur sa joue.Elle s'occupa ensuite du cas de Liesel en se penchant davantage et en criant :

** — Prends ça, _Sauerkraut_ ! **

** **

 Et _vlan!_ les volets qui se ferment. Fritz éclata de rire, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Johann pour ne pas s'écrouler.

**— Sauerkraut !** _répéta-t-il, à bout de souffle_. **Mais quelle femme, ta soeur, Louis !**

**—**   **Oh !** _s'exclama Louis._ **Regardez qui a enfin décidé de descendre ! Re-bienvenue parmi nous.**

   Harry s'approcha du petit groupe, les mains dans les poches, un peu anxieux. Louis ne perdit pas une seconde pour passer un bras autour de la taille de son meilleur ami.

**— Alors ? On te voit plus.**

 

**— Je travaillais,** _se défendit Harry._   **J'ai mes cours d'anglais à terminer.**

**— _Kumpel,_  tu survivras tant que tu sais dire  _Give me some bretzels und ein cup of tea_ ,** _répondit-il, dans un horrible accent._

** — Ne refais plus ça, t'es très mauvais. **

****

** — Ça fait plaisir.  **

   Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la rue, Harry interrogea les garçons :

**—** **Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

   Johann désigna le ballon couvert de bandes de cuir, qu'il tenait à la main, et répondit :

  
**— On avait besoin d'un joueur en plus pour notre partie de foot.**   
  
**— Je ne sais pas jouer au...**   
  
**— Mais si,** _railla Louis tout en enfonçant légèrement ses doigts contre la hanche droite d'Harry._ **Bien sûr qu'il sait jouer, il dit n'importe quoi. Pro du ballon, c'est ce qu'il est.**   
  
**— Je vous assure, j'sais pas jouer !**   
  
   Louis laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps et soupira, se contentant de frapper un caillou avec le bout de sa chaussure pour paraître occupé.   
    Harry fut soulagé que son bras ne se trouve plus autour de sa taille.

   Louis et Harry étaient habitués  aux petits touchers discrets et quelquefois inutiles. Touchers qui disent  «Je suis là, tu le sens?», et peut-être autre chose.

   Ils évitaient généralement ces petits touchers devant les autres garçons. Les rares occasions où ils se laissaient un peu trop aller, Johann et Fritz se mettaient à les regarder du coin de l'œil et à se consulter silencieusement, et Louis et Harry savaient qu'ils se faisaient sévèrement juger. 

   Les garçons s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un autre immeuble pour attendre que Frank descende et les accompagne sur le terrain.

   Fritz essayait de garder le ballon en l'air le plus longtemps possible sans qu'il ne touche le sol et Johann comptait le nombre de fois où il tapait dans la balle afin d'établir son nouveau record. 

   Louis et les garçons avaient fait du football leur nouvelle religion. Chaque récréation, ils se disputaient une partie avec d'autres garçons, et la reprenaient une fois la journée terminée. Aussi, ils sortaient tous les jours depuis le début de l'été, se faisaient quelques matchs sur le terrain sablonneux près du champ de construction, mangeaient un peu, puis reprenaient leur jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop sombre pour voir le ballon. Harry, quant à lui, ne sortait presque plus.    
  
_**— 50...51...52...53...**_ **Ah non ! Pas avec les mains !** _protesta_ _ Johann en récupérant le ballon. _

  
**— 53, tout de même,** _se vanta Fritz_. **Boo-yah ! Je viens peut-être d'établir un record mondial !**

 

   Louis s'assit sur le trottoir, écartant les jambes pour plus de confort.    
  
**—** **T'emballes pas, Blondie,** _se moqua Louis._ **Il est loin, le record mondial.**   
  
**— Marrez-vous ! En attendant, je vous bats tous !**   **Louis n'a jamais dépassé quarante. Johann, vingt-six. Harry ? Tu veux essayer ?**   
  
   Harry regarda le ballon que Fritz lui tendait et considéra l'offre.  À quoi bon se ridiculiser avant l'heure? Il refusa poliment et se laissa tomber aux côté de son meilleur ami.   
   Louis arrachait distraitement quelques brins d'herbe qui poussaient entre le bord du trottoir et les pavés de la route. Les rayons du soleil jetaient une étrange lueur sur lui, comme un halo lumineux, faisant briller les mèches de ses cheveux et rendant translucide le bleu de ses yeux. Son visage se découpait sur la toile d'un ciel dégagé.  Sa peau suintait légèrement sous la chaleur et Harry l'observa un long moment, les lèvres entrouvertes et le souffle coupé. Il détourna soudainement le regard pour contempler ses propres chaussures dont le cuir commençait à s'user. Leurs genoux dénudés par leurs shorts trop courts se touchaient même sans s'en rendre compte.

   Johann et Fritz se disputaient pour une nouvelle faute mais Louis, qui réglait habituellement les conflits de jeu, garda le silence,  n'arquant qu'un sourcil intrigué vers eux.

   Il se poussa pour s'asseoir plus près de Harry, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent. D'un geste discret, et sans même un regard pour son voisin, la main de l'aîné se saisit de son avant-bras avec une douceur à en donner des frissons à n'importe qui, puis glissa le long de sa peau jusqu'à s'accaparer de son poignet. Harry baissa les yeux vers leurs membres liés. Le pouce de Louis caressait sa peau. C'était l'un de _leurs moments._

   Les clochers de l'église retentissaient quelque part au loin et Louis attendit qu'ils finissent de résonner pour prendre la parole :   
  
**— Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.**   
  
   Même en y mettant toute la volonté du monde, Harry n'aurait pas pu empêcher ce large sourire de s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

   Et tout ce que Louis put lire dans ses iris jade fut de la pure tendresse et de l'affection. Depuis l'enfance, Harry était ainsi. Il avait ce regard, toujours doux, toujours tendre, et rien que pour lui, visiblement.    
   Frank Andelman débarqua derrière eux au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre. Harry voulut défaire sa main de son emprise, Louis refusa de le laisser partir. Vraisemblablement, l'avis des autres garçons ne le préoccupait que très peu.

   Fritz, qui avait gardé le ballon coincé entre son bras et son corps, le lança à Frank qui l'attrapa adroitement. 

  
**—** **Alors ? On se la fait, cette partie ?**...  **C'est qui, lui ?** _demanda-t-il, tout en désignant Harry d'un mouvement de tête._   
  
   Louis, n'ayant pas trop apprécié la manière dont Frank avait dit « lui », retroussa les lèvres, mais choisit d'ignorer sa remarque.   
  
**— C'est Harry,** _lui rappela Louis_. **Steckelberg. Dans la classe de Van der Valk.... Allez, ça fait que deux ans...**   
  
**— Ça me dit rien. I** **l sait jouer ?**   
  
   Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire non mais Louis avait déjà entrepris de le faire :   
  
**— Oui. Il a juste besoin d'un peu d'entraînement.**

   Johann fronça son nez recouvert de taches de rousseur,  ses grands yeux noisette rivés sur les mains des deux jeunes garçons. Il commençait à se sentir de trop. C'est que c'était toujours un peu dérangeant de surprendre Louis et Harry dans leurs moments. Comme si on envahissait leur intimité. 

   Et quelle intimité...

   Refusant d'être témoin de ces absurdités durant tout un après-midi,  Johann décida de s'interposer :

** — En fait, on peut très bien se débrouiller sans vous, les gars. **

****

**— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** _s'empressa de rappliquer Louis._ **Tu sais que t'as besoin de moi dans ton équipe, tu le dis toujours, tu...**

****

**—  Julius et Axel seront là,** _coupa Johann._ **Ça nous suffit. Vous pouvez continuer à vous faire des caresses tous seuls, on ne vous dérangera plus.**

   Harry reprit définitivement sa main alors que le sang affluait sous ses pommettes. Louis, outré, ne savait que dire. Fritz les regarda tour à tour, leur fit un petit sourire compatissant puis haussa les épaules, leur indiquant qu'il n'avait rien contre eux mais qu'il ne fallait pas contredire Johann dans ses décisions. 

**— Vous deux, il y a rien de normal,** _rajouta-t-il en s'éloignant, talonné par Fritz et Frank._ **Même que c'est dégueulasse.**

   Louis ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. 

   Il les regarda s'éloigner avec une boule dans la gorge qu'il s'empressa de ravaler. Il n'avait plus sept ans. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer pour tout et n'importe quoi, même si on l'avait blessé comme jamais auparavant.

   Il semblait que même un coup de poing en pleine figure de cette brute de Johann ne pourrait pas le soulager.

   Harry ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

**— Quel con** _,_ _souffla Louis, tout en clignant rapidement des yeux pour chasser les larmes imminentes._ **Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi je le tape toujours ?**

****

** — Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes encore amis ? **

   Louis haussa les épaules, refusant d'avouer que c'était de sa propre faute si Johann le percevait autrement. 

** — Son père a sauvé la vie du mien, pendant la Grande Guerre ; ils ont combattu ensemble, et ça va de soi que Johann et moi sommes amis. Mais ce _Saukerl_ croit que je lui dois quelque chose, maintenant, alors que c'est faux.  ** **Je l'ai pas tapé parce que t'es là, et je sais que t'aimes pas du tout quand je me bats,** _expliqua Louis._ **Mais je te promets que si t'étais pas là...**

****

** — Si j'étais pas là, il n'aurait rien dit. Tu ne l'aurais pas tapé, et vous seriez en train de jouer. C'est ma faute, j'ai... **

****

** — Tais-toi, un peu. **

   Louis rigola doucement, passant un doigt sous son œil pour essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient encore de tomber.

**— Ce sera toujours toi et moi, de toute façon,** _dit-il._ **Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre.**

  
   Quelque chose dans sa dernière phrase avait réchauffé le cœur du plus jeune. Le ciel n'avait jamais semblé aussi petit. Il n'y avait qu'eux.

 

**— On prend les vélos et on part ?** _suggéra Harry._

** — On fait ça. **

  


*******

  
  
   De retour sur Rockenfeld Strasse à la fin de la journée, les deux garçons s'étaient installés devant la porte d'entrée et mangeaient des glaces à la vanille. Harry arborait un sourire amusé alors qu'il observait Louis et Lotte se disputer pour avoir la glace. Louis maintenait le cornet en hauteur en levant le bras jusqu'au ciel et la fillette sautillait, tentant en vain de l'atteindre.   
  
**— J'ai faim, Lou,**   _se plaignit-elle._   
  
**— Tu sais combien elle m'a coûtée, cette glace ? Le jour où tu gagneras assez pour t'en payer une, on se reparlera.**   
  
**— Donne-la-moi sinon je crie !**

 

   Louis haussa les sourcils, tout aussi amusé qu'Harry l'était.   
  
**— Mais crie, défoule-toi. Crie, les SS t'emmèneront et t'enfermeront dans une cave avec Tu-Sais-Qui.**   
  
**— Non... Non, pas les SS,** _geignit-elle, zozotant sur les "s",_ **Pardon, Lou.**   
  
   Harry et Louis s'esclaffaient, se moquant du malheur de la pauvre enfant.  Louis aimait raconter toutes sortes d'histoires d'horreur à la petite Lotte, utilisant comme protagoniste le  _charismatique_ personnage d'Hitler. Savoir qu'il était réel, contrairement aux dragons, effrayait davantage la fillette et lorsque son père prononçait le nom d'Hitler, elle prenait l'habitude de se cacher sous la table et de couvrir ses oreilles.

   Et, récemment, son père ne semblait avoir qu' _un seul nom_ aux lèvres. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas la chose.

   Pour la fillette, Hitler était un monstre sanguinaire qui mangeait les enfants pendant la nuit, qui coupaient leurs orteils s'ils dépassaient du lit, et qui se cachait dans le placard. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais la vraie chose serait encore pire.

   Harry eut un peu pitié, et tapota ses genoux pour l'inviter à s'y asseoir.   
  
**— Viens là, Lotte.**   
  
   La fillette, en larmes, obtempéra. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et essuya ses yeux bleus larmoyants du revers de sa main, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer devant  _son mari._     
  
**— Tiens, prends ma glace. J'ai plus faim.**   
  
**— C'est vrai, tu me la donnes ?**   
  
**— Régale-toi.**   
  
   Lotte s'en saisit hâtivement, toute contente d'avoir enfin eu ce qu'elle voulait. Ses deux mains empoignaient le cornet, presque férocement, et la vanille coulait déjà sur ses doigts, mais rien n'aurait pu ébranler sa bonne humeur. Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue une première fois.   
  
**— Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de gagner sa sympathie,** _dit Louis, en croisant les bras._ **Elle ne peut rien te donner en échange.**   
__   
**— Tu es jaloux ?**   
  
**— Sache que tu m'offenses.**   
  
**— Bien.**   
  
   Quelques minutes plus tard, Lotte finit sa glace, déposa un nouveau baiser humide sur la joue de Harry et repartit jouer avec les autres filles. Elsa, âgée de deux ans, traînait dans le coin, surveillée de près par les petites copines de Lotte. Elle s'approcha à son tour, jouant avec une de ses nattes brunes en l'enroulant autour de son doigt. Harry et elle se regardèrent.  Elle s'approcha et embrassa furtivement sa joue avant de s'enfuir pour éviter que Lotte ne la surprenne en train de lui voler son amoureux. 

   Il allait sans dire que les petites sœurs de Louis s'étaient rapidement attachées au  _mignon voisin aux yeux verts et aux deux fossettes._   
  
**— Mais quel succès,** _souffla Harry._   
  
**— Pff. Tu achètes mes soeurs avec de la nourriture, ce n'est pas du succès, c'est de la fidélité.**

 

**— Aussi, je suis gentil avec elles, contrairement à toi.**

****— N'importe quoi.** **

  
   Louis se moquait, mais en réalité il aurait bien voulu faire la même chose. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, se lançant dans une sorte de débat intérieur et pesa le pour et le contre. Un garçon qui en embrasse un autre, même sur la joue, même une fois pour plaisanter, ce n'est pas courant.

   Mais Harry n'était pas comme les autres garçons.

   Louis cessa de le regarder et baissa la tête ; il ne tenterait jamais rien qui risquerait de mettre leur relation à l'épreuve. Garder son amitié passait avant tout. Même si, quelquefois, quand il le regardait, son cœur s'emballait pour aucune raison particulière et il ressentait l'envie de l'embrasser un peu partout. Un jour, alors qu'ils se réveillaient d'une sieste, l'un contre l'autre, si proches que leurs fronts se touchaient, il avait bien failli le faire.

   Harry essuya sa joue, mais un nouveau baiser y fut rapidement déposé. L'odeur d'un parfum sucré lui fit savoir que c'était Karla avant même qu'il ne se retourne.   
  
**— Je vais au marché,** _lui dit-elle._ **Je suis contente que tu sois enfin sorti, mon chéri. Regarde-toi, _tu es dehors !_**   
  
   Harry acquiesça et essuya sa joue à nouveau, légèrement embarrassé.    
  
**— Montez vous laver, les garçons ; vous baignez dans la sueur, c'est _abominable._**   
  
_**—**_ **Ja, Mama.**   
  
**— Aussi,** _dit-elle, et Louis et Harry levèrent les yeux vers elle._ **Je ne devrais plus avoir à le dire, mais plus de douches ensemble. Vous êtes grands, maintenant, d'accord ?**   
  
**—** **Ja, frau Steckelberg.**   
  
   Elle quitta la rue ; Louis et Harry se jetèrent un regard complice.   
  
**— Pas de douches à deux,** _répéta Louis._   
  
**— Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, toi ?**   
  
**— Non. Le dernier à l'eau est un bon aryen !**

****— Aryen ? Elle était nulle, Louis !** **

   Louis  s'élança à toute vitesse dans les escaliers.Harry le rattrapa ; ils se poussèrent et se tirèrent dans les marches, bousculant des gens sur leur passage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'appartement des Steckelberg. Harry repoussa Louis et courut vers la salle de bain avant qu'il ne le rattrape. Il retira son débardeur, se débarrassa de son short et de son caleçon et se précipita dans le bain à moitié rempli — l'eau avait refroidi. Louis entra tranquillement dans la pièce.   
  
**— J'ai gagné !** _rappela Harry, au cas où Louis n'avait pas remarqué._   
  
**— Ouais. Je le prendrai tout à l'heure, ce bain. Elle a raison, ta mère, ça ne se fait plus.**

**  
**Harry se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds.

**— Sors, dans ce cas.**

Louis le fixa d'un air désolé, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

**— Je plaisante, j'arrive.**

 

   Il se mit à rire en se déshabillant. Il commença par défaire les bretelles attachées à son short puis agrippa l'arrière du col de son tee-shirt pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête, décoiffant ses cheveux par la même occasion. Le regard d'Harry se posa inévitablement sur son torse nu et ses côtes qui ressortaient de manière inquiétante ; Louis ne prenait jamais un seul gramme même s'il mangeait comme dix. Il finit de se déshabiller et se remit à rire.   
  
**— Ha !**   **T'aurais dû te voir ! Allez, pousse-toi, fais-moi de la place.**   
  
   Harry soupira de soulagement et replia ses jambes contre son torse. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne mais il aimait bien le regarder, et ce, depuis tout petit. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau ; il connaissait Louis par cœur, mieux que sa chanson préférée, mais il se plaisait à l'observer et ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait. Quelquefois il comparait. Il examinait. Il admirait. Il apprenait.

   Louis entra tranquillement dans l'eau et pensa à voix haute :   
  
**— O** **n aurait pu aller chez moi.** **Ma douche est plus grande et c'est mieux qu'un bain.**   
  
**— Non, pas chez toi.**   
  
   Les mots avaient franchi la barrière des lèvres d'Harry avant qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Il croisa le regard intrigué de Louis.   
  
**— Pourquoi pas ?**   
  
   Harry s'empara de son gant de toilette et fit tout pour éviter de croiser son regard à nouveau. Mentir en regardant quelqu'un dans les yeux demandait une confiance et un contrôle de soi que Harry ne possédait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il craignait un peu Herr Teller parce qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec toutes les mesures ayant été prises et mises en place à Berlin depuis deux ans et qu'il était étroitement relié au gouvernement nazi. Harry avait peur que cet homme finisse par implanter toutes sortes d'idées dans la tête de Louis – il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le perdre de manière aussi bête. Louis était encore plutôt innocent malgré son âge ; il serait extrêmement facile de forger son esprit et sa manière de penser, pour le moment. Comme on disait, il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud. 

   Harry força un sourire :   
  
**— On est bien, ici.**   
  
**—** **On est un peu à l'étroit.**   
  
**— C'est rien, on se poussera, c'est tout. Et puis c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui as grandi.**   
  
   Il est vrai qu'ils étaient un peu à l'étroit. Louis avait grandi — et pas qu'un peu. Ses genoux éraflés étaient repliés tout contre son torse lisse et son menton était posé sur ceux-ci. Il avait ce petit sourire moqueur qui faisait courber ses lèvres d'un seul côté.   
  
**— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?**

**— Rien.**

 

   Harry approcha sa main du bras de Louis et ses doigts frôlèrent ses muscles à peine visibles ; un prétexte pour caresser sa peau on ne peut plus douce.   
  
**— Pourquoi t'as des muscles et pas moi ?**   
  
**— Ça viendra un jour, _Kumpel_. Étape une : sortir de chez toi et faire du sport. Résultats garantis.**   
  
   Harry grimaça à l'entente du mot _sport_ et Louis l'éclaboussa.   
  
**— L'année prochaine, il y aura les Jeux Olympiques, ici, à Berlin,** _informa Louis._ **J'irai avec mon père.**   
  
**— Wow ! Et laisse moi deviner : accès interdit aux juifs.**   
  
**— Non... Si ? Non. Ils ont pas le droit, Harry,  y aura des gens de partout dans le monde.**   
  
**— I** **ls peuvent leur interdire l'accès. Et puis ils le feront.**   
  
**—** **J'te dis que non !**   
  
**— J'te dis que si !** **Des hommes capables de retirer des enfants de leurs écoles sont capables de tout.**   
  
**— Ils ne seraient pas capables de tuer,** _le défia Louis, persuadé d'avoir marqué un point._   
  
**— Qui sait ?**   
  
   Louis haussa les épaules et Harry finit de se laver sans dire un mot. Après un moment, Louis reprit la parole, inquiet :

 

**— On peut arrêter d'en parler, si tu veux. J'aime pas quand tu fais la tête, comme ça.**

 

**— On n'en parle plus,** _accepta Harry hâtivement._

 

**— J'espère que tu sais que j'suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils font,** _lui rappela Louis, tout en soutenant son regard._

 

**— Je sais.**

 

**— J'insiste.**

 

**— Je sais, Louis, je sais.**

   Harry se pressa de le faire taire. Toute cette discussion le mettait mal à l'aise et ce n'était pas étonnant. Il n'avait pas envie de parler d'un régime politique qui leur dictait d'être ennemis.

   Louis tendit la main par réflexe, hésita, puis la posa doucement sur l'un des genoux d'Harry qui dépassaient de l'eau. Harry brûlait d'envie de lui poser une question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis quelques heures. Il voulait lui demander s'il était fier de son père, même s'il savait que la réponse serait positive. Louis _idolâtrait_ son père. Son père qui l'emmène faire-ci et faire ça, qui lui achète telle ou telle chose, qui porte un uniforme vert-de-gris avec deux S en forme d'éclairs cousus à son col noir. Louis insistait pour dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il faisait, mais que cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer très fort.

   Les voilà, les limites de l'amitié entre Louis et Harry.

   La peur de tout briser prit le dessus et Harry se contenta de poser sa main par-dessus la sienne et de lui sortir une question sans importance.

 

**— Alors... Johann, c'est plus ton copain ?**

 

**— Je t'en prie,** _railla Louis._ **Je lui donne vingt-quatre heures et il sera sur le seuil de ma porte à me supplier _à genoux_ de jouer avec lui et les autres. On se dispute jamais bien longtemps, c'est pas très grave.**

 

**— Comme nous,** _lui rappela Harry, tout doucement._

 

**— On se disputera jamais, nous... Approche, je te lave les cheveux. Ça va être drôle, tourne-toi.**

 

 

 

*******

 

   Les volets grands ouverts d'Harry laissèrent entrer la brise fraîche tant attendue par les deux jeunes garçons étendus côte à côte sur le lit étroit. La fenêtre était juste au-dessus de leur tête et le vent rafraîchit leur peau brûlante ; la canicule était telle que même leur bain ne fut pas suffisant pour les rafraîchir. 

   Harry lisait _Mein Kampf_ et Louis somnolait torse nu à ses côtés malgré le soleil qui tapait contre son visage et le doux vent qui soufflait sur lui. Harry lui avait dit à maintes reprises qu'il pouvait toujours quitter sa chambre et reprendre sa partie de foot avec Johann, Fritz et les autres s'il s'ennuyait, mais Louis avait décidé qu'il resterait pour rattraper toute cette semaine où ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

   Harry ne lisait plus après un certain moment, se contentant simplement d'observer la manière dont Louis dormait à côté de lui, avec son bras par-dessus son ventre qui se soulevait et se rabaissait doucement au rythme de ses lentes respirations. Cela changeait du Louis auquel Harry était habitué ; un Louis bruyant, hyperactif, tout sauf calme. Il dormait paisiblement, et Harry avait l'occasion d'examiner chaque petit détail de son corps, fidèle à son habitude. 

   Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte et Karla entra, un plateau de goûters à la main. Harry dissimula le livresous son oreiller. 

 

**— Vous êtes là ? Je vous ai apporté à manger.**

    Harry prit le plateau qu'elle lui tendit. 

 

_**—**_ **Danke.** **Tu viens de rentrer ?**

 

**— Oui, tout juste.**

   Elle s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Louis et sourit.

**— Il devait être épuisé... Harry ?**

 

**— Oui ?**

 

**— Vous ne vous êtes pas lavés à deux, si ?**

 

   Harry n'aimait pas lui mentir. Il ne voyait aucun mal à prendre un bain avec Louis puisqu'ils le faisaient depuis toujours. Que Karla décide de s'interposer dans leurs habitudes était perturbant. 

 

**— Bah si, y a rien de mal.**

 

   Karla haussa les sourcils, sidérée qu'il lui ait délibérément désobéi. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma, la rouvrit, puis décida qu'elle laisserait passer. 

 

**— Bon...** _conclut-elle, attachant son tablier blanc derrière son dos._ **Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. La prochaine fois, c'est tout seul, le bain, mon chéri. Compris ? Tu es grand, maintenant. Louis encore plus. Il y a des choses qui ne se font pas. Je vous laisse.**

 

   Louis attendit que la porte se ferme pour ouvrir les yeux et s'asseoir. Harry ressortit le livre interdit de sa cachette sous l'oreiller.

   Lire _Mein Kampf_ était une partie de plaisir. Harry trouvait que le livre méritait un titre un peu plus explicite. Raison pour laquelle il avait raturé le titre original et l'avait remplacé par une version griffonnée de sa propre invention : _Le Guide du Parfait Connard de Droite : ou Comment Raconter Un Maximum de Conneries en 688 pages, par Oncle Adolf._ Autant dire qu'il ne ramènerait jamais cette copie à la bibliothèque. Le livre ne risquait pas de leur manquer, de toute manière. De plus, Louis avait raturé le mot « Connard » et l'avait remplacé par « Sauerkraut ».

   Au même titre que la lecture de ce livre, prendre un bain avec Louis était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amusant et ce, depuis toujours.

   Harry n'avait jamais douté des bonnes intentions de Karla Steckelberg. Mais se faire interdire ces deux petits plaisirs le dépassait. 

   Tournant la tête vers Louis, il se mit à sourire.

**— Depuis quand t'es debout ?**  

**— Depuis qu'elle a dit _manger,_ à ton avis ?**

   Louis tendit la main pour prendre une part de gâteau au fromage blanc au centre de l'assiette. Il mordit à pleine dents dans sa part et gémit de satisfaction. Harry tapota son épaule pour avoir son attention :

**— Écoute ça, c'est ma partie préférée.**

   Il coiffa sa mèche sur le côté, posa deux doigts sur sa lèvre supérieure pour imiter sa moustache, se racla la gorge et commença à lire :

**— _Si les Juifs étaient seuls en ce monde, ils étoufferaient dans la crasse et l'ordure et chercheraient dans des luttes sans merci à s'exploiter et à s'exterminer._**

**— Le poète !** _Louis éclata de rire._ **C'est de la grande littérature, attention !**

**—** **Poète, artiste, et philosophe, oui.  Je continue ?**

**— Lâche cette connerie, reviens là.**

   Harry obtempéra, s'allongeant tout contre lui. Ses boucles encore trempées frôlaient les épaules nues de son aîné qui, d'une main, s'empara d'une nouvelle part de gâteau, et de l'autre, lui caressa la joue avec son pouce. 

**— Tu sais pourquoi on est amis, Harry ?**

   Harry secoua la tête et quelques mèches retombèrent sur ses yeux. Louis répondit à sa propre question, la bouche pleine :

**— Parce que ta mère fait un excellent _Käsetorte._**   **Et parce que c'est drôle de t'embêter,** _ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry._

 

   Harry en eut plus qu'assez de se faire décoiffer par Louis à chaque occasion. Il déposa _Mein Kampf_ au sol, agrippa ses fins poignets, les plaquant contre le matelas et l'obligeant à lâcher sa part de gâteau par la même occasion - celle-ci tomba sur le lit en s'effritant. 

 

**— _Scheisse_ !** _cria-t-il._ **Harry ! _Mein Käsetorte !_**

 

   Harry se mit à rire tout en maintenant les poignets de Louis contre l'oreiller. C'était encore plus drôle de le voir se révolter et d'entendre sa voix craquer en allant dans les aigus. Harry n'écoutait même pas ses protestations et grimpa sur lui, plaçant ses genoux de chaque côté de sa taille.

 

**— T'arrêtes, dis pardon.**

 

   Ils se turent tous les deux. Les yeux grands ouverts de Louis firent l'aller-retour entre l'œil droit et l'œil gauche de Harry ; quelques secondes durant lesquelles le temps fut suspendu, tout comme les particules de poussière flottant dans l'air, éclairées par le soleil omniprésent dans la pièce. Même durant leurs combats ludiques, les yeux de Harry gardaient cette même tendresse, cette même affection et cette promesse qu'il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal.

   Harry avait les plus beaux yeux du monde, à son humble avis. Un vert envoûtant, pailleté d'or, et les plus longs cils qu'il puisse y avoir. Il les voyait de si près qu'il pouvait déjà déceler des motifs dans ses iris.

 

**— Non, _tu_ dis pardon. C'était un  _Käsetorte_ , Harry ! C'est pas n'importe quoi.**

**— Dans ce cas, excuse-moi.**

**— J'espère que tu sais que tu viens de te valoir un mois entier sur le terrain de foot. Toi et moi, on jouera, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il grêle, qu'il neige, mais on jouera.**

**— D'accord, d'accord !**

   Harry se retira pour s'asseoir correctement et ramasser les morceaux de gâteau sur le matelas. Il secoua la tête et marmonna:

 

**— De la neige en juillet.**


	6. Juin 1937 - Blau auf Grün

 

 

 

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**— Bleu sur Vert —**

_**Avec :** L'homme à la cicatrice — Un été en Bavière — Une histoire de poutres _—_  les mésaventures de Jack l'Éventreur — et Elsa La Maladroite._

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

 

 

  Il y avait quelque chose à propos des inconnus dans les trains qui intriguait particulièrement Harry : c'est qu'ils semblaient tous avoir une histoire. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il en deviendrait un, dans un futur plus ou moins proche.   
   Des trains, il en connaîtrait.   
   Des voyages aussi.   
   Certains plus inattendus que d'autres.   
  


*******   


  
   L'été de ses treize ans, Harry subit cette impressionnante poussée de croissance. Louis et lui faisaient la même taille désormais, au centimètre près. Sa voix s'était aggravée, si bien qu'il avait presque honte de parler. Celle de Louis n'avait pour ainsi dire pas évolué en profondeur, mais elle sonnait différemment ; plus enraillée, un peu comme du cristal. Il arrivait qu'elle craque à la fin de ses phrases, ce qui était toujours un peu gênant. Malgré quelques changements inévitables, Louis était toujours aussi beau garçon et Harry se surprenait à l'admirer en silence lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux et lorsqu'il ne le remarquait pas. Louis était l'incarnation même du Soleil, et Harry n'avait pas peur de se brûler les yeux. Il se posait beaucoup de questions; il n'avait pas spécialement envie de développer ces nouveaux sentiments envers son meilleur ami. Alors il se contenait, et tâchait d'agir comme si Louis ne l'attirait pas fortement.   
   Et ce qui n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses, c'était ces vacances en dehors de Berlin, dans l'ancienne maison du grand-père de Louis, en plein cœur du paysage bavarois, entourée d'herbe et de montagnes. D'après Louis, qui y passait ses vacances chaque année, la maison était grande, remplie de cachettes et de recoins, et se situait près d'un petit étang sur la propriété. En somme, un endroit charmant où passer l'été. Harry y avait été traîné par la force et Karla avait longtemps hésité à le laisser partir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la maison. Frieda lui promit qu'il serait en parfaite sécurité et que l'air pur lui ferait beaucoup de bien.   
  
   Dans le train, Lotte et Elsa s'amusaient dans leur compartiment et dans les couloirs, jouant à chat autour de leur mère qui les suppliait de rester tranquilles. Frieda était encore enceinte et Louis espérait de tout cœur que ce soit un garçon. Il mourait d'envie d'avoir un petit frère et plaisantait souvent en disant qu'il quitterait la maison si c'était une autre fille. Il aimait et chérissait ses petites sœurs, mais un nouveau garçon dans la famille ne serait pas de refus.   
  
**— J'ai acheté à manger.**   
  
   Louis revint dans le compartiment qu'il partageait avec Harry et un vieil homme qui somnolait. Il avait empilé la nourriture sur le creux que formait son tee-shirt lorsqu'il soulevait le bas. Il laissa tout tomber sur la banquette et Harry se saisit d'une tablette de chocolat.   
  
**— Je peux ?**   
  
**— Non, tout est pour moi.... Mais oui, Dummkopf, sers-toi.**   
  
   Louis s'installa à ses côtés et replaça délicatement sa propre frange d'un geste subtil et délicat, presque féminin. Depuis quelques temps, ses cheveux étaient devenus beaucoup trop longs. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé au Soleil.   
Par la fenêtre, on pouvait déjà apercevoir les paysages familiers de la campagne ; de grandes étendues d'herbe et de champs, de pâturages et de bétail qui broute. Louis colla un doigt contre la vitre et désigna une vache au loin :   
  
**— Ma prof de maths.**   
  
**— Puéril.**   
  
**— Ah ouais. Je peux faire mieux, attends.**   
  
  
    Ils passèrent bientôt devant un troupeau de moutons et Louis se mit à sourire.   
  
**— Toi quand tes cheveux sèchent après la douche.**   
  
**— Respecte-moi, je te prie.**

  
   Louis se mit à rire en mordant dans un morceau de chocolat. Harry adorait tout simplement la manière dont ses yeux s'illuminaient et se plissaient lorsqu'il riait ; il l'admirait, tout en se répétant qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas se laisser autant aller.   
   Harry appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Louis, sans jamais lâcher l'inconnu du regard. C'était un vieil homme qui devait sûrement dépasser le mètre 90, qui était bâti comme une armoire à glace, et profondément endormi. Son chapeau en feutre ombrageait son visage comme un tableau clair-obscur, mais ce ne fut toutefois pas suffisant pour dissimuler cette horrible balafre qui lui striait la figure en diagonale.   
Harry se mit à songer aux raisons pour lesquelles il avait cette cicatrice, pensant tout d'abord à une marque faite par le crochet du capitaine d'un navire. Cependant, une blessure datant de la Grande Guerre était bien plus plausible.   
    Son attention fut détournée par la main de Louis contre sa joue, et son pouce qui caresse sa peau. Il inclina un peu la tête, le nez levé et frôlant l'intérieur du cou de son aîné. Il respirait tout contre sa peau.   
   Après quelques instants de silence apaisant, Louis parla enfin.   
  
**— Hey...**   
  
**— Hey.**   
  
**— Tu manges pas ?**   
  
**— J'aime pas le chocolat noir.**   
  
**— Moi non plus.**   
  
**— Tu crois qu'il en veut ?**   _suggéra Harry en désignant l'inconnu d'un mouvement de tête._   
  
**— On n'a qu'à lui demander.**   
  
  
   Le chocolat dans une main, Louis s'avança jusqu'à être assis au bord de son siège. Il tendit l'autre main, doucement, tout doucement, tentant de toucher l'épaule de l'homme-armoire.   
   La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant voir Herr Teller. Louis s'éloigna de Harry et vers la fenêtre, le cœur battant.   
   Herr Teller jeta un œil à l'intérieur, ignorant la présence d'Harry, qui devint tendu tout à coup. Louis lui proposa du chocolat, d'un ton de voix qui se voulait innocent mais qui finit par traduire l'angoisse qu'il essayait de dissimuler :   
  
**— T'en veux, Vatti ? C'est 100 % cacao.**

      Il refusa, et leur informa simplement de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller l'homme.    
  


*******   


     Après plusieurs heures de route et une courte visite à pied des alentours, les garçons déposèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre qu'ils partageraient, et eurent exactement la même réaction lorsqu'ils virent les lits superposés. Dans un timing parfait, ils se regardèrent, s'élancèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair vers l'échelle en se tirant par les vêtements et en se poussant pour tenter d'atteindre le matelas supérieur en premier et, par la même occasion, s'en emparer pour le reste du séjour.   
Ils se battirent et se disputèrent — toujours sur un ton de plaisanterie — et leurs querelles étaient ponctuées d'insultes, d'éclats de rires et de voix qui craquent. Avant que leur petit jeu ne devienne sérieux et qu'ils se blessent, Frieda intervint en entrant dans la chambre. Louis se retourna et se mit à sourire; elle avait les mains sur ses hanches, et lui faisait Le Regard.   
  
**— Les garçons, s'il vous plaît...**   
  
**— Je voulais être en haut,**   _expliqua Harry, pragmatique._   
  
**— Moi aussi, figure-toi.**   
  
**— Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à...**   
  
**— Être en haut tous les deux !**   _proposa Louis._   **Bonne idée.**   
  
   Frieda hésita en les voyant monter l'échelle l'un après l'autre  pour s'installer en haut.   
  
**— Euh...  Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**   
  
**— On est bien,**   _lança Louis,_   _en s'allongeant sur le côté._   
  
**— Les garçons, vous êtes... Enfin, vous êtes grands, vous n'avez plus besoin de...**   
  
   Louis fronça les sourcils, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient.   
  
**— On se poussera, c'est tout.**   
  
   Encore une fois, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.   
   Elle avait bien voulu être tolérante lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Elle les avait laissé dormir ensemble, prendre leur douche ensemble, faire tout ensemble. Sauf que tout cela risquait de devenir incontrôlable.   
 Comme ils étaient encore jeunes, Frieda décida de fermer les yeux. Ainsi, elle abandonna et quitta la pièce tout en se demandant si elle n'avait pas tort de les laisser faire.   
   Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois de retour dans leur chambre, Louis cacha tous les bonbons dans la taie d'oreiller et ils se mirent à rire en pensant à toutes les conneries qu'ils pourraient faire si on les laissait. La nuit était tombée; ils venaient de dîner et de brosser leurs dents, mais rien ne les empêcha de grignoter en cachette et de parler à voix basse jusqu'aux alentours de trois heures du matin.   
  
**— On devrait ouvrir les fenêtres** ,  _suggéra Harry, une fois que la lumière fut éteinte._   
  
**— Non. Les moustiques de la campagne sont _armés_ , Harry. Ça rigole plus, ici, c'est leur territoire. Enlève ton tee-shirt et tu te sentiras mieux.**   
  
   Harry s'exécuta, Louis l'imita peu après et ils se rallongèrent, jetant le drap par-dessus bord car la chaleur devenait insupportable.   
Même dans une telle canicule, Louis trouva judicieux de dormir tout contre son meilleur ami, collant son torse contre son dos. Il passa son bras par-dessus son corps, laissant sa main frôler le bas du ventre d'Harry qui se raidit sous son toucher.   
  
**— Ça va ?**   _murmura Louis, inquiet de sa réaction._   
  
**— Oui.**   
  
**— T'es un peu tendu, non ?**   
  
**— Non, c'est rien.**   
  
**— D'accord.**   
  
   Louis retira sa main et s'allongea sur le dos, croisant les bras derrière sa tête en évitant de toucher Harry. Ce dernier avait envie de lui crier de reprendre sa position initiale, et s'en voulait de l'avoir fait fuir ainsi.   
  
**— Harry ?**   
  
Mort d'appréhension, Harry se figea.   
  
**— Harry,** _répéta-t-il_ **. Dis-moi, sincèrement. Tu aimes bien quand je te touche ? Ou bien est-ce que ça te met mal à l'aise ? Si c'est le cas, je peux arrêter.**   
  
**— Non, non ! Tout va bien. J'aime bien quand tu me touches. Et... Et j'aime bien te toucher aussi. Mais les gens disent que ce n'est pas normal.**

   Louis tira une grimace d'incompréhension, car Harry et lui n'avaient jamais clairement discuté des aspects sordides de leur relation, et il choisissait ce moment pour commencer un débat.   
  
**— Donc,**   _appuya Louis._   **Tu voudrais qu'on arrête. Dis-le clairement.**   
  
**— Bah, j'en sais rien. Julius a dit qu'il nous trouvait bizarres et il croit qu'on fait partie de... De ces gens-là. Tu sais, ces gens-là. Ils... Ils sont pas normaux, ces gens-là.**   
  
**— Tu sais qui peut aller se faire foutre ?**   
  
**— Non.**   
  
**— Julius. Et puis on n'est pas de ces gens-là... Non, parce que sinon, je le saurais depuis longtemps.**   
  
   Harry était bien content d'être dans le noir parce que ses joues devaient être plus rouges que jamais. Il aurait voulu ne jamais lui avoir sorti le sujet et que la main de Louis soit toujours contre sa peau.   
  
**— En même temps,**   _ajouta Louis,_ **nos mères nous le disent tout le temps. Peut-être qu'on en fait trop.**   
  
**— Mais non,**   _fit Harry, tout faiblement, pour l'empêcher de penser de cette manière._   **Est-ce qu'on peut tout oublier et faire comme si je n'avais rien dit ?**   
  
**— Si tu veux.**   
  
   Mais Louis ne le toucha plus. Il reprit la parole un peu plus tard, espérant qu'Harry ne se soit pas endormi:   
  
**— D'abord, on s'en fiche, de Julius.**   
  
**— C'est vrai.**   
  
**— En plus, il pue des pieds.**   
  
**— M'en parle pas.**   
  
   Ils se mirent à rire et tout de suite, le malaise disparut.   
  Absolument tout à propos de Louis lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre et il était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Il était plus que confus et savait que c'était très, très mal vu.   
   Sans faire allusion à Louis, Karla lui avait déjà glissé que deux hommes qui s'aiment était considéré comme quelque chose de mal. Ariel avait simplement acquiescé, lorsque Harry s'était tourné vers lui. Il avait vite compris qu'aucune religion n'acceptait ce genre de chose. Harry avait eu la chance de tomber sur des parents modernes, cultivés, très bien éduqués et ouverts d'esprit. Par conséquent, qu'ils soient tous les deux contre ce genre de relation lui prouvait encore plus qu'il était dans le tort.   
Mais s'il se sentait tout simplement bien avec lui, comment cela pouvait-il être si mal ?   
   Avant de s'endormir pour de bon, Louis lui glissa :   
  
  
**— C'est toi et moi. Ce sera toujours toi et moi, de toute façon.**   
  
  
   Le cœur du plus jeune faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine et il se sentait fondre. Toutes ces réactions étaient totalement nouvelles pour lui, bien que Louis lui répète ces exactes paroles depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, chaque fois qu'il laissait ces mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, Harry s'attachait de plus en plus.   
  


***   
  


   Le lendemain après le déjeuner, vers treize heures, ils firent un saut dans l'étang voisin. Louis l'inaugura en premier. Il se balançait, accroché à une corde attachée à la branche du saule pleureur qui surplombait l'eau, prenant de l'élan avant de faire une bombe au milieu de l'eau claire, criant de joie en sentant que l'été commençait enfin. Harry l'observait, debout au bord de la rive, torse nu, ses bras croisés autour de son corps trop maigre. Il souriait en regardant Louis refaire surface et cracher de l'eau, rejetant les longues mèches de ses cheveux à l'arrière. Il se mit à nager à reculons et l'interpella :   
  
**— Tu viens ?**   
  
**— Deux minutes...**   
  
   Harry s'approcha de l'étang, y trempa son pied et le retira immédiatement, surpris par l'eau froide.   
  
**— Aujourd'hui, si possible !**   
  
   Négligeant ses inhibitions, Harry sauta dans l'eau sans y penser. Il inspira à travers ses dents serrées à cause de l'eau froide et Louis nagea vers lui, l'éclaboussant davantage pour être certain qu'il soit trempé des pieds à la tête. Harry rappliqua avec force et tout cela finit en bataille d'eau. Une heure plus tard, Lotte apparut sur la rive, les pieds nus et trempés par la boue jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle traînait la petite Elsa par la main.   
  
**— Je peux venir, moi aussi ?**   
  
**— Non !**   
  
**— Oui,**   _répondit Harry en même temps._   
  
**— Lotte, nein !**   
  
   Louis se mit debout, secouant la tête pour dégager ses cheveux plaqués contre son visage. Harry s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au menton, espérant être discret pendant qu'il observait le corps ciselé de son meilleur ami.    
  
**— Recule, je te dis ! Tu ne viens pas avec nous.**   
  
**— Je veux nager.**   
  
**— C'est dangereux, et tu ne sais pas nager. Je te promets que si tu viens et que tu te noies, je te laisse mourir.**   
  
   Lotte eut un hoquet de surprise, entrouvrant la bouche sous le choc. Elle se reprit rapidement et débita une menace à toute allure :   
**  
**   
**— Je dirai à Mutti ce que t'as dit !**   
  
**—  Faites donc, Fräulein !**   
  
**— Lotte ?** _l'interpella Harry._ **Viens avec moi.**   
  
    Louis leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération et plongea sous l'eau. Lotte, toute contente, retira sa robe et courut vers l'étang en petite culotte, manquant de glisser sur la terre toute boueuse. Laissée seule près d'un arbre, Elsa fit de même ; elle tenta d'enlever sa robe mais sa tête resta coincée. Harry avait attrapé Lotte au vol ; elle riait aux éclats. Il la fit s'asseoir sur ses épaules et lui tint les mains pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas. Louis soupira en sortant de l'eau et se proposa de s'occuper d'Elsa. La fillette en fut plus que ravie, et une fois libérée de sa robe, ses petites mains s'accrochèrent aux cheveux trop longs de son grand frère dès qu'il la hissa sur son dos.   
  
**— Tu me fais mal, Elsie...**   
  
**— Hue, cheval !** _hurla-t-elle en ignorant ses plaintes._   
  
**— Fais ce qu'elle dit,** _ricana Harry._   
  
Harry et Lotte riaient tous les deux en voyant Louis se faire maltraiter par Elsa.   
Des rires et des éclaboussures : l'après-midi en fut rempli. Grâce à Harry, ce fut peut-être la première fois que les filles s'amusaient autant lorsqu'elles partaient en vacances. Lotte, plus téméraire que sa petite sœur, apprit rapidement à nager et, après quelques heures, réussit à franchir la longueur de l'étang en un temps record.   
   Lorsqu'une algue frôla la jambe d'Elsa, Louis eut une idée.   
  
**— Qu'est-ce que c'était ?** _s'inquiéta la fillette en s'accrochant au dos de Louis._   
  
**— Ah.... J'avais peur qu'on en arrive là...**   
  
**— Quoi ?**   
  
**— Mesdemoiselles !** _annonça-t-il à voix haute, attirant l'attention de Lotte qui tentait de maintenir la tête de Harry sous l'eau._ **Il y a un détail que j'ai peut-être oublié de mentionner à propos de cet étang.**   
  
     Toute ouïe, Harry s'approcha, s'attendant déjà à entendre la pire connerie qui puisse exister.   
  
**— Il fut un temps, jadis.... Dans la mer glacée de Scandinavie...**   
  
**— C'est quoi Scanvinadie** _? lui chuchota Elsa._   
  
**— Chut. Dans la mer glacée de Scandinavie, où les navires s'étaient mis à disparaître de plus en plus souvent, une expédition après l'autre... Les bons Norvégiens s'inquiétaient, et se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu être la cause de tous ces naufrages... Jusqu'au jour où un homme, un survivant, revint sur la terre ferme pour raconter une histoire qui leur glaça le sang.**   
  
**— Pourquoi tu parles au passé simple ?** _pouffa Harry._   
  
**— Tu veux raconter à ma place, peut-être ?**   
  
**— Nein.**   
  
**— Gut. Cet homme raconta qu'il avait vu.... Écoutez bien...**   
  
   Lotte et Elsa se rapprochèrent, comme pour écouter un secret.   
  
**— Un _monstre._ Un monstre, long d'un kilomètre, avec huit tentacules. Si gros qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec une île. Il vivait au fond de la mer et attaquait tous les navires qui lui passaient sous la dent. Les gens l'appellent... Le Kraken.**   
  
**— Tu dis des mensonges, ça n'existe même pas, les monstres !** _s'offusqua Lotte._   
  
**— Tu es sûre que tu veux rester dans l'eau pour vérifier si je mens ou pas ?**   
  
**— Mais.... Mais l'étang est trop petit, même !**   
  
**— Oh, mais il a eu des enfants, ce Kraken. Et tu sais, la Norvège, ce n'est pas loin.**   
  
**— ...Viens, Elsa, on part.**   
  
  
   Et, sur ces dernières paroles, Lotte sortit de l'étang, traînant, comme toujours, Elsa derrière elle. Elles récupérèrent leurs robes laissées au milieu d'une flaque de boue et quittèrent rapidement, appelant Frieda pour lui raconter.   
    Louis ricana, et replongea pour éviter la moindre réprimande.   
    Les garçons ne sortirent de l'étang qu'en fin d'après-midi. Entre temps, l'eau s'était réchauffée ; elle était plus claire et limpide que jamais et ils auraient voulu que cette journée ne se termine jamais. Étant des enfants de la ville, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de nager et de s'amuser dans l'eau. Seule la faim les motiva à sortir ; ça, et le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon, teignant le ciel d'un rose pâle et donnant une lueur dorée à tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.   
   Pendant que toute la famille mangeait à table, Louis et Harry avaient été condamnés à attendre qu'ils soient suffisamment secs pour les rejoindre. Ils étaient assis l'un tout près de l'autre, enveloppés d'une unique et immense serviette, installés devant le feu de la cheminée pour sécher plus vite. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient le long des mèches rebelles de leurs cheveux en bataille et tombaient sur leurs genoux ramenés contre leur torse. Louis mourait de faim ; son estomac le lui fit savoir en émettant toutes sortes de bruits. Savoir que la nourriture n'était pas loin et qu'il ne pouvait pas encore manger était difficile à supporter. Harry et lui humaient les délicieux arômes dégagés par le succulent dîner, sans jamais pouvoir y goûter.   
   Harry finit par oublier la nourriture et par ignorer les bruits des couverts dans la cuisine lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son voisin. C'était peut-être leur proximité – leurs genoux se touchaient encore – ou bien c'était la chaleur qu'il dégageait ; il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de lui. Louis était un phénomène, fascinant en son genre et complexe à saisir, et Harry voulait passer ses journées à rester assis et à le regarder vivre. À l'abri sous leur serviette qui leur servait pratiquement de tente, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur parce qu'il n'y avait qu'eux.   
   Harry osa lui donner un léger coup d'épaule pour qu'il le regarde à son tour, puis sourit paresseusement, son regard faisant l'aller-retour entre ses yeux qui brillent et sa bouche. Louis jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Puis il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry comme si son mouvement était calculé (et il le maîtrisait depuis des années), laissant ses doigts pianoter sur ses côtes, remontant le long de son corps en caressant sa peau qui se couvrait de frissons au fur et à mesure. Louis s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se rencontrent, puis baissa les yeux à son tour, lorgnant ses lèvres du regard. Il repensa aux paroles de Julius à propos de ce genre de comportement, et un léger sentiment de malaise commença à fermenter au fond de lui. Pour dédramatiser, il se dit que cela ne regardait personne d'autre qu'eux, que les autres n'étaient pas obligés de savoir. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, il n'avait envie d'être nulle part ailleurs. C'était Harry et lui depuis le premier jour, et il n'était pas encore né, celui qui allait s'immiscer entre eux et leur dire comment agir.   
  
**— J'ai un secret.**   
  
   Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent davantage entre les côtes du plus jeune qui se mit à anticiper son aveu avec une certaine crainte.   
  
**— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**   
  
**— J'ai très faim.**   
  
**— ... T'es con.**   
  
   Harry s'éloigna un peu, recentrant son attention sur les flammes dans l'âtre.   
  
**— Toi, Harry, dis-moi un de tes secrets.**   
  
   Harry voulait l'embrasser, ici, tout de suite. Mais il ne lui dirait jamais. Il se contenta de nier.   
  
**— Je n'en ai pas.**   


***   


       Éclairé à l'aide d'une bougie qu'il tenait devant lui, Louis avait à nouveau rassemblé ses petites sœurs et Harry dans la chambre à coucher et prenait sa voix la plus sombre pour leur raconter l'histoire de Jack l'Éventreur, le tueur en série londonien. Malgré la frayeur qu'il leur avait causée, plus tôt, dans l'étang, personne ne pouvait nier le fait que Louis avait un véritable talent pour raconter des histoires. D'horreur, ou pas.   
   Il décrivit avec précision les meurtres des cinq prostituées.   
  
**— C'est quoi une prostituée ?**    _demanda Lotte._   
  
   Elsa se blottit près d'elle et plaça son pouce dans sa bouche. Louis comprit qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin.   
  
**— .... Une jolie femme.**   
**  
**   
**— Mutti est une jolie femme, tout le monde le dit. C'est une prostituée, elle aussi ?**   
**  
**   
**— Nein, Lotte !**   _s'indigna Louis._   **Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras grande.**   **Maintenant laisse-moi finir. Annie Chapman fut donc retrouvée le lendemain au numéro 29 de Hanbury Street, la gorge tranchée, la tête presque séparée du corps, le ventre ouvert. Jack lui avait retiré l'utérus et les deux tiers de sa vessie. La police a d'abord accusé le boucher juif du quartier parce qu'un morceau de son tablier avait été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime, mais on a vite prouvé qu'il était innocent. L'unique indice sur Jack était les histoires des témoins qui ont dit avoir aperçu un homme portant un chapeau de chasse... Et un long manteau sombre... Traînant dans les rues, tard le soir... La légende dit qu'il rôde encore dehors pendant la nuit, à la recherche de nouvelles victimes à éventrer...**   
  
   Frieda frappa doucement à la porte, interrompant son histoire.   
  
**— Les filles ?  Il est tard, c'est l'heure de se coucher.**   
  
   Elsa frotta ses yeux, à moitié endormie contre le flanc de sa grande sœur. Lotte, beaucoup plus anxieuse, craignait que Jack ne s'infiltre dans la maison pour lui voler des organes. Elle se retint de pleurer, encore une fois, lorsque Louis ajouta à voix basse :   
  
**— _Gute Nacht,_  petite sœur.**   
  
   Elle se releva, prit la main d'une Elsa somnolente et quitta la chambre avec l'intention de dormir auprès de sa maman. Frieda entra à son tour et regarda Louis et Harry qui discutaient encore, assis autour de la bougie.   
  
**— Au lit, maintenant.**   
  
**— Ja, Mutti.**   
  
   Louis lui sourit pour lui faire croire qu'ils iraient immédiatement se coucher. Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit puis referma la porte.   
  
**— Tu veux qu'on invoque un démon ?**   _suggéra Louis tout en frôlant la flamme de la bougie._   
  
**— Non merci.**   
  
**— T'es pas drôle.**   
  
**— Dis... T'as vraiment peur de rien ?**   
  
   Louis y réfléchit un court instant puis haussa les épaules.   
  
**— Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui m'effraie.**   
  
   Une seule phrase. Et rien n'aurait mieux pu le décrire, à cette époque. Il allait ajouter : « Sauf te perdre » mais il s'abstint de justesse et souffla sur la bougie pour l'éteindre. De la fumée grisâtre s'échappa de la mèche brûlée et se répandit dans la noirceur de la chambre. Ils avaient pour seule lumière la clarté de la lune depuis la fenêtre encore fermée. Ils grimpèrent dans le lit supérieur, vidèrent la taie d'oreiller de ses friandises qui avaient survécu à la veille. Ils s'adossèrent au mur frais, à moitié nus et suintants, croquant bonbon après bonbon.   
   Après deux minutes de silence, Louis fit une pause. Ses doigts collaient entre eux, et il tourna la tête vers le plus jeune, les yeux pleins de questions avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche.   
  
**— Harry, t'as déjà bandé ?**   
  
   Il y eut un silence et Louis supposa qu'il n'avait pas compris.   
  
**— Le matin, par exemple. Ou... Ou n'importe quand pendant la journée. Tu sais, quand ton... Quand ça devient un peu...**   
  
**— Comme une poutre ?**   
  
**— Comme ça, oui.**   
  
**— Euh... Oui.**   
  
   Sa réponse était chuchotée, comme un secret. Il poursuivit.   
  
**— Et... Euh... Et toi ?**   
  
   Louis acquiesça, puis se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas bien le voir dans le noir. Il se reprit :   
  
**— Ouais, tous les jours. Tu te souviens quand on s'est mesurés à la règle, toi et moi, la fois dernière ?**   
  
**— Mhm.**   
  
**— Bah, apparemment, c'est encore plus long quand on bande.**   
  
**— Sérieusement ?**   
  
**— Oui, puisque je te le dis,**   _chuchota Louis, un peu plus fort._   **Si tu veux, un jour, on pourrait...**   
  
**— Non.**   
  
**— D'accord... Sinon, euh... Comment tu fais pour t'en débarrasser ? Genre, tu te touches? Parce que moi, c'est ce que je fais.**   
  
**— Je... Non.**   
  
**— Bah alors ? Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu fais et à quoi tu penses. On est entre nous, c'est que moi.**   
  
_Justement,_  pensa Harry _. Justement, sombre imbécile. C'est toi. C'est toi et ça l'a toujours été._   
  
**— Je pense à...**   _commença Harry, ne sachant trop où il allait_.  **Je pense à une fille que j'ai vue au... À la... Quand j'avais...**   
  
**— T'as même pas fini de parler et t'as déjà raté ton mensonge.**   
  
**— Arrête de m'attaquer, je ne veux pas en parler.**   
  
**— Très bien.**   
  
   D'un commun accord (non-communiqué), ils se couchèrent, partageant le même oreiller et jetant le drap par-dessus bord, chacun de son côté, dos à l'autre, érigeant silencieusement un mur entre eux, brique par brique.   
   Les minutes s'égrenèrent comme des heures, et chacun redoutait que ses pensées puissent être entendues par l'autre. Au bord du malaise, Harry bougea un peu, puis se décida à descendre l'échelle pour s'allonger sur le matelas du dessous. Il attendit, puis entendit du mouvement, là-haut. Louis se pencha par-dessus bord, laissant sa tête pendre à l'envers pour le regarder. Ses longs cheveux encadraient son visage telle une crinière de lion. La lune brillait; ils se regardèrent, réprimant tous deux un sourire. Louis tendit le bras le plus loin possible, parvint à dégager une mèche du front du plus jeune et chuchota :   
  
**— Pardon. Dors bien.**   
  
   Et c'était tout. Louis retrouva sa place, et le silence régna à nouveau. Il se passa peut-être dix ou quinze minutes avant que Harry ne trouve le courage d'avouer son secret le plus profond, à voix haute.   
  
**— Je pense à toi quand je le fais.**   
  
   Le manque de réponse lui procura un soulagement intense. Louis dormait sûrement.   
   Puis, un léger toussotement de sa part lui prouva qu'il était bel et bien réveillé et qu'il avait choisi de garder le silence suite à son aveu.    
  


*******   


  
   Harry fut réveillé par un bruit d'étouffement. D'abord une toux violente, puis une respiration saccadée. Il s'assit sur le lit, écoutant attentivement pour confirmer. Louis n'arrivait plus à respirer et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il paniquait. C'était encore une de ses crises d'asthme et Harry sut immédiatement que c'était à cause de la fenêtre fermée et de la poussière. Il grimpa à l'échelle et l'aida à redescendre, frottant son dos pour le calmer. S'il ne se calmait pas, ce serait encore plus difficile. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, mais voyant que ce n'était pas suffisant, il prit sa couverture et entraîna Louis à l'extérieur de la maison, là où l'air était plus frais. Il se plaça derrière lui, caressant ses bras de haut en bas en lui chuchotant de se calmer, lui expliquant qu'il fallait respirer doucement, très lentement, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer. Louis fit ce qu'il dit, se concentrant sur son souffle afin de revenir à la normale. Il finit par se calmer et retrouva son souffle. La peur de mourir étouffé faisait encore battre son cœur si bien qu'il le sentait dans ses tempes. Ses crises avaient commencé l'année précédente et il avait toujours aussi peur que la première fois. Harry avait réglé la plupart de celles-ci et avait rapidement appris comment le faire vite et bien. Il était adossé au mur en brique de la maison, couvrant sa bouche en bâillant ; il faisait encore nuit.    
  
**_— Danke._ **   
  
**—**   **Pas d'quoi.**   
  
**— Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.**   
  
**— C'est pas grave.**   
  
   Louis attrapa la poignée de la porte d'entrée et tira. En vain. Il la secoua comme si cela pouvait la déverrouiller mais évidemment, elle demeura immobile. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte, se sentant coupable de devoir réveiller ses parents parce qu'ils s'étaient bêtement enfermés dehors.   
  
**— Ils sont tous sourds ou quoi ?**   
  
   Lotte avait bien entendu les coups mais resta cachée sous la couette en pensant que c'était Jack l'Éventreur qui venait lui voler ses poumons.  Louis soupira en s'asseyant par terre, adossé au mur.   
  
**— On n'est pas dans la merde.**   
  
   Harry frotta ses yeux et bâilla à nouveau ; il s'endormait sur place. Les criquets étaient terriblement bruyants et un vent frais soufflait sur leurs corps à moitié nus, faisant s'élever des millions de frissons à la surface de leur peau.    
   Ils trouvèrent rapidement une solution, optant pour une nuit à la belle étoile. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, se partageant la couverture qu'Harry avait emmenée avec lui. Harry se rendormit presque immédiatement, tombant de fatigue. Louis n'y parvint pas aussi facilement puisque sa crise l'avait suffisamment secoué pour le garder alerte. Il regarda Harry dormir pendant quelques minutes, se risqua à enrouler son doigt autour d'une des boucles de sa frange puis à retracer son nez du bout du doigt.  Il se souvint soudainement de ce que Harry lui avait avoué, plus tôt, et tenta en vain de se dire que cette agréable sensation dans le bas de son ventre ne voulait rien dire. Il s'approcha encore, passa un bras autour de son corps et laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau de son dos, passant et repassant par-dessus ses vertèbres; il les compta et recompta jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir à son tour.   
   Le lendemain, c'est la voix affolée de la mère de Louis qui les sortit de leur sommeil. Ils n'ouvrirent les yeux qu'à moitié, aveuglés par le soleil juste au-dessus de leur tête. Membres entremêlés et à moitié l'un sur l'autre : c'est ainsi que Frieda les retrouva. Elle et Louis se disputèrent à propos de leur nuit passée dehors. Hors d'elle, elle se mit à lui lister toutes les raisons pour lesquelles dormir dehors aurait pu leur coûter la vie – elle alla jusqu'à mentionner les loups qui rôdaient dans la forêt à quelques kilomètres de là.   
  
**— Frau Teller...**   _marmonna Harry, désorienté._   
  
    À l'entente de sa voix grave et étonnamment rocailleuse, Louis tourna la tête vers lui si rapidement qu'il manqua de se coincer le cou. Harry poursuivit :   
  
**— C'est ma faute, pardon. Louis a fait une crise, la nuit dernière, puis on s'est retrouvés coincés dehors.**   
  
**— Il fallait m'en parler, Harry !**   
  
  
   Harry s'excusa à voix basse, couvrant ses yeux du soleil, encore à moitié endormi :   
  
**— On est désolés.**   
  
**— C'est pas sa faute, quoi, crie pas sur lui** ,  _défendit Louis._   
  
**— Je ne crie sur personne, Louis. Levez-vous, allez.**   
  
   Louis blâma son tempérament sur ses hormones de femme enceinte et attendit qu'elle retourne à l'intérieur pour oser bouger.  Il étendit ses bras dans l'herbe fraîche et plissa les yeux face au soleil. Il retint son souffle quand un papillon se déposa sur son nez.

    Harry bailla à côté de lui.   
  
**— T'as rien fait de mal, Harry. C'est ma faute.**   
  
**— .... On se refait ça, une nuit ?**   
  
**— _Natürlich._**   
  
   Louis se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. À la table du petit déjeuner, assis l'un devant l'autre, ils se jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs sans jamais dire quoi que ce soit. Harry se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rigoler en le voyant faire l'idiot avec sa nourriture pour l'amuser, lui et les filles. Frieda les ramena bien vite à l'ordre et gronda Louis pour qu'il cesse de jouer avec son déjeuner. Elle l'aurait laissé faire si Herr Teller n'avait pas été présent à table avec eux et s'il n'avait pas été dérangé dans la lecture de son journal.     
   Lotte prit la parole :   
  
**—**   **Tu sais, Mutti,**   **hier, pendant la nuit, y a Jack l'Éventreur qui a frappé à la porte !**   
  
**— Qui est Jack l'Éventreur ?**   
  
**— C'est un homme qui tue des prostituées.**   
  
**— Pardon ? Qui t'a appris ce mot ?  
**   
   Louis réagit au quart de tour.   
  
**— Hum !**   **Excellent repas ! Je n'ai plus faim, merci. Tiens, Lotte.**   
  
   Il fit glisser le reste de sa nourriture dans l'assiette de sa petite sœur à l'aide d'une fourchette.

**— Régale-toi. Mange, mais mange !**   
  
**— Mais...**

  
   Il piqua la fourchette dans un bout de pain perdu et le lui mit dans la bouche.   
  
**— Avale.**   **Voilà. Et on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.**

   Harry rigola discrètement et finit son assiette sous l'œil intrigué de la petite Elsa dont la tête dépassait à peine du bout de la table. Elle l'avait observé manger et s'était rendue compte qu'il touchait à tout sauf au bacon — elle qui était une grande fan de charcuterie, se demanda pourquoi il n'en mangeait pas puisque c'était si délicieux. Elle posa la question à voix haute lorsque tout le monde eut terminé. Louis répondit à sa place :   
  
**— Harry ne mange pas de porc.**   
  
   La fillette fit la moue.   
  
**— Pourquoi ?**     
  
**— Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit** ,  **c'est tout,**   _dit Louis, en ramassant les assiettes des filles._   
  
**— Pourquoi ?**

   Frieda intervint pour éviter la catastrophe :   
  
**— Elsa, ma chérie...**   **Viens aider maman à laver les assiettes.**   
  
   Elsa se laissa glisser en bas de la chaise jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le carrelage, et suivit sa mère dans la cuisine, talonnée par Lotte qui désirait aider, elle aussi. Leur père avait, pour la première fois, levé les yeux de son journal et avait croisé le regard soucieux d'Harry, ne brisant le contact visuel qu'après de longues et interminables secondes.     
    Sans trop comprendre, Harry fut pris d'un malaise indescriptible.   
   Louis fit un mouvement de tête pour inciter Harry à se lever et à le suivre. Harry se leva avec joie et le suivit jusque dans la cuisine où Louis vola un paquet de gâteaux pendant que Frieda avait le dos tourné, puis le cacha sous son tee-shirt. Il croisa le regard de Lotte et lui fit signe de se taire. Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil maladroit, signe qu'elle comptait bien l'aider à s'en sortir.   
  
**— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**   _Demanda Frieda en regardant derrière son épaule._   
  
**— Je...**   
  
**— Lotte, franchement ! La cuillère !**   
  
   Lotte avait tenu la cuillère directement sous le robinet ouvert, envoyant de l'eau un peu partout. Frieda la fit descendre du tabouret sur lequel elle était perchée pour atteindre l'évier et la chargea de ranger les couverts. Entre temps, Louis avait réussi à passer le paquet de gâteaux à Harry qui était déjà sorti. Louis sourit à sa mère puis se mit à genoux pour embrasser son ventre comme pour dire bonjour au bébé. Il chuchota contre le tissu de sa robe :   
  
**— T'as intérêt à être un garçon.**   
  
   Frieda lui sourit et il se releva, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.   
  
**— Tu as volé quelque chose.**   
  
**— Non.**   
  
**— Vide tes poches.**

   Elle croisa les bras et Louis lui montra le revers de ses poches.   
  
**— Tu vois ? Rien du tout.**   
  
**— D'accord...**   
  
**— Je sors, à plus tard.**   
  
   Il se précipita à l'extérieur, pieds nus, et referma derrière lui. Le soleil brillait, haut et fort, et il commençait déjà à avoir chaud. Il plaqua son bras contre son front pour se protéger de la lumière et regarda tout autour de lui.   
  
**— Harry ?**   
  
   Il le trouva caché derrière un mur, grignotant déjà.   
  


*******   


**— Mh...**   _fit Louis, la bouche encore pleine, tout en pointant un nuage._   **Toi.**   **Non... Non, celui-là il te ressemble. T'es partout, en fait.**   
  
   Harry rigola, essuyant les miettes autour de sa bouche et se repositionna pour être plus confortable par terre. Ce n'était pas qu'ils s'ennuyaient, mais regarder les nuages passer et y trouver des formes était l'activité la plus intéressante lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'entrer dans l'eau. Et puis, l'herbe était fraîche en contraste avec la véritable canicule dehors. Les cigales faisaient un bruit infernal, ils devaient secouer la main devant eux pour chasser toutes sortes d'insectes volants et leur peau collait, mais leur bonheur était à son apogée. Ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord pour dire que la campagne était de loin plus agréable que la ville, que le rythme effréné des rues, passants, voitures et police politique, ne pouvait pas se comparer à la tranquillité et la beauté d'un jour d'été en pleine nature. Quand les nuages perdirent leur attrait, la discussion pencha sur des rêves d'aventures — ils en parlaient souvent, récemment. Petits, ils avaient toujours parlé de vouloir faire le tour du monde, planter un drapeau sur chaque territoire que leurs pieds fouleraient, nager dans le plus profond des océans, marcher là où personne d'autre n'avait jamais mis le pied, peut-être même découvrir une nouvelle terre qu'ils baptiseraient avec un nom complètement absurde qu'ils avaient déjà oublié. À présent, ils se disaient que lorsqu'ils seraient grands, ils partiraient en voyage comme ces grands explorateurs du quinzième siècle.   
   Le paquet de gâteaux était posé bien en évidence entre leurs corps allongés et ils y piochaient une fois de temps en temps. Il finit par n'en rester qu'un seul et leurs mains se touchèrent alors qu'ils essayaient de prendre le dernier.   
  
**— Harry, la galanterie.**

   Harry pouffa de rire et porta le gâteau à ses lèvres.  
  
 **— Tu te prends pour qui, au juste ?**  
  
 **— Je partage toujours avec toi, espèce de sale...**  
  
 **— Chhhhut.**  
  
   Louis se précipita pour grimper sur lui et lui attrapa le poignet afin de l'éloigner de ses lèvres, malgré la résistance dont Harry faisait preuve. Cela les faisait rire, surtout Harry, mais il cessa dès que Louis enfourna le gâteau dans sa propre bouche. Il ne s'agissait plus de se battre pour un misérable gâteau à présent : Louis était assis sur le bas de son ventre, ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Et puis il se souvint de la veille et ce qu'il avait osé lui avouer. Harry le repoussa et fit en sorte de prendre sa place tout en maintenant les poignets de Louis contre l'herbe. Louis continuait à mâcher, fier de son coup.  
  
  
 **— Je l'ai mangé, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**  
  
  
 **— Je te la ferai à la Jack l'Éventreur et j'irai récupérer ce qui m'appartient.**  
  
  
 **— Tu ne le ferais pas,**   _le défia Louis, un sourire en coin._  
  
  
 **— Non, je ne le ferais pas.**  
  
  
   Par contre, il avait autre chose derrière la tête. Il attendit que Louis finisse d'avaler pour se rapprocher de son visage, hésitant et s'arrêtant à quelques reprises, puis le fit tout d'un coup, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ce fut leur exquise douceur qui fit son cœur s'emballer et ses joues se réchauffer. Ce n'était rien de profond, juste ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais les bras de Louis, précédemment rigides sous son emprise, s'étaient considérablement détendus et Harry finit par relâcher ses poignets pour que leurs doigts s'entrelacent. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant, juste le temps que leurs yeux à moitié ouverts se croisent et que Harry lui demande silencieusement son accord pour recommencer. Louis ne semblait pas protester, alors Harry prit son silence pour un oui, scellant leurs lèvres encore une fois. C'était doux, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre ; aucune précipitation, aucune arrière-pensée, et c'était même un peu innocent.  
   Les rires d'Elsa parvinrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles mais ils n'en furent pas du tout gênés. À l'entendre, elle s'amusait à courir pour échapper à quelqu'un, ou bien courait après quelque chose.   
  
  
 ** _—_** **Ici, Vatti !**  
  
  
   Louis eut cette sensation de vertige, comme s'il venait de sauter du toit d'un immeuble. Il repoussa doucement Harry, se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui, son cœur battant beaucoup trop vite. Son père se tenait là, à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Il les regardait, et ses yeux ne trompaient pas : il avait tout vu. Il se pencha pour prendre Elsa dans ses bras, sans jamais le quitter du regard.  
   Louis, quant à lui, était tout pâle.  
   Harry n'avait jamais vu Louis effrayé. Mais si la peur avait eu un visage, c'aurait été le sien.   
 

 


	7. Juillet 1937 - Asche unter dem Teppich

 

 

 

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**— Des cendres sous le tapis —**

**_Avec :_ ** _Hermann Teller et ses coups calculés — Une bagarre — et un monstre dans l'étang._

_**___________________________________________________________________________** _

 

 

 

**— Ton tour, Lou,** _lui fit remarquer Lotte en secouant sa main devant son visage._   
_ _   
  
   Louis, perdu, jeta un coup d'oeil à son jeu de cartes puis regarda par-dessus son épaule pour observer son père, assis à son bureau un peu plus loin derrière. Il tapait rapidement sur sa machine à écrire, exécutant automatiquement des retours en arrière à intervalles réguliers, à mesure que la feuille sortait. Son cœur rata un battement dès qu'il croisa son regard pendant une fraction de seconde, puis il recentra son attention sur le jeu. Il se sentait malade et était certain qu'il finirait par vomir là. Lotte s'impatientait et se plaignit qu'il prenait trop de temps pour jouer. Frieda posa une main sur son épaule.   
  
** **   
** — C'est ton tour, mon chéri. **   
** **   
** **   
**— Je sais,** _rétorqua-t-il sèchement._   
_ _   
  
   Frieda retira sa main et haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle décida de l'ignorer et de continuer à lire son livre en se balançant sur son fauteuil, une main posée contre son ventre rond. Louis posa ses cartes par terre. Lotte se mit à rire.   
  
  
** — Je les vois toutes, Dummkopf ! **   
  
  
   Louis n'en tint absolument pas compte et réussit à établir le plus long contact visuel avec Harry jusqu'à présent. Celui-ci détourna rapidement les yeux et reprit son poste d'assistant-coiffeur d'Elsa et ses poupées.   
   Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis le matin, lorsque le père de Louis les avait surpris. Ils avaient décidé de jouer la carte de sécurité toute la journée et de ne plus s'approcher ni se parler. La nuit tombée et le quasi-silence dans la maison ne rendaient les choses que plus tendues et il y avait un malaise évident entre eux. Harry craqua en premier et marmonna qu'il allait se coucher. Louis fit un mouvement pour se lever mais repensa à son père et décida de demeurer assis et de finir sa partie avec sa petite sœur.   
  
  
**— Elsa, Lotte, allez dormir,** _ordonna Herr Teller, sans jamais lever les yeux des touches du clavier._   
_ _   
  
   La plus jeune commença à ranger ses poupées sans faire d'histoire mais Frieda n'était pas de cet avis:   
  
  
**— Hermann ?** _s'indigna-t-elle_. **Enfin, laisse-les jouer, il n'est que...**   
** **   
** **   
** — Qu'elles aillent au lit. **   
** **   
** **   
**— Alles gut, Mutti,** _murmura Lotte en rangeant tout_. **J'aiderai Elsa à se préparer et puis on ira au lit.**   
** **   
** **   
** — ... Comme vous voulez, les filles. **   
** **   
** **   
**— J'y vais aussi,** _annonça  Louis, en pointant la chambre avec son pouce._   
_ _   
   Son père s'y opposa presque instantanément.    
  
— **Non, toi, tu restes là.**   
  
   Ce fut à cet instant précis que Louis commença à sérieusement craindre pour sa vie.   


** *** **   


   La nuit ne fut qu'un épais brouillard, froid et désagréable _. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser, ce n'était rien de grave._ Du moins, c'était ce que Harry avait tenté de se dire pour dédramatiser.   
   Ce joli mensonge s'estompa assez vite lorsqu'il entendit des voix étouffées au loin. Une dispute. Il reconnut la grosse voix de Herr Teller — qu'il n'entendait jamais d'habitude, et celle plus faible de Louis, qui craquait quelque fois, alors qu'il s'acharnait à protester pour se défendre.   
   Louis ne rentra dans la chambre qu'une demi-heure plus tard, après que les éclats de voix ont cédé leur place à un silence assourdissant dans toute la maison. Le bruit de la porte qui claque perça la nuit. Harry ne le voyait pas, mais savait qu'il était là et qu'il gravissait les échelons pour atteindre le lit supérieur. Il entendait son souffle irrégulier et sa respiration entrecoupée de sanglots qu'il tâchait de garder silencieux.   
  
**— Lou ?** _tenta Harry, après un moment._   
** **   
**— Oh, toi, ça va,** _grogna-t-il._ **Dors.**   
** **   
** — Mais... **   
** **   
** — Dors, j'te dis. **   
  
   Étrangement, Harry se tut, en dépit de ses nombreuses interrogations et de son envie de monter là-haut pour le consoler. Il entendit ses sanglots étouffés pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui briser le cœur à ce point, et s'endormit avec l'étouffante impression de porter tout le blâme.    
   Le lendemain, nous étions le premier juillet.   
   Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il n'allait pas mieux. Ce fut la première fois qu'une nuit de sommeil ne réglait rien. Il s'assit au bout de son lit, frotta son œil droit avec la paume de sa main et laissa son regard s'attarder sur le plancher de bois, alors que ses pensées s'évadaient vers d'autres endroits un peu plus sombres.   
   Il remonta la bretelle de son débardeur qui tombait de son épaule et se leva pour de bon. Il osa jeter un coup d'oeil au lit du dessus ; Louis y dormait, face au mur. Il ne voulut pas le réveiller pour de nombreuses raisons. La salle de bain était libre. Il se contenta de rincer son visage pour effacer toute trace de sommeil et d'inquiétude malsaine, puis alla s'asseoir à la salle à manger.   
   Il s'installa à table en face de Lotte. La fillette frottait ses yeux, elle aussi, ses cheveux blonds rassemblés en une natte sur le côté. Elsa était assise près d'elle, les bras croisés sur la table et la tête posée sur ceux-ci. Harry les trouva bien calmes.   
   Frieda entra à son tour pour y déposer les assiettes de tout le monde. Elle ne regarda pas Harry mais lui donna tout de même à manger, puis tapota l'épaule d'une Elsa à moitié endormie :   
  
** — Debout, Fräulein. C'est la nuit, qu'il faut dormir. **   
  
   Herr Teller entra ensuite sans jeter un regard à qui que ce soit. Harry avala difficilement sa salive et fit de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder non plus. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, ils commencèrent à manger sous un silence pesant. Louis n'était toujours pas là.   
   Ils savaient.   
   Harry piqua ses œufs brouillés avec sa fourchette qu'il approcha de sa bouche ; les œufs retombèrent sur son assiette.   
  
**— Où est Louis ?** _demanda soudainement Herr Teller._   
_ _   
    Frieda se racla la gorge et répondit d'un ton qui se voulait tout à fait calme, mais dont la voix tremblante trahissait autre chose :   
  
** — Dans sa chambre, je suppose. **   
** **   
** — Lotte ? **   
** **   
** — Ja, Vatti ? **   
** **   
** — Va réveiller ton frère et dis-lui de venir à table. **   
** **   
** — Entendu. **   
  
   La fillette descendit de sa chaise et quitta la salle à manger. Harry n'était pas prêt à confronter Louis. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que Louis l'ignore. Il ne voulait qu'une chose ; remonter le temps, effacer leurs erreurs.   
   Lotte revint quelques instants plus tard, suivie de Louis. Harry eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui couper le souffle, qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de pied en plein ventre et qu'il lui était impossible de faire rentrer l'air. Il serra sa fourchette dans sa main jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches, puis suivit Louis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place auprès de sa mère.   
  
**— Bien dormi, j'imagine ?** _lui demanda son père._   
  
   Louis ne répondit pas. En effet, il ne leva jamais les yeux vers quiconque et ne laissa rien paraître, tâchant de garder un visage tout à fait impassible. Mais ce qui était difficile à dissimuler, c'était cet énorme coquard à l'œil gauche. C'était enflé, tout bleu, virant sur le violet et le rouge.   
   Harry se passera de petit-déjeuner, ce matin-là.   
  
— **Les gens bien élevés répondent lorsqu'on leur pose une question,** _insista Herr Teller._   
_ _   
** — Mhm. **   
** **   
** — Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je n'ai pas entendu ? **   
** **   
** — Ja... Vatti. **   
  
   L'ambiance était si tendue qu'on aurait pu la palper. Ils mangèrent en silence, ou presque. Harry observa discrètement le père de Louis, lui et ses yeux glacials et la manière dont les muscles de sa mâchoire bougeaient lorsqu'il mâchait.   
  
**— Ces œufs sont excellents,** _décréta-t-il, imitant Louis la veille au petit-déjeuner._ **Un vrai régal !**   
** **   
   Louis ignora son commentaire et mangea du plus vite qu'il pouvait en espérant sortir de table plus tôt que les autres. Harry avait mal au ventre, mais il finit son assiette.   
   Ses yeux bleus n'avaient plus rien d'espiègle et il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de recevoir une bonne claque de la part de la réalité. Cette claque, Harry l'avait reçue beaucoup plus tôt : quand on l'avait renvoyé de l'école primaire. C'était une chose particulièrement précieuse que l'innocence, et la perdre était toujours un peu délicat.   
   Seulement, la claque, ou plutôt le coup, dans le cas de Louis, avait laissé une abominable marque sur son doux visage.   
   Frieda continuait à manger comme si de rien n'était, lui jetant tout de même un coup d'oeil une fois de temps en temps. Lotte faisait pareil, mais n'osait pas s'y attarder de peur de se faire réprimander. Seule Elsa semblait s'en préoccuper. Elle le regardait sans gêne, penchant la tête sur le côté.   
  
** — Lou, tu t'es fait mal ? T'es tombé du lit ? **   
** **   
   Son père rit sans la moindre émotion et répondit à sa place:   
  
** — C'est cela, oui. Tombé du lit. **   
  
   Les lèvres de la fillette formèrent un O parfait et elle recommença à manger.   
   Une fois le repas terminé, Harry aida à débarrasser la table. Frieda lui glissa un petit merci rapidement et lui dit qu'il pouvait partir, qu'elle pouvait faire le reste toute seule. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle à manger, Louis n'était plus là. Son père emporta sa machine à écrire et s'enferma dans une chambre.   
   Harry chercha dans quelques pièces de la maison pour y trouver Louis, en vain. C'est Elsa qui l'aida: elle tira sur la jambe de son pantalon pour qu'il se penche vers elle. Elle chuchota à son oreille :   
  
** — Lou est dans la petite grange, mais j'ai même pas le droit de le dire... Oh, oups... **   
** **   
   Harry s'élança hors de la maison pour courir jusqu'à la petite grange indiquée par Elsa. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et le trouva assis par terre, dans un coin.   
Louis leva la tête vers lui, son regard dur et étranger, accentué par sa blessure à l'œil. Harry fit quelques pas, hésitant. Il s'arrêta près de lui, ignorant tout de la manière dont il était censé agir.   
  
— **Je suis dés-**   
** **   
** — La ferme, c'est bon. **   
** **   
** — Hey... **   
** **   
** — Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Personne ne t'a fait mal, toi. Alors arrête. Et va-t'en. **   
** **   
   Une vague de larmes remonta mais Harry les retint. Elles voilèrent sa vue et tous les objets devant lui paraissaient difformes.   
  
**— Il ne m'avait jamais frappé, avant** , _avoua Louis, avec un chagrin qui lui serra la gorge._   
_ _   
   Ce fut d'horribles images qui refirent surface dans sa tête. Lui, la veille, qui proteste pour dire que ce n'était rien, que c'était même un accident, toute cette histoire, que Harry et lui étaient seulement amis, rien de plus.   
   Son père ne l'avait jamais écouté et l'avait traité de tous les épouvantables noms que l'on utilisait pour désigner ces gens-là. Autant il ne disait rien par rapport au fait que Louis passe son temps avec « ce sale juif », mais de là à aller aussi loin, cela ne se pardonnait pas.   
  
   Frieda, elle, se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour l'empêcher de le frapper aussi fort ; il est vrai qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Elle avait beau le défendre et lui trouver toutes sortes d'excuses, rien n'y faisait.   
   Lorsqu'elle avait été mise au courant de leur petite expérience, elle n'avait pas été aussi scandalisée que son mari, sans doute parce qu'elle les avait vus grandir littéralement collés l'un à l'autre et avait, quelquefois, eu l'occasion d'être témoin de choses bien pires qu'un minuscule baiser entre eux. Comme tout le monde, elle était contre tout ce qui se rapportait à l'homosexualité, mais l'amour qu'elle portait à Louis surpassait ses principes. Elle se disait que ce n'était qu'une phase et qu'ils en sortiraient bientôt tous les deux, qu'avec un peu de chance, l'un d'entre eux trouverait une fille qui lui plaît et ce petit jeu serait vite terminé. Ce n'était pas une excellente approche de la situation, mais tout était mieux que de blesser Louis.   
   Harry s'excusa pour la énième fois.   
  
** — Je suis désolé. Je sais pas quoi faire, j'aurais jamais dû... Pardon, pardon Louis. **   
** **   
**— Va-t-en, j'veux plus te voir,** _ordonna Louis alors que ses propres yeux s'embuaient de larmes._ **J'ai dit va-t-en ! Sors d'ici et rentre chez toi ! Va-t-en !**   
  
   Alors c'était vraiment fini. Tout était terminé. L'air n'a jamais paru si lourd ; Harry crut que le ciel lui tomberait sur la tête dès qu'il sortirait. Il s'immobilisa devant la porte. Louis réitéra sa demande en attrapant une poignée de copeaux de bois utilisés pour le fumage, avant de la lancer sur Harry, comme si cela pouvait lui faire le moindre mal.   
   Le geste seul le blessa.   
  
** — Va-t-en, j'te dis !  Tire-toi ! **   
** **   
** — Louis... **   
** **   
** — J'ai dit... **   
** **   
** — T'es toujours fier de ton père ? **   
  
   Il avait enfin sorti la question. Après deux ans.   
   Louis se figea, une nouvelle poignée de copeaux en main, les yeux humides. L'était-il ? L'admirait-il vraiment? Ou n'était-ce que son besoin de se faire accepter par lui ? Son père était une figure d'autorité incontestable et ne pas être à la hauteur pour lui était quelque chose qui hantait Louis depuis l'enfance. Et Harry venait de toucher directement ce point sensible.   
  
** — Tire-toi. **   
** **   
** — T'es fier ?! T'es fier de lui et de ce qu'il fait ? C'est un grand homme, pas vrai ? Il fait de belles choses, ton père ! **   
** **   
** — Au moins, le mien est vivant. Et j'ai pas envie de le décevoir. **   
  
   Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait osé. Il avait osé. Il secoua doucement la tête, incrédule. Louis réalisa combien ses mots l'avaient blessé et entrouvrit les lèvres, les yeux brillants, s'apprêtant à s'excuser. Harry et lui se dévisagèrent, cherchant chacun quoi dire. Harry brisa le silence :   
  
** — Le mien est peut-être mort. Mais c'était pas un salaud. **   
** **   
** — Ah ouais ? **   
** **   
** — Ouais. **   
  
       Croyant avoir gagné la partie, Harry quitta d'un pas ferme, le cœur battant et l'estomac noué. Il se retrouva devant la maison et s'apprêta à y entrer, lorsque tout à coup il fut attaqué par derrière. Louis l'avait agrippé avec force et l'avait plaqué au sol contre le gravier qui brûle sous le soleil du matin.   
  
**— Mais t'es malade ?!** _cria Harry en essayant de se relever._   
_ _   
     Il repoussa Louis brusquement et eut le temps de se mettre debout en débarrassant ses vêtements de tous les petits cailloux. Louis n'en avait pourtant pas terminé avec lui ; il le poussa brutalement contre le mur en brique et leur bagarre continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Frieda sorte par la porte, un panier de vêtements à faire sécher dans les mains.   
    Elle le lâcha immédiatement et poussa un cri d'effroi. Elle se précipita vers eux pour les séparer, tirant Louis de toutes ses forces vers elle.   
  
** — Mais vous êtes complètement fous ?! Lâche-le, Louis ! Lâchez-vous ! **   
  
     Elle lui agrippa les poignets et se plaça entre les deux garçons essoufflés. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, avec la même tempête dans leurs yeux et la même teinte de rouge sur leurs joues éraflées.   
  
**— C'est incroyable, ça !** _cria Frieda._ **Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?!**   
** **   
**— C'est lui qui a commencé,** _marmonna Harry._   
_ _   
** — Bien sûr, et toi tu répliques ?! Tu es plus mature que ça, Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. C'est la dernière fois qu'on vous emmène tous les deux, vous ne causez que des problèmes ! **   
** **   
**— Ça va, c'est bon, hein,** _murmura Louis en se défaisant de son emprise._   
_ _   
** — Non. Non, Louis, ce n'est pas “bon”. Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? **   
** **   
** — Rien. **   
** **   
_**— Rien,** répéta Frieda, exaspérée._ **Louis, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé, ou vous le regretterez tous les deux.**   
** **   
    Harry le défia du regard ; allait-il vraiment tout rapporter ? Louis plissa les yeux, outré, comme pour lui dire “tu me prends pour qui?”   
  
**— C'est ma faute,** _dit Louis._ **C'est vraiment stupide, Mutti, je ne veux pas en parler. Harry n'y est pour rien.**   
  
** — Très bien. Alors vous avez intérêt à rester tranquille à partir de maintenant. Que je vous reprenne à vous battre comme vous le faisiez et on renverra Harry seul à Berlin, c'est ce que vous voulez ? **   
  
    Les garçons secouèrent la tête.   
  
** — Demandez-vous pardon. Tout de suite. **   
** **   
**— Pardon,** _se dirent-ils de la même voix monotone._   
_ _   
     Frieda s'éloigna pour récupérer le panier de vêtements tout en les gardant à l'œil. Ils demeurèrent séparés et immobiles, et gardèrent une distance sécuritaire entre eux. Elle se souvint des évènements de la veille et mordit dans sa lèvre, inquiète. Elle changea drastiquement de ton de voix lorsqu'elle leur parla à nouveau, doucement.   
  
** — Les garçons.... Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.  **   
** **   
**— On n'a rien fait,** _se défendit tout de même Louis._ **Vatti raconte n'importe quoi.**   
** **   
** — Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, Louis. Regarde où ça a mené, vos histoires. Vous arrêtez votre petit jeu maintenant, ce n'est plus drôle. Mince, à la fin, vous avez treize ans. **   
  
       Louis croisa les bras et regarda ses pieds, et Harry commençait à trouver cet oiseau perché sur le toit extrêmement intéressant. Un petit jeu. C'était ça, alors, leurs six ans d'amitié ?   
  
**—   Allez prendre une douche avant de faire quoi que ce soit** , _leur conseilla-t-elle._   
_ _   
    Louis et Harry marchèrent vers la porte, tête baissée, comme des prisonniers en chaîne.   
  
— **Hey !** _les interpella-t-elle une dernière fois._ **Un à la fois. C'est compris ? Vous n'avez plus sept ans.**   
** **   
**—   Mais oui, d'accord, on a compris,** _souffla Louis._   
  
      Ils entrèrent, montèrent les escaliers avec un calme et une lenteur qui leur étaient inhabituels — de coutume, ils se tiraillaient comme des fous dans les marches pour s'assurer d'être le premier arrivé à l'étage.   
    Harry se poussa sur le côté pour laisser Louis passer et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la salle de bain. La porte se referma et Harry courba le dos, impuissant et profondément perturbé.   
  
** —   Pssst. **   
  
    Pris de court, il leva les yeux ; Louis avait entrouvert la porte et lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Harry obéit sans plus attendre.   
  
** —   Dépêche-toi, allez. **   
  
    Une fois la porte fermée à clé, et une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Louis lui présenta ses excuses, plus sincèrement qu'il ne l'avait fait dehors.   
  
** —   Je te demande pardon... Voilà. Mon père est un con et j'ai pas réfléchi... _Ich bereue es._ **   


    Harry garda ses distances, frottant son bras, anxieux. Il regardait par terre et n'osait même pas l'affronter.  
  
 ** _—   Ich bereue es_ ,** _r épéta Louis en insistant sur les mots._  
  
 **—   Ça va, c'est bon.**  
  
     Louis lui prit la main, l'attira vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ils demeurèrent enlacés longtemps ; les mains de Harry s'agrippaient au dos de son tee-shirt et celles de Louis caressaient sa peau.  
    Leur silence fit office d'accord mutuel pour ne plus jamais parler de ce qui s'était passé. Et c'était peut-être cela, leur problème. Ils cachaient toutes les cendres sous le tapis et regardaient ailleurs, croyant naïvement que leurs vieilles tensions ne ressortiraient plus jamais à l'avenir.  
Louis recula après environ une minute et porta sa main à la joue éraflée du plus jeune. Il hésita plusieurs fois avant de parler.  
    Il ne le fit jamais en fin de compte. Il aida Harry à nettoyer ses blessures, épongea les gouttelettes de sang sur sa peau et désinfecta une plaie sur son coude. Lorsque Harry serra les dents, tétanisé par la douleur, Louis lui tint la main pour l'aider.  
    Et tout cela, sans aucun mot.  
  
 **—   Tu peux m'attendre dans la chambre si tu veux,** _suggéra Louis une fois qu'il eut terminé._ **Après, on emmènera Lotte dans la forêt pour lui faire peur. On lui parlera des loups.**  
  
    Harry ne rit pas et ne bougea même pas, toujours adossé au lavabo. Il dévisageait Louis avec une telle intensité que ce dernier comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait insinuer.  
   Louis haussa les sourcils, imperceptiblement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il retira son tee-shirt et attendit son prochain mouvement.  
   Harry fit exactement la même chose, mais garda un bras contre son ventre, comme pour se cacher, dans un mouvement de pudeur involontaire.  
   Louis retira le reste de ses vêtements en une fois et le vit rougir, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.  
  
 **— Allez** _, l'encouragea Louis._ **C'est que moi.**  
  
 **— T'es trop con,** _souffla Harry, tout doucement, embarrassé._  
  
     Il finit tout de même de se déshabiller et ils passèrent au moins trente secondes à se regarder, bouche bée et somme toute un peu intrigués. Avant d'entrer dans la douche, Louis brisa la tension de la seule manière dont il savait le faire :  
  
 **— Ça a poussé depuis la fois dernière, non ? Mazel Tov.**

** *** **

   Vers midi, toute la tension de la matinée semblait s'être dissipée. Les petites querelles entre les deux garçons se réglant habituellement assez vite, celle-ci, malgré son ampleur, n'échappa point à la règle. Elles étaient réputées pour être brèves mais violentes, comme les éclairs. Tout à fait éphémères. Louis avait son caractère, Harry avait le sien.  Une masse d'air froid, une masse d'air chaud. Et d'un jour à l'autre, elles entraient en conflit. Cela se réglait toujours par un amas de pardons, de câlins qui durent plus longtemps que la dispute même, et un tas de promesses. Ils n'avaient que treize ans, mais étaient déjà en mesure de régler leurs problèmes mieux que certains adultes. Du moins, temporairement.   
   Ils nageaient dans l'étang, s'éclaboussaient et s'amusaient à imiter des fontaines en crachant de l'eau, et leurs vêtements formaient une pile difforme sur la rive. Louis trouva judicieux de plonger sous l'eau et d'attraper la cheville d'Harry pour l'effrayer, mais ne se doutait pas de la vengeance qu'il subirait. Harry lui sauta sur le dos et le maintint momentanément sous l'eau. Louis se débattit pour se sortir de son emprise et Harry le relâcha lorsqu'il se mit à craindre pour l'asthme de Louis. Ce dernier sortit la tête de l'eau en repoussant sa longue frange vers l'arrière.   
  
** — J'aurais pu mourir ! **   
** **   
** —  Pardon ! J'avais oublié. **   
** **   
** — Mais je plaisante ! **   
  
   Louis se mit à rire et coinça Harry dans une étreinte à un seul bras. Il frotta vigoureusement les cheveux sombres et mouillés d'Harry avec ses doigts repliés.   
  
**  — Cesse ! **   
  
**— Eh,** _ajouta-t-il,_ _en rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille_ **, si tu t'excuses encore une fois, je te ferais bouffer des algues.**   
  
   Louis extirpa une plante verte sous-marine qu'il brandit devant son visage crispé.   
  
** — Eurgh, jette ça ! T'auras des boutons ! **   
** **   
   Louis, pris d'un élan de dédain, jeta la plante au loin et plongea sa main sous l'eau pour la nettoyer.   
Harry cessa graduellement de rire lorsqu'il se surprit à admirer Louis encore une fois. Le soleil rendait ses yeux plus bleus que jamais et ses cheveux trempés collaient à son front ; les gouttes d'eau s'accrochaient à ses longs cils et brillaient sous la lumière.   
   Ça ne partirait jamais. Cette flamme était là pour rester. Harry était condamné, c'en était fini de lui.   
Louis écarquilla soudainement les yeux, comme surpris, puis s'écria que quelque chose venait de lui attraper la cheville. S'il plaisantait, il était rudement doué parce qu'on aurait réellement dit qu'il avait peur... Louis n'avait jamais peur. Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde et sortit de l'eau, courant vers la rive sous le regard amusé et les rires de Louis. Ce dernier plongea sous l'eau pour nager jusqu'à la rive avant de refaire surface, puis lança :   
  
** — Lotte et toi, vous êtes les mêmes ! Vous savez pas rire ! **   
** **   
** — Non. Kraken ou pas, je n'aime pas cet étang. **   
  
   Le long caleçon d'Harry lui collait aux cuisses et dégoulinait d'eau mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe sous l'ombre du saule pleureur. Louis le rejoignit sans plus tarder et s'allongea à ses côtés en évitant de le toucher.   
  
**—   Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?** _demanda Harry._   
_ _   
** — On sèche. Ensuite... **   
  
   Louis ferma les yeux et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.   
  
— **On regarde l'herbe pousser.**   
** **   
** — D'accord. **   
  
   Louis arracha un brin des herbes hautes et le coinça entre ses lèvres.   
   Dix minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne se parlent. Leurs corps étaient secs ; on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de leurs cheveux, pourtant.   
   Un concert de bruits d'insectes et d'oiseaux empêcha Louis de fermer l'œil. Le soleil tapait à travers les longues branches du saule et brillait dans les espaces vides entre les feuilles allongées, jetant des ombres sur son visage lorsque le vent chaud les faisait frémir. Il plissa les yeux, si bien qu'il ne voyait plus le monde qu'à travers deux fentes. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête là.   
  
   Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il savait que dans quelques années, il revivrait ce moment à travers un souvenir qui lui rappellerait des temps plus simples.   
  
   Il mordilla le brin d'herbe jusqu'à ce qu'un goût affreux se propage dans sa bouche. Il recracha le tout. La douleur lancinante autour de son œil revint, indésirable. Il plaqua sa main contre celui-ci, puis ferma les yeux.   
   Les prochains jours ne seraient pas faciles.   
   Harry parla contre toute attente :   
  
** — C'est vrai qu'il y a des loups dans la forêt, là-bas ? **   
** **   
** —   J'en sais rien, moi. En tout cas, si Lotte demande, dis-lui que oui, et que les loups de Bavière sont lottivores. Ils ne mangent qu'elle, spécifiquement. **   
** **   
   Louis tourna la tête vers lui. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres, l'un de l'autre, et ça les faisait sourire comme jamais.   
  
**— On va voir ?** _suggéra Harry._   
  
** —   Je veux bien. Mais tu n'as pas peur ? **   
** **   
** —   Pas avec toi. **   
** **   
** —  Pffff... Me fais pas trop confiance. Je t'aime bien, mais si j'en vois un, je perds mes moyens et tu deviendras Harry Le Bouclier Humain avant de t'en rendre compte. **   
** **   
**—   Vraiment ?** _chuchota Harry en tendant la main pour toucher le bout de son nez._   
_ _   
** —   .... Non. **   
** **   
**—   Okay,** _dit-il, tout bas, si bas que si Louis n'avait pas été attentif, il ne l'aurait jamais entendu._   
_ _   
  
     Sans le prévenir, Louis se redressa sur un coude, allongé sur le côté,  pencha la tête vers l'avant, tout doucement, puis osa enfin poser ses lèvres contre celles de Harry. Même si c'était la deuxième fois, c'était toujours aussi étrange et il y avait toujours ce fourmillement dans le bas de son ventre. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas appris sa leçon.   
   Leurs yeux étaient grand ouverts ; bleus sur verts. Louis fut le premier à les fermer, ce qui incita Harry à faire de même. Il emprisonna la lèvre inférieure et charnue du plus jeune entre les siennes, suçotant légèrement ; Harry regagna le contrôle de l'une de ses mains qu'il remonta pour la placer contre la nuque de Louis. Puis ses doigts remontèrent le long de ses cheveux, les mèches à moitié sèches glissant entre ses doigts écartés. Louis fit en sorte d'approfondir le baiser même s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre, et Harry non plus, pour dire vrai. Leurs langues se frôlaient, puis se touchaient timidement ; ils avaient peur de mal faire. Louis prit un risque énorme et posa la main sur sa cuisse, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de celle-ci. Si la douleur autour de son œil n'était pas revenue, Louis serait sûrement allé trop loin.   
   Il s'éloigna un peu et plaqua sa main libre contre son œil. C'était comme si ce coquard était là pour lui rappeler qu'il était dans le tort. Son père avait sacrément bien calculé son coup. Il se rallongea. Harry tourna la tête, les brins d'herbe chatouillant sa joue brûlante, et lui sourit.   
   Et puis non, Louis n'avait pas envie de tout arrêter. C'était un trait tout particulier de sa personnalité, ressortir du lot. Et c'était peut-être le début de quelque chose de grand.  Lui aussi, était foutu.   
  
** —   On y va. **


	8. Novembre 1938 - Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht

 

 

 

 

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**— Douce Nuit —**

  
**_Avec :_ ** _Des cigares toscano-communistes — Une montagne de verre — Un collier porte-malheur — Trois cierges pour trois menteurs —_ _et un chiot qui n'aime pas la radio._

_**___________________________________________________________________________** _

  

 

 

**— Je veux l'allumer,** _déclara Harry._ **Je n'y arrive pas. Tu m'aides ?**   
  
   Après un court moment d'hésitation passé à scruter avec dédain le cigare toscano et à échanger un regard perplexe avec Fritz Ross, Louis se décida à faire un pas en avant. Il se saisit du briquet que lui tendait Harry, l'actionna presque machinalement et l'approcha du cigare qui pendait de ses lèvres. Il plaça sa main tout autour de l'objet, comme pour bloquer le vent glacial de la nuit, et l'observa en silence alors que Harry inhalait la fumée. Il recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.   
    Les cigares toscano avaient été apportés par Fritz – un soi-disant cadeau de son oncle, un communiste affirmé qui avait été arrêté le mois dernier. Louis savait pertinemment que les cigares avaient été volés. Personne n'offre un tel cadeau à un gamin de quatorze ans comme Fritz. Et d'ailleurs, personne n'avait encore osé y toucher, excepté Harry qui s'était vivement lancé tête la première dans cette nouvelle expérience. En réalité, il s'avéra que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fumait ; Louis put le voir à sa manière de tenir le cigare entre deux doigts, feignant un air de bourgeois snob, et à l'aise avec laquelle il inspirait, expirait, et décrivait la sensation. Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant recracher la fumée à petits coups, le menton incliné à l'arrière ; elle s'élevait haut et disparaissait dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait fait toute sa vie.   
  
**— Tout un spectacle,** _trouva enfin le courage de commenter Louis, avant d'éclaircir sa voix qu'il avait jugée un octave trop haut._   
  
**— Tu veux essayer ?** _proposa Harry, enthousiaste._   
  
** — Non... Mon asthme, tu te souviens ? **   
  
   S'il s'en souvenait... Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi effrayés que cette nuit d'été où Louis s'était réveillé, incapable de respirer, toussant et crachotant en espérant faire passer l'air. Harry dormait à ses côtés et avait vite fait de prendre les choses en mains avant de le faire sortir pour prendre l'air.   
  
** — Oui. Pardon. **   
  
   Louis se mit à fixer du regard le drapeau italien imprimé sur le cigare pendant que Harry se tournait vers Fritz pour l'interroger, curieux.   
  
** — Ton oncle. C'est vraiment un communiste ? Ou ils l'ont accusé à tort ? **   
  
   Quelque chose dans sa posture décontractée et dans le ton de sa voix laissait croire qu'il trouvait cela beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il n'aurait dû. Le blond haussa les épaules tout en faisant rouler son propre cigare éteint entre ses doigts anxieux et répondit en évitant de le regarder.   
  
— **C'est ce qu'il m'a dit... Au fait, ce sont _ses_ cigares. Il les importe d'Italie.**   
** **   
**— Il t'a déjà parlé de Bakounine, l'anarchie, tout ça ?** _insista Harry, qui en avait peut-être trop lu sur le communisme et le marxisme, dans les livres qu'il dévorait._   
  
** — Non.... Tu sais que c'est haut de gamme ? Ils sont importés tout droit des champs de tabacs au Kentucky ! **   
  
   Harry secoua doucement la tête et rigola. Par automatisme, Louis fit de même, puis s'écria en le pointant, amusé :   
  
** — Regardez-le ! Regardez ce hors-la-loi ! **   
  
  Il rit alors que Harry levait les mains en l'air et formait deux fusils avec ses doigts.   
  
** — Non seulement il fume, mais il fume des cigares communistes ! **   
** **   
** — Oh ! Vive le prolétariat ! Je l'ai dit ! Arrêtez-moi ! **   
  
    Louis et Fritz en riaient, mais l'insouciance, l'ignorance et le total mépris de Harry envers les autorités ne lui attireraient que des ennuis; il était conscient du danger mais éprouvait ce besoin essentiel de vivre sur le fil une fois de temps en temps. Traîner dehors tard le soir avec les autres, arborant très visiblement son collier avec son étoile, ne devrait pas être un problème. Cela dit, en plein cœur d'une Allemagne nazie, saturée de propagande et de fausses idées à la veille de la guerre, c'était de la _pure folie_. Malgré tout, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que lorsqu'il enfreignait délibérément les lois et que Louis l'accompagnait dans ces petites aventures. Il avait ce fantasme ; un désir fou de liberté.   
   Il croyait dur comme fer que les règlements avaient été inventés pour qu'on les transgresse. Et maintenant qu'il avait quatorze ans et qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon que le monde réussissait si bien à écraser, il se révoltait.   
   Il était assez tard en cette nuit du 9 novembre 1938; les boutiques n'avaient toujours pas fermé leurs portes et les lumières de leurs vitrines donnaient encore à la rue commerçante toute son allure et sa clarté, malgré la noirceur du soir. Harry et Fritz riaient aux éclats à une blague complètement puérile racontée par Louis. Puis, peu à peu, le monde rétrécissait jusqu'à ne laisser que Louis dans son champ de vision. Tout le reste avait disparu. Harry cessa graduellement de rire, pinçant le cigare entre ses lèvres. Il y avait Louis et ses yeux bleus, Louis et son sourire, Louis qui le regarde et puis juste Louis.   
   La fumée de son cigare se mélangeait à la vapeur d'eau glissant hors des lèvres entrouvertes de son voisin, et ils furent si pris par les yeux de l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'embuscade sur la rue d'en face. Seul le bruit d'une vitrine qui vole en éclats les fit sortir de leur bulle, à quoi succédèrent des cris d'horreur et d'indignation. Fritz rangea ses cigares, pétrifié par la peur, et Harry lâcha le sien. Les SS défonçaient les vitrines des magasins tenus par des Juifs, prenant clairement plaisir à tout détruire et à s'introduire pour démolir et piller les boutiques. L'un d'entre eux tira un vieux commerçant par la manche hors de son magasin et le poussa violemment et sans ménagement au sol alors que d'autres vitres se brisaient. Une femme se faisait traîner par terre hors d'une boutique par ses cheveux et hurlait, suppliant les hommes de la relâcher.   
   Et cette prétendue bravoure qu'avait si bien démontrée Harry un peu plus tôt se fracassa, dévoilant un visage livide et transi de peur. Il n'aurait jamais bougé si Louis ne lui avait pas attrapé la main, l'entraînant avec lui dans une course folle pour suivre Fritz. Ce dernier porta sa main à sa côte qui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse.   
   Ils couraient et traversaient les rues sans regarder, mais Louis ne lâcha jamais prise. Quelque chose brûlait au loin ; une fumée âcre et opaque s'élevait dans le ciel.   
   Fritz se sépara d'eux pour prendre à droite, ne prenant pas la peine de dire au revoir, et Louis accéléra même si son souffle court ne le lui permettait pas forcément ; ses doigts se resserrèrent davantage autour du poignet de son meilleur ami. Le collier de Harry reflétait les lumières des lampadaires et brillait. Louis, essoufflé mais surtout furieux, regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui cria:   
** **   
** — Enlève cette saloperie de collier ! **   
  
   Harry n'en fit rien, offensé par ses mots.    
   La rue commerçante semblait ne jamais se finir ; tout le long des boutiques, on entendait des cris perçants, des fenêtres qu'on fracasse encore, encore et encore. D'un geste de réflexe, Harry protégea sa tête pour éviter de recevoir des morceaux de verres. Ils furent rapidement repérés au beau milieu du chaos, on leur cria de ne pas bouger, on les interpella, on leur hurla de revenir, rien n'y faisait. Leurs appartements étaient encore beaucoup trop loin. Au bord de l'épuisement, Louis tourna brusquement sur une autre rue, entraînant Harry dans un virage fou. Sentant que c'était la meilleure décision à faire, il poussa les portes de l'église, dont les cloches se faisaient entendre tous les jours, et s'y engouffra avec Harry, refermant les gigantesques panneaux de bois derrière eux. L'écho dura près d'une minute. Soit beaucoup moins de temps qu'ils n'eurent besoin pour reprendre leur souffle. Louis étouffait, les deux mains appuyées contre le dossier d'un banc en bois, le dos courbé, et les poumons compacts et vides d'air. Harry se tenait encore près des portes, tremblotant, les bras croisés autour de son torse comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se sentir plus en sécurité.   
   La crise de Louis se dissipa après quelques minutes et il leva enfin la tête, observant les mosaïques colorées aux fenêtres colossales, de chaque côté des murs de l'église. Ils ne détruiraient pas une église, se disait-il. Ils pouvaient bien s'attaquer aux synagogues, mais rien ne leur donnait le droit de s'approcher des églises.   
   Il existait ainsi des centaines d'endroits où, selon les circonstances, la réalité était légèrement altérée.   
   Comme sa chambre à quatre heures du matin. Ou la rue au milieu de la nuit, vide et silencieuse.   
   Ou l'intérieur d'une église, sans aucune lumière, excepté un rayon de lune ou deux.   
   Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, détaillant Harry des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais il fixait le sol, à présent, absorbé et angoissé.   
   Louis soupira et prit place sur le banc — le sien, celui sur lequel toute sa famille s'asseyait lors des messes. Harry n'avait sûrement jamais mis le pied dans un tel endroit. En effet, il regardait à présent tout autour de lui, fasciné par sa grandeur, sa beauté — en somme, toute sa sainteté. D'un seul mouvement de tête, Louis l'incita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il obtempéra. Ils restèrent un long moment sans s'adresser la parole, reprenant simplement leurs esprits.   
  
**— Tu sais, c'est étrange. De tous les endroits de la ville, c'est ici que je me sens le plus en sécurité, ce soir,** _lui avoua Louis._   
_ _   
    Harry leva les yeux et inclina la tête sur le côté.   
  
** — C'est étrange ? **   
** **   
  Il méritait très certainement des explications. Mais Louis n'irait pas jusqu'à lui avouer que les dimanches étaient devenus, pour lui, un calvaire à subir en silence, aux côtés de sa mère, de son père et de ses deux sœurs. Le service du matin était une obligation et il y allait avec tout le chagrin du monde. C'était à peine s'il ne discernait pas un brin de sarcasme et de moquerie dans sa propre voix lorsqu'il aidait Elsa à lire et à suivre sur une page de sa bible. Il avait fini par se demander comment un lieu de prière, de culte et de recueil personnel pouvait autant peser sur son esprit.   
  
    Mais il obtenait la réponse à sa question chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec Harry, chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans son regard, chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait sans la moindre gêne.   
  


   Des voix se firent entendre à travers le bois des portes. Pas des cris. Seulement des voix qui discutent. Des voix d'hommes ; les plus dangereuses.   
   Encore guidé par une nouvelle idée, Louis se saisit de sa main et l'emmena bien vite devant le présentoir des cierges. Ils se mirent à genoux au pied de la devanture. Harry croisa les bras sur le bois et y enfouit son visage, complètement perdu et épuisé. Louis s'empara d'un paquet d'allumettes et alluma deux cierges.   
  
**— Joue le jeu,** _lui intima-t-il, au moment pile où la porte s'ouvrait loin derrière eux._   
_ _   
   Louis ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains devant lui. Harry le regarda, puis l'imita. Il avait l'impression que la lumière du cierge brûlait ses yeux même à travers ses paupières fermées. Jamais de sa vie n'avait-il eu autant de difficulté à se retenir de pleurer.   
   Des pas lourds, sûrement causés par une énorme paire de bottes, résonnaient dans l'allée derrière eux. On venait de refermer la porte. Si quelque chose tournait mal, ils étaient fichus tous les deux. Harry ferma les yeux encore plus fort, entrecroisa les doigts et espéra pouvoir ressembler à quelqu'un qui prie.   
   L'homme s'arrêta de son côté, puis s'agenouilla tout près de lui. Louis n'ouvrit qu'un œil pour le regarder.   
  
   Un soldat.   
  
_Ça alors._ C'était comme être enfermé dans une cage aux côtés d'un lion endormi.   
  
   Son uniforme vert-de-gris apparaissait brun sous la lumière du cierge qu'il alluma. Ses traits fins et parfaitement sculptés étaient mis en valeur par la flamme dansante ; ses mèches méticuleusement coiffées prenaient une teinte blond vénitien. Il sourit dès qu'il vit Louis le regarder, et parla d'une voix douce à en donner des frissons :   
  
**— Mère est morte hier matin,** _lui dit-il, comme s'il le lui avait demandé._   
_ _   
   Louis acquiesça seulement, et murmura un « Paix à son âme » pour faire bonne mesure, avant de retourner à sa propre prière.   
   Et ils demeurèrent ainsi, tous les trois. Penchés au-dessus d'une bougie pour trois raisons différentes.   
  
   Le collier de Harry pendait devant lui, bien en évidence. Louis tendit discrètement la main vers le cou de Harry, se saisit du pendentif et le dissimula sous le col de son pull avant de retourner immédiatement à sa position initiale lorsque l'homme se mit à bouger.

   Le soldat ne le remarqua pas. Il finit de se recueillir quelques minutes plus tard, se leva et dépoussiéra ses genoux avant de reprendre la parole :   
  
**— C'est pas tout, mais y a encore du juif à buter, dehors. On en a pour toute la nuit. Un jour, vous serez à ma place, les garçons,** _dit-il, amusé, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Louis et Harry._ **À très bientôt _. Gute Nacht._**   
  
   Harry ressentit une envie brûlante de se raser la tête.

 

***

 

   Après avoir sprinté sur tout Rockenfeld Strasse et atteint leurs immeubles respectifs, les deux garçons se séparèrent sans se dire un mot. Harry ouvrit la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Là, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et frappa à sa porte, puis se pencha à l'avant, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux pour retrouver son souffle. Des pas lourds et rapides s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée et Harry devina immédiatement que Karla devait être dans une colère noire. Il n'eut pas tort. Elle lui ouvrit, le fit entrer et claqua la porte derrière lui. S'ensuivirent presque dix minutes d'affolement, ce qui était _si_ inhabituel de sa part. Karla n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'élevé la voix sur lui, même lorsqu'il faisait d'énormes bêtises.

   À présent elle criait, ses joues teintées d'un rouge vif, gesticulant avec un morceau de toile en le traitant d'inconscient, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas idée de rester dehors aussi tard avec ce qui se passe. Elle lui lista avec ferveur tous les gens qu'ils connaissaient et qui avaient disparu ou qui avaient été arrêtés.  Harry tenta de mentionner Louis (après tout ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on les appelait partenaires de crime) mais il fut rapidement coupé et ramené sur Terre de la plus brutale des manières et forcé à faire face à l'injustice :

** — Louis et toi, ce n'est pas la même chose! Louis, lui, il ne risque rien ! **

   Il se laissa sermonner sans même oser ouvrir la bouche et garda la tête baissée. Il finit tout de même par s'excuser tout bas, mais en vain, car Karla ne se calma pas pour autant et tendit la main pour attraper son collier par le pendentif, puis l'arracha d'un coup sec. La chaîne se brisa sur le coup. 

 

**— Que je ne te revoie plus jamais avec ça dans la rue !**

 

   Harry, vexé, s'apprêta à répliquer que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa vraie maman et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le lui enlever, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer. Ariel vint la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il lui promit que Harry avait appris sa leçon, qu'il ferait attention, et qu'elle devait se détendre puisqu'il était rentré et que c'était tout ce qui comptait.  Harry en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre afin d'éviter une deuxième engueulade, puis s'enferma. Il s'installa devant son bureau incliné sur lequel traînaient ses plans de maquette. Tous ses instruments de géométrie étaient dispersés sur sa table. Il attrapa son stylo-plume et le pot d'encre bleue, puis se concentra pour poursuivre un de ses schémas, mais ne parvint pas à grand-chose, car il était bien plus préoccupé par ce qu'il avait vu, là-dehors. 

   S es yeux étaient enfin ouverts et, pour la première fois, il avait peur.

   Il s'était endormi, perturbé, et s'était réveillé encore plus troublé lorsqu'il n'entendit aucun bruit. Il se leva du lit, enfila un pull plus chaud et ses pieds nus foulèrent le parquet grinçant jusqu'à la salle à manger. Là, il y trouva ses parents, déjeunant en silence. La tension était presque palpable, les fenêtres, fermées et barricadées. Le silence était tel qu'il pouvait entendre les gouttes d'eau fuir du robinet dans la cuisine. Harry prit le risque de s'asseoir à table avec eux. Il aperçut son collier, posé devant lui, en parfait état. Karla fit tourner lentement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

 

**— Je l'ai fait réparer tôt ce matin,**   _expliqua-t-elle._

****

**_—_ Danke...**

**— Il n'y a pas de quoi.**

 

   Il décela une amertume inhabituelle dans le ton de sa voix mais choisit de l'ignorer, puis garda son collier au creux de sa main. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ariel :

 

**— Quand est-ce que le professeur Wechsler viendra ?** **Il doit m'aider pour les intégrales en maths. J'en ai besoin pour mes schémas.**

**— Le professeur Wechsler s'est fait arrêter hier, Harry.**

 

**— On l'a arrêté ? Pourquoi ?**

 

   Ariel demanda silencieusement l'accord de sa femme afin de pouvoir tout expliquer à Harry. Elle haussa une épaule, car, de toute manière, il finirait par savoir un jour ou l'autre. Elle se leva et quitta la table pour retourner en cuisine.

   Suite à l'assassinat de son premier secrétaire par un Juif polonais, Hitler, dans un élan de colère, avait ordonné cette destruction publique et massive. Tout avait été organisé par Joseph Goebbels, ministre de la propagande et bras droit du Führer, et commis par les SA et les SS. Deux cents synagogues avaient été brûlées, et si les pompiers étaient intervenus, ce n'était que pour empêcher les incendies de se propager vers les bâtiments voisins. Une centaine de Juifs avaient été massacrés. La nuit n'avait été que violence et humiliations publiques sur tout le territoire. Plusieurs milliers de commerces et de boutiques avaient été détruits, saccagés et pillés ; les tonnes de morceaux de verres tombés des vitrines donnant leur nom à la « Nuit de Cristal ». 

   On avait forcés des Juifs à embrasser le sol du quartier général des SA tout en se faisant rouer de coups de pieds. On les avait obligés à lire des passages de _Mein Kampf_ sous le toit des synagogues. Des femmes, enfants et personnes âgées avaient été victimes de brutalités bestiales. On avait mis le feu à des livres et des objets religieux et sacrés en plein milieu de la cour d'un orphelinat, les SA avaient menacé les enfants en pleurs de les jeter au feu s'ils ne fichaient pas le camp. Un internat avait même été envahi durant la nuit et les enfants, chassés. La quasi-totalité des cimetières juifs avaient été profanés ; on avait fait tomber toutes les pierres tombales. 

   Le professeur Wechsler avait été arrêté, mais ni Harry ni Ariel ne savaient qu'il avait été déporté dans un camp de concentration à trente kilomètres au nord de Berlin. 

 

   Harry réalisa qu'il aurait pu y passer seulement la nuit dernière. Il s'excusa à Ariel qui lui répondit que c'était inutile, qu'il savait ce qu'il en était à présent. 

   Il en eut l'appétit coupé et ne toucha même pas à sa nourriture, se levant pour rejoindre Karla. Harry avait horreur de la voir pleurer et se rendre malade en s'inquiétant pour lui. Il comprenait, bien sûr, il saisissait l'ampleur du problème et la gravité de la situation ; il n'avait plus neuf ans. Il savait que Karla tenait énormément à lui et qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Il le savait, parce qu'un jour il était tombé sur une boîte remplie de vêtements et de jouets pour bébé, haut perchée sur une étagère au fond d'une armoire. Karla lui avait tranquillement expliqué qu'il s'agissait là des cadeaux offerts par la maman de Louis, lorsque Karla était tombée enceinte pour la première fois avant l'arrivée de Harry.

    Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en entendre davantage ; il n'avait eu qu'à toucher les semelles propres des petites chaussures et caresser le tissu neuf des pyjamas pour comprendre que ce bébé n'était jamais né, ni lui, ni les deux autres suivants.

   Harry était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux.

 

**—** _**Weine nicht, Mama... Weine nicht.** _

 

__Ça la dépassait, qu'il lui dise de ne pas pleurer alors qu'il risquait absolument tout en sortant dehors. Elle termina de rincer les couverts, essuya ses mains contre son tablier et s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, embrassant son front.

 

**— Si quelqu'un touche à _un seul_ de tes cheveux, je le tue.**

 

*******

 

   Louis était tombé malade et Frieda exigea qu'il reste à la maison. Les filles étaient à l'école et son mari n'était pas là, laissant Louis seul avec elle et les jumelles de quelques mois, Luzi et Matilda. Enfin, seul... Harry venait d'arriver, comme il n'allait certainement pas suivre le moindre cours cette journée.    
  
**— Je dois sortir,** _annonça Frieda._ **Je reviens dans une heure. Si l'une des filles se réveille, tu sais quoi faire ?**   
  
**— Bien sûr,** _acquiesça Louis._

   Installé sur son fauteuil, il plia sa jambe pour s'asseoir dessus. Elle désigna les feuilles et cahiers étalés autour de lui.   
  
**—** **Et finis tes devoirs.**   
  
**— _Ja, Kommandant !_**   
  
   Frieda leva les yeux au ciel et quitta l'appartement. Louis bondit hors du fauteuil, toutes ses feuilles s'éparpillant sur le sol. Il s'assit devant la petite radio pour la mettre en marche.   
  
**— Tu devais travailler,** _rappela Harry en se grattant la tête._   
  
**— Compte sur ça. C'est l'algèbre qui m'a donné la grippe,** _se plaignit-il d'une voix nasillarde à cause de son nez bouché._   
  
**— Je peux t'aider,** _suggéra-t-il._ **Viens.**   
  
   Harry était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé. Il laissa pendre une de ses jambes au sol, l'incitant à s'asseoir. Et bientôt, Louis se retrouva assis entre ses jambes, son dos appuyé contre le torse du plus jeune. Louis s'y plut beaucoup, se calant contre lui. Du bout de son orteil, il fit tomber le journal qui pendait par-dessus un coussin, avec l'énorme titre « **KRISTALLNACHT** ». Harry et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas ressortir le sujet. Ils en avaient assez vu. 

  Louis aurait voulu s'endormir dans ses bras et ne rien faire d'autre.    
Il fit à peine le geste de ramasser son cahier au sol qu'un joyeux jappement retentissant au loin le fit sourire. Louis tapota ses genoux.   
  
**—** **Hé, viens ! Viens ici !**   
  
   Depuis peu de temps, Louis avait un bébé labrador. Son amour inconditionnel pour les animaux, sa volonté de montrer qu'il pouvait en prendre soin et ses nombreuses supplications avaient fini par faire craquer ses parents.    
  
**— Harry, je te présente... Il n'a pas encore de nom.**   
  
   L'animal grimpa sur les genoux de Louis.   
  
**— Hey...**

   Harry caressa le doux pelage doré du chiot qui ferma les yeux sous ses caresses.

**— Adorable.**

 

   Louis rigola.   
  
**— Il est ma raison de vivre.**   **Regarde-le... Il croit qu'il s'appelle "viens ici". Écoute ça. _Komm her !_**   
  
   Le chiot ouvrit les yeux, levant la tête vers eux, ce qui fit rire les deux garçons. Harry murmura tout près de son oreille et Louis en eut des frissons.   
  
**— Il serait temps qu'on lui trouve un nom.**   
  
**— Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?**   
  
**— J'suis pas doué pour ça.**   
  
**— Je propose Adolf,**   _plaisanta Louis._   
  
**— Aucun respect.**   
  
**— Envers Adolf ?**   
  
**— Envers le chien.**   
  
   Ils débattirent sur le potentiel prénom du chiot pendant une dizaine de minutes, trouvant des noms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Le choix passa par Heisser Kakao, King George, Gepetto, George Nicholas, Plankton, Van Gogh, Füchsin, et Wolfgang Pepito.   
Puis :   
  
**— Sven** , _déclara Harry, soudainement, piquant l'attention du chiot._   
  
**— Quoi ?**   
  
**— Sven... J'en sais rien. Ça sonne bien.**   
  
**— Sven...**   
  
**— Tu l'aimes bien ?**

 

   Harry voulut s'assurer de l'accord de Louis, puis pour l'amadouer, entrepris de lui masser le crâne, ses doigts glissant entre les mèches de ses cheveux.   
  
**— Tu l'as choisi, alors oui, je l'aime bien.**   
  
   Harry sourit même si Louis ne pouvait pas le voir, puis posa un petit baiser au sommet de son crâne. Louis leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard ; son visage lui apparaissait à l'envers mais même dans ce sens-là, ses yeux jade ne perdaient ni de leur éclat, ni de leur tendresse. Louis demanda silencieusement un baiser et Harry se plia à sa demande. Il se pencha un peu plus, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.   
  
**— Encore un,**   _chuchota Harry, insatisfait._   
  
**—** **Non. Je suis malade, je te donnerai ce que j'ai, si je t'embrasse encore.**   
  
   Louis pointa son propre nez tout rouge et irrité et Harry retrouva sa position initiale.

 

**— Le mal est déjà fait.**

**— On sera deux.**

 

   Une fois le silence revenu, une voix très claire se fit entendre à la radio. Harry ressentit une envie pressante de l'éteindre. C'était l'un des nombreux speechs du Führer, typiques de lui. Avec une rage, une passion, une ardeur dans sa voix, qui montent graduellement au cours de son discours, habituellement accompagnés de grands gestes pour la foule. Il était acclamé, applaudi, considéré comme une demi-divinité par tous ses partisans. Il annonçait que les Juifs devraient payer des centaines de milliers de marks pour tous les dommages causés durant la nuit.    
   Sven descendit des genoux de Louis et s'approcha de la radio, méfiant, et grognant doucement. Une de ses pattes frappa le poste comme s'il voulait le blesser et à mesure qu'Hitler progressait dans son discours plus qu'animé, Sven devenait plus agressif.

  
**— Attaque, Sven !** _cria Louis._   
  
   Ils rigolèrent en voyant Sven qui essaie de s'en prendre au poste de radio ; il le fit tomber au sol et tenta d'arracher le bouton de fréquences avec sa gueule.   
   Puis Louis se souvint de la veille et releva la tête :   
  
**— Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire à propos de ton collier. J'avais peur pour toi, c'est tout.**   
  
**— Je sais.**   
  
**— Je te demande pardon, encore.**   
  
**— C'est oublié,** _insista-t-il avec un nouveau baiser._

**— D'accord.**

 

   Louis tendit le bras vers le sol pour attraper son stylo-plume et son cahier, puis l'ouvrit à la page de ses exercices, appuyant le cahier contre ses genoux repliés. Harry posa son menton contre son épaule et l'observa faire en silence, embrassant sa joue une fois de temps en temps, puis son cou. Louis se mit à rire et le repoussa tout doucement.

 

**— Je n'y arriverai jamais si tu fais ça.**

 

**— Là, regarde.**

   Harry pointa l'équation à résoudre.

**— Commence par les crochets, puis continue vers l'intérieur.**

 

**— Danke, Einstein.**

 

**— Pas de quoi.**

 

   Harry referma ses bras autour de son torse et l'attaqua de mille baisers un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire.

   Il faillit bien lui sortir trois mots qui rendraient tout cela réel mais s'abstint juste à temps, pressant ses lèvres juste sous l'oreille de Louis pour s'empêcher de parler. Louis renifla pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois depuis dix minutes.

 

**— T'es un oreiller très confortable, tu sais, Harry ?**   
  
**— Ça me touche.**   
  
**— F** **ais mes devoirs, s'il te plaît.**   
  
   Harry leva les yeux au ciel — une chose que l'entourage de Louis avait souvent tendance à faire, et prit le stylo-plume pour compléter ses exercices. Il ratura un peu partout et reprit les calculs à sa manière pendant que Louis se lovait contre lui, emporté par la paresse mais surtout la fatigue. Les pointes de ses cheveux chatouillaient le menton d'Harry qui tâcha de tout ignorer pour se concentrer sur la feuille.

**— T'écris très mal,** _fit remarquer Harry._   **C'est un 9 ou un 3, là ?**

**— J'en sais rien**.  **Quelle importance ?**   
  
**— T'es fatigué ?**   
  
   Louis voulait lui répondre qu'il avait mal dormi, pas seulement à cause de son état, mais parce qu'il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu dans la rue et en se demandant ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient mis la main sur Harry. Ils étaient capables d'une violence inimaginable, après tout. Il avait fait un cauchemar où ses pires peurs se réalisaient droit devant lui, où il était complètement impuissant et incapable de bouger. Voir quiconque faire du mal à Harry le hantait, et il s'était réveillé cette nuit-là avec des sueurs froides et les pensées qui se bousculent. Il avait si peur, m ais tout ça, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire puisqu'ils s'étaient promis de ne pas ressortir le sujet. Il se contenta d'un simple «Oui» et d'un dernier bisou avant de refermer les yeux. Il n'eut toutefois jamais le temps de s'endormir étant donné que l'une des jumelles se mit à pleurer dans la chambre. Louis bondit hors du canapé et Harry échappa toutes les feuilles. Il courut vers la chambre de ses parents où dormaient les bébés et se précipita pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et la faire sortir. Il avait fait vite, car il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle réveille l'autre. Il se promena tranquillement à travers l'appartement, tenant la petite fille dans ses bras en faisant chut une fois de temps en temps pour la calmer. Sven le suivait de près, tournant autour de lui et sautant pour avoir de l'attention aussi. Même après lui avoir fait boire un biberon entier de lait, elle refusa de se taire et pleurait même de plus belle. Louis désespérait et Harry le rejoignit pour l'aider et prendre la relève. Louis lui passa la petite avec une grande précaution et s'éloigna pour laver le biberon. Harry la garda dans ses bras à la verticale, de sorte que son dos soit droit, éteignit la radio puis reprit sa place sur le canapé en s'allongeant, tenant le bébé tout contre son torse.

  
**— C'est laquelle ?**   
  
**— De quelle couleur sont ses boucles d'oreilles ?** _demanda Louis depuis la cuisine._   
  
**— Blanches.**   
  
**— C'est Luzi.**   
  
**— D'accord, d'accord... Luzi... Là, voilà... Tu es jolie, hein.**   
  
   Luzi ne cessa jamais de pleurer et finit même par s'étouffer.   
  
**—** **Non... Chhhhut, écoute.**   
  
   Harry se mit à fredonner l'air de la berceuse qu'on lui a toujours chantée, espérant de tout cœur que cela l'apaise et qu'elle finisse par se rendormir. La tête posée contre le torse d'Harry, elle pouvait sentir les vibrations de sa voix grave et ce fut suffisant pour calmer ses pleurs de manière graduelle. 

   Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle se rendormait. Harry continua de chanter un peu après, caressant son dos pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se réveille pas tout à coup. Louis l'observait depuis tout à l'heure, debout dans le coin, complètement attendri. Il s'approcha pour reprendre Luzi et la ramener dans sa chambre et revint dans le séjour, triomphant.   
  
**— On a réussi, et j'ai même pas eu besoin d'appeler la voisine.**   
  
**— De rien !**   
  
**— Je retrouve ma place, si tu permets.**   
  
   Il lia ses mots à ses gestes et retrouva la même position, cette fois, couvrant leurs deux corps d'une couverture en laine.   
  
**— Tu veux que je chante pour toi aussi ?**   
  
**— Fais donc.**

 

— **_Guten Abend, Gute Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht... Mit Näglein besteckt, schlupf unter die Deck..._**

****

**— Que je glisse sous un pont ? Quel genre de chanson...**

****

**— Chut... _Morgen früh wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt..._**

****

****— Ah, je m'endors, ça y est.** **

****

******— Imbécile. Tu peux pas te taire deux minutes.** ** **

 

    Louis se mit à rire, fut pris d'une quinte de toux et se tut définitivement. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue une fois, puis déposa une multitude de petits baisers au même endroit sur sa joue jusqu'à ce que Louis le chasse doucement du revers de la main. Le plus jeune passa ses mains sous son pull et contre sa peau, passant le long de ses côtes :

 

**— T'es brûlant.**

 

**— Ça va passer. Ces équations ne vont pas se faire toutes seules, au fait !**

****— T'es mignon seulement quand tu te tais, tu sais.** **

****

   Harry se saisit du cahier et du stylo-plume pour terminer le travail et Louis finit par s'endormir dans ses bras juste quand Frieda rentrait. Harry n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller pour lui dire d'aller s'installer ailleurs. Il était malade, épuisé, mais surtout excessivement confortable, endormi contre lui et recouvert chaudement. Sven se précipita vers Frieda pour lui faire tout un comité d'accueil dès qu'elle fit son entrée dans le salon.    
  
**—** **Ça va, les garçons ?** **Les filles ne se sont pas réveillées ?**

 

**— Si, Luzi s'est réveillée. Mais elle dort maintenant, on lui a donné à boire.**

****— C'est bien. J'ai fait quelques courses, merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle.** **

  
   Harry lui fit un petit sourire et se replongea dans les maths. Frieda mit ses mains contre ses hanches et les considéra du regard – longtemps. Elle devrait dire quelque chose, leur faire savoir que non, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants, que Louis allait avoir quinze ans dans un mois et qu'ils devaient mettre un terme à ce genre de choses. Elle se souvint de la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait essayé de s'interposer entre Louis et Harry et toute envie de les séparer lui sortit de la tête.   
   Elle non plus, n'en eut pas le cœur.    
   Elle se contenta de sourire :   
  
**— Tu fais ses devoirs ?**   
  
**— ... Il s'est endormi, alors j'ai voulu aider.**   
  
**— C'est gentil à toi. J'ai croisé ta maman, dehors. Elle veut que tu rentres.**   
  
   Harry acquiesça, rassembla tous les devoirs de Louis en déclarant qu'il les finirait chez lui, puis quitta précautionneusement le canapé. Sans prendre en considération le fait que Louis était mort de fatigue et ne pensant qu'à redonner au séjour son apparence d'origine, Frieda se pencha vers son fils, plaqua le dos de sa main contre son front brûlant, puis contre sa joue. Elle le réveilla doucement pour lui indiquer qu'il fallait absolument retourner dans sa chambre et s'allonger. Louis n'ouvrit qu'un œil, s'appuya sur un coude et jeta un regard rapide à la porte d'entrée qui venait de se refermer. Il eut à peine le temps de formuler un début de protestation avec sa voix enrouée, clamant que c'était trop dangereux de laisser Harry sortir seul. Frieda le fit taire tout doucement et essaya de le rassurer, elle-même loin de l'être :   
  
**— Ça va aller, c'est un grand garçon.**   



	9. Septembre 1939 - Mayday

 

 

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**— Mayday —**

_**Avec :**_   _Un avion défectueux — Une usine de garçons — Un poème ou une fessée, partie II — et ce qui se cache sous le lit de Harry_

****___________________________________________________________________________**  
**

 

 

   Pour la première fois, l'avion téléguidé de Harry était fin prêt à décoller. Harry s'était posté devant la fenêtre grande ouverte de la cuisine, à genoux sur une chaise en bois, sa télécommande en main et l'avion posé sur le bord, en position. Ses parents étaient à table : son père, la tête entre les mains et sa mère, mélangeant lentement son thé avec une cuillère, soucieuse. La radio diffusait les mots que tout le monde craignait :

_**« Et ils ont frappé, malgré leur parole, malgré l'opinion du monde ; ils ont attaqué la Pologne. »** _

__

_**  
**_Harry planifia visuellement une trajectoire sécuritaire pour son avion ; de la fenêtre jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble voisin. Il jugea qu'il l'avait construit suffisamment performant pour se rendre à une telle distance, une telle hauteur, _et_ demeurer en l'air.

 

 

__

_**« L'Allemagne, dans sa première agression armée, commence la guerre, la mort, la misère, tout ce qui était censé prendre fin sur son propre sol en 1918. »** _

__

_**  
**_Il fronça les sourcils, vérifia une dernière fois l'état des hélices et appuya sur deux boutons.

 

__

_**« L'Angleterre et la France ont déclaré la guerre... »** _

__

   L'avion décolla et son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure ; il ne l'avait encore jamais testé. Les hélices tournaient à toute allure, synchronisées, et il volait, il volait enfin au-dessus de la rue bondée de monde. Il volait par-dessus des couples dont les au revoir sonnaient amèrement comme des adieux, il volait par-dessus les enfants du voisinage qui faisaient la course à vélo le long de la rue en criant « Mort aux Anglais ! », il volait par-dessus les chapeaux, les bérets, les casquettes en tweed et les casques militaires.  
    Ces années passées à le construire et à tout calculer portaient finalement leurs fruits.

_**« Ce ne sont pas seulement les nations qui font la guerre, ce sont les peuples qui la subissent. »** _

 

   Même en ayant l'impression d'avoir le contrôle total, l'avion se mit à dégringoler et perdre de l'altitude. Une hélice cessa de fonctionner ; l'appareil pencha violemment vers la gauche et Harry appuya de toutes ses forces sur un bouton pour le redresser, rien n'y faisait. L'avion s'écrasa en un bruit exaspérant, se brisant sur la route pavée avant d'être d'autant plus détruit par les allées et venues négligentes des passants.  Harry retint ses larmes, quitta la cuisine en coup de vent et claqua la porte de sa chambre avec force.

 

*******

   Ce matin, Louis avait reçu un paquet en papier, ficelé, à son nom. Il l'avait ouvert devant les yeux attentifs de Frieda et Hermann, le matin-même, alors qu'il se réveillait à peine. C'était une chemise brune. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Son père la lui avait achetée — à ce prix-là, ce n'était certainement pas donné. À sa manche était cousu un brassard rouge à l'effigie du drapeau nazi, bien en évidence. 

      Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Quelques jours plus tôt, un homme était venu à la maison, une liste à la main et une croix gammée sur le bras. Il était venu pour Louis, d'après les sages paroles de son père. Louis n'avait eu droit qu'à un « Désolée, mon chéri, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire » de la part d'une Frieda dépitée, et d'un « Ne me fais surtout pas honte » d'un Hermann qui avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme. Il avait passé le plus clair de son après-midi dans une pièce, seul avec l'homme, à passer des examens pour savoir s'il était apte à intégrer l'une des plus prestigieuses académies des jeunesses hitlériennes jamais créées. Seuls y entraient les prodiges, les excellents sportifs à la recherche de bourses, et les fils d'Un Tel haut-gradé a Schutzstaffel. 

      Il avait subi une batterie de tests ; une mise à nu intégrale pour des mesures physiques (durant laquelle ses joues étaient devenues aussi brûlantes que cramoisies), une comparaison scrupuleuse avec le parfait modèle aryen où tous les détails comptaient : de la teinte exacte de ses cheveux jusqu'à la nuance du bleu de ses yeux, en passant par la structure osseuse de son visage et de la largeur de ses épaules. Et enfin, un examen médical qu'il faillit échouer à cause de son asthme.

 

   Après avoir endossé son nouvel uniforme paramilitaire, retroussé ses manches et noué sa cravate noire, Louis observa son reflet dans la longue glace, se regardant de tous les côtés. Le brassard nazi était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus perturbant et il eut l'impression que la croix gammée lui _brûlait_ le bras à travers le tissu de sa nouvelle chemise. Il admira un instant son petit poignard flambant neuf, fabriqué par Zwiling J.A. Henckels, portant l'inscription «  _Blut und Ehre ! »,_ sang et honneur. Même le manche était orné d'un insigne nazi. Il allait saturer. 

   Sven, son chien, lui tournait autour pour avoir un peu d'attention, mais fut rapidement distrait par la radio.

   Il rangea le poignard dans l'étui prévu à cet effet, sur le côté de sa ceinture. Il s'apprêta à éteindre la radio pour apaiser Sven mais hésita, le doigt survolant le bouton, ayant entendu une voix bien connue, qu'il avait appris à détester :

__

_**«Et pour tous ceux qui sont contre moi ; sachez que vos enfants m'appartiennent déjà. Vos fils et vos filles déjà intégrés dans les jeunesses hitlériennes ne connaîtront bientôt rien d'autre que cette communauté.»** _

  
      Il éteignit la radio et rangea l'antenne. Il ferma ses volets, fatigué d'entendre crier les garçons dans la rue qui se réjouissent d'être en guerre contre les Anglais, qui courent partout en brandissant leur propre exemplaire du _Berliner Morgenpost._ Ça allait être glorieux, et il se doutait bien que les livres d'histoire allaient bientôt devenir un peu plus lourds.

 

*******

 

**— _Hallo_ , Herr Steckel,** _lança Louis en poussant la porte de la petite boutique._   
  
   Le père de Harry, assis derrière le comptoir, le journal en main, leva les yeux vers lui puis remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. C'était toujours aussi inhabituel de le voir là ; passer de fonctionnaire d'état à simple commerçant était _dégradant._   
   Ariel considéra le nouvel uniforme de Louis, puis se décida à lui répondre :   
  
**— Louis... Ce n'est pas ton premier jour à ta nouvelle école ?**   
  
**— Si,** _acquiesça-t-il, en croisant les bras sur le comptoir._   
  
**— Alors ?**   
  
**— J'ai le temps,** _prétexta-t-il, distraitement_. **Il n'est que sept heures... Dites... Vous n'avez pas peur pour la boutique ? C'est atroce, ce qu'ils ont fait, la dernière fois. Harold et moi, on a tout vu.**   
  
   Ariel lui sourit, referma son journal et lui montra la première page avec les gros titres, pour rajouter à l'effet dramatique.   
  
**— Tu sais quoi ? Au point où on en est, détruire la boutique serait l'acte le plus sympathique qu'ils puissent faire. On est en guerre, maintenant. Ils ont tous les droits.**   
  
**— Ils disent que ça ne durera que quelques mois.**   
  
**— Ils disent beaucoup de choses... Harry est dans l'arrière-boutique, si tu veux le voir. Il fait la tête parce que tu pars en internat.**   
  
**— Je vais le voir.**   
  
   Louis traversa la petite boutique, fit glisser son doigt le long des couvertures solides et poussiéreuses de quelques vieux livres, puis il ouvrit la porte de l'arrière-boutique. Harry était assis derrière une table de bois et lui faisait face, sans pour autant l'avoir remarqué. À moitié caché derrière une pile de livres, ses doigts tapaient contre les touches noires d'une machine à écrire. Quelquefois il faisait des pauses pour porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres, puis reprenait l'écriture. Amusé, Louis s'adossa contre un mur, croisa les bras contre sa chemise et l'observa, captivé et attendri.

   Après une minute, il toussota pour attirer son attention. Harry leva brusquement la tête puis fit en sorte de cacher sa cigarette et de chasser la fumée avec ses mains. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était que Louis, il se détendit.

  
**— Tu aurais pu frapper.**

 

**— Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**   
  
   Louis s'approcha du bureau, contournant les montagnes de livres par terre, puis se pencha vers la machine pour essayer de voir ce qu'il faisait.   
  
**— Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?**   
  
   Harry plia un peu la feuille qui sortait de la machine à mesure que Louis se penchait pour mieux voir.   
  
**— Rien, rien du tout.**   
  
**— S'il te plaît.**   
  
**— Bon. J'écris une lettre à Herr Maisel en espérant qu'il ait pitié de moi et qu'il m'envoie de nouvelles pièces pour construire un autre avion.**

 

   Louis se souvenait très clairement de la véritable _obsession_  que Harry avait avec cet homme, même à cette époque. Oui, il avait un magasin de jouets duquel provenait son fameux avion télécommandé, et oui, il savait piloter n'importe quel appareil, mais de là à en faire une religion...

   Toutefois, il ne fut pas à l'aise avec le fait de devoir lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé, l'an dernier. Il prit le ton le plus doux possible, et se lança :

  
**— Harry... Tu sais qu'ils ont défoncé sa boutique.**   
  
   Harry cligna des yeux, prit une seconde pour se reprendre puis déchira la feuille, la roula en boule et la lança dans le fond de la pièce. Il soupira longuement, puis détailla visuellement Louis des pieds à la tête. Il se tenait là près de la table, immobile et tendu, les mains cachées derrière son dos, paraissant flotter dans ses vêtements. Ils n'étaient pas trop grands pour lui, bien au contraire, ils avaient été taillés sur mesure. Mais rien dans son allure ne laissait croire qu'il était à l'aise. Le brassard rouge criait : « REGARDEZ-MOI!»

** — Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père t'a inscrit dans cette académie d'élites... T'es prêt ? **

  
**— Non, j'y vais au talent.**  
  
  Harry esquissa un sourire, qui s'estompa presque aussitôt. Ils se regardèrent un moment, la parole en suspens. Il replaça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, et se remit à taper une nouvelle lettre.  
  
 **— Je sais à quoi tu penses.**  
  
 ** _— Ach so?_** _Harry rigola sans sourire._ **À quoi est-ce que je pense ?**  
  
   Louis poussa une chaise près de la sienne et prit place. Il défit légèrement sa cravate et s'empara du poignet de Harry pour l'empêcher d'écrire. Il lui prit la main et se mit à jouer distraitement avec ses doigts.  
  
 **— Tu sais, Harry, j'ai un cerveau.**  
  
 **— Non,** _protesta Harry **.**_ **Je veux dire... Oui, je sais. J'ai seulement peur que...**  
  
 **— Ce n'est qu'un uniforme. Je ne vais pas devenir comme eux.**  
  
 **— Et... Et tes sœurs ?**  
  
 **— Je leur parlerai. Elsa, ce sera compliqué, mais je parlerai à Lotte et aux petites.**  
  
  Harry le remercia du regard. Il serait assez contrarié de voir Lotte se retourner contre lui. Il s'était déjà mis la petite Elsa à dos ; Herr Teller mettait un point d'honneur à l'éduquer à sa manière. Quand on est une petite fille purement aryenne, on ne s'approche pas de la crasse. Il avait si bien fait son travail que lorsqu'il marchait avec Elsa dans la rue, elle pointait tous les juifs qu'elle reconnaissait, soit parce qu'ils étaient leurs voisins ou bien parce qu'ils tenaient des boutiques marquées d'un énorme _JÜDISCHES GESCHÄFT_ et elle demandait à voix haute : _C'est de la crasse, ça, Vatti ?!_

Lotte, elle, avait huit ans, et à la voir, elle semblait être en conflit interne perpétuel et se retrouvait à adopter la position du _Penseur_ plusieurs fois par jour. Elle remettait souvent en question les bêtises qu'on lui racontait à l'école, parce qu'elle aimait bien Harry même si son père lui disait qu'il ne valait pas plus qu'un rat.   
  
  
 **— Regarde,** _dit Louis._

_ _

   Ils se penchèrent tous deux au même moment au-dessus de la mappe-monde étalée sur le bureau chargé. Louis lui prit la main, guida son doigt le long des pays colorés, traversant les océans et les continents comme si c'était la chose la plus facile qui soit.

**— Et si on pouvait voler,** _chuchota-t-il, tout bas, comme un secret,_ **où est-ce qu'on irait ?**

   Partout semblait être la réponse la plus évidente. Louis guidait encore le doigt de Harry sur la surface de l'Europe.

** — Tu nous construiras un avion ? **

   Harry rigola doucement et posa sa cigarette sur le bord du cendrier.

** — Je ferai ça, ouais. **

** **

** — Il n'y aura que nous deux. **

   Louis s'approcha, pressa doucement son front contre le sien et l'observa alors qu'il fermait les yeux; ses cils reposaient sur ses joues.

** — Rien que toi et moi ?  **

**— Rien que toi et moi,** _confirma Louis, confiant._

   Au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, aussi imperceptiblement qu'un battement d'ailes, la porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit et Ariel entra sans crier gare. Heureusement, il transportait une colonne de livres qui entravait sa vue. Louis et Harry se séparèrent rapidement et regardèrent ailleurs, rouges de honte.

**— Je ne suis pas un expert** _, commença Ariel,_ **mais je crois qu'ils seront un peu plus sévères que la normale à ta nouvelle école, Louis. Ils ne laisseront pas passer un retard, le premier jour.**

** **

**— C'est vrai,** _acquiesça le concerné._ **Je vais partir.**

   Louis se leva doucement ; ses genoux tremblaient. Ariel classait quelques encyclopédies dans une annexe, le dos tourné. Il l'interpella alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir :

** — Bonne chance ! La rentrée, c'est déjà déprimant, mais alors la rentrée chez les nazis, je n'ose même pas imaginer. **

** **

** — ... J'ai peur. **

** **

** — C'est normal. Tu feras attention à toi. **

** **

   La porte se referma. Harry retraçait sans réfléchir le parcours décrit par Louis sur la mappemonde, sentant comme un vide, tout au fond.

  Devant la boutique, Louis s'arrêta un moment, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une feuille de papier roulée en boule. Il avait réussi à la récupérer en sortant. Il la défroissa pour la lire. La voix de Harry lisait les mots dans sa tête.

** _«Sehr geehrter Herr Maisel,_ **

** **

** _J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous et votre famille êtes en sécurité par les temps qui courent. J'ai appris par votre nièce Sarah que vous comptiez partir pour Sankt Gallen, en Suisse, cet hiver. Je vous souhaite tout le meilleur._ **

** _**_Je vous écris car ma première tentative de vol avec la réplique du Hannover CL III a lamentablement échoué. Il y a dû y avoir un problème avec les rotors ; ça ne peut être que ça. Mes calculs étaient exacts, et les pièces, en parfait état._ ** _ **

** _**_J'espérais que vous puissiez m'envoyez de nouvelles pièces pour mon »_ ** _ **

** _**** _ **

La lettre s'arrêtait là. Il la plia, la rangea dans sa poche,  fit demi-tour, poussa la porte de la boutique et courut rejoindre Harry pour l'enlacer une dernière fois, le prenant de court. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule ; Harry retourna son étreinte avec un faible «Hey...». Il sentait vaguement la cigarette et le savon à la verveine citronnelle que Karla achetait toujours au marché ; une odeur qu'il avait appris à adorer.

***

   La rentrée de Lotte et Elsa à l'école fut bien plus ordinaire que celle de Louis. Elles portaient toutes deux l'uniforme de la section des filles des jeunesses hitlérienne ; un chemisier blanc noué d'une cravate noire au cou, assortie à une jupe droite. Louis avait regardé Lotte courir vers le portail pour rejoindre ses copines avec son cartable en main et ses deux nattes blondes qui se balancent, tirant une Elsa toute timide par la main.

   L'académie qu'il intégrerait n'avait rien à voir avec une école primaire. Il le sut dès qu'il franchit l'immense entrée de l'établissement, aux côtés de son père. Là, un homme droit à l'air strict salua son père d'un « Heil Hitler ! » auquel il répondit de la même manière. L'homme se présenta sous le nom de Herr Krüger, directeur général de l'académie. En jetant un œil en haut de l'escalier, il aperçut le visage rieur de Fritz, et celui beaucoup plus sérieux de Johann. 

   Fritz, avec ses scores ahurissants sur la piste de course, s'était trouvé une place parmi les athlètes les plus compétitifs. Quand à Johann, il ne devait sa présence qu'au haut rang de son père dans le gouvernement. 

   Peu importe les raisons qui les avait amenés à se retrouver au même endroit, Louis était soulagé de se dire qu'il ne serait pas seul.

*******

   Louis aurait aimé partager sa chambre avec Fritz, mais Herr Krüger lui avait déjà désigné son camarade de chambre, un certain Haydn, un élève un peu plus âgé que Louis. Il chargea Haydn de lui faire une visite des bâtiments, un résumé des modalités et des règlements, et de lui présenter sa chambre et tout ce qui était mis à sa disposition en tout dernier.

Les couloirs luisaient de propreté et étincelaient sous les lustres. Il y avait plus d'escaliers et d'étages qu'il n'en retiendrait jamais et, hors contexte, il n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un établissement scolaire même si sa vie en dépendait.

   Il croisa quelques filles dans les couloirs et les escaliers. Elles lui adressèrent toutes un sourire poli avant de poursuivre leur route. N'était-ce pas seulement une école (usine, d'après Louis) de garçons ?

   Dans le dortoir qu'il partagerait avec Haydn,  Louis constata la présence d'un lit à deux étages et se remémora soudainement ses vacances à la campagne avec Harry, deux ans plus tôt. Il s'assit au bout du lit, sa valise sur ses genoux.

**— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des filles ?** _demanda-t-il soudainement._

**— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des filles ?** _répéta Haydn, comme si c'était la question la plus bête qu'on ne lui ait jamais posée._ **Elles sont là pour nous faire à manger et recoudre nos vêtements. Voilà pourquoi il y a des filles.**

** **

** — Ah... **

   Haydn ouvrit le battant droit de la grande armoire.

 

**—** **Bon. Là, c'est ta partie.**   **Tout ce qui est uniforme, c'est sur les cintres. Les vêtements de sport, c'est l'étagère du milieu. L'étagère du haut, tes effets personnels. Là en bas, serviette, trousse de toilette. Tu laisses ta valise sur le haut de l'armoire.**

   Il referma le battant, et poursuivit :

**— Sois ordonné et range tout exactement comme je te l'ai dit. Sinon les pions entrent et ils foutent tout par terre.**

**— D'accord. Merci pour...**

**— Vingt marks.**

**— Hein ?**

**— Ah, mais tu croyais que je faisais tout ça gratuitement ? Krüger m'y a obligé. Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre, Teller. Vingt marks.**

**— Mais...**

**— Je compte jusqu'à dix.**

 

   Louis ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait avec ce type. Il se mit à chercher dans son sac pour un peu de monnaie et donna l'argent à Haydn qui le mit dans sa poche et quitta la chambre en refermant la porte. Louis souffla comme s'il retenait sa respiration depuis dix minutes. Il venait d'arriver il y avait à peine quelques heures qu'il se sentait déjà oppressé. 

***

   L'assemblée était manifestement un moment crucial de la journée. Elle avait lieu dans un très grand amphithéâtre où tous les garçons de l'académie se trouvaient. De gigantesques bannières aux couleurs du drapeau nazi décoraient les murs, devant et derrière. Une grosse croix gammée dorée ornait le podium à l'avant, là où serait installé le directeur Krüger. Louis avait retrouvé Fritz, et Johann se tenait enfin à ses côtés. Il se sentait un peu mieux. 

   Johann réarrangea discrètement le nœud de la cravate noire de Louis et sourit, fier.

**— Regarde-toi.**

**— J'ai envie de mourir,** _avoua Louis en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux._ **Hein Fritz, qu'on a envie de mourir ?**  

   Il donna un coup de coude au blond.

**— Quoi ? Non, je m'y plais bien,**   _avoua Fritz._ **Mon camarade de chambre est génial. Il parle quatre langues et son père est réalisateur de films.**

**— Le mien a mon âge et il est champion de boxe,** _renchérit Johann._ **Et il m'a dit** **que les uniformes qu'on aura plus tard sont fabriqués par Hugo Boss !**

**— Génial pour vous, les gars.**

   Krüger entra dans l'amphithéâtre ; tout le monde se leva d'un seul coup, les anciens élèves le saluèrent en tendant le bras droit et en criant « Heil Hitler ! ». Louis sursauta et Fritz ricana en voyant sa réaction. Krüger se racla la gorge et s'installa devant le podium, faisant signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir. 

**— Bienvenue à tous, promotion de 1939, anciens et nouveaux élèves. Notre but,** _commença-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, portée sur toute la salle,_ **est de former de futurs soldats prêts à servir loyalement le Troisième Reich. Comme vous le savez, les clauses du Traité de Versailles interdisent à notre pays, ancien vaincu de la Grande Guerre, de posséder une armée digne de ce nom. Alors,** **_meine Herren,_ nous contournerons ces clauses et nous préparerons une génération physiquement et mentalement prête à combattre dans une guerre totale et foudroyante contre toutes les puissances ennemies du Reich. Nous formerons des _gagnants._  Ayez un cœur et un corps d'acier et ayez la foi, fidèles camarades.**

   Johann et Fritz souriaient et Louis les regardait de travers, l'air de dire : « Vous le prenez au sérieux?». L'Assemblée entière se leva brusquement des sièges, Louis les suivit en retard.

**— Aux braves soldats qui se trouvent aux frontières de notre Reich ! Et à notre bien-aimé Führer, Adolf Hitler. Je vous demande, trois fois : _Sieg !_**

****

**_  
_** La foule répondit d'un « Heil ! », et Krüger reprit :

_**— Sieg !** _

__

_**— Heil !** _

__

_**— Sieg !** _

__

_**— Heil !** _

   Louis grimaça en interrogeant Johann et Fritz du regard.

**— C'est une secte ?**   **C'est quoi ce délire ?**

   Personne ne lui répondit et de la musique provenant des tambours et des trompettes emplit la salle. Toute l'Assemblée se mit à chanter _Vorwärts ! Vorwärts !_  y compris Johann et Fritz, sous le regard satisfait de Krüger. Louis, lui, croisa les bras et garda le silence, observant tout le monde autour de lui. Il était bien le seul à ne pas chanter, dans une assemblée de plus de trois cents élèves. C'était une habitude propre à lui, de ressortir du lot dans tous les domaines. La chanson se termina avec un dernier «Heil !»; on tendit le bras à nouveau pour faire le salut nazi mais Louis s'y refusa. 

   Krüger n'était pas de cet avis. Il sourit, passant la foule en revue, et s'arrêta sur Louis.

_**— Junger Mann ?** _

   Tout le monde se retourna vers lui ; Louis se pointa lui-même pour s'assurer qu'on parlait bien de lui.

**_— Ja,_ vous, _junger Mann._ Approchez. **

**— T'es mort** , _murmura Fritz en se poussant pour le laisser passer._

   Louis s'arrêta à deux pas du podium et fit face à l'Assemblée. 

**— Teller, c'est ça ?**

**— Ja, Herr Krüger.**

**— Chantez, je vous prie.**

**— Pardon ?**

**— Chantez,** _insista-t-il, toujours avec le sourire._ **Nous désirons ardemment entendre la voix mélodieuse dont vous nous avez privés, il y a un moment.**

**— Je ne connais pas les paroles.**

**— Et pourtant, je suis sûr que oui.**

**  
**Louis retroussa les lèvres et croisa les bras derrière son dos pour éviter de jouer avec ses mains. Il croisa le regard de Johann qui lui faisait des gestes et des mimiques pour lui indiquer les paroles de la chanson. Et soudainement, Louis redevenait ce petit garçon de neuf ans devant la classe de Van der Valk, qui récitait un poème qu'il avait à peine appris.

_ **— Uns're Fahne flattert uns voran...** _

**— Un tout petit peu plus fort,** _appuya Krüger._ **Faites-nous entendre la mélodie !**

   Louis suivait les gestes de Johann tout en essayant de se remémorer les paroles. 

_ **— In die Zukunft ziehen wir Mann für Mann...** _

   Sa voix tremblotait un peu, contrastant énormément avec la véritable chorale qu'avait livrée l'Assemblée. Les gestes de Johann devenaient de plus en plus confus ; tantôt il imitait Hitler, tantôt quelqu'un qui tient un drapeau, puis qui mange du pain, et qui meurt étranglé.

_ **— Wir marschieren für Hitler... Durch Nacht und durch Not, mit der Fahne der Jugend für Freiheit und Brot...** _

**— Ça suffira, merci bien... Vous avez une très jolie voix de ténor.**

   Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Louis.

**— Une voix de quoi ?**

*******

 

   Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par la porte de leur chambre qui s'ouvre brusquement et un pion qui leur crie de se préparer pour l'entraînement du matin. Louis prit son temps pour se réveiller, s'étira longuement et finit par enfouir son visage au creux de son oreiller. Haydn était déjà levé et son lit était parfaitement fait ; il n'y avait aucun pli sur les draps et les oreillers avaient été dressés, alors que la couchette de Louis était un vrai désastre, puisqu'il bougeait constamment durant la nuit. 

**— Lève-toi, Teller.**

**— Tu peux juste... Tu peux m'appeler Louis, tu sais.**

**— Debout, allez !**

   Louis se leva en traînant un peu et commença à plier sa couverture. Il était beaucoup trop lent au goût de Haydn qui prit la relève pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent disputer dès le matin.

   L'entraînement se fit à l'extérieur. L'air était encore frisquet et la rosée brillait sur l'herbe. Louis avait un peu froid, vêtu seulement d'un short et de son tee-shirt. Les garçons durent commencer par une trentaine d'allers retours en touchant le sol à chaque fois. Quelques-uns partaient comme des chevaux de course et finissaient leurs allers retours en un rien de temps alors que Louis n'en était qu'à son quinzième et traînait derrière. Puis ce fut les tractions au sol. Dès le matin ; un désastre. Haydn les faisait à un seul bras alors que Louis devait fournir un effort surhumain pour en compléter dix, encouragé par les ordres que leur entraîneur, Herr Liszt, leur criait. D'après ses insultes, il semblait plutôt les ridiculiser en les traitant de bons à rien et en leur disant que même un enfant de quatre ans ferait mieux qu'eux. 

Après l'entraînement intensif vint l'heure de la douche – la salle de bain n'était qu'une énorme pièce en commun. Louis, étrangement complexé devant tous ces garçons, avait décidé de garder son caleçon blanc sous le jet d'eau pendant qu'il rinçait ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Fritz, une véritable pie, lui parlait tout en savonnant son corps pâle et frêle à ses côtés.   


**— Et Herr Liszt me dit, viens fiston, viens que je te parle,** _raconta Fritz, enthousiaste._ **Alors je vais le rejoindre près du terrain de course. Et il me regarde avec ces yeux-là, comme si j'étais fait en or, et il me dit, _Fritz... Tu cours très vite, tu sais._ Je lui dis, oui, monsieur, on me le dit souvent. Pas vrai, Louis, on me le dit souvent ?**   
  
**— Vrai,** _marmonna Louis en jetant un regard circulaire à toute la salle de bain._   
  
** — On est d'accord ? Il met sa main sur mon épaule, comme un père le ferait avec son fiston, et il me dit : _alors, tu es au bon endroit. Ici, on fera de toi un gagnant. Et avec un peu de chance, l'année prochaine, tu pourras peut-être un jour représenter l'Allemagne et nous faire retrouver notre honneur perdu en 36, quand on s'est fait massacrer par ce nègre américain._ **   
** **   
** — Jesse Owens est une légende vivante. Je suis désolé, mais tu ne le battra jamais. **   
  
  Fritz balaya l'air de sa main, loin d'être vexé, et se tourna vers un autre garçon pour lui raconter son incroyable histoire. Louis n'était pas du genre à être délibérément impoli. Il était seulement captivé par ce qu'il voyait, derrière lui. Haydn, son affreux camarade de chambre, finissait de se doucher, et il se pavanait à travers la grande salle en costume d'Adam ; les muscles de son dos suivaient chacun de ses mouvements et il prenait même la peine de s'étirer longuement. Louis se demanda s'il faisait exprès de ressembler à une statue grecque minutieusement sculptée. Immobile et admiratif, il ignora le jet d'eau brûlant qui continuait à couler sur son dos. Alors que Haydn s'approchait d'un miroir pour se coiffer, Louis laissa son regard se promener le long de son corps et se mit à penser à Harry. Soudainement, il lui sembla que la pièce s'était vidée de son oxygène.   
   Haydn le surprit à le regarder à travers le miroir. Il prit le temps d'attraper sa serviette blanche, de l'enrouler autour de sa taille et de passer un coup de peigne fin dans ses cheveux bruns. Il fit ensuite volte-face, fonça vers Louis et le frappa violemment au visage. Toute l'attention était rivée sur eux et le silence tomba. Louis rappliqua avec force alors que les insultes homophobes pleuvaient sur lui. Haydn le frappait et Louis bloquait les coups du mieux qu'il put. Leurs pieds nus glissaient contre le carrelage mouillé ; ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal où se battre. Les autres garçons regardaient la bagarre, passifs, et s'échangeaient des regards perplexes et quelques haussements de sourcils. Seul Fritz tenta de les séparer et d'amadouer Haydn en lui disant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.    
   Louis saignait abondamment du nez, et les gouttes rouges s'accumulaient sur les dalles toutes blanches et sur ses pieds. Elles disparurent rapidement, entraînée vers le drain. Il garda sa main plaquée contre son nez quand Fritz entraîna son agresseur vers la sortie en lui répétant de se calmer.

   La gorge nouée, Louis rassembla ses affaires et quitta à son tour la salle de bain commune pour retourner au dortoir. Il s'habilla, puis tenta tant bien que mal de plier ses vêtements correctement et de les mettre sur la bonne étagère pour se changer les idées, mais il était né pour être bordélique.   
   Il fit face à la grande glace, fuit son propre regard et tamponna le sang qui s'écoulait de sa narine droite. Son visage en était barbouillé.   
   Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Haydn. Ses cheveux étaient encore trempés, il était tout habillé et il portait sa serviette autour de son cou. Louis crut pouvoir l'ignorer, mais il lui parla contre toute attente et agit comme si rien ne s'était passé, plus tôt.

__

**— Ils vérifient les armoires,** _lui indiqua Haydn._ **En garde-à-vous et vite.**

**— Quoi ?**

   Haydn le poussa pour qu'il se mette debout devant le lit et positionna ses bras pour qu'ils soient de chaque côté de son corps. Au même instant, l'un des pions entra dans la chambre, les salua brièvement et fixa Louis du regard comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de son nom.

**— Teller,** _se rappela-t-il._ **Oui... Ténor, Teller, Teller, ténor... Ça viendra.**

   Il ouvrit le côté de l'armoire qui appartenait à Haydn, y jeta un bref coup d'œil et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il ouvrit ensuite celui de Louis. Tout était en ordre à l'exception d'une serviette mal pliée et d'une pile de shorts qu'il avait déplacée un peu trop vers la gauche.

**— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?**

   Louis fut paralysé par la peur et ne put réagir autrement qu'en entrouvrant les lèvres pour essayer de former une réponse.

**— Dès le premier jour ? Ça me désole.**

   L'homme attrapa les piles de vêtements et les jeta au sol. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa partie se retrouva par terre. Louis voulut protester mais n'en eut jamais l'occasion.

**— Par terre, sur le ventre,** _lui ordonna-t-il._ **Vingt tractions, je les compte. _Los, los los !_**

   Louis fit ce qu'il dit et exécuta ses premières tractions au sol, sentant ses bras brûler de l'intérieur alors que l'homme appuyait sur son dos avec son pied. Haydn était toujours en garde-à-vous, immobile, tous les flashbacks de ses propres premiers jours à l'Académie défilaient devant ses yeux froids.

**— _Eins... Zwei... Drei... Vier... Fünf... Sechs..._ Plus vite, espèce de fillette ! _Sieben_... Le dos droit !**

**— Arrêtez,** _intervint Haydn._ **Il est nouveau, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez. Il ne savait pas.**

   L'homme retira son pied et laissa Louis se relever.

**— Tu ne lui avais pas dit ?**

   Bien sûr que Haydn lui avait dit. Mais il le défia du regard et insista :

**_— Nein,_ j'ai omis de lui en faire part. Ce sera rangé la prochaine fois.**

** — Tu as tout intérêt à tenir ta parole. C'est à _toi_ que je m'en prendrai. **   
** **   
**— J'y veillerai,** _lui assura Haydn avec une fermeté militaire._   
  
  
** — Et Teller - nettoie ce massacre sur ton visage avant d'entrer en classe. **   
  
   Dès qu'il sortit, Louis soupira. Les cours n'avaient même pas débuté et il avait l'impression d'avoir franchi la porte des Enfers. Il se mit à plier ses vêtements en silence.   
  
** — Combien de tractions te restait-il à faire, Louis ? **

**— ... Treize, je crois,** _murmura-t-il d'une voix soudainement rocailleuse._

**— Voyons voir... Je t'ai sauvé de treize tractions, et j'ai dû mentir à un pion à cause de ton incompétence... Treize, que multiplient deux. Je crois que tu me dois vingt-six marks.**

**— Tu plaisantes ?**

**— J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui plaisante ?**

   Incrédule, Louis le dévisagea en s'attendant à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il plaisantait vraiment. Si Haydn se faisait passer pour une bonne personne, c'était seulement en échange d'argent. Louis ne pouvait pas lui refuser, cependant. Il sortit l'argent de son portefeuille et le tendit à Haydn, hésitant. Ce dernier s'en saisit, le cacha dans sa poche et quitta la chambre, laissant Louis seul au milieu de la pile de vêtements qu'il devait replier.

*******

   Les premiers cours de la semaine ne différaient pas tant de l'éducation qu'avait pu recevoir Louis jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Au collège, on les initiait déjà au nouveau programme.

   En classe, Louis s'était installé au fond, près de Fritz (Johann s'était assis à l'avant, trop effrayé pour tenter quoi que ce soit) et avait prévu de ne pas écouter. Pendant que le professeur d'histoire livrait son cours, Louis et Fritz s'affairaient à fabriquer toutes sortes d'objets avec du papier. Quand Fritz fabriqua un avion et le lui montra, Louis eut un coup au cœur en se souvenant d'Harry. Il était maintenant inconcevable de penser qu'un jour, Harry et lui étaient assis dans la même classe.  

   Le professeur l'interpella alors que lui et Fritz s'échangeait leurs avions.

**— Teller ?**   **Venez vous asseoir à l'avant, près de la porte, seul. Amenez votre table.**

   Louis s'exécuta sous le regard de tous les élèves, portant sa table jusqu'à la hauteur de la porte. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui ni dans son champ de vision à l'exception du professeur. Il pensa que c'était toujours mieux que l'un de ses professeurs au collège qui lui avait fermé le dessus de sa table sur les doigts. Il se souvint également avoir eu mal pendant une semaine ; Harry, contrarié par ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, avait mis un point d'honneur à embrasser ses phalanges recouvertes d'horribles bleus, chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que la couleur s'estompe.

**— Ce sera votre place jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Poursuivons, _meine Herren._**

   Dès lors, la journée lui parut interminable. On leur enseignait les principes et le credo du parti nazi. On leur faisait lire et analyser des extraits des discours et des textes d'Hitler. La théorie de l'évolution de Darwin était déformée pour expliquer aux jeunes garçons qu'ils étaient des surhommes, la race supérieure, et que les Juifs et tous les autres ennemis du Reich étaient considérés comme perfides et inférieurs par la nature. Vers le milieu de la semaine, tout ce bourrage de crâne commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs et depuis sa place près de la porte, Louis avait décidé de ne plus du tout écouter. À l'avant de la classe, on comparait le modèle de l'aryen parfait à l'anatomie caricaturée du Juif avec sa longue barbe et son nez crochu.

   Pris en flagrant délit dans un moment d'inattention, Louis fut prié de se lever et de poursuivre la lecture qu'ils avaient commencée.

**— On vous écoute.**

**— _... Et_** _**ne doute pas qu'après le démon, il est notre plus vil ennemi. Un Juif, même vertueux....**  _

   Sa voix baissa d'un ton et ses sourcils se froncèrent en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de lire.

__

_**— ... Restera toujours un Juif.** _

**— _Gut._ Et que venons-nous tout juste de dire à propos de cela ?**

**— Je n'écoutais pas.**

**— Ah ?**

**— Non. Mais puisqu'on parlait de Martin Luther,** _ajouta Louis, en pointant le portrait de l'homme en question dans son livre,_   **voilà justement ce qu'il a dit : _La guerre est le plus grand fléau qui puisse affliger l'humanité : elle détruit la religion, elle détruit les états, elle détruit les familles. Tout fléau est préférable à la guerre._ Ça contredit tout ce que vous dites sur lui depuis le début de l'heure.**

   Le silence tomba sur la salle. Il croisa le regard de Fritz qui passait un doigt sur son cou, mimant les mots « Tu veux mourir ? ».

**— Eh bien. Pour quelqu'un qui n'écoute pas, vous en savez, des choses. Pourquoi ne pas aller en discuter avec Herr Krüger ?**

**— Oui, pourquoi pas ?**

 

   Louis fut escorté par le professeur jusqu'au bureau du directeur général ; celui-ci l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel et reprit sa place derrière son grand bureau, une cigarette à la main, après avoir discuté un moment avec son professeur.

   Il fit ensuite signe à Louis de s'asseoir face à lui, puis se débarrassa de quelques cendres en tapotant la cigarette avec son index au-dessus du cendrier.

**— Teller...**

**— Juste Louis.**

**— Je suis curieux, voyez-vous, juste Louis. Quelles sont les raisons qui vous ont motivé à rejoindre l'académie du Führer ?**

**— ... Les mains de mon père.**

**— Je vois. Ce n'était pas de votre plein gré ?**

**—  Qui a envie d'être là ?**

**— ...** **J'ai cru comprendre que votre père était un homme _fort_ respectable. Il est officier, pas vrai ?**

**— Oui. Il vient de monter d'un grade dans la Schutzstaffel.**

**— Savez-vous seulement à quel point vous êtes privilégié ? Des gens risquent leur vie tous les jours pour le Reich et vous êtes ici, contraint de recevoir la meilleure éducation qui soit... Ce que c'est lamentable. Je verserais des larmes, pour vous, si je le pouvais.**

**— C'est immoral, ce qu'on nous enseigne.**

**— Immoral, vous dites.**

   Au lieu de s'énerver, Krüger restait complètement serein et compréhensif. Il avait sûrement eu à faire à un tas d'autres élèves comme Louis ; des rebelles à la tête dure, qui osaient s'exprimer et protester. Des gars qui refusaient de faire comme tout le monde. Des gars à l'esprit critique et aux yeux grands ouverts. Hors contexte, on les massacrait, ces gars-là. Et ils croupissaient tous en prison pour avoir osé devenir des révolutionnaires. 

   Et parce qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour Louis, il lui sourit et lui demanda :

**— Savez-vous pourquoi les gens ont voté pour Hitler ?**

**— Parce qu'ils sont aveugles.**

**— Mauvaise réponse. Ils ont voté pour Hitler parce qu'au fond, ils pensent comme lui. Un tel homme qui ose dire à voix haute tout ce que les gens s'évertuent à chuchoter... C'est sans précédent. C'est du jamais-vu. Certains disent que c'est un monstre, vous savez ? Soit, je peux concevoir que du côté des opprimés, ils ne doivent pas le porter dans leur coeur. Mais ce n'est pas lui, le monstre. Il n'est pas venu au pouvoir comme par magie. Il a été _élu,_ par des gens comme vous et moi. Des civils, rien de plus. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que les hommes et les femmes que vous croisez dans la rue sont des monstres, si ? Qui est le monstre, dans ce cas ?**

  Il fit une pause, histoire de laisser le temps à Louis de réfléchir, puis reprit :

****—** Il n'y a... Personne en particulier, à blâmer. C'est l'ordre naturel des choses. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, j'espère que nous sommes d'accord. Votre professeur m'a fait part de votre petite intervention en classe. Je suppose, sans peur de me tromper, que c'est la question juive qui vous importune?**

   Louis ne lui fournit aucune réponse, Herr Krüger le prit comme un oui.

**— Il n'y a rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Tout ce qui _vous_ semble immoral,** _poursuivit-il,_ **est profondément ancré dans les croyances populaires depuis plusieurs siècles déjà. Pourquoi cela, selon vous ? Pourquoi toujours eux, depuis des siècles ? Réfléchissez. En outre j** **e crois, si je ne m'abuse, qu'en de temps pareils, vous n'avez d'autre choix que de suivre la même route que tous vos camarades prendront. Si vous avez le moindre problème avec notre programme d'enseignement, je vous suggère de le garder pour vous. C'est comme ça et vous n'y pouvez rien. Pour conclure, un simple conseil avant de vous laisser partir: la rébellion est sévèrement châtiée, mon jeune ami, et pour votre propre sécurité... Faites ce qu'on vous dit.**

 

   Louis ne pouvait plus argumenter sans trahir les véritables raisons de la haine qu'il ressentait envers toutes ces institutions. Il regardait un point fixe sur la baie vitrée derrière le bureau du directeur, ses paroles entraient par une oreille et sortaient par l'autre. On se méprenait souvent sur Louis, mais c'était un gamin solide, avec des convictions auxquelles il tenait dur comme fer, des valeurs et des principes que même plusieurs vigoureuses années passées dans les jeunesses hitlériennes ne sauraient effacer. Il était bien plus intelligent que ses performances académiques ne laissaient croire. Il promit à Herr Krüger qu'il s'appliquerait au travail, si c'était ce qu'on demandait de lui.

   En réalité, Louis n'attendait que le weekend pour ficher le camp, avant que tout recommence la semaine suivante. 

   Vers la fin de la semaine, on leur apprit à manier toutes sortes d'armes à feu. On leur enseigna à lancer des grenades factices à distance, dans les grands espaces vides. On leur montra comment tirer sur une cible en mouvement en étant couchés par terre, sur le ventre, entre les hautes herbes et comment ramper sous les fils barbelés chargés d'électricité.

   Louis était toujours aussi médiocre durant les exercices physiques ; il s'essoufflait vite et son seuil de tolérance était terriblement bas. Il ne savait pas s'il allait survivre toute une année au même rythme. Cela dit, aucun réel désastre n'eut lieu jusqu'au soir où il fit une nouvelle crise d'asthme dans son lit, peinant à inspirer comme si on l'étranglait. Haydn préféra rester allongé sur sa propre couchette à l'écouter tousser et s'étouffer, en se demandant où il fallait cacher le corps de Louis une fois qu'il serait mort asphyxié, de manière à ce qu'on ne l'accuse pas de son décès. 

   Il détestait les cours. Il détestait tout à propos de cette école : les garçons, la doctrine (il était certain qu'ils leur feraient manger des drapeaux nazis si ceux-ci étaient comestibles), la violence dont les plus vieux faisaient preuve envers les plus jeunes, le manque de réaction (et même l'encouragement) des surveillants envers les bagarres, les professeurs, les photos du Führer dans les salles de classes, les soi-disant cours d'anatomie, tout et surtout le fait qu'il soit loin de la maison. Il n'aimait pas les journées mais encore moins les nuits.

   Durant la nuit, il avait une heure ou deux pour ne rien faire et s'allonger seul dans son lit en repensant à ce que sa vie était devenue. Il avait bien essayé de parler avec Haydn, mais celui-ci le faisait toujours taire en lui disant que c'était interdit de discuter au lit, et que si on les surprenait à être réveillés après onze heures, trente tours de piste de course, pas moins, les attendaient.

   Il ne supportait pas de passer des jours loin d'Harry, sans nouvelles. Il ne supportait pas de ne plus pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, d'embrasser ses lèvres et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour inspirer profondément. Tout à propos de Harry lui manquait terriblement : de sa voix jusqu'à la couleur de ses yeux en passant par ses mains qui se posent sur ses hanches et qui le guident. Puis, le manque émotionnel s'était rapidement transformé en manque physique. Manque de proximité. Manque de ses touchers et caresses. Tout, absolument tout lui manquait et c'était devenu intolérable, voire physiquement douloureux. Même la nuit dans son lit, en grand silence, avec sa main dans son caleçon et Harry en tête, il n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire. Et pourtant, il essayait.

  
   Et le jour où il retourna enfin à la maison, c'était comme si tout venait de s'arrêter brusquement ; que la tempête avait laissé place à un calme sans précédent — il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la pluie dans l'air et voir les éclaircies entre les nuages.

  À la maison, personne ne venait le réveiller en frappant brusquement contre la porte. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'entraînement le matin. Pas de Haydn. Rien.Il n'y avait que lui dans le lit d'Harry, sous les draps, un peu après treize heures. Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les fentes de ses volets, mais le reste de la chambre était sombre. Leurs chevilles étaient entrelacées sous la couverture et il lui semblait qu'à ce moment-là, Harry était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux et réconfortant dans le monde. Louis lui raconta sa semaine à voix très basse. Harry l'écoutait avec attention malgré ses paupières lourdes. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la peau brûlante de l'épaule de Louis, glissèrent le long des muscles de son bras et remontèrent pour répéter la procédure. 

   Après une semaine entière, Louis ne voulait plus le faire attendre. Il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et fit en sorte de clore définitivement la distance séparant leurs lèvres, aussi doucement et tendrement que possible – comme Harry l'était. Quand le monde entier se préparait à entrer définitivement en guerre, Harry était là pour lui rappeler que la bonté persistait encore dans le cœur de certaines personnes et qu'il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour la voir. 

   Trois coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

**— Cache-toi.**

   Louis savait qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre personnellement et se dit qu'il ferait exactement la même chose s'ils avaient été chez lui. Mais qu'ils doivent se cacher et vivre dans l'ombre le perturbait beaucoup. Il descendit du matelas puis se glissa sous le lit en faisant attention à ce que ses pieds ne dépassent pas. Les parents de Harry ne l'avaient pas vu entrer et il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'on le voie, lui et Harry, à moitié nus dans le même lit.

   Allongé par terre, sur le côté, il vit l'avion que Harry avait fabriqué. Ce dernier était cassé en plusieurs morceaux et accumulait la poussière. La joue plaquée contre le bois, Louis sentit sa poitrine s'oppresser sous le poids des années. Tout cela avait été en vain.

   Il se demandait comment il était possible que quelqu'un d'aussi ambitieux et dévoué que Harry ne réussisse pas à atteindre ses buts. Puis il comprit rapidement que c'était le monde entier qui l'en empêchait. Il se rappela le premier jour d'école d'Harry, le jour où leur maître avait écrasé l'avion en papier dans sa grande main et l'avait lancé à la poubelle. Puis l'avion télécommandé qu'il avait eu pour son anniversaire de huit ans et qui avait fini dans les branches d'un arbre. Et enfin, celui-là.           

  Détruit le jour-même où la guerre avait commencé.

   C'était injuste.

**— Tiens, _Liebling.._. Des draps propres.**

**— Danke.**

**— Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge... Tu as chaud ? Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre.**

   Harry n'eut pas le temps de trouver quoi dire et Karla ouvrit ses volets en grand pour aérer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, inspira profondément et ferma les yeux alors que le vent chaud soufflait doucement sur ses boucles blondes. Elle soupira, et parla enfin :

**— Tu peux sortir, Louis. Je sais que tu es là.**

   Pur instinct. Ou peut-être pas. La chemise brune avec l'insigne nazi était étalée sur la chaise de bureau. Karla était loin d'être dupe mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas à elle de les obliger à se comporter d'une certaine manière. Et puis maintenant, il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes dont il fallait se préoccuper.

   Louis et Harry étaient grands, maintenant. Elle avait toujours laissé Harry faire ses propres erreurs et apprendre de celles-ci, et cette méthode avait toujours fonctionné, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

   Louis ne bougea pas et, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. 

   Ça lui pourrissait la vie, cette empathie démesurée. Et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il ne semblait pas vouloir se fondre dans la masse d'un monde où toute compassion, toute humanité, s'envolaient peu à peu, emportées par un vent de perversion.


	10. Septembre 1941 - Sternenstadt

 

 

 

**___________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

 

**— Une ville étoilée —**

**  
Avec :** _Des vêtements ruinés  — Un combat: Harry Steckelberg VS Hugo Rosemann — Un arbre gravé  — Un soldat pas très futé._

 

**___________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

 

 

En 1941, Harry eut dix-sept ans. En septembre de la même année, Berlin se transforma en une sorte de ciel d'été. Ce genre de paysage que l'on peut apercevoir la nuit lorsqu'on sort des grandes villes, qu'on s'assoit dans l'herbe fraîche de la campagne et qu'on lève les yeux, attentifs.  
   Des milliers d'étoiles.  
   Cousues.  
   Tissu jaune sur robes, chemises et vestons. Dix pfennigs l'unité, arborant le mot « JUDE » tel une insulte.  
   Si cela n'avait pas été  un moyen de se faire facilement repérer dans la rue avec ces étiquettes, Harry ne se serait jamais plaint. L'étoile jaune cousue contre son cœur l'avait dissuadé de sortir de la maison.

Naturellement, la maison, comme il aimait l'appeler, n'était plus un endroit sûr. Rien n'empêchait les SS d'entrer, de jeter les meubles des Steckelberg par la fenêtre, de traiter Karla de petite pute de juif, et de repartir.   
   Karla n'était même pas juive.   
   Harry ne pouvait plus la regarder dans les yeux tant il avait honte, tant il se sentait comme un fardeau. Ariel et lui étaient les principales victimes du régime, mais Karla souffrait de voir sa famille subir de tels traitements.   
  D'autre part, et sur une note plus légère et agréable, Harry avait grandi pour devenir un très bel homme, sans moins, avec ses cheveux sombres et joliment bouclés, et son regard vert qui fuit quiconque ose le croiser; doux, craintif et même un peu apaisant.   
  Avant l'instauration de l'étoile jaune, il attirait l'attention de nombreuses jolies demoiselles, et, avec Louis, avait instauré un petit jeu, une compétition pour savoir qui d'entre eux attirait le plus de filles. Louis ne laissait personne indifférent non plus ; il avait bientôt dix-huit ans et savait jouer de ses charmes. Évidemment, ce jeu n'aboutissait jamais à grand-chose. Ils flirtaient à droite à gauche, complices de crime, parfois même ils approchaient une fille _à deux_ , avec leurs mains liées derrière leur dos, mais ils finissaient toujours par repousser les filles à la dernière minute et se retrouvaient ensemble tous les deux, cachés dans les fins fonds du Tiergarten à s'embrasser sans plus aucune gêne ni retenue.   
   Maintenant qu'il y avait les étoiles, Harry ne valait rien de plus qu'un rat qui longe les trottoirs.   
   Quand Louis n'était pas là, Harry discutait avec la petite Lotte, qui n'était plus si petite. Elle avait bien grandi, avec ses joues fraîches et rebondies, ses jolies boucles blondes, ses robes ravissantes et ses rubans dans ses cheveux.   
   Elle n'avait que dix ans, mais s'exprimait comme une adulte et était de très bon conseil. Leur amitié fut de courte durée. Frau Teller, pour faire honneur à son mari, avait commencé à mépriser les porteurs d'étoiles en public, et les avait rapidement séparés. Elle ne voulait plus que Harry s'approche de ses filles, mais savait pertinemment qu'elle avait déjà perdu le contrôle sur son fils et lui. Petit, Harry ne représentait pas une menace. En grandissant, il en était devenu une. Après tout, c'était le nom des Teller, leur réputation et leur rang qui étaient en jeu. Tout cela était très important et un inconvénient de cette taille faisait tache --  c'était un véritable sacrilège que le fils des honorables Teller soit vu aussi souvent avec un sale Juif.

   Ce soudain changement de vision naquit évidemment de tout l'engouement qu'elle ressentait face à la nouvelle position de son mari. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu une dispute du tonnerre avec Karla, qui avait mis un terme définitif à leur longue amitié.   
   Hermann Teller avait été promu Commandant et décoré par Heinrich Himmler, l'un des plus hauts dignitaires du Troisième Reich, avec Frieda à son bras. Il avait acquis le titre de Sturmbannführer, après plusieurs années passées à gravir les glorieux échelons de la Schutzstaffel. Toute la famille avait assisté à la cérémonie donnée en l'honneur de sa promotion, et même Louis n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une once de fierté pour lui. Les Teller étaient au sommet de la gloire. Ils avaient même les moyens de s'offrir les innombrables luxes de la grande bourgeoisie, dont le téléphone, une nouvelle voiture (le tout dernier modèle de Volkswagen) parmi les véhicules officiels de la SS, et un poste de radio flambant neuf.   
   Louis croyait que s'il démontrait explicitement son enthousiasme pour le nouveau statut de son père, ils retrouveraient ce lien père-fils qu'ils avaient perdu il y a déjà plusieurs années. Mais Hermann Teller avait ignoré ses félicitations et agi comme s'il n'existait pas, embarrassé devant tous ces gens importants, chassant ses paroles comme on chasse un insecte nuisible. Il l'avait même condamné au silence absolu, un jour où les Teller furent invités à dîner à la table de Himmler. Il l'avait pris à part avant de sortir et lui avait dit : « Tu n'existes pas. Agis comme si personne ne te voyait. Je ne veux pas un mot, ainsi Dieu me soit en aide, je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Si tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant des choses que tu fais avec ce sale rat, détrompe-toi. Tu es mort, à mes yeux. Mort. Considère-toi heureux que je ne te dénonce pas à la Gestapo pour ta déviance. »   
   C'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie que Louis avait le cœur brisé.   
   Et sûrement pas la dernière.

   
 

***

   
  
   
  Un vendredi, Karla ramenait Harry à la maison. Ses traits étaient empreints d'une colère qu'elle contenait depuis plus d'une heure.  
  Dans une boutique, Harry s'était battu avec un jeune homme (un certain Hugo Rosemann, fils d'un cordonnier) qui avait traité Karla de pute de juif – il semblait que c'était devenu la nouvelle expression à la mode, récemment. Elle passait à travers toutes les bouches répugnantes des soldats et officiers, et maintenant elle avait atteint les oreilles influençables des civils. Harry s'était longtemps contenu, mais cet affront avait agi comme une véritable gâchette, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le plaquer au sol et de le rouer de coups, sous le regard affolé de Karla qui avait manqué de s'arracher les cheveux tant elle avait peur des répercussions.   
   Elle avait fini par déverser une énorme somme d'argent au garçon et même à la propriétaire de la boutique, pour que la Gestapo n'ait pas vent de cette histoire. Harry s'en était sorti seulement avec une pommette violacée et une jointure éraflée. Karla soignait délicatement ses blessures dans la cuisine, lui intimant de ne plus jamais essayer de prendre sa défense s'il ne voulait pas y passer. Elle tâcha de cacher son amère irritation derrière un sourire qui se voulut réconfortant, pour ne pas qu'il se sente coupable.   
  Envolées, les économies. Avec cette compensation pour les Rosemann et leur imbécile de fils, ils n'avaient plus de quoi acheter à manger pour un bon bout de temps. Harry allait de plus en plus souvent au lit le ventre vide, mais loin de lui l'idée d'un jour se plaindre à quiconque. Il passait souvent par le marché pour aller au centre-ville, et s'efforçait de ne pas regarder les étalages de fruits et de légumes. Il n'avait jamais volé quoi que ce soit, mais il n'était plus à cela près.

   On frappa doucement à la porte de l'appartement. Karla alla ouvrir, légèrement méfiante.  
   Dès que la voix suave de Louis se fit entendre depuis l'entrée, Harry _exulta._  
   
 **— _Guten Tag,_ Frau Steckel ! Vous êtes très jolie, aujourd'hui.**  
  
 **— Oh, Louis...**  
   
 **— Harry est là ?**

   Elle n'eut guère besoin de lui fournir la moindre réponse puisque Harry s'était déjà levé et avait couru vers l'entrée, accueilli par un Louis au sourire éclatant — comme les premiers rayons de soleil derrière une fenêtre.

   À dix-sept ans, Louis avait un peu grandi et il affichait fièrement sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux — rasé sur le côté, mais la mèche intacte ; il s'agissait de la coupe tendance chez tous les garçons dans les jeunesses hitlériennes. 

   Ils s'étaient enlacés tel un couple qu'on aurait séparé pendant quatre ans, et Karla s'éloigna pour les laisser tranquille. Ils étaient encore sur le palier ; Harry tendit la main derrière lui et tira la poignée pour refermer la porte. Après s'être assurés que personne ne montait ni ne descendait et que donc, on ne les surprendrait pas, Louis l'embrassa, marchant inconsciemment sur le bout de ses chaussures. Il refusait catégoriquement de se rendre à l'évidence et d'avouer que Harry était plus grand que lui, et blâmait les talonnettes sous ses semelles.

   Le baiser fut rapide, de peur de se faire prendre. Ils se séparèrent rapidement. Louis ne mit qu'un instant à remarquer sa blessure à l'œil. Sa main glissa sur sa joue et son pouce frôla la peau bleutée sur sa pommette.

**— Q** **u'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qui t'a fait mal ?**

**— Je me suis battu.**

   Louis esquissa un sourire incrédule et haussa les sourcils.

**— Toi ?**   ** _Toi,_  Saint Harry des cieux, tu t'es battu ?**

**— Oui, moi. Et tu devrais voir l'autre type, je lui ai éclaté le nez.**

**— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?**

**— Il a insulté Karla,** _marmonna Harry en se grattant la nuque._ **Il l'a mérité.**

**— Bien sûr qu'il l'a mérité. J'espère que tu lui as bien fait ressentir ta Führer, à ce merdeux.**

**— Ma fur... T'as pas fait cette vanne ! On avait dit pas celle-là !**

   Louis l'interrompit en l'embrassant même s'ils riaient comme deux idiots ; leurs lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres s'étiraient en de larges sourires. Alors que Louis se tenait entre ses jambes, Harry posa ses mains contre le bas de son dos, puis un peu plus bas. Louis posa un infime baiser contre sa mâchoire — ils étaient si proches que cela en devenait malsain, tant au sens figuré que littéral.

**— Tu m'as manqué,** _murmura Louis._

**— Toi aussi... On ne devrait pas rester là.**

   Louis ouvrit son blouson pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers qui les mèneraient à l'extérieur. 

**— Regarde.**

**— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

   Avant de pousser la porte du rez-de-chaussée, Louis désigna fièrement l'étoile jaune épinglée à son tee-shirt, le mot **Jude** à moitié caché par l'une de ses bretelles, sur son cœur. Harry perdit le sourire.

**— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

**— Pourquoi pas ?**

**— Tu sais ce que tu risques ? On tue des gens pour moins que ça, imbécile.**

**— Non... J'ai juste pensé qu'on arrêterait de nous regarder de travers si on la portait tous les deux. Et puis j'ai aussi pensé que ça te ferait plaisir... On est dans le même bateau, maintenant. Si t'es mal pris, je suis mal pris aussi.**

**— C'est stupide, c'est tout.**

**— Non, ça l'est pas,** _se défendit Louis._

**— C'est vrai que ça me fera plaisir quand on se fera buter, tous les deux.**

**— J'essayais d'être solidaire, fais au moins semblant d'être content !**

   Harry finit par céder. Il leva les yeux au ciel un court instant, se reprit silencieusement, et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

**— Ta compassion me touche.**

**— Convaincant.**

**— Fais pas la tête, je suis content de te revoir. Célébrons ta sortie de l'Enfer, pour la cent-quatrième fois.**

**— ... Me dis pas que t'as compté.**

**— J'ai trop de temps à perdre.**

 

***

   Louis dégaina son petit poignard de son étui, s'agenouilla devant le tronc d'un arbre et commença à graver quelque chose dans l'écorce.

**— Comment on écrit _Verbrechensgenosse_ ?**

**— V-E-R...**

**— Laisse tomber, je l'écrirai en anglais, c'est plus concis.**

**— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**— Reste couché. Je te montrerai à la fin.**

   Harry haussa les épaules et accepta de patienter, puis se rallongea dans l'herbe. Le parc du Tiergarten était l'un des uniques endroits de la ville qui donnait encore une impression de paix et de sérénité avec ses arbres, ses grandes étendues vertes et ses petits chemins. Le reste de la ville était à l'image des événements; bannières, drapeaux nazis et affiches de propagande hitlérienne polluaient les rues, mais ce n'était certainement pas aussi important que le 20 avril de chaque année, à l'anniversaire du Führer. En cette occasion annuelle, la ville croulait sous les drapeaux nazis, ceux-ci devaient être affichés à l'extérieur de chaque maison et chaque appartement, sous peine d'être suspectés de rébellion par la police politique. 

   Le parc était peut-être tranquille, mais dans quelques années, il abriterait tous les chars d'assaut, obus et bombes de l'armée Soviétique, qui leur serviraient à réduire la ville en miettes.

   Pourtant, ce parc évoquait à Harry plus qu'un sentiment de paix :

**— Il y a mon avion, quelque part,**   **tu te souviens ? Tu l'avais envoyé trop haut et il s'est coincé dans un arbre.**

**— Je t'interdis de me le rappeler,** **c'était une période sombre de ma vie,**   _plaisanta Louis tout en enfonçant davantage la lame dans le bois._ **Je dors mal quand j'y repense.**

**— Tu crois qu'il y est encore ?**

**— Non.**

   Pour garder Harry occupé et éviter qu'il ne regarde ce qu'il faisait, Louis lui raconta la fois où le Führer passait en revue toutes les troupes des jeunesses hitlériennes lors d'un défilé en pleine rue et que lorsque celui-ci s'était arrêté devant Louis, ils avaient maintenu le contact visuel pendant deux secondes. Deux secondes durant lesquelles Louis s'était mis à penser à la manière dont Harry l'avait pris en bouche une fois. Deux secondes durant lesquelles il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire face à l'ironie de la situation.

   Harry se mit à rire :

**— Je veux pas te croire. T'étais devant Hitler et tu pensais à moi et ma bouche ?**

**— À quoi d'autre veux-tu que je pense ?**

****— N'importe quoi, mais pas ça !** **

****— Eh bien j'y ai pensé.** À ce moment là, je me suis dit, mon gars... Imagine, rien qu'une seconde, si ce taré pouvait lire dans mes pensées.**

**— Tu serais pas là pour me le raconter.**

**— Tu parles. Il me l'aurait faite à la Louis XVI sur la place publique, oh... Cet homme-là. Si tu savais le regard qu'il a. Il peut refroidir n'importe qui, directement.**

**— Mais pas toi.**

**— Pas moi, non. J'aurai des séquelles à vie, par contre. Je me suis mordu les joues très, très fort pour pas rire. Et cette aura... Il a dû être séquestré pendant son enfance, le pauvre. Les plantes gèlent, là où il marche, et il fend les pierres avec son âme. Je veux plus jamais le revoir.**

   Harry se moqua doucement entre ses rires :

**— T'es con.**

**— Je sais.**

   Alors que Louis traçait les courbes des lettres dans le bois, Harry se calmait peu à peu — ce qui était dommage, puisqu'il ne rigolait pas souvent et l'entendre rire et voir ses fossettes creuser ses joues réchauffait le cœur de l'aîné.

   Et quelques années plus tard, Louis se rappela ce moment. Faire rire Harry à cette époque là était devenu, d'après ses souvenirs, l'une des tâches les plus difficiles et éprouvantes qui soient, et il finissait souvent par se prendre des vents abominables. Il était devenu habitué à essuyer de nombreux silences.

    Toutefois, lorsqu'il réussissait à voir ne serait-ce qu'un petit sourire sincère, il le considérait toujours comme une véritable victoire personnelle.

**— C'est si calme.**

   Harry ferma les yeux, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil couchant qui teignait le ciel d'une couleur chaude. Louis termina son travail et baissa les yeux pour le regarder, infiniment attendri par ses boucles soyeuses et les minuscules marguerites qui poussent autour de lui, la douce lueur orangée sur son visage et sa main contre sa poitrine qui se soulève et se rabaisse au rythme de sa respiration. En faisant abstraction de la peau blessée sous son œil, il se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait même _penser_ à lui faire du mal. Il était submergé par la même émotion qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec lui ; quelque chose qui lui donne l'impression d'être suspendu à des dizaines de mètres dans le vide ; quelque chose qui lui donnait des frissons sur toute sa peau ; quelque chose qui l'obligeait à se demander comment est-ce _q_ u' _une seule personne_ pouvait lui procurer autant de bonheur. Il aurait aimé mettre des mots là-dessus. Il aurait aimé lui dire, là maintenant, combien il était outrageusement beau ; à quel point il avait envie de finir sa vie dans ses bras et de ne jamais passer une seule seconde sans lui. Ses lèvres restèrent closes malgré la volonté de parler. Ils étaient peut-être allés très loin, physiquement parlant. Néanmoins, pour ce qui était d'exprimer quoi que ce soit, c'était une autre histoire. C'était ça, aussi, Louis et Harry. L'instinct, l'instinct et encore l'instinct, les mots n'avaient pas leur place. Et les silences, œillades et caresses discrètes étaient chose courante.

   Louis regretterait de ne lui avoir rien dit, cet après-midi-là, sous l'arbre.

   Il rangea son poignard dans l'étui de sa ceinture.

**— Voilà.**

   Harry ouvrit les yeux, se redressant sur ses coudes pour mieux observer ce que Louis avait gravé dans l'écorce.

__

__

_**H.S + L.T** _

_**Partners in crime** _

_**since 1931** _

 

**— C'est très...**   **C'est... correctement orthographié.**

**— T'es pas content ?**

**— Au contraire.**

**— Tu voulais peut-être que je tombe dans le cliché et que je grave un cœur autour de nos initiales ?**

**— Non, ça me va.**

**— _Wunderbar!_**

**— Embrasse-moi.**   
  
      Ils ne voulaient peut-être pas tomber dans le cliché, mais ils étaient l'allégorie parfaite du jeune amour naïf et innocent. À dix-sept ans, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Leurs problèmes, ils s'en fichaient, surtout lorsque, comme maintenant, ils se retrouvaient l'un contre l'autre à se dévorer en un baiser sans fin. Leurs lèvres se trouvaient, se séparaient, se retrouvaient, se séparaient à nouveau, s'attardant chaque fois un peu plus longtemps. Ils pouvaient rester une minute ou deux, comme ça, et ils étaient devenus particulièrement doués là-dedans.   
   La main de Louis décida toute seule de remonter le long de la jambe de Harry et de s'arrêter à plat sur son entrejambe. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise et ouvrit les yeux, repoussant doucement sa main. Louis et lui avaient déjà franchi ce cap-là et se soulageaient mutuellement rien qu'avec leur main (et une seule fois avec la bouche, un soir où Harry avait eu envie de le surprendre) mais il était hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit dehors.   
     Louis comprit et n'insista pas davantage. Il se sépara définitivement de ses lèvres, croisa les bras sur le torse de Harry et y appuya son menton pour mieux le voir. Harry lui fit un demi-sourire, et d'une voix profonde, un peu chuchotée, lui dit :   
  
** — T'es beau. **

 

**— J'espère bien. Imagine si j'étais moche...**   
  
    Harry l'insulta sous son souffle et le frappa légèrement pour plaisanter.  

   Louis s'amusa à défaire distraitement quelques boutons de la chemise du plus jeune avant de poser un minuscule baiser sur son torse. Harry tendit la main pour passer ses doigts à travers ses mèches châtain clair qu'il n'arrivait jamais à coiffer convenablement, car il n'était pas habitué à sa nouvelle coupe.  
  
 **— J'entends ton cœur qui bat,** _dit Louis après avoir pressé l'oreille contre son torse assez longtemps pour y percevoir un rythme régulier._  
  
 **— Je m'inquiéterais du contraire,** _rigola-t-il._  
  
 **— Il ne bat que pour moi,** _fit remarquer Louis sur un ton léger qui les fit rire tous les deux._  
  
 **— Faux. En réalité, il bat pour pomper le sang.**  
  
 **— Tu m'énerves, toi.**  
  
 **— Je suis là pour ça, pas vrai ?**

** **

** **— J'entends autre chose. Tu as faim, Harry ?** **

** **

  Harry perdit le sourire, encore une fois. 

** **

** ****— Sérieusement, t'as mangé aujourd'hui ?** ** **

** **** **

** ******— Ce matin, oui.** ** ** **

** ****** ** **

** ********— Tu mens.** ** ** ** **

** ******** ** ** **

** **********— C'est bon...** ** ** ** ** **

** ********** ** ** ** **

**************— Non,************** _refusa Louis, un pincement au coeur._ **************Non, c'est pas bon. On ira manger, tout à l'heure.**************

** ************ ** ** ** ** **

** **************— J'ai pas faim.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ************** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****************— Je paie, et on ira.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** **************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ******************— Non, je te dis. T'es chiant, quand tu t'y mets. J'ai pas faim. Pousse-toi.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
    Louis comprit le message, il se poussa sur le côté et s'assit contre le tronc d'arbre. Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit paquet de tabac qu'il avait obtenu en aidant un commerçant à repeindre son enseigne. Ainsi, il roula une cigarette, avec un papier et un filtre qui étaient contenus dans le petit sac. Louis le regarda en silence et avec envie ; il ne le lâcha pas du regard tandis qu'il allumait le bout et la portait à ses lèvres. Harry regardait un point fixe, au loin sur la route, légèrement inquiet.  
  
 **— Hey,** _murmura Louis_ **. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.**  
  
    Louis se pencha pour embrasser sa joue, sans en rajouter. Ça le tuait de voir Harry dans cet état. Il le voyait fumer quand il était angoissé, et récemment, c'était presque toujours. Il s'enfilait une dizaine de cigarettes par jour et s'il n'y avait pas accès, ses mains tremblaient. Il savait qu'il avait peur — il avait _constamment_ peur. Et Louis mentirait s'il lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils avaient tout à craindre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le distraire.  
  
 **— Je peux en avoir une ?** _demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix._  
  
 **— Quoi ?** _répondit Harry en le regardant enfin_. **Non.**  
  
 **— Je ne vais pas mourir, tu sais.**  
  
 **— C'est trop risqué pour toi.**  
  
 **— Rien à foutre.**  
  
    Pour illustrer ses gestes, Louis tendit la main vers le sachet qu'il avait laissé traîner sur l'herbe, roula une cigarette et tendit la main vers Harry pour qu'il lui prête son briquet.  
  
 **— S'il te plaît ?**  
  
 **— Lou...**  
  
 **— Au point où on en est, franchement...**  
  
 **— D'accord,** _céda-t-il,_ **mais ne me blâme pas si tu as mal, après.**  
  
 **— Jamais de la vie.**  
  
    Il se saisit du briquet, l'alluma, inhala une première bouffée et se retint pour ne pas tousser. Ses yeux larmoyaient et ses poumons brûlaient mais il refusait de perdre la face et de lui donner raison. Harry le regardait avec un sourire béat et un sourcil arqué, prêt à se moquer de lui à la première occasion.    
  
 **— Tais-toi.**  
  
 **— Je n'ai rien dit,** _plaida Harry en se rallongeant dans l'herbe, un bras croisé derrière sa tête et une jambe repliée._  
  
    Puis, plus rien.  
    Ils se contentèrent de s'écouter vivre pour le reste de l'après-midi. Ils fumèrent en silence – quelques fois, leur quiétude était rompue par de petits toussotements. Une brise d'été soufflait doucement à travers les feuilles des arbres et ils pouvaient entendre quelques voitures qui roulent sur Bachstraße, mais il leur semblait que toute l'agitation de la ville avait été réduite à un agréable bruit de fond. Rien ne leur importait ; le soleil brillait encore même s'il n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, les cigales stridulaient et tout leur rappelait leur enfance.  
   Louis regretterait. Il regretterait très fort de ne pas lui avoir sorti les trois mots qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis trop d'années. Il avait envie de lui prendre la main, se lever et courir avec lui sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que les aiguilles des montres se mettent à tourner dans le mauvais sens, que la ville soit dépourvue d'étoiles, que les drapeaux se décrochent, qu'il se retrouve au milieu de la place du marché en train de distribuer des journaux qui n'ont encore jamais parlé des horreurs qu'il connaissait. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient sept ans.  
   Parce qu'à sept ans, tout était tellement plus simple.

 

*******

  
   De retour sur Rockenfeld Strasse, avant de se dire au revoir, Harry fit l'impardonnable. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Louis et se pencha pour poser un baiser au coin de ses lèvres ; ce fut le geste de trop.

    Un SS les interpella et les deux garçons se séparèrent rapidement.   
  
**— Vous deux, là !**   **Le couvre-feu est à vingt heures pour les Juifs, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?**

   Consterné, Louis lui cria :

**— Eh, mange tes morts, la gestapette, là, viens pas me faire chier !**

 

 Harry dévisagea Louis, incrédule.

**— Mais t'es taré, ou ça se passe comment ? Tu veux nous faire tuer ?! Le gars est armé et tu lui cries des trucs pareils ?!**

****— Mais t'inquiètes, il fera rien. C'est un gosse, il a genre seize ans.** **

 

    Le soldat s'approcha, son fusil en main, prêt à tirer. Harry s'interposa, les mains en l'air, calma doucement le jeu et l'incita à baisser son arme :

** — _Bitte... Bitte... Ich bitte dich, vergib ihm.._. Pardonnez-le. **

     Le jeune soldat hésita, puis obtempéra. En effet, il devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, et Louis ne se souciait que très peu du danger et semblait ignorer que s'il avait eu à faire à un soldat ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus cruel, ils auraient tous les deux été abattus. Deux hommes qui s'embrassent, c'était pire qu'un crime.

**— Vous m'écoutez bien, les sodomites. J'ai ordre de tirer. Et j'ai pas envie de le faire. Alors, c'est s** **oit vous fichez le camp, soit je vous bute tous les deux pour indécence publique et violation du couvre-feu. Autrement dit, vous arrêtez de vous tripoter comme les tarlouzes que vous êtes et vous rentrez _direct_ chez vos mères les putes de juifs ou c'est une balle pour deux.**

   Louis fit un mouvement brusque, comme pour le frapper en pleine figure. Harry anticipa, et dut user de toutes ses forces pour l'en empêcher et maintenir les bras de Louis contre son corps.

**— T'as de la chance qu'il me retienne. Ta sale race. Parle encore de ma mère comme ça, tu verras,**   _cracha Louis, sentant l'adrénaline monter à mesure qu'il le provoquait._ **Ta tête, là, si j'te revois.**   


   Le SS pointa le canon du fusil contre le torse de Louis qui ne tressaillit même pas, et l'avertit :   


**— Recule.**

 

   Harry tenta de le raisonner mais Louis ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

**— Lou... Fais ce qu'il dit, sois pas stupide _. Je t'en supplie, sois pas stupide._**

**—** **Tu vas rien faire du tout,**   **mon gars,**   _poursuivit Louis._ **Tu sais c'est qui, mon père ? Tu le sais, ou pas?**

   Le SS retroussa les lèvres, pas du tout impressionné, et baissa les yeux vers l'étoile épinglée au tee-shirt de Louis. Il repositionna son fusil. 

**— Non.** **Dis-moi, qui c'est, ton père ? J'aimerais bien savoir.**

   Louis sentait ses joues devenir toutes rouges et il baissa également les yeux pour y voir l'étoile jaune. Il faisait moins son fier, maintenant. Il regretta amèrement de l'avoir portée et réalisa à quel point Harry avait raison lorsqu'il lui disait que c'était stupide. 

**— Ah, merde. Je... J'suis Allemand, j'ai rien à voir avec les.... je le jure, mon.. Mon père, c'est le commandant de... Il est Sturmbannführer !**

   Harry lui jeta un regard sombre et détourna les yeux, lâchant un "tss" désapprobateur. 

**— D'accord. Papiers ?**

**— Je les ai pas,** _répliqua Louis._

**— Allez, ça dégage, vite. Face au mur, mains en l'air, vous deux.**

   Au même moment, une Volkswagen noire à la peinture lustrée, arborant deux fanions aux couleurs nazies, s'arrêta devant l'immeuble. Le père de Louis en sortit et s'interposa rapidement entre les deux hommes. Louis ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou s'il devait craindre pour sa vie encore une fois. Hermann salua le soldat :

**— Heil Hitler.**

 

**— Heil Hitler, Sturmbannführer.**   


**— C'est mon fils, que vous tenez là.**

 

     Le SS pointa l'étoile de Louis, peu convaincu :   


**— Il est juif, votre fils ? Franchement, bravo.**

 

    Hermann le menaça du regard, stupéfait qu'un SS de seconde classe adresse la parole d'une telle manière à un commandant d'aussi haut rang.   


**— Il n'est pas juif, il est seulement inconscient,** _lui assura-t-il tout en se penchant vers Louis pour arracher l'étoile._ **À quoi t'as pensé, pauvre abruti ?**

 

   Pointant son arme vers Harry, le soldat demanda :   


**— Et lui, c'est votre neveu, vous me direz ?**   


   Harry espérait bêtement, naïvement que Hermann prenne sa défense. Dans un monde juste, il l'aurait pris sous son aile, lui aurait évité tout ce tracas. Mais là encore, dans un monde juste, rien de tout cela n'existerait. Louis et Harry se regardèrent en silence, discrètement.   
   Hermann fit légèrement ressortir sa lèvre inférieure en signe d'ignorance et secoua la tête :   


**— Faites tout ce que vous voulez de lui, je n'ai jamais vu ce garçon de ma vie.**   


   Et il disparut, entraînant son fils avec lui. Louis se retourna une dernière fois, soutenant le regard d'Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Une fois qu'ils furent partis et qu'il se retrouva seul avec le SS, il se mit à paniquer. N'importe quelle raison était valide pour se faire arrêter et déporter dans un autre pays, comme il en avait entendu parler récemment. Il n'était pas conscient de ce qui arrivait à ceux qu'on arrêtait, et se doutait encore moins de l'existence des camps.   
   Contre toute attente, le soldat rangea son arme.

**— Allez, file. Rentre chez toi, dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis.**   


**— _Danke, Schütze ! Vielen Dank !_**

**— Cours vite, sale rat ! Et que je r'voie plus ta sale gueule dehors.**

   Harry courut se réfugier à la maison, remerciant le ciel que ce soldat fût trop jeune et insouciant pour exécuter ses paroles. Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

   Mais cet incident, si moindre fut-il, aurait des répercussions désastreuses plus tard.

 


	11. Octobre 1941 - Zuhause

 

 

 

 

  **___________________________________________________________________________**

  
**  
** **— À la maison —**

_**Avec :**  Une gentille fille — Noël avant l'heure — Un papa meilleur que le chocolat — et des derniers mots. _

**___________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

  


   Suite à l'incident de l'étoile, le père de Louis avait fait en sorte qu'il ne revienne plus du tout à la maison, le laissant à l'école en tant que pensionnaire à temps plein. Louis n'était pas rentré depuis maintenant un mois.   
   L'enfer des jeunesses hitlériennes était à peine supportable durant toute une semaine. Alors, après un mois entier, il ne fallait pas s'étonner si Louis avait envie de faire de drôles de choses avec son poignard lorsqu'on commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Haydn était parti sur le front l'année précédente et Louis se retrouvait seul, dans son dortoir -- pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais la solitude ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux.   
   Il avait été surpris à arborer l'écusson rouge d'un mouvement de résistance – un pari mené par ses copains et qui a très mal tourné. Il avait toutefois intentionnellement aggravé son cas lorsqu'il avait été interrogé par le directeur Krüger. Il avait affirmé haut et fort qu'il emmerdait bien profondément tout ce qu'on leur enseignait et qu'il rejoindrait la résistance même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire.   
   Ça ne lui allait pas, d'être un révolutionnaire ; après de violents châtiments corporels, on avait appelé son père pour le retirer de l'école. Et c'est triomphant qu'il monta en voiture sur le siège passager, croisant les jambes sur le tableau de bord, sa chemise brune ouverte aux trois boutons. C'était tout ou rien, en ce qui concernait la provocation. Et Louis était devenu maître dans cet art. Hermann ne cria pas, ne le disputa pas, ne lui dit même pas d'enlever ses pieds de là et se contenta de lui glisser quelque chose de bien plus puissant qu'un sermon :

**— Tu es ma plus grande déception. La seule, d'ailleurs. Et j'ai _très_ honte.**

   Rien que ça. Louis était persuadé que c'était trop léger comme réaction et que si c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire, eh bien il n'en était pas touché du tout. Mais comme toujours, son père savait calculer ses coups, physiques ou moraux. Plus la voiture roulait, plus les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et se mettaient à le ronger de l'intérieur. Une déception, lui. Il commença par enlever ses jambes du tableau de bord et regarda son père du coin de l'œil. Un sentiment de malaise indescriptible oppressa sa poitrine et sa trachée se resserrait. Il pensa à toutes ses petites sœurs — surtout Elsa — et combien son père les aimait et les couvrait de baisers chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, et il prit un peu plus de recul pour se regarder, lui. Il n'avait jamais réussi à faire taire le soupçon d'appréhension qui le parcourait lorsqu'il était avec son père, et il ne s'était de plus jamais demandé s'il était normal d'avoir peur. L'homme qui l'avait élevé et aimé jusqu'à ce que tout éclate il y a quelques années ne pouvait pas être si mauvais. 

     Pourtant, c'était bien ce à quoi _Harry_ s'opposait. Au cours d'une brève querelle qu'ils avaient eue, plus tôt cette année, Harry avait lâché, sans retenue : _« Ton père n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, Louis, ouvre tes yeux. Il veut te modeler à son image. Alors tu décides. C'est moi, ou c'est lui. »_

   Têtu, Louis protestait toujours, dressant de manière bornée un voile entre lui et la vérité. Il n'avait pas donné de réponse ce jour-là. Il avait quitté la chambre de Harry, non pas sans lui avoir dit :  _« Tu reviendras me voir quand ça te sera passé, cette petite crise, je vais pas gérer ça._ »

    Inutile de dire que Harry n'était pas revenu le voir. Il s'excusait rarement, car ça lui arrachait la bouche de dire pardon alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux que celui qui avait raison, c'était toujours Harry. Louis le savait, au fond, bien au fond, et c'est pour ça qu'au lieu de dire pardon, il l'avait simplement intercepté dans la rue, s'était assuré que personne ne les regardait, avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, posé un baiser dans son cou et lui avait acheté un bretzel, le taquinant avec et l'empêchant de prendre une bouchée jusqu'à ce qu'il lui sourie.  

    Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Mais c 'était la principale source de tensions entre Louis et Harry, et au vu de leurs disputes de plus en plus fréquentes, violentes et répétitives, elle allait les avoir à l'usure. 

   Il tâcha de vite se ressaisir puisqu'il serait bientôt à la maison et qu'il avait traversé un tas d'horribles épreuves pour atteindre son but. 

Il n'attendait qu'une chose ; se réfugier dans les bras de Harry. Dès que son père gara la voiture, Louis en sortit précipitamment pour lui échapper. Hermann ne chercha même pas à le retenir. C'est dire combien il était sérieux. 

   Par chance, Harry était encore dehors malgré l'heure tardive. Louis ne tarda pas à le trouver, un peu plus loin au bas de la rue. Son cœur s'emplit d'une joie un peu trop hâtive, puisque tout redescendit à la vitesse de l'éclair lorsqu'il constata que _son_ Harry était avec une fille. Elle était adossée au mur de brique, et lui se tenait devant elle, appuyant sa main contre le mur, près de sa tête. Encore, Louis n'aurait rien dit s'ils n'étaient pas aussi affreusement proches l'un de l'autre et si Harry ne rigolait pas. Même de là où il était, il pouvait voir cette fossette sur sa joue.

   Louis s'approcha d'eux. La jeune fille portait une robe bleue allant de pair avec ses jolis yeux et ses cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient partiellement recouverts d'un chapeau. Ses pommettes hautes et roses donnaient à son visage ce teint _si frais et parfait._

   Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit l'étoile jaune cousue sur le haut de sa robe. Louis annonça sa présence.

**— Hey.**

   Harry se retourna rapidement, perdant aussitôt son sourire.

**— Hey... Ils t'ont libéré de prison ? Qui t'a fait sortir ?**

   Louis demeura muet un moment, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre elle et lui. _Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux._ Il se reprit :

**— On m'a renvoyé,**   _dit-il à voix basse._ **Je suis là, maintenant.**

Il ajouta, mentalement : _« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n'étais pas revenu ? »_

 

   Harry mordit dans sa lèvre, anxieux. Il n'avait pas prévu de devoir confronter Louis aussi tôt.    
  
**— Je suis content de te revoir, alors. Tiens, je te présente Nora.**   **Elle a emménagé dans ton immeuble il y a une semaine. Sa famille a fui les persécutions à Hambourg.**

 

   Nora lui tendit la main, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.  
  
 **— Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, Louis.**   **Harry m'a énormément parlé de toi. Je commençais à me demander si tu existais vraiment.**  
  
  Louis regarda avec dédain la main de Nora. Il ignorait quelle était sa langue maternelle, mais d'après l'horrible manière dont elle écorchait certaines syllabes, ce n'était certainement pas l'allemand et il y mettrait sa main au feu.  
 Il se remit en question un instant, se demandant si c'était l'académie qui l'avait conditionné à être si dégoûté face aux étrangers. Il ne voulait pas devenir ainsi. Mais Nora l'énervait, il n'y pouvait rien.

   Elle baissa la main. Elle se contenta d'observer la croix gammée sur le bras Louis, l'étoile sur la chemise de Harry, et se demanda comment ils avaient bien pu devenir amis.

   Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

Louis, comme contrôlé par un mécanisme de défense, leur donna des ordres tel un SS, en prenant un ton qui l'étonna lui-même :

  
**— Il est passé vingt heures.**   **Vous avez rien à foutre dehors.** **Rentrez !**   
  
**—** **Louis.. _._ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **   
  
**— Il me prend que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.** **Rentrez chez vous !**

  
**— Mais...**   
  
**— Tu veux que j'appelle mon père, c'est ça ? Tu sais ce qu'il peut vous faire ?**   
  
   Nora, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, partit en direction opposée pour rentrer chez elle et Louis fut dégoûté de constater qu'elle vivait en bas de chez lui.

  Harry, lui, en avait assez entendu. Cette dernière menace avait eu l'effet d'un coup de poing au ventre. Il  ne voulut même plus le regarder dans les yeux et prit la fuite, s'élançant dans les escaliers pour rentrer chez lui, talonné de près par Louis qui le suppliait de l'attendre. 

  
**— Harry, attends ! Faut qu'on parle. Reviens ! C'était juste pour qu'elle parte !**

**— Tire-toi.**

 

    Il réussit à se faufiler derrière lui avant qu'il ne referme la porte de l'appartement des Steckelberg. Harry traversa le couloir en deux enjambées et s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant Louis poireauter devant celle-ci. Ariel appela son nom depuis la cuisine.   
  
**— Harry, c'est toi ?**

 

   Louis répondit à sa place :   
  
**— Oui. Enfin, non. Harry vient de rentrer et il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.**   
  
   Ariel le rejoignit et Louis fit mine d'ignorer l'étoile cousue sur sa chemise :

 

**— Il est un peu fâché. Il faut qu'on parle... Vous pourriez..?**

 

**— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** _demanda Ariel, sincèrement inquiet - il savait que les deux garçons étaient extrêmement proches et qu'une dispute de cette taille était forcément sérieuse._

 

**— Rien de grave. Il faut juste qu'on s'explique.**   
  
**— D'accord. Harry ?** _appela-t-il._ **Ouvre, s'il te plaît. Et d'ailleurs on ne verrouille pas les portes, ici.**   
  
**— Non.**   
  
   Ariel n'était pas doué, niveau autorité, et opta pour les paroles en l'air :   
  
**—** **Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte dans trois secondes, je... Eh bien je...**   
  
   La porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry en colère — ce dont Louis avait rarement eu l'occasion d'être témoin, sourcils froncés, mâchoire crispée, et une vraie tempête dans le vert habituellement calme de ses yeux.   
  
**— Elle est ouverte,** **la porte** , _cracha-t-il._   
  
**— Calme-toi, d'accord ? Expliquez-vous. _Calmement._**

****

Ariel quitta le couloir, les laissant seuls.

  
**—** **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** _s'énerva Harry._ **Viens m'arrêter ! Allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends? Il est où, ton père ?**   
  
**— Laisse-moi entrer.**   
  
   Harry recula et obéit à contrecœur. Aussi secoué fut-il, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tourner le dos à Louis. Il se tint droit comme un piquet, debout au milieu de sa petite chambre. Louis entra, et Harry eut l'impression qu'on envahissait son espace vital. Louis referma la porte derrière lui, calme dans ses gestes, et garda un silence inquiétant. Les derniers rayons de soleil perçaient la fenêtre et striaient l'air de bandes de lumières. La poussière flottait, brillante et en suspension, tout comme les choses qu'ils avaient envie de se crier.   
  
**— C'est qui, cette fille ?** _demanda Louis de but en blanc._   
  
**— Nora Salzman, inspecteur. Dix-sept ans, autrichienne de naissance. Autre chose ?**

  
**— Joue pas à ça avec moi. Elle te plaît, avoue-le.**   
  
**— Elle est gentille,** _plaida Harry._

_**—**_ **Elle est gentille. D'accord. Dis plutôt que tu veux te la faire et on en finit là.**

 

****

****— Me la faire ? Écoute-toi parler, s'il te plaît.** On est amis, c'est tout. J'ai jamais eu d'amis à part toi, tu vas vraiment m'empêcher d'avoir la moindre relation avec quelqu'un ? C'était extrêmement impoli, ce que t'as fait. Et c'était dégueulasse de dire un truc pareil devant elle, t'as aucun respect.**   
  
**— Impoli, hein ? Ouais, et toi, t'avais pas le droit de me faire ça. J'suis pas là pendant un mois, je fais tout pour me faire renvoyer au nom de mes principes et revenir ici, pour toi... D'ailleurs, tout est toujours pour toi, maintenant que j'y pense.**

**— Ça, c'est pas ma faute. Va, retournes-y, si t'es pas content... Quoi ? T'as retourné ta veste, maintenant ? Ça te plaisait, finalement, ta petite école raciste ? Y a deux ans, quand tu rentrais en pleurant, les vendredis, c'était sérieux ou c'était du cinéma pour qu'on ait tous pitié ? Si tu t'amuses trop là-bas, faut me le dire. Et puis des _principes._.. Tu rigoles ? T'appelles encore ton père pour te sortir des situations gênantes... Tes principes en carton, tu peux les garder.**

****

   Louis retroussa les lèvres, se rappelant les rares moments où il s'était vraiment plu à l'académie, les rares moments où ce sentiment de supériorité, cette impression d'être le plus riche, le plus fort, _le meilleur de toutes les races,_ lui plaisait et faisait courber le coin de ses lèvres en un rictus fier. Ces moments ne duraient jamais longtemps — quelques minutes, tout au plus. Puis il se souvenait de l'absurdité de la situation, s'insultait intérieurement pour avoir osé s'identifier à une telle idéologie et avoir pensé que ces gens qui l'entouraient étaient un tant soit peu normaux. Il n'y avait _rien_ de normal. Et il était soulagé de ne plus en faire partie. Et tout cela, bien sûr, il ne pourrait jamais en faire part à Harry — ce serait volontairement mettre fin à la relation. Et Dieu sait que c'est la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

   Il se reprit et répondit :

**— ... Mon père m'a dit que j'étais sa plus grande déception.**

**— Tu vas me faire chialer,** _pouffa Harry, conscient de son insolence._   **Tu t'en remets, ça va ?**

**— Tu peux aussi me laisser finir, ce serait gentil,** _rétorqua-t-il sèchement._ **Il m'a dit ça... Mais ça en valait la peine parce que tu es là, maintenant. Tu m'as manqué, je pensais à toi tous les jours, je m'en rendais malade. J'ai fait croire à l'Académie que je faisais partie d'un mouvement de résistance pour qu'ils me foutent dehors. Je reviens, j'ai passé une journée de merde, je te vois avec elle et tu t'attends à ce que je lui fasse la bise... Mais ça va pas?**

****— Tu as fait... _croire_ à l'Académie que t'étais dans la résistance... Quelle grandeur d'âme.** **

****

**— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est pas assez pour toi ? Mais faut que je me fasse buter en ton nom pour que tu sois content ? Eh, ressaisis-toi, t'es pas le centre du monde.**

  Harry secouait la tête en cherchant une manière de formuler correctement les choses. Il baissa le ton et employa une voix un peu plus douce pour lui répondre :  
   
 **— Tu sais quoi ? Tu étais parti. Un mois. Ta** **sœur** **m'a raconté des histoires.**

****— Ma soeur, oui. Celle qui a dix ans et demi, elle t'a raconté des histoires. Quelles histoires ?** **

****— C'est vrai, pourtant. Elle y va aussi, et elle observe. Il y a d** es gars qui s'engagent directement après l'Académie, et on ne les revoit plus. Tu auras bientôt dix-huit ans... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?**

****— T'es en train de me dire que t'aurais pas attendu toute ta vie pour moi ?... Parce que moi, je l'aurais fait, à ta place. J'aurais attendu toute ma vie.** **

****

******— C'est ridicule de penser comme ça. Aussi bien pour toi que pour moi.** ** **

  
  Louis le dévisagea, pensif. Il avait bien compris que Harry avait vu en Nora de la nouveauté, une opportunité de reprendre à zéro et de faire les choses correctement. Une nouvelle chance. Il savait bien que Nora n'était pas qu'une amie, comme Harry le prétendait. Il savait que Harry avait choisi la facilité. Mais ses illusions parlèrent plus fort que le reste. Il ignora tout cela.  
  
 **—** **Je suis là, Harry. Je suis avec toi, maintenant**.  
  
  Harry baissa les yeux. Le cœur un peu plus léger, Louis s'approcha, entoura ses bras autour de son cou et plaqua son front contre le sien.  
  
— **Écoute-moi.** **On va partir, toi et moi. D'accord ? On laisse tout derrière nous et on part loin. On prend le train de nuit, ou le bateau, peu importe. On quitte l'Allemagne. Karla et Ariel comprendront. Ma mère comprendra. Il n'y a rien pour nous, ici. Tu n'as qu'à dire oui, et je trouverai un moyen pour qu'on s'en aille. Je sais que tu veux partir. Et je sais que tu la veux, ta liberté. Alors...**  
  
  Mais, tout comme les statues en marbre, les traits de Harry restaient figés, décrivant une seule et même amère expression ; une rancœur sans nom. Il repoussa doucement Louis.  
 

  
**—  On ne vit pas tous dans ton _merveilleux_  monde idéaliste, Louis. Je ne peux pas faire ça.**

**— Quoi ?**

**— T'es vraiment qu'un gamin. Tu crois que tout est si facile, parce qu'il t'est rien arrivé, à toi. T'as jamais perdu quelqu'un, pas vrai ?**

 

   Louis le regarda, impassible, mais avec la gorge serrée et le cœur compressé, s'attendant naïvement à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il plaisantait.

 

**— Harry? Y a quoi en jeu, là ?**   
  
**— Rien. Je veux simplement rendre les choses plus faciles** _._   
  
**— Rendre les choses plus fa- Mais les conneries que tu me sors à la minute, toi.... Oh, attends. Ça y est, j'ai compris.**

   Harry fronça les sourcils en attendant qu'il complète sa phrase ; Louis avait l'air d'y réfléchir profondément, puis soudainement :

**— Mon père t'a dit de rester loin de moi, c'est ça ?**

   Face à son silence, Louis comprit instantanément qu'il venait de toucher en plein dans le mille.

**— C'est bien ça, Harry ? Tu dirais pas ça de ton plein gré, je te connais, fais pas celui qui comprend pas.**

   Harry refusait encore de répondre, et continuait à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Plus le temps passait, et plus il avait l'air misérable ; ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Louis n'en fut que plus convaincu.

**— Putain.**

   Louis se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

**— Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se préoccupe de ce que mon père dit ou fait ?**

**— Il m'a menacé. Il a dit qu'il ferait du mal à mes parents.**

**— Vraiment ?**

**— C'est mieux pour toi, et pour moi.**

**— T'as pas le droit de me faire ça.**

**— Je suis désolé.**

**— Tu veux même pas faire un effort, pour moi ? J'ai porté cette _saloperie_ d'étoile avec toi, je te signale.  J'ai risqué ma putain de vie cette journée là.**

**— Personne ne t'a demandé de le faire !** _s'indigna Harry en haussant la voix soudainement et si fort que Louis en sursauta presque._   **Toi tu pouvais l'enlever. Pas moi**. **Je t'ai jamais demandé de mettre ta vie en danger pour moi ! Et non seulement tu t'en plains, mais tu t'attends aussi à ce que je fasse pareil, mais t'as pas honte ?!** **Écoute-moi. J** **e ne donnerai aucune raison à ton père de faire du mal à ma famille ou à moi, tout ça pour tes beaux yeux. Ton père est un salaud de la pire sorte, qui a dû se mettre à genoux devant Hitler pour se hisser là où il est et pour gagner tout cet argent. Tout ce que vous portez, tout ce que vous mangez, tout ce que vous achetez, ça vient de là. Tu vois, tout ça tu le sais, putain. Et malgré tout, tu le défends encore quand je t'en parle, seulement parce que cet homme a été un minimum sympa avec toi les dix premières années de ta vie. Je n'ai aucun respect pour vous.**

   Il y eut un silence. Un long, très, très long silence, durant lequel Louis ne brisa même pas leur contact visuel. Depuis tout petit, il était ainsi. Il ne baissait ni la tête, ni les yeux, ne cachait rien et affrontait tout et tout le monde.

**— Tu hausses la voix,** _fit Louis, doucement._ **Tiens. Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?**

****— Non.** **

****

******— Non, parce que si quelqu'un doit avoir peur, maintenant, c'est bien toi. Tu veux jeter un coup d'oeil dehors ?** ** **

****** **

********— T'as rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit, pas vrai ?** ** ** **

******** ** **

**********— J'ai compris ce qu'il fallait comprendre.** ** ** ** **

   Harry savait qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, gagné l'argument à partir du moment où Louis lui avait fait une remarque sur son ton de voix. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à répliquer.

   Entre deux clignements d'yeux, Harry vit le gamin qu'il avait connu, dix ans plus tôt. Le même gamin lui dit:

** — C'est fini, alors ? Toi et moi ? **

** **

** **— Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait se mettre d'accord. Alors c'est comme tu veux.** **

** **

** ****— C'est comme je veux, hein ? T'es sûr de toi ?** ** **

Harry sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Il savait où tout cela mènerait et il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Toutefois, il acquiesça doucement. Toute sa vie, il s'était efforcé de dresser un filtre devant sa bouche, lorsqu'il abordait de pareils sujets. De temps à autre, ce filtre devenait trop restrictif et il s'en débarrassait, laissant couler les mots à flots, acérés comme des flèches et impossibles à rattraper une fois lancés. En voyant Louis dans un tel état, il se mit doucement à regretter chacun de ses mots. Il n'y pouvait rien, se justifia-t-il. C'était la colère, qui parlait. La colère de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un mois ;  l'absurdité de son absence. La peur et l'angoisse causée par les menaces de Herr Teller.

   Louis sembla en venir à sa propre conclusion. Il haussa les mains, chuchota "Soit" et marcha vers une petite étagère sur un mur. Il s'empara doucement d'un petit modèle de DC-5 en bois que Harry venait tout juste de finir d'assembler et qui trônait au milieu d'une dizaine d'autres maquettes. Il le regarda attentivement puis se tourna vers Harry et parla avec cette soudaine austérité dans la voix, un ton que ni l'un ni l'autre ne reconnut :

**— C'est moi, le gamin ? Regarde. Tu comptes aller où, comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, piégé ici, à Berlin ? Ton rêve est mort, tu sais. Et tu dis que c'est moi qui me fais des illusions... C'est drôle.**

  
 Harry déglutit en sentant les larmes monter à nouveau, mais ne répondit pas. Louis déposa le petit avion sur l'étagère.   
  
**— Dix ans,** _poursuivit-il,_   **c'est rien du tout, pas vrai? Ça s'efface comme ça, tu me diras. On aurait dû s'en tenir à l'amitié, mais même ça, on n'a pas su le faire.**   
  
— **Arrête. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je** **ne veux pas qu'on efface tout.**

 

**— Eh bien dis-moi ce que tu veux, dans ce cas.**

 

 

   Aucune réponse.  
   
— **Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, de toute façon** , _marmonna Louis,_ _une main sur la poignée de porte_.  
  
— **C'est moins compliqué comme ça, d'accord ?**  
  
—  **T'inquiètes. Va _bien_ te faire foutre.**  
   
  Louis ferma la porte et sortit du couloir. 

   Il lui aurait peut-être tenu des propos un peu plus décents, des mots un peu plus aimables, s'il s'était douté qu'il venait juste de lui adresser la parole _pour la dernière fois._

   Il regretta ses mots dès l'instant où il quitta l'appartement. Il ressentit l'envie brûlante de retourner sur ses pas. Il venait de franchir une limite qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé frôler auparavant.

Il se ressaisit, se dit qu'il était presque adulte et qu'il devait se comporter comme tel. Si Harry n'était même pas prêt à se battre, ne serait-ce que pour surmonter le moindre obstacle, c'est qu'il ne tenait pas assez à lui. 

   Il croisa Ariel en quittant l'immeuble, qui était sorti pendant leur dispute.

**— C'est réglé ?**

 — **Oui.**

****

******— Bien.** ** **

****** **

   Pour éviter de craquer, Louis se précipita hors de l'immeuble et se retrouva sur le trottoir. L'air frais du début de soirée contrastait avec ses joues brûlantes et il dut s'arrêter un moment pour se reprendre. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains qui finirent par remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il manqua d'arracher. Il respira à fond pour se calmer. Il aperçut la voiture noire de son père, s'avança vers celle-ci et arracha l'un des fanions aux couleurs nazies, accroché sur le côté du pare-brise et le jeta au sol, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose. Impuissant. Il se sentait si impuissant -- quoi de pire comme sentiment ?

   Il croisa Nora dans les escaliers près de chez lui ; elle tenait un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans dans ses bras et il lui ressemblait énormément ; de ses yeux d'un bleu froid jusqu'à l'étoile jaune cousue à sa petite chemise à carreaux. Il ne pouvait être que son petit frère. Contre toute attente, Louis sourit à Nora et serra sa main libre. Elle lui sourit en retour.

**— Excuse-moi, j'ai été impoli, tout à l'heure, j'étais juste... Je suis ravi de te connaître.**

**— Moi aussi.**

   Louis désigna le petit garçon d'un mouvement de tête.

**— Qui c'est ?**  

**— Mon petit frère** ,  _répondit-elle._ **Il s'appelle Benjamin.**   **Il est un peu timide... Dis _Hallo_ au voisin ? **

   Benjamin tourna la tête, refusant de saluer Louis. Il avait vu le brassard nazi sur son bras et avait pris peur, puisque son père et sa mère ne cessaient de lui répéter de se méfier des hommes et des garçons qui le portaient. Nora rigola :

**— Il s'habituera...**

**— J'imagine.**

**—** **Dis-moi, est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, tout à l'heure ? J'ai offensé l'un de vous, ou... J'en sais rien... J'ai... Je suis confuse. Je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes.**

**— Non, c'est rien, ce n'est pas toi. C'est entre lui et moi, c'est... C'est compliqué.**

**— D'accord.** **Harry m'a dit que tu étais la personne la plus chère à ses yeux et j'ai eu un peu peur, tu vois... Que tu ne m'apprécies pas. Harry est quelqu'un de bien.**

   Louis se contenta de hocher la tête et de cligner rapidement des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de se former. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas répliquer qu'elle connaissait peut-être Harry depuis dix jours mais que lui le connaissait depuis dix ans et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit sur lui. Il se devait d'entretenir la plus saine des relations avec elle pour ne pas montrer à Harry qu'il avait si mauvaise foi, pour garder la face devant lui. Car maintenant, il s'agissait de gagner au jeu stupide et mesquin de celui qui allait se porter le mieux après la fin de leur relation.

**— Il est comme ça, ouais, je sais... Je dois partir, excuse-moi... Et bienvenue dans ce quartier de merde.**

**— À bientôt, alors.**

   Nora effectua une petite révérence avec sa main libre.

 Une fois à la maison, Louis se laissa tomber sur le seul canapé libre du séjour. Les larmes s'accumulaient de plus en plus, menaçant de lâcher de véritables flots. Mais il savait que s'il se laissait aller, il n'aurait aucune chance de s'arrêter avant au moins la tombée de la nuit.   
   Il vit une pile de cadeaux dans le coin de la pièce dont certains étaient déjà ouverts. Ce n'était pourtant pas Noël.   
   Sven était roulé en boule à ses pieds ; dès qu'il sentit du mouvement, il se déplaça rapidement afin de trouver un autre endroit où dormir.   
  
   Même son chien le fuyait.   
  
   Le poste de radio crachait du vieux swing entrecoupé de désagréables grésillements ; ce défaut n'empêchait tout de même pas Elsa de s'adonner à ce numéro de danse tout à fait charmant, se donnant en spectacle devant les grands yeux intrigués de Luzi et Matilda.   
   Dès que leur père fit son entrée, Elsa courut vers lui pour l'enlacer, le remerciant mille fois pour tous ces ravissants cadeaux. Elle avait reçu de nouvelles chaussures en daim, des robes pour l'hiver et des bas en coton. Hermann lui sourit tout en lui assurant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. _Elle – sa petite princesse._ Les jumelles n'avaient que trois ans mais avaient tout de même reçu un tas de nouveaux jouets en bois, et deux très jolies poupées en cire importées de Paris. Elles embrassèrent leur père, ravies d'avoir été aussi gâtées même en l'absence d'une occasion particulière. Lotte entra à son tour dans la pièce, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son grand frère perturbé, éteignit la radio et rangea l'antenne en prétextant avoir besoin de calme pour étudier. Elsa ne prit pas la peine de protester suite à l'irruption de sa grande sœur et enlaça son père de plus belle, lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait encore plus que le chocolat et que c'était le meilleur papa du monde.   
   Lotte s'empara des cadeaux emballés et étiquetés à son prénom, fit un faible sourire à son père, accompagné d'un petit _«Danke Schön, Vatti »_ , avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Si les petites s'entendaient encore avec leur père, ce n'était plus le cas de Lotte. Elle n'était plus une enfant et, heureusement pour elle, elle avait ouvert les yeux.   
      Il était révolu, le temps où il pouvait acheter son amour avec des cadeaux.   
     Hermann fit signe aux autre filles d'aller suivre leur grande sœur, lança un dernier regard empreint d'une émotion imperceptible à son  fils, et rejoignit sa femme dans la cuisine adjacente.   
  
   Louis ne voyait plus aucune raison de se contenir.   
  
   Tout ce qu'il craignait depuis la journée même où il avait rencontré Harry s'était produit : il l'avait perdu pour de bon. Et ce n'était pas une de leurs disputes explosives mais brèves qui se réglaient à coups de pardons et de promesses et de câlins. Ça, c'était il y a longtemps.   
   Louis ne vit qu'une unique issue à leur problème. Une seule chose pouvait lui ramener Harry, et cette chose, c'était la fin de la guerre. Cette guerre les étouffait, restreignante et omniprésente dans chacune de leurs pensées, les tenant par la gorge et les privant de leur souffle, alors qu'elle ne faisait même pas encore rage à Berlin même.

Pour trouver la personne à qui il fallait en vouloir, il aurait fallu remonter loin dans la grande histoire.   
  
   Frieda l'observait de loin. Une inquiétude maladive, que seule une mère pouvait éprouver, voilait ses yeux. Plantée devant les fourneaux, une spatule en bois à la main et les mots insignifiants de son mari flottant autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Quand bien même elle essaya de le rejoindre, Hermann la retint, la menaçant silencieusement.   
  
   Louis Teller n'avait jamais été un petit garçon malheureux. 

   Et personne ne semblait se rappeler le moment exact où ce ne fut plus vrai.

 


	12. Décembre 1941 - Stille Straße

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

**— Le Silence de la Rue —**

 

**_Avec :_**   _Du gris, du rouge, du jaune — Un ourson perdu — Une délicieuse part de Käsetorte — Des valises qui vomissent — Et une Ode à la gentille fille._

 

**___________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

 

 

**— Je veux partir,** _annonça Harry, un matin à table lorsqu'il fut seul avec Karla._

**— Partir où ?**

**— Je ne sais pas, je les sens mal, les prochains jours.**

 

   Harry croisa les bras sur la table encore recouverte de miettes de pain et posa son menton sur ses mains. Il songeait à quitter depuis près d'un an, mais n'avait jamais trouvé de réelle excuse ni le courage de l'annoncer à Karla. Il aurait bientôt dix-huit ans et il était hors de question de rester cloîtré dans les murs de cette ville, surveillé de près, persécuté pour trois fois rien. Il savait désormais que le fameux tour du monde dont il rêvait depuis son enfance allait devoir attendre ; il s'agissait d'abord de s'échapper de ce régime tyrannique et d'aller vivre une vie digne de ce nom, ailleurs. Une vie où il était autorisé à emprunter le même trottoir que les autres, à s'asseoir sur les même bancs que les autres, à entrer dans les mêmes boutiques que les autres, _à valoir autant que les autres._ Louis le lui avait proposé en premier, bien sûr. Mais s'évader avec lui revenait à alerter Herr Teller et signer l'arrêt de mort de Karla et Ariel. Harry mentirait s'il disait que l'idée suggérée par Louis, ce jour fatal du mois d'octobre dernier, ne l'avait pas terriblement séduit. Mais le seul moyen de partir sans causer le moindre problème était de partir seul.

 

**— Je veux bien,** _répondit Karla,_ **mais le problème, c'est qu'aucun Juif n'a le droit de quitter le pays depuis le mois d'octobre... Ils interdisent toute émigration. Il aurait fallu t'y prendre plus tôt. Tu te souviens de ton oncle Adam, le frère d'Ariel ? Celui qui est venu pour ton anniversaire de treize ans?**

 

   Harry acquiesça alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant lui.

**— Il habite en Suède, maintenant. Il est gravement malade, il a fait deux crises cardiaques. Ton père a beau demander la permission de quitter le pays, ne serait-ce que pour une semaine... Ils refusent. Tant que vous avez cette lettre J tamponnée sur votre passeport, vous n'allez nulle part.**

 

 

   Il enfouit son visage entre ses bras croisés et soupira. Karla tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux sans dire un mot. Aussi fort pouvait-elle l'aimer, elle ne souhaitait, elle aussi, que son départ. Il n'était pas fait pour être prisonnier et c'était flagrant ; Harry se fanait devant ses propres yeux. Il n'était pas heureux. Et son état s'était dégradé depuis un mois ou deux ; elle l'avait bien remarqué. Karla avait déjà sa petite idée ; lorsqu'elle mentionnait le prénom de Louis, il changeait systématiquement et brutalement de sujet, ou répondait par _« Il est occupé. Je ne lui parle pas souvent. Il a d'autres amis, tu sais. »_. Peut-être leur petit jeu était-il définitivement terminé. D'ailleurs, ses soucis concernant l'orientation sexuelle de Harry se dissipaient peu à peu. Elle le voyait par la fenêtre quand il sortait fumer — un prétexte pour passer du temps avec Nora, une jeune fille qui souriait tout le temps et qui plaisait beaucoup à Karla. Mais tout comme le sujet de Louis, Harry évitait de parler d'elle. Karla avait beau essayer d'emmener le sujet sur le tapis, mais un simple « Comment va Nora ?» était reçu par un « Bien. Je peux aider pour le dîner ? ».

   Ariel rentra au même instant, déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Karla et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son fils dans un tel dépit. Il murmura, assez bas pour ne pas qu'il l'entende :

 

**— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ? C'est con, ils viennent d'arrêter le pharmacien sur Kaiserdamm.**

 

**— Il n'est pas malade, Ariel. Il veut partir.**

 

**— Oh, mais ça, je sais. Il le répète à longueur de journée. Harry... Harry, mon garçon, regarde-moi.**

 

   Harry leva la tête.

 

**— Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Toutes ces mesures mises en place depuis 33, c'est pour nous forcer à partir. Pourquoi leur donner cette satisfaction ?**

 

**— En attendant, ceux qui sont partis vivent mieux _._ Ce n'est plus une question de dignité, c'est une question de survie.**

**— Harry a raison,** _renchérit Karla_. **Il veut partir, et il a raison.**

**— C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Harry ?**

 

   Harry fronça les sourcils, esquissant un minuscule sourire. La question d'Ariel sous-entendait qu'il avait peut-être les moyens de l'envoyer ailleurs. 

 

**— Plus que tout au monde.**

**— Où, alors ?**

**— .... Les États-Unis ?** _se risqua-t-il à tout hasard — il n'y pensait pas vraiment._

****— Les États-Unis... Je t'explique. Après quelques jours en mer dans le meilleur des cas, on va te regarder des pieds à la tête à Ellis Island, puis droit dans les yeux et on te dira : _retourne d'où tu viens, go back to your country._  Les États-Unis se fichent de ce qui arrive aux réfugiés, tu ne serais pas le premier à qui on refuse l'accès. ** ** **Il faut aller en Suisse.** **La Suisse accueille les demandeurs d'asile, tu le sais, non ? Elle aide la résistance et les services du renseignement.**

   Harry perdit son enthousiasme aussi vite qu'il apparut.

 

**— Mais je ne peux pas sortir du pays.**

 

**— Bien sûr que tu peux. S'ils devaient en plus nous enfermer ici, attends...**

**— Quoi ?**

 

**— Il y a un moyen. D'ailleurs je vais m'y prendre de la même manière et j'irai en Suède pour voir mon frère.**

 

   Karla haussa un sourcil, surprise :

 

**— Tu nous cachais autre chose, sinon ?**

**— Il y a quelques jours, j'ai rencontré un vieil ami qui travaillait au Reichstag, avant l'incendie,**   _expliqua Ariel en prenant place près d'Harry._ **Ils l'ont renvoyé de son poste dès que Hitler est venu au pouvoir, mais il gagne sa vie en fabriquant de faux passeports et des laissez-passer. Il a fabriqué le même tampon qu'ils utilisent aux frontières et on n'y voit que du feu. Des milliers de personnes ont pu entrer en Suisse et en Suède depuis octobre, grâce à lui, et ils n'ont plus à porter l'étoile, tu sais. Je lui demanderais bien de t'en faire, c'est une petite fortune mais on peut se le permettre... Le problème, c'est que ça prendrait quinze jours. C'est très en demande.**

**— Quinze jours, c'est rien, quinze jours !** _s'exclama Harry, tout sourire._   **Je peux attendre quinze jours.**

**— C'est vrai ? Ça te convient ?**

**— C'est parfait, c'est _plus_ que parfait !**

 

   Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou et de lui faire le plus gros câlin de toute l'histoire. Il pouvait partir, tout cela pouvait être enfin terminé. Il savait qu'il vivrait mieux s'il partait pour Zurich. Mais pour l'instant, il ignorait que partir _maintenant_ et pas dans quinze jours aurait pu littéralement lui sauver la vie.

 

**— _Danke_ , Papa ! _Danke Schön_ ! t'es le meilleur !**

**— Alors comme ça, t'es content de nous quitter ?** _plaisanta Ariel en tapotant son dos._

 

**— Je reviendrai pour vous. Et quand je reviendrai, je serai pilote de ligne.**

   Karla joignit ses mains, attendrie devant leur étreinte. 

**— En voilà, de grandes ambitions !** **Finis de manger d'abord, on parlera d'aviation plus tard.**

 

   Harry termina son assiette à toute vitesse puis sortit de l'appartement, prétextant avoir besoin d'air. Il se précipita dans l'immeuble voisin et grimpa les marches deux à deux. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la porte des Teller, le poing en l'air, à deux doigts de frapper. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il ne pouvait pas - il ne pouvait _plus_ faire ça. Son premier instinct fut de tout dire à Louis, lui sauter au cou aussi et lui dire qu'il était libre et qu'il allait enfin vivre loin de la merde.

   Il se demanda si Louis ne l'avait pas contaminé avec son idéalisme surdimensionné. C'était ridicule. Il baissa la main. Il pouvait entendre les voix des jumelles à travers la porte, puis celle de Louis. S'il rentrait, cela aurait l'effet d'un vent froid. Mieux valait attendre. Voilà : attendre qu'il reçoive son nouveau passeport et ses nouveaux papiers, et peut-être qu'il pourrait le lui annoncer.

   Il s'avéra cependant qu'un délai de quinze jours fut beaucoup trop long. Quarante-huit heures avant que ses faux papiers ne soient prêts, les choses prirent une toute nouvelle tournure. Et les plans de Harry tombèrent à l'eau pour sombrer profondément. Tout ceci, à son insu, et à celui de 73 000 autres.

 

***

 

   Une journée entière passée aux côtés de Julius Meinhardt n'avait pas réussi à remonter le moral d'un Louis aux yeux maintenant aussi froids que le ciel. Il avait bien bu un coup avec lui, cachés derrière l'auberge des Meinhadrt, mais même le goût enflammé de la plus forte liqueur qui soit n'avait pas su le réchauffer (par contre, il avait la tête qui tourne).

    Julius pratiquait à outrance l'école buissonnière des jeunesses hitlériennes. Il n'avait pas intégré l'académie, mais son établissement ne manquait pas de fermeté envers les jeunes garçons. Les entraînements matinaux dans la neige et les séances de natation dans les lacs glacés ne lui disaient rien . Il avait été transféré dans une section particulière des jeunesses ; la Flieger Division, qui se spécialisait dans les avions. Julius passait alors ses journées à construire des petits modèles d'avions de guerre.

 

**— Je m'ennuie, à la Flieger,**   _se plaignit-il en s'emparant de la bouteille presque vide entre les mains rouges et sèches de Louis._ **Même l'entraînement militaire me manque.**

 

   La première chose à laquelle Louis pensa, fut que Harry aurait _adoré._

**_—_ Quoi ?** _l'interrogea Julius, les lèvres brillantes et le nez rouge._

 

**— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?**

**— T'as dit quelque chose. Harry aurait adoré, ou un truc du genre.**

**— Oh**. _(Louis baissa la tête, se cala contre le mur et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. La neige au sol fondait et traversait le tissu de son pantalon)_ **C'est vrai qu'il aurait aimé.**

     Avec le recul, la passion quasi-maladive qu'avait Harry avec les avions et tout ce qui vole était tout à fait justifiée et compréhensible. Qui ne voudrait pas s'envoler loin en un battement d'aile ? Qui ne voudrait pas se savoir complètement, entièrement et fondamentalement libre ?

    Après plusieurs années passées à ses côtés, Louis comprenait petit à petit que voler n'était pas qu'un rêve de gamin, pour Harry. C'était un idéal autour duquel il avait construit toute sa vie.

**— Vous avez toujours été... Bizarres, tous les deux, tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 

    Il porta le goulot de la bouteille en verre jusqu'à ses lèvres, rejeta la tête en arrière et finit le fond d'alcool dans la bouteille en trois gorgées. Louis observa avec attention sa pomme d'Adam dans son cou, puis détourna vite le regard, soufflant un nuage d'air froid. _Bizarres_. Les souvenirs d'une nuit d'été en Bavière se matérialisèrent devant lui. Leurs confessions dans le lit du haut. Harry qui a peur de ce que leurs amis disaient sur eux. Le nom de Julius était revenu plusieurs fois, lors de la discussion la plus importante de Louis et Harry. 

 

**— Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis deux mois,** _dit Louis, sans trop savoir pourquoi._

 

**— C'est fou. Moi qui pensais que vous alliez finir comme mon frère et son copain.**

**— Quoi ?** _s'étouffa Louis._

 

   Puis soudainement, les pièces s'assemblèrent.

   Depuis tout petit, il entendait, à la fin des messes, les paroles du prêtre : _Priez pour l'aîné des Meinhardt. Priez. Priez._

   Il avait tant entendu cette phrase, elle s'était répétée à travers les années, et il y avait fait de moins en moins attention. Mais maintenant, tout était clair. _Priez pour l'aîné des Meinhardt. Priez. Priez._ Les mots se tenaient là, droit devant eux, rouges et menaçants. 

 

**— Priez pour l'aîné des Meinhardt,** _répéta Julius, donnant enfin une voix à ces mots autrefois si dénués de sens pour Louis._ **Ça me semblait évident, je croyais que tu avais compris. Mon grand frère, Oskar.... Il fait partie de ces gens-là.**

 

**— Oh...**

**— Je lui en ai toujours voulu. Pas parce qu'il aime les garçons, enfin, _un_ garçon. Mais parce qu'il est parti, dès que tout le monde l'a appris. Il est parti en France en 33, puis il a pris un bateau, avec son copain. Il disait que ce pays deviendrait un bordel incroyable et qu'il valait mieux se tirer avant que ça explose. Il a envoyé une seule lettre pour me dire qu'ils était bien arrivés en Amérique, qu'il faisait froid à Boston, et que leur voisin de palier sortait tout juste de prison. Puis plus rien pendant huit ans. **

**— Désolé,** _marmonna Louis._ **Vraiment. C'est nul. Mais en fait, tu te trompes. Harry et moi, ce n'est pas comme ça. Ça ne l'a jamais été. On est... On était,** _se reprit-il._ **On était amis, très, très bons amis, c'est tout. Et puis un homme qui en aime un autre, ça se fait pas, quoi. C'est... C'est immoral, non ?**

**— Mh.**

    À cet instant, il s'imagina la réaction qu'aurait eue Harry s'il l'avait entendu. Nier, il n'était bon qu'à ça. Réduire leur histoire a une simple amitié qui a très mal tourné, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

**— Je veux bien te croire,** _ajouta Julius._

 

   La bouteille vide, posée au sol, entre eux, reflétait les derniers rayons d'un soleil froid, enfoncée au quart dans un banc de neige. Julius appuya sa tête contre les briques rouge du mur de l'auberge et ferma les yeux. Louis mâchouillait l'intérieur de ses joues, rongé par une culpabilité accablante. 

    Il observa Julius longtemps, très longtemps ; le chagrin l'envahit comme la vague d'un tsunami.        

    Tout le rendait nostalgique, et il aurait préféré que Julius ne lui ait jamais sorti le sujet.

 

  _« On ne vit pas tous dans ton merveilleux monde idéaliste, Louis »_ , lui avait si bien dit Harry.

 

   Il avait été si égocentrique, si pris par ses propres problèmes et par toutes les futilités qui lui semblaient, à l'époque, gigantesques, que pendant toutes ces années, il était passé à côté du véritable drame de Julius. En y repensant, tout s'expliquait, maintenant. Les jours où il s'isolait dans la cour d'école primaire, pensif et morose à neuf ans seulement... Les dimanches sur les bancs de la paroisse où il avait les larmes aux yeux... Toutes les fois où il refusait de parler de son frère et ne mentionnait que ses trois sœurs...

   Les mots « Harry et moi étions officieusement ensemble avant que mon père ne vienne s'en mêler » se frayèrent un chemin entre sa tête et sa bouche, s'arrêtant pile au bord de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ils se faufilèrent bien vite dans la section « Vérités Cachées » de sa tête lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

   Perché sur le toit pour ramoner la cheminée, le grand-père de Julius, un homme de pierre dont même l'haleine sentait le _Heil Hitler,_ descendait furieusement le long d'une échelle en métal, quelques mètres plus loin. Il leur criait de foutre le camp, qu'il ne voulait pas voir de sales racailles d'ivrognes autour de son auberge, brandissant une brosse de ramonage dont les longs bouts métalliques s'agitaient en suivant ses mouvements. Julius tenta de le calmer :

 

**— Du calme, Opa, on s'en allait.**

**— Plus vite que ça ! Et attends que j'en parle à ta mère !**

**— Pff.**

 

   Il aida Louis à se redresser et l'entraîna sur la rue principale, toute enneigée et illuminée, toute de drapeaux rouges décorée.

   Julius lui expliqua que la plus grande crainte de son Opa, c'était qu'il finisse comme son grand frère Oskar. Pour le rassurer, il lui présentait des filles de manière régulière et ponctuelle. Malgré ses efforts, dès que son grand-père le voyait avec un garçon, il _explosait._

   Fortement troublé, Louis lui lança un rapide « Auf Wiedersehen » et partit sans se douter que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il voyait Julius Meinhardt. 

 

   Ce jour-là, en effet, Louis vit beaucoup de gens pour la dernière fois, dont la gentille fille du deuxième et son meilleur ami depuis dix ans.

 

   Il s'engagea sur la route, un peu désorienté et titubant, se faufilant et zigzaguant entre les uniformes et les manteaux de tweed, la tête baissée et les cheveux enneigés, les mains froides et le souffle court. Les clochers de l'église tintaient sans discontinuer. La chorale chantait sur la place publique, comme chaque année à l'approche de Noël. Et les souvenirs d'un soir de décembre en plein centre-ville, aux côtés d'un Harry âgé de presque huit ans, avec leurs mains chaudes entrelacées, refirent surface. Les voix du chœur montaient dans les aigus en parfaite harmonie, elles chantaient plus vite et plus fort. Il lui semblait que la neige remontait _vers_ le ciel d'un blanc duveteux. 

 

   De retour sur Rockenfeld Strasse, toute cette frénésie et cette abondance de bruits et de musique prit fin. Brusquement. 

 

   Harry se tenait près du métal rouillé de sa porte. Il fumait, vêtu de son long manteau noir, et les flocons blancs décoraient les boucles de ses cheveux sombres.

   Tout était gris, se disait Louis. Les seules touches de couleur visibles sur lui étaient le rouge brûlant du bout de sa cigarette, et le jaune agressif de l'étoile cousue sur le feutre noir. On voyait le mot JUDE avant de le voir, lui. Mais n'était-ce pas le but principal de cette étoile ?

   Louis continua de marcher, tête baissée, prétendant ne pas l'avoir vu, et le bouscula brusquement.

   Il ne put prétendre bien longtemps. Son instinct le poussa à se retourner, et l'expression qu'arborait Harry resterait gravée dans sa tête pendant quelques années. Comme une photo qui ne vieillirait jamais. Ils s'étaient regardés, les lèvres scellées, et s'étaient pourtant dit plus de choses que s'ils avaient réellement parlé ; Louis, le regard dur et plein de reproches, et Harry, compatissant, qui s'inquiétait plus pour lui qu'autre chose. Si un mois plus tôt il avait encore l'air d'être sur la défensive, aujourd'hui, il semblait seulement triste pour lui. Il venait de comprendre que Louis était ivre et que ce n'était pas la première fois, ce mois-ci.

    Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, Louis rentra chez lui sans se douter qu'il l'avait touché pour la dernière fois, aussi brutal son geste fut-il.

   Il monta les escaliers aussi lentement qu'il put. Il constata la présence d'un ours en peluche auquel il manquait un œil, par terre, sur une marche. Il l'avait vu dans les bras de Benjamin si souvent qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Pour soulager sa conscience devenue trop lourde, il décida de le lui ramener. Il frappa à la porte des Salzman et attendit. Après quelques secondes, Nora lui ouvrit, méfiante. 

 

**— Louis... On n'a plus de sucre, désolée.**

**— Ce n'est pas pour ça.**

**— Oh...**

Elle pâlit, s'imaginant mille et un scénarios. Elle s'apprêta même à doucement refermer la porte, craintive.

   Louis lui montra l'ours en peluche et elle sourit, soulagée.

 

**— Il était dans les escaliers.**

 

**— Je te remercie. C'est gentil à toi de l'avoir ramené, il s'apprêtait à nous faire la crise du siècle parce qu'il l'avait perdu... Mon Dieu,  entre.**

**— Vraiment ?**

**— Mais oui... Tu as bu ?** _demanda-t-elle en voyant son nez rouge._

****— À fond,** ** _dit-il avec un petit rire._

****— Bon, entre. Tu dois avoir froid.** **

 

   Louis hésita un instant mais se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans le petit appartement des Salzman, et la plupart de leurs possessions était rangée dans des boîtes en carton, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à déménager. Louis n'osa pas poser de questions, salua brièvement ses parents en leur disant qu'il était juste de passage et qu'il ramenait seulement son ourson à Benjamin, pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent d'idées. Ils avaient été méfiants, dans les premiers temps. Étant le fils d'un Commandant SS, Louis représentait une menace par défaut. Mais il avait vite fait d'établir clairement que Nora et lui étaient de bons amis, maintenant, et que ce n'était certainement pas lui, la menace. 

   Nora lui servit le thé et quelques gâteaux sur la table basse du salon. Benjamin faisait rouler son train en bois entre les pattes de chaises et s'arrêta dès qu'il vit Louis avec son jouet préféré. Il écarquilla les yeux. Louis le lui tendit en souriant :

 

**— Dans les escaliers, tête en l'air.**

 

   L'enfant reprit son jouet, méfiant, et commença à s'éloigner. Nora l'arrêta et l'incita à être plus poli :

**— Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?**

 Benjamin triturait l'oreille décousue de son ourson, tête baissée, fixant ses chaussettes dépareillées. 

 

**— Louis est un ami,** _insista Nora._ **Il ne te fera aucun mal. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?**

**— _Danke,_ Louis.**

**— Mais encore ?**

 

 

   Benjamin grimpa sur le fauteuil et se risqua à poser un minuscule baiser sur sa joue avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre.

 

**— Vous partez ?** _demanda Louis, en désignant toutes les boîtes._

**— Oui, je crois bien.**

**— Vous êtes restés deux mois, quoi...**

**— Je sais, mais...**

   Nora s'interrompit en jetant un coup d'oeil à la chambre de ses parents dont la porte était ouverte. Ils pliaient leurs vêtements et les empilaient dans les valises.

**— Un homme est venu il y a quelques jours pour prendre nos noms. Le propriétaire a dit que le bail se terminait très bientôt. Il n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qui se passait exactement, seulement quelque chose de vague à propos d'une relocalisation, et apparemment ils auraient le droit de s'approprier la plupart de nos possessions pour qu'on puisse « voyager léger ». **C'est n'importe quoi, si tu veux mon avis.**  On nous a dit la même chose lorsqu'on habitait encore à Hambourg, en octobre. C'est pour ça qu'on a fui. **

**— Attends... Ils disent ça à tout le monde ?**

**— Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais avec nous, c'est comme ça. Mon père dit que ça rime plus à une déportation qu'à autre chose. Alors on part. C'est ridicule. Tout ce qu'on fait depuis le début de la guerre c'est fuir là où c'est encore permis. J'ignore où on va, cette fois. Mais je sais qu'on est coincés à Berlin. Je crois qu'on va se cacher...**

Nora s'interrompit, consciente qu'elle en avait un peu trop dévoilé. Louis la regardait, pensif. Elle parla un peu plus bas :

**— S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à tes parents.**

**— Je ne dirai rien !** _s'empressa-t-il de répondre._ **Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne parlerai à personne.**

**— S'ils te demandent où on est passés, dis que tu ne sais pas.**

**— Bien sûr.**

**— C'est gentil à toi.**

   Louis finit sa tasse de thé mais garda ses mains froides tout contre la porcelaine pour les réchauffer. Il en savait plus qu'il ne laissait croire. Il avait entendu dire, par l'un des soldats du régiment de son père, qu'on avait emmené tous les juifs de Hambourg par train jusqu'à Varsovie, qu'ils vivaient tous là-bas dans un quartier paumé sans ravitaillement, sans nourriture, sans rien, et que les cadavres jonchaient les rues. Les Salzman avaient bien fait de fuir à temps, mais venir à Berlin à cette période de l'année était sûrement la pire idée.

   Nora put voir qu'il n'était pas exactement avec elle et qu'il réfléchissait à autre chose.

 

**— Tu as dit au revoir à Harry ?**

 

   Louis leva brusquement la tête.

 

**— Au revoir ? Pourquoi faire ?**

**— Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Il part pour Zurich, en Suisse, dans quelques jours, dès qu'on lui aura livré ses faux papiers et son laissez-passer.**

**— Zurich ?** _s'étonna Louis, incrédule._ **Zur- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à... Il m'a rien dit !**

 

**— Oh, tu sais, n'importe où serait mieux qu'ici. Il n'est pas heureux.**

**— Il n'est pas heureux, il n'est pas heureux.... Trouve-moi un homme heureux dans cette ville.**

 

   Nora se mit à rire mais Louis ne trouvait pas cela très amusant. Harry allait partir loin de lui et cela voudrait dire que tout était fini pour de bon, qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de régler les choses.

   Ses traits se durcirent en se remémorant leur dernière dispute. Louis lui avait suggéré de s'enfuir ensemble, loin, et Harry avait refusé sous prétexte qu'il vivait dans une désillusion totale et qu'il n'avait aucun jugement.

   Et aujourd'hui, le voilà prêt à foutre le camp, sans même lui en avoir parlé. Et il avait osé le regarder ainsi, en bas, avec ce _regard-là_ , comme si tout était de _sa_ faute.

   Avait-il voulu lui en parler, tout à l'heure ?

 Louis se demanda même s'il l'en avait dissuadé en le frappant aussi fort et en le méprisant silencieusement.

 

**— Tu peux toujours en parler avec lui, il est encore là,** _suggéra-t-elle._

 

**— Non... Non, c'est bon. C'est un grand garçon, pas vrai ? Il n'a pas besoin de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de lui,** _marmonna-t-il, pour s'en convaincre._ **Il vole de ses propres ailes, ça ne me regarde pas.**

**— Dis, c'est vraiment grave, ce qui s'est passé entre vous, l'autre fois.**

**— Ça se voit autant ?**

**— Il avait l'habitude de me parler de vous deux à chaque fois qu'on se voyait. C'est drôle, je ne crois pas qu'il avait d'autres sujets de conversation. Quand tu es revenu, il a arrêté... Il a arrêté de parler de toi, de vous, il a arrêté de rigoler, il a arrêté de sortir... Sauf pour fumer. Il avait l'air de beaucoup t'aimer... C'est du gâchis, ce que vous faites là.**

 

**— Il m'aime tellement qu'il va se barrer en Suisse, tiens. Comme si je ne le lui avais pas proposé en _premier_ , pauvre con...**

**— Il doit avoir une bonne raison. Ce n'est pas de la mesquinerie, tu sais.**

**— Peu importe.**

**— Louis ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Mais c'est la pire manière de terminer les choses. Réglez tout... Soyez adultes, un peu. Et dis-lui au revoir, tu risques de regretter.**

**— ... C'est gentil à toi d'essayer, vraiment. Comme j'ai dit... C'est un grand garçon. S'il voulait que les choses s'arrangent, tout serait réglé depuis longtemps. Je suis là, moi. Je suis toujours là et prêt à l'écouter s'il veut dire pardon. Merci quand même.**

 

 

   Louis se releva.

 

**— Harry avait raison,** _dit-il._

 

**— À propos de quoi ?**

**— Tu es très gentille.**

 

   Nora lui sourit. Louis eut un moment d'hésitation, puis se pencha vers elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ils rougirent tous les deux, et Louis eut une montée fulgurante d'adrénaline, comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose de mal. Il redevint sobre en un instant, recula, et ferma les yeux pour se reprendre.  
  
  
**—  Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû.**   
**  
**   
   Nora toucha ses propres lèvres, bouche-bée. Louis s'excusa de nouveau et ressentit l'envie pressante de quitter cet endroit à tout prix. 

 

**— Bonne nuit.... Pardon, vraiment, pardon.**

 

   Il faillit trébucher sur le tapis en sortant, et il croisa le regard toujours aussi méfiant du petit Benjamin assis au sol, plus loin dans le couloir.  Louis faussa un sourire tout en tournant la poignée et lui souhaita bonne nuit :

 

_**— Gute Nacht, Kleiner.** _

 

 

 

***

 

**— Il y a des enfants dans cet immeuble ! Cette rue est remplie d'enfants,** _s'écria Frieda_. **Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !**

 

**— Ils peuvent, et ils le feront,** _répondit Hermann calmement, s'installant devant sa machine à écrire._

 

**— Le petit Benjamin, un étage plus bas, il n'a que six ans ! Six ans, pour l'amour du ciel ! Quelle sorte de danger est-ce qu'il représente pour le pays ?!**

 

**— Ils doivent tous partir et ce n'est pas moi qui fais les règles. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, il faut que je finisse ceci. Retourne donc en cuisine faire ce que tu sais faire de mieux.**

 

   Frieda, les joues rouges de colère et d'indignation, refusa de quitter son bureau. Elle n'osa pas rétorquer face à ses remarques misogynes — il la traitait ainsi depuis longtemps déjà. Louis l'avait remarqué et s'il n'osait pas prendre sa défense devant lui, il faisait souvent passer le message à travers des regards suggestifs. Quelques années plus tôt, il l'avait prise dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait, et lui avait dit de rester forte, et qu'il détestait la voir si soumise face à lui.

    Elle se saisit soudainement d'un paquet de feuilles traînant près de la machine à écrire et y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant qu'il ne puisse s'en emparer, s'attendant au pire. Et en effet, elle ne put imaginer pire atrocité que cet extrait d'une liste pourtant si formelle et impersonnelle.

 

 

.

**SALZMAN,** _Nora_ **– 29/02/1925** Rockenfeld Straße, Whg. 12

**SALZMAN,** _Benjamin_ **– 31/12/1936** Rockenfeld Straße, Whg. 12

**SALZMAN,** _Rachel_ **– 15/05/1902** Rockenfeld Straße, Whg. 12

**SALZMAN** , _Otto_ – **10/08/1897**              Rockenfeld Straße, Whg. 12

**STECKELBERG,**   _Harold_  – **01/02/1925**    Rockenfeld Straße, Whg. 4

**STECKELBERG,**   _Ariel_  – **04/07/1901**     Rockenfeld Straße, Whg. 4

 

 

 

**— Mon Dieu, Harry...** _murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui._

**— Tu veux mon avis ? Le fils des Steckelberg est le premier qui mérite de partir.**

**— Comment tu peux dire ça !**

 

**— Je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec toutes ces mesures,** **tu n'as jamais protesté. Ce qu'on fait en ce moment**   **c'est pour notre bien à tous.** **C'est pour que le pays retrouve sa gloire d'autrefois, c'est pour purger la nation de toutes ces saloperies d'indésirables, c'est pour ça, cette guerre !**

 

**— Oui, j'étais d'accord, j'étais même _plus_ que d'accord ! Mais tuer des enfants, tuer des familles entières, ce n'est pas la guerre ! ** _finit-elle par crier, hors d'elle._ **Ce n'est même _plus_ la guerre, c'est une tuerie de masse, de purs et simples meurtres ! Et si c'était nos enfants ? Tu y as pensé ?**

 

**— Eh bien, estime-toi heureuse que nos enfants soient comme il faut. S'il faut s'apitoyer sur le sort de tout le monde, on n'a pas fini.**

**— Tu n'as aucun cœur.**

**— Tu apprendras qu'avoir un cœur n'a jamais donné la victoire à un pays.**

**— C'est ignoble. Tu le regretteras.**

**— Tu le voudrais.**

**  
**  Elle tourna les talons, la liste en main, et quitta le bureau d'un pas déterminé.

 

**— Ose !** _cria Hermann, tapant du poing sur sa table._

 

**— Pardon ?**

**— Ose ! Ose sortir d'ici pour prévenir nos rats de voisins. Ose seulement. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je peux te faire.**

 

*******

 

      Louis rentra tout juste à la fin de leur dispute et vit un gâteau au fromage blanc sur la table. Comme ceux que la mère de Harry avait l'habitude de faire quand ils étaient petits. Mais Louis savait mieux que quiconque que Karla n'avait pas fait celui-ci.

    L'appétit ne venait pas, alors il se contenta d'enlever son manteau et de donner la pâtisserie aux filles. Il découpa une part pour Elsa, et deux autres pour les jumelles qui étaient sagement assise sur un banc et s'occupaient silencieusement, ressemblant davantage à deux poupées qu'à deux petites filles. Elles le remercièrent d'une seule voix, douce et chuchotée.

    Il trancha une nouvelle part, la plaça sur une assiette et poussa la porte de la chambre que se partageaient les jumelles ainsi qu'Elsa et Lotte. Cette dernière était assise sur son lit, ses deux mains couvrant ses oreilles comme pour bloquer tous les sons. Louis lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle l'écoute, puis il déposa l'assiette par terre (Il dut chasser Sven entre-temps, pour l'empêcher de manger la part de Lotte).  
   Lotte découvrit ses oreilles, anxieuse.   
    
**— Ils ont fini ?**   
  
**— Qui ?**   
  
**— _Mutti und Vatti._.. Ils se disputent et ça fait pleurer Mutti. **   
  
**— Et c'est surprenant ?**   
    
   Lotte haussa les épaules et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, s'assurant que le bas de sa longue chemise de nuit atteigne encore ses chevilles. Ses cheveux dorés brillaient sous la lueur de la lampe à huile posée près de son lit et Louis se disait peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi tranquille. La part de gâteau pouvait attendre. Il recula sur le lit, s'adossa contre le mur en brique et observa le mur d'en face — le côté de la chambre qui appartenait à Elsa. 

   Les jeunesses hitlériennes n'avaient peut-être eu aucun effet sur les deux plus vieux enfants Teller, mais sur Elsa, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Tout ce que lui racontait sa maîtresse, tout ce qu'on lui apprenait à l'école, tout ce que son père s'acharnait à lui répéter, c'était sûrement la vérité. Et les adultes disent _toujours_ la vérité. Elsa était beaucoup trop jeune et insouciante pour se forger son propre esprit critique ; ce qui se disait autour d'elle devenait rapidement ses opinions.

   Une banderole de fanions rouges à la croix gammée noire, des coupures de journaux, plusieurs photos du Führer dont une à la posture assez mélodramatique, décoraient son mur.  
    
**— Belle pose,** _commenta Louis._   
  
**— Elsa me fait peur,** _avoua Lotte._   
    
**— C'est qu'une phase.**   
  
**— Tu parles d'une phase... Je déteste le Führer.**   
  
**— Chhhhhut, s'ils t'entendent ils te pendront par les pieds en haut de la tour Eiffel.**   
  
**— Ça ne me fait plus peur, Lou.**   
    
   Et quelque chose venait de se briser à l'intérieur. Il se souvint de l'époque où une simple petite histoire mensongère pouvait garder Lotte éveillée pendant des nuits, à rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas se faire attraper par un quelconque monstre sanguinaire.   
   Lotte n'était plus une petite fille. En regardant le mur d'Elsa, en écoutant Lotte, en se faisant larguer par Harry, Louis réalisait peu à peu qu'il était le seul à n'avoir jamais grandi. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, les gens de son entourage n'avaient aucune difficulté à se détacher du passé et à aller de l'avant.   
   En ce moment, il se détestait plus que n'importe qui.

 

**— Pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Harry ?**

Il se tourna vers Lotte, et pour le coup, elle avait l'air vraiment attristé de la situation. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle osait lui en parler à voix haute. Louis hésita et se demanda s'il était convenable de tout expliquer à sa petite soeur de dix ans et demi. Il convint que non, et il se contenta d'écourter sa réponse :

 

**— On a grandi, c'est tout. Ça arrive. On ne s'entend plus. Mais c'est pas grave, toi et lui, vous êtes toujours amis, il me semble.**

****— Mais tu l'aimais.** **

****

******— C'était mon ami, bien sûr que je l'aimais,****** _répondit-il, peu certain d'avoir envie de savoir où cette discussion allait mener._

_**—**_ **Non. Tu l _'aimais._ Pour de vrai. Je vous vois, je suis pas aveugle. C'est vraiment ça, que ça prendrait, pour pas le voir. Un aveugle.**

   
**— ... Tu devrais manger. Brosse-toi les dents, aussi.**

   Lotte ne répondit pas.

   Louis embrassa sa joue, lui indiqua de faire attention à Sven et à la part de gâteau qui traînait au sol et lui souhaita bonne nuit. 

   Plus tard, dans la soirée, allongé dans son lit et bel et bien réveillé, il écoutait. Si les voix indistinctes de ses parents qui se disputaient encore n'étaient pas suffisantes, ses pensées étaient pires encore. Un bras derrière sa tête, les yeux fixés au plafond, c'était comme s'il attendait qu'une épiphanie vienne lui éclairer la voie et lui dire quoi faire, maintenant.

  L'un des premiers avions en papier que Harry avait fabriqué traînait sur le haut d'une commode, tel un trophée. Le papier était d'un jaune pâle, et l'avion était adorablement asymétrique. Le nez de l'appareil était plissé, dû à un écrasement catastrophique sur le plancher de la chambre lors de son premier vol. Louis se souvenait encore du jour où ils s'étaient tous les deux allongés par terre et où il lui avait montré où il fallait plier la feuille pour réussir à en fabriquer un. C'était il y a un peu plus de dix ans. 

   Comme par réflexe, sa main libre se faufila sous le matelas pour en sortir une vieille photo — elle avait l'habitude de le faire rire. La photo de classe de 1931. Avec ses propres fesses à l'air et la bouille souriante d'un gamin qui ne ressemblait en rien au Harold Steckelberg d'aujourd'hui. Il se remémora l'époque où le plus grand de ses soucis était de nourrir Harry le plus possible pour qu'il devienne _grand et fort_ , et de cacher leurs avions en papier du regard de leur maître, en classe. 

   Puis, tout le submergea. Les odeurs de son enfance, il s'en souvenait encore. La tarte aux pommes, la poussière de craie, et l'odeur sucrée du shampoing de son meilleur ami. Et les accidents de vélo, et les bains à deux, et les cadeaux de Noël, et la petite tête blonde de Lotte, et les bretzels, et les fleuves d'Allemagne à apprendre par cœur, et les siestes dans le même lit, et le premier baiser.

 

   
**— Enfoiré,** _pesta-t-il d'une voix rauque, en lâchant la photo qui atterrit sous son lit._   
    
   Sans même savoir s'il s'insultait lui-même ou s'il insultait Harry, il ferma les yeux.   
   Dix minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à dormir. Ses parents avaient fini de crier. 

 

   Mais les murs étaient fins, et les sanglots de sa mère pouvaient être entendus jusque dans la chambre.

 

   Ce n'était pas que des larmes de compassion, c'était surtout l'évacuation d'une frustration sans fin, et une haine de soi, pour avoir été aussi aveugle ces derniers mois. Maintenant, elle s'en voulait d'être presque devenue un monstre. Seulement, il était trop tard pour présenter ses excuses à tous ceux qui le méritaient. Si elle avait su qu'ils iraient aussi loin, jamais elle n'aurait soutenu qui que ce soit dans ces macabres démarches. 

   Lorsque Louis quitta sa chambre pour aller prendre un verre d'eau, il dut passer devant elle. Elle était assise à la table de la salle à manger, le visage entre ses mains et le corps secoué par les sanglots. Louis se servit à boire en la regardant du coin de l'oeil. Lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence, elle le regarda, les yeux rouges et les joues striées du noir de son mascara.

 

**— Va dormir.**

****— J'y allais,**** _marmonna-t-il._

****

Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à quitter, lorsqu'elle l'interpella doucement.

 

**— Attends.**

Il s'immobilisa, prenant appui avec sa main sur le comptoir, car il sentait sa tête tourner. Elle avait l'air si misérable et en conflit avec elle même et quelque chose au fond de lui aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais cette aigreur qui grandissait dans son coeur et lui pourrissait l'âme depuis quelque semaines semblait l'empêcher d'éprouver la moindre empathie envers quiconque. Il parut même s'impatienter lorsqu'il arqua un sourcil.

  L'espace d'un instant, Frieda crut voir Hermann dans l'expression impassible du visage de son fils -- cette expression si propre à lui, un sérieux implacable et pas la moindre trace de chaleur. Après tout, c'était son fils à lui aussi. Elle eut presque peur.

 

**— Rien.**

 

 

   Il retourna dans sa chambre, un peu perdu. Avant de dormir, tout de même, il eut un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose d'horrible et qui puait la mort à plein nez. Le petit bruit des aiguilles de l'horloge le garda éveillé un moment, lui donnant cette étrange et angoissante impression de décompte.

     Toutes ces prémonitions auraient dû l'empêcher de dormir, mais il sombra bien vite.

   Il fut réveillé vers quatre heures du matin par de multiples coups aux portes des voisins.

 

   Le temps s'était arrêté, il en avait bien l'impression. 

 

   

   Peu importe qui se trouvait dehors, ils devaient être déterminés à ce que ces gens ouvrent la porte car il lui semblait qu'on frappait contre le bois avec des poings. On tambourinait aux portes, et puis ça s'agitait sur le palier.

   Louis se leva, laissant les couvertures derrière lui. Il se planta devant la fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'une dizaine de camions de convois, alignés sur toute la rue. Il se rua hors de la chambre, se heurta l'orteil contre un coin de meuble, se prit les pieds dans les poupées que les jumelles avaient laissé traîner dans le couloir et, enfin, ouvrit la porte de l'appartement pour se retrouver sur le palier. Les SS étaient présents par dizaine et lorsqu'il se pencha par-dessus la rampe, il put les voir à tous les étages, frappant activement contre les portes et hurlant aux gens de leur ouvrir. Des familles étaient évacuées, des enfants encore en pyjama se tenaient sur le palier, confus et décoiffés, leurs parents portaient des valises mal refermées qui vomissent des vêtements, les mères étaient en pleurs. Les SS entraient dans les propriétés et ordonnaient aux gens de prendre quelques vêtements et des vivres pour plusieurs jours. Ils avaient des listes en main et faisaient le compte de tous les membres des familles juives et...

   Louis comprit enfin, lorsqu'il vit Nora en chemise de nuit, des rubans encore attachés à ses cheveux pour qu'ils bouclent le lendemain. 

   Il ne se posa plus de questions. Il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, pour elle.

 

**— Il manque Benjamin Salzman  ! Où est Benjamin Salzman !** _s'écria un officier à ses collègues._

 

**— J'ai Nora Salzman ici, Herr Kommandant,**   _lui répondit un autre, agrippant le bras de la jeune fille en pleurs._ **Demandez-lui.**

**— Il est où, ton frère ?**

**— Je n'ai pas de frère !** _mentit-elle._ **Il... Il est mort de fièvre la semaine dernière !**

 

   L'angoisse montait de plus en plus à l'idée qu'ils trouvent son petit frère caché dans la baignoire vide.

 

**— Tu mens, _Schlampe_ !**

   Il la frappa violemment au visage, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Louis sursauta, son cœur battant à toute allure. 

   Doucement et à pas de loup, Lotte se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement, la poussa et rejoignit son grand frère. Elle fut immédiatement témoin de toute la violence de l'étage inférieur. Elle agrippa son bras, il l'ignora.

   On précipitait les gens dans les escaliers sans aucun ménagement, on les poussait, on les tirait par leurs vêtements. Des coups de feu retentirent dans un appartement où on ne parvenait pas à retrouver une femme sur une liste; le bruit était semblable à celui d'une mitrailleuse. Les enfants pleuraient, une femme hurlait alors qu'on emportait son mari. Une fois le mouvement de panique commencé, il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire cesser. Les soldats firent du mieux qu'ils purent pour obliger tout le monde à se taire et à obéir calmement, tant qu'à tirer sur des gens, donner des coups de matraque et de crosse ou les plaquer au sol et les marteler de coups de pieds avec leurs énormes bottes. 

   

   Si Louis n'agrippait pas la rampe aussi fermement, ses mains trembleraient sûrement. L'horreur était figée sur son visage mal réveillé et sa trachée se resserrait ; il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer. 

   Un homme entra dans l'appartement des Salzman avec l'ordre de retrouver le gamin. Il fouilla chaque recoin, chaque placard, chaque chambre et chaque trappe, mais au fond espéra ne pas le trouver là ; c'est qu'il était toujours difficile d'avoir à s'occuper des jeunes enfants. Sur la liste, Benjamin Salzman était un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. 

   Lorsque l'homme alluma la lumière de la salle de bain, il entendit du bruit. Il ferma les yeux un instant, soupira doucement et s'avança vers la baignoire vide en se penchant. Le gamin était là, en pyjama et recroquevillé, les yeux cachés par ses petites mains. 

 

**— Hé... Gamin...**

 

   Benjamin écarta deux doigts pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son locuteur. Il referma aussitôt les yeux.

 

**— Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Je peux te voir, tu sais.**

 

    Il ne réussit qu'à l'effrayer davantage. Le jeune homme tendit alors la main et la posa sur son épaule, tout doucement.

 

**— Il faut partir, maintenant. Ta maman t'attend, en bas. Cache-cache, c'est fini, d'accord ? Viens, viens-là, je te ferai aucun mal.**

**— Vous mentez, monsieur.**

**— Dis donc, tu veux retrouver tes parents ou rester là, tout seul ? Si tu ne sors pas de cette baignoire, ils partiront sans toi.**

**— En voyage?** _demanda doucement Benjamin en retirant ses mains de son visage._

 

**— ... Oui. En voyage, c'est ça. Tout à l'heure, vous prendrez le train. Il y aura ta maman, ton papa, et même ta sœur. Et vous n'aurez même pas besoin des grosses valises. Moi, je te laisse emmener ce que tu veux. Tant que tu sors de là.**

**— On va où ?**

**— Ça, c'est une surprise. Mais sais-tu ce qui est bien, une fois là-bas ?**   _demanda-t-il, confiant. Il poursuivit lorsque l'enfant secoua la tête._ **Tout le monde porte des pyjamas.**

**— Même le jour ?**

**— Ah, surtout le jour. **T'auras pas besoin de te changer, t'es déjà habillé pour l'occasion.**  Et il y aura un tas d'enfants de ton âge, gamin. Allez, ne les fais pas attendre. Viens là. **

 

     Un peu plus rassuré, Benjamin sortit de la baignoire et courut récupérer son ourson-cyclope à l'oreille déchiquetée. L'homme prit toutes ses précautions pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe quelque part et l'accompagna partout. Il se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras, avec une précaution et une douceur dont les autres ne faisaient pas preuve ; comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal alors qu'il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait bientôt. 

    Sur le palier, le Commandant poussait les parents de Nora dans les escaliers tout en leur hurlant qu'il ne servait à rien de cacher leur fils. 

 

**— C'est leur gamin ?** _s'enquit-il, en voyant l'enfant dans les bras de son soldat._

 

**— _Jawohl_ , Sturmbannführer. C'est lui.**

     Sans ménagement, il lui arracha l'enfant des bras si brusquement que sa tempe se frappa au cadre de porte avec un bruit sourd. Le garçon se mit à pleurer en recouvrant sa tempe de ses mains.

   Nora l'aperçut et se mit à hurler sur le Commandant dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas.  Il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle l'insulta en allemand.

**— Lâche mon frère,** ** _du Drecksau_ ! **   **Lâche-le !**

 

   Traiter le Commandant de fils de pute fut la pire, et par conséquent, la dernière décision de Nora. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour qu'il lâche l'enfant pour le confier au même homme qui l'avait récupéré. Il se tourna vers Nora et lui envoya un puissant coup de poing au visage ; il la poussa au sol et la frappa au ventre en la criblant de coups de pied. Il s'amusait -clairement- à lui crier :  _ **«Steh' auf, Schlampe !»**_ et de la frapper encore plus fort, pour l'empêcher justement de se lever.

     À l'étage, Lotte, plus éveillée, qui observait la scène, s'époumona, horrifiée :

**— _Hör auf ! Bitte, hör auf!_  — je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! **

 

   Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir écouter, Lotte lâcha son frère, se précipita dans les escaliers, pieds nus, et essaya de s'interposer entre le commandant et la jeune fille : elle leva les bras, lui faisant signe d'arrêter, et essaya de le tirer par sa veste d'officier.

   Le Commandant repoussa Lotte brusquement contre le mur.

  Louis eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme et qu'il reconnut son père.

 

   Ce dernier s'arrêta immédiatement, laissant Nora agoniser et pleurer de douleur par terre.

 

**— Vatti,** _chuchota Lotte,_ _sous le choc._ **Arrête, s'il te plaît. Arrête, tu vas la tuer.**

****— Remonte, tu veux,**** _répondit-il._

****

******— S'il te plaît,****** _supplia Lotte._

****** **

********— Remonte !** ** ** **

 

   À contrecoeur, elle obéit.

  Hermann regarda Louis, haussa un sourcil, l'air de le défier, puis rabaissa la visière de sa casquette d'uniforme et reprit son assaut, _presque encouragé_ par Louis et Lotte qui le suppliaient de la laisser tranquille. Lotte se mit à pleurer et cacha son visage contre le pull de son frère. Louis la serra contre lui et l'empêcha de tourner la tête pour lui éviter d'avoir à regarder cela plus longtemps.

   On aurait pu croire qu'à la vue de ses enfants effrayés et en pleurs, Hermann Teller aurait cessé tout acte de violence. Mais il en fut autrement.

 

   Après avoir reçu un coup particulièrement violent sous le menton, Nora se tut pour de bon.

   Le Commandant s'arrêta enfin. Il tourna la tête vers son soldat qui tenait encore le petit Benjamin dans ses bras et s'adressa à l'enfant :

 

**— Tiens, regarde. C'est ta soeur. Elle est morte, maintenant.**

   

   Lotte, toujours tout contre son frère, étouffa un nouveau sanglot.

  Leur voisine de palier se tenait là. Elle était sortie, alertée par tout ce bruit; elle avait tout vu. Elle secouait la tête, une haine indescriptible déformant les traits de son visage alors qu'elle dévisageait le commandant.

 

**— Dieu vous maudisse,** _cracha-t-elle, répugnée._   **Mais que Dieu vous maudisse tous... Ce n'était qu'une _gamine_! N'avez-vous pas d'enfants ? Honte à vous !**

**— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** _demanda Herr Teller._ **Vous voulez les rejoindre ? Emmenez la,** _ordonna-t-il à ses hommes, qui restèrent immobiles et sous le choc **—**  c'était une femme allemande de bonne famille, ils ne pouvaient pas le faire._ **J'ai dit : _emmenez la !_**

 

   Ils obéirent et trainèrent la femme hors de son appartement. Elle cracha au pied du Commandant Teller et lui dit, avant d'être entraînée dans les escaliers :

 

**— Vous paierez tous. Honte à vous et à tout ce pays. Et que votre âme ne connaisse jamais la paix.**

 

   Le Commandant Teller se pencha pour soulever le corps sans vie de Nora et la porta dans ses bras pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur avec tous les autres. Louis eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne disparaisse; un filet de sang coulait du coin de ses lèvres. Il allait être malade.

   S'il n'était pas choqué plus tôt, la mort de Nora Salzman l'avait définitivement assommé.

   Il n'aurait jamais pu savoir qu'il était en train de pleurer si ses sanglots ne secouaient pas son corps.

   La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux ; lui et sa sœur furent tirés à l'intérieur par Frieda.

 

**— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sortir ? Ça te plaît, de voir ça ?**   _c_ _huchota-t-elle, alarmée._ **Et ta sœur, bon sang !**

 

   Louis essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, convulsé, dévasté.

 

**— Tu savais,** _dit-il simplement, sur le ton le plus accusateur du monde._

 

**— Mon chéri... Mon chéri, je n'y pouvais rien,** _se justifia-t-elle à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller Elsa et les jumelles._

**— Bien sûr que t'y pouvais quelque chose !** _hurla-t-il, outré._ **Tu le savais à l'avance, tu te fiches de moi?!**

****—  Je ne savais pas que ça se passerait comme ça, ni même que c'était cette nuit !**  Ce n'est pas ton père qui décide de ces choses-là.**

 

**— Ouais. Par contre c'est bien lui qui a décidé de tuer la fille des Salzman,** _cracha-t-il._ **C'est qu'une raclure de l'humanité. Lui et tous les autres. Tu savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit. J'aurais pu sortir et prévenir des gens ! Regarde dehors, maintenant ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! J'espère que tu vas le regretter toute ta vie. T'as leur putain de sang sur tes mains, c'est honteux.**

****— Il m'a menacée, Louis,**** _dit-elle, simplement, comme si ça pouvait l'excuser de tout blâme._

****

******— Ils disent tous ça.** ** **

 

   Frieda n'osa pas lui répondre. Elle se contenta de rassurer Lotte qui pleurait de manière incontrôlable dans ses bras, en pleine crise d'hystérie. À quoi d'autre fallait-il s'attendre de la part d'un enfant de dix ans qui venait d'être témoin d'un meurtre d'une brutalité bestiale ?

 

**— Doucement... Doucement, ma chérie, respire.**

****— Je lui ai dit... Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, j'ai- j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais-mais...** **

****

******— Chhhhhut, tout va bien, respire un grand coup, je t'en supplie, respire, ma chérie, ça va aller.** ** **

****** **

   Elle regarda dehors, par la fenêtre.

****** **

**—  Mon Dieu,** _murmura-t-elle,_ **cette pauvre Karla... Cette pauvre Karla... Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font...**

 

   Louis s'éloigna, s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et se pencha à l'extérieur. Les camions de convoi se remplissaient rapidement. Les voisins se penchaient aussi par-dessus leur fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait, et les plus fervents criaient : **_« Bon débarras ! Ramenez-les à Jérusalem ! »_**

   Il fouilla la foule du regard, essuyant ses yeux une fois de temps en temps pour empêcher les larmes salées d'obstruer sa vue. Un soldat tendit le petit Benjamin en larmes à son père qui attendait, debout près d'un camion. Le Commandant Teller sortit en trombe de l'immeuble et laissa le corps de Nora s'effondrer au sol devant une foule de gens affolés, ravi de s'en être débarrassé, comme s'il s'agissait d'un déchet. Louis fut incapable de continuer à regarder ; il enfouit son visage entre ses mains dès la seconde où il entendit un long et terrible hurlement de douleur qui retentit dans toute la rue et même sûrement dans toute la ville. En voyant sa fille, la mère de Nora était tombée à genoux, ses jambes étaient incapables de la supporter. Elle hurlait, sa voix se brisait, encore et encore, criait des mots dans une langue inconnue, toujours les mêmes.  _Mon bébé, ma petite fille !_

   Louis rouvrit les yeux. Il chercha Harry du regard tout en espérant ne pas le trouver parmi eux. Mais il était là, un sac à la main et la tête baissée. Un SS le tenait fermement par sa manche pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas, et il tenait également le bras d'Ariel.

   Il avait été de dos jusqu'à présent. Une fois qu'il fut relâché pour monter dans le convoi, Louis put le voir de face et son coeur se serra douloureusement. Il avait le visage complètement ensanglanté et il présuma qu'il avait dû résister et qu'on avait dû le battre. Il regardait Nora par terre, horrifié et s'imaginant sûrement que c'était ce qui l'attendait tôt ou tard.

   Un SS cria des informations aux gens en panique, leur répétant au moins dix fois qu'ils ne quitteraient pas l'Allemagne, même si c'était un mensonge. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire taire les gens.

 

   Harry frottait ses bras, déjà frigorifié. C'est à peine s'il parvenait à entendre les instructions par-dessus le sang qui bourdonne dans ses oreilles — il était si en colère, si contrarié, _si fou de rage_ d'avoir été pris à quelques jours de son départ. Certains pleuraient, mais Harry était crispé de partout, si déçu qu'il aurait pu éclater. Et peut-être, se dit-il, peut-être que cela aurait été une bonne chose. Rien n'égalait cette profonde colère et cette poignante frustration qu'il éprouvait, parce qu'il était seulement à un cheveu de la liberté. Il en avait plus qu'assez d' _y être presque_ , à chaque fois. 

 

   Liberté. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à courir après cet idéal qui semblait lui échapper, toujours de justesse. Vraiment, il y avait de quoi craquer.

 

   La porte se referma brusquement à l'arrière du dernier convoi, suivi d'un cynique _**« Et une très joyeuse Han**_ _ **noucah à vous !»**_ lancé par un soldat un peu trop enthousiaste. Le dernier véhicule démarra, tourna le coin de la rue et disparut.

   Puis il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Le silence était tel que même les flocons de neige tombant sur la route froide, boueuse et enneigée semblaient faire du bruit.

   Seuls quelques officiers, dont le Commandant Teller, étaient restés derrière, fumant tranquillement le cigare, rigolant entre eux, un cure-dent à la bouche, sous la lumière orange et impitoyable des réverbères. 

  

*******

 

 

 

   Le lendemain matin, un peu après le lever du soleil, le désastre fut placé sous la lumière de l'aube. De longs nuages gris, paraissant faits en soie, striaient le ciel, virant sur le violet et le rouge, tout comme les quelques gouttes de sang qui tachaient encore certaines marches de l'escalier.

 

   Il neigeait.

 

   L'air froid correspondait parfaitement à l'ambiance dans les rues de la capitale, ce matin-même. La plupart des boutiques étaient fermées, les stores étaient clos, les rues, vides. Pas même un chat. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, ayant été effrayés par les coups de feu durant la nuit. On se serait installés au bout de la ruelle qu'on aurait pu entendre les feux de circulation changer de couleur. Personne n'osait quitter sa maison, sur la petite rue où avait eu lieu la rafle. Les enfants, habituellement les premiers sortis dès les petites heures, étaient cloîtrés dans leurs chambres. Leurs jouets traînaient encore sur le trottoir.

   À l'intérieur des immeubles, les paliers et les cages d'escaliers semblaient avoir été les malheureuses victimes d'un ouragan.

   Des vêtements tombés, des jouets, des animaux en peluche, une tétine de bébé, un livre. Tout cela traînait par terre, leurs propriétaires les ayant échappés durant la nuit. 

   En fin de compte, même le plus cruel des hommes aurait éprouvé un semblant de pitié envers Karla, en la voyant assise sur le bord du lit, en larmes, cajolant entre ses mains l'un des pulls en laine que portait Harry lorsqu'il n'avait que sept ans.

 

   Louis n'avait pas fermé l'œil.

 

   Frieda avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'elle savait à propos des déportations, dans le but de le protéger. Mais cela avait eu l'effet contraire. Le silence de sa mère était bien plus significatif qu'une description détaillée de la chose.

 

   À sept heures et demie, il était sorti. De la vapeur d'eau sortait de sa bouche lorsqu'il respirait et ses mains étaient rapidement devenues froides. Il portait un vieux pull blanc dans lequel il avait passé la nuit alors que le thermomètre affichait certainement une température affreusement basse.

   Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Harry prendre autant de distance. Il se sentait complètement stupide et impuissant. 

 

   Il se demanda si cela aurait changé quelque chose, s'ils avaient pu se dire au revoir.

 

   Il était inutile de pleurer. Quand bien même il se força, ses yeux cernés de rouge refusèrent de produire la moindre larme. Souffrir aussi silencieusement, c'était bien plus dévastateur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer jusqu'ici. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, et à tort : tout contenir. À l'extérieur, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus impassible, mais à l'intérieur, _il hurlait._

 

   Il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre.

 

   Il baissa les yeux, seulement pour y apercevoir le corps inanimé de sa jeune amie et voisine, étendu à travers les pavés boueux de la chaussée, face contre terre, et le bras tordu dans une position qui aurait fait mal à n'importe qui. La neige s'accumulant sur ses cheveux et sur sa chemise de nuit était la preuve qu'on l'avait jetée au sol et qu'on l'avait laissée là pendant plusieurs heures. Le teint blafard de sa peau en témoignait encore.

   Seulement quelques jours plus tard, après son anniversaire, Louis quitta Berlin.

 


	13. Mai 1945 - Der Reisende, der von weit her kam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est fortement recommandé de relire le prologue afin de se remémorer comment tout à commencé ; ça remonte à assez longtemps, donc voilà. Relisez le prologue, et vous comprendrez assez vite que ceci est la suite  (et encore loin d'être la fin) ♥
> 
> Enjoy, ladies.

 

 

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**— Le voyageur qui venait de loin —**

**_Avec :_  ** _Un fantôme — Une histoire près du feu — Des mots suspendus — Et une pluie qui n'en finit plus._

****___________________________________________________________________________** **

 

   Louis fut extirpé de son sommeil par l'arrêt du train et tous les bruits qui accompagnent une nouvelle horde de voyageurs qui entrent et qui sortent. Il ouvrit les yeux, battant des cils jusqu'à ce que sa vision soit nette, puis se rassit correctement. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait sombré dans un sommeil des plus régénérateurs, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas encore à Berlin. Il regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut le quai de la station. L'homme qui partageait son compartiment était toujours là. Cette fois-ci, il était réveillé. Il était debout, lui faisait dos et récupérait sa valise au sommet de l'étagère. Il enfila son long trench-coat marron, enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête et se rua vers la porte du compartiment pour sortir. Sa valise heurta la jambe de Louis et il ne s'arrêta même pas pour s'excuser.

**— Vraiment** **?** _s'offusqua Louis._

   L'homme lui jeta un regard rapide. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Son voisin de compartiment était jeune, _beaucoup_ plus jeune que ce qu'il pensait. Ce qui frappa Louis fut le vert foudroyant, presque électrique, de ses yeux. Il sortit de la cabine, poursuivant son chemin dans l'étroite allée, laissant Louis seul et ahuri sur le banc. Si ses espoirs n'avaient pas déjà été ternis par les années, il aurait juré que c'était lui.

   Louis avait appris à restreindre son optimisme au maximum. 

   Il y eut un temps, quelques mois plus tôt, où Louis fut plongé dans une sorte de folie post-traumatique où il voyait Harry absolument partout. Tous les garçons correspondant approximativement à son gabarit et à ses traits faciaux devenaient automatiquement un potentiel Harry, revenu à la vie comme par magie.

   Harry était mort, asphyxié dans une chambre à gaz ou fusillé. C'était tout. Cela faisait mal, chaque fois qu'il s'en rappelait. Les efforts vains du pays pour cacher la vérité sur ce qui était vraiment arrivé aux déportés étaient si offensants, si indignes d'humanité et Louis l'avait bien ressenti, comme une énorme pression contre son torse, le soir où il s'était caché dans les toilettes d'un motel à Francfort pour écouter la BBC au volume minimal, histoire d'entendre les récits des victimes. 

   Malgré la réalité évidente des choses, Louis ne put se résoudre à faire taire cette petite partie de lui qui lui criait de se lever et de rattraper cet homme. Il lui fallait une simple excuse et il se lèverait. L'excuse, il la trouva rapidement. Elle s'était présentée sous la forme d'un petit livre jaune sur le banc. La couverture représentait le dessin d'un homme courant après un lion. Louis lut le titre: _Das Abenteuer des_ _Werner Quabs,_  écrit par Hans Fallada. La voilà, l'excuse. Il fit descendre sa valise, attrapa le livre et sortit du compartiment. Il poursuivit l'homme dans l'allée jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du train tous les deux et arrivent sur le quai, puis l'interpella en voyant qu'il s'éloignait rapidement.

**— Excusez-moi !**   **Vous avez oublié quelque ch...**

   Louis se tut soudainement. L'homme accélérait. Il le trouva bien étrange mais décida de le rattraper coûte que coûte. Tant pis s'il manquait son train ; toutes les raisons étaient valides pour retarder son arrivée à Berlin. 

   Le quai était chargé, bondé de monde, et suivre quelqu'un sans perdre sa trace devenait hautement compliqué. Louis agrippa fermement le livre et marcha rapidement, poussant les gens pour se frayer un passage sans même s'excuser. Il l'appela en un vain espoir de l'obliger à se retourner :

**— Vous, là, manteau brun !**

   Une demi-douzaine de personnes se retournèrent en même temps et Louis faillit se frapper le front. Il en conclut que l'homme l'ignorait délibérément. 

   Lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour lui tapoter l'épaule, il s'arrêta de marcher, car une femme à l'air désespéré venait de se poster devant lui, les yeux inquiets et remplis d'une candeur, d'un espoir propre à un enfant, un espoir qui n'avait pas sa place, cette année-là. Elle lui montra une affiche.

**— S'il vous plaît.**   **S'il vous plaît... Avez-vous vu cet homme ?**

   C'était un avis de recherche pour les disparus de guerre. Il jeta un œil à la photo et en déduit que l'homme devait être son mari.

**— Désolé, non.**

   Il eut envie d'ajouter : _«Moi aussi, j'ai perdu quelqu'un.»_

   Il la laissa seule et reprit son chemin.

   L'homme avait disparu. Louis regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin, et... Le voilà, arrêté près d'un guichet. Manteau brun, casquette. Il se précipita vers lui et s'arrêta à ses côtés.

**— Excusez-moi, vous avez oublié ce...**

   L'homme en question le regarda, surpris. Ce n'était pas Harry. Ce n'était pas Harry du tout. Cet homme avait au moins la trentaine. Il fronçait les sourcils, scrutant Louis de haut en bas. En voyant le livre qu'il tenait fermement à la main, l'inconnu secoua simplement la tête. Complètement désappointé, Louis s'excusa à voix basse :

**— Je vous demande pardon,**   **je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.**

   Il rangea le livre dans sa valise et s'éloigna. Plus jamais il ne s'autoriserait à avoir de l'espoir. Cela ne lui faisait que du mal et pourtant il y croyait encore. Être un incorrigible optimiste lui ruinait la vie. Même après avoir été témoin de véritables horreurs, il ne baissait pas les bras et espérait encore, gardait une foi fragile au fond de lui, pour les hommes, pour tout le monde.

    _Harry est mort, pauvre taré,_ conclut-il pour la énième fois.

   Louis avait encore beaucoup de mal à passer au travers des étapes logiques de son deuil, car il n'avait jamais eu de preuve concrète comme quoi Harry était bel et bien parti. Peut-être lui fallait-il voir son cadavre au fond d'une fosse pour que la vérité le rattrape. Il n'en savait trop rien.

   Le train se mit à bouger sur les rails, et il se retrouva sur le quai, sa valise à ses pieds, les doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux, le visage face au ciel et la gorge serrée. Il tombait des cordes contre les vitres du toit voûté de la gare, et la fumée s'élevait au plafond. Les avis de recherche affichés par dizaines sur les murs étaient secoués par le vent ; certains se détachaient du mur et virevoltaient à travers la gare pour se retrouver sous les pieds des voyageurs. Les visages des hommes, femmes et enfants disparus se faisaient piétiner et déchirer sans aucune considération, et les plus fortunés ne s'en sortaient qu'avec la trace grise d'une semelle de botte imprimée en travers de la figure. C'était d'un sensationnel macabre.

_Qu'avait-il fait, encore ?_  

   Il se mit à penser à un moyen de rattraper le train lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un courir vers la sortie. Encore une fois, manteau brun, casquette. Sans même y réfléchir, Louis s'élança vers lui. Il n'avait pas halluciné ; son cœur s'emplit d'espoir à nouveau. _Et puis, Dieu du ciel, l_ _'espoir, quel sentiment terriblement destructeur lorsqu'il est faux._

   Il parvint à rattraper le fugitif avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes de sortie. Il posa une main sur son épaule ; l'homme était définitivement plus grand que lui.

**— Excusez-moi ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, je...**

**— Avez-vous fini de me suivre ?**

   L'inconnu se retourna soudainement.

   Puis, plus rien. Leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre et aucun d'entre eux n'osa cligner des yeux.

   Bleu sur vert.

   Toute l'agitation et le bruit de la gare poursuivit son cours ; les voyageurs entraient et sortaient, passant autour d'eux en les ignorant et en les bousculant quelques fois. Tous deux demeurèrent parfaitement immobiles pendant ce qui semblait durer une éternité — en réalité, ce ne fut que cinq secondes. La voix étranglée de Louis sortit sous forme de chuchotement presque inaudible. 

**— Harry...**

   Ce qui ressemblait plus à son fantôme qu'à Harry se mit à dévisager Louis intensément, s'attardant sur son épaisse barbe. Il  n'eut jamais l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, car Louis l'avait pris dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui si fort qu'il crut entendre ses os se briser.

   Harry hésita un instant, fronça les sourcils, puis fit de même. Les mains du plus vieux s'accrochaient au dos de son manteau comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage en plein océan. Harry était devenu si grand qu'il ne pouvait plus caler son menton dans l'espace entre son épaule et son cou. Il se contenta d'enfouir son visage contre son torse, humant son odeur familière et tâchant de se faire à l'idée qu'il était là. Il ne le réalisait pas tout à fait, car quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry était mort, mais il le tenait désormais dans ses bras. Et il était là, _**il était là ,**_ il pouvait le sentir, il pouvait le toucher, il pouvait le voir — d'ailleurs Louis n'avait pas réussi à fermer les yeux — mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Le flash bruyant d'un appareil photo dirigé vers eux perturba sa vision périphérique, puis il entendit des gens applaudir. Ce n'était pas étrange, ni rare, ces temps-ci. Mais cette photo qui venait d'être prise, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer.

   Louis refusa de le relâcher de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Il garda sa joue pressée contre son torse et c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Louis crut qu'il se réveillerait à n'importe quelle seconde et que ce serait encore un de ses rêves décevants.

**— Tu es vivant,** _murmura Louis, comme pour s'en assurer._  

   Harry recula un peu, puis ses mains entourèrent les fins avant-bras de Louis, soutenant son regard des mêmes yeux que Louis avait perdus de vue pendant trois ans et demi.

   Harry lui promit qu'il lui expliquerait tout. Louis acquiesça vivement, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il retroussa les lèvres et se fit violence pour empêcher son menton de trembler. C'était censé être des retrouvailles heureuses. Il se les était imaginées tant de fois et dans chaque scénario, Louis lui sautait dans les bras et ne le lâchait plus, l'embrassait jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres leur fassent mal, jusqu'à ce que leur corps les supplient de respirer. Il allait sans dire que ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. C'était plus doux, plus calme, et Louis se retenait de pleurer de joie parce que Harry, lui, ne pleurait pas. Il en vint même à l'effrayante conclusion qu'il ne lui avait pas manqué. De toute manière, Harry n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui était tout le contraire de Louis ; on pouvait lire chaque émotion sur son visage comme on lit un livre. 

Louis lâcha enfin, dans une voix lourde, étouffée par les sanglots imminents (sanglots qu'il retint du mieux qu'il put car il était censé être heureux) :

**— Tu es là...**

****

**— Ouais, je suis là,** _répondit-il, avec un fond d'enthousiasme et l'esquisse d'un sourire qui semblait horriblement forcé._

   D'habitude, après leurs retrouvailles, Louis se réveillait immédiatement, au beau milieu de son lit, et la réalité le rattrapait et le frappait tel un train sur les rails.

   Seulement, Louis ne se réveilla pas. C'était réel ; il était bel et bien là et il était vivant. Et il avait l'impression de flotter dans une toute nouvelle réalité.

*******

   Il y avait d'abord eu le taxi ; ils s'étaient assis sur la banquette arrière, l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry lui avait adressé cet infime sourire... Et puis ses yeux, bon sang, ses yeux. Même _trois ans et demi_ n'avaient pas su faire partir cette tendresse incommensurable dans ses yeux. Quelquefois, elle disparaissait lorsqu'il regardait la rue toute grise défiler par la fenêtre où les gouttes d'eau faisaient la course, mais elle revenait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Louis. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Harry était toujours un peu plus vieux dans sa tête qu'il ne l'était réellement. Tant de tragédies l'avaient forcé à grandir vite et c'était avec un œil méprisant qu'il regardait le monde, récemment.

   On devient tous comme lui, quand on a été en colère pendant trois ans et demi.

   Mais toute cette aversion pour le monde ne s'appliquait pas à Louis. Jamais.

   Par la suite, il eut la surprise de constater que Harry vivait quelque part par-là. C'était une petite maison à deux étages, collée entre deux autres qui lui ressemblaient en tous points. D'ailleurs, toutes les maisons se ressemblaient sur cette rue qui descendait en pente jusqu'au centre-ville.

   L'intérieur était entièrement meublé. C'était un peu vieillot ; les planches du parquet craquaient sous leurs pieds et les escaliers menant à l'étage étaient recouverts d'une généreuse couche de poussière. Personne n'avait mis les pieds à cet endroit depuis longtemps. Les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs ; fauteuils, canapés, tables, chaises... Tous sans exception étaient dissimulés sous un tissu en lin. Harry les retira tous et les plia soigneusement tandis que Louis explorait encore. 

**— Alors, c'est ta maison ?**

**— Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds ici.**

   Louis était en train d'ouvrir un placard dans la minuscule cuisine mais s'arrêta. S'il n'habitait pas dans cette maison, que faisaient-ils à cet endroit ? Harry ne pouvait pas être entré sans en avoir été autorisé, si ? Il avait ouvert avec une clé. Ils n'étaient pas dans le délit.  

Pourtant, Louis s'inquiétait.  

   Harry ne répondait à ses questions que par de petites phrases n'excédant jamais les dix mots et ne parlait que lorsqu'il était interrogé. Il y avait un malaise évident entre eux ; quelque chose de gênant flottait encore et Louis n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

   Louis jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce principale depuis la cuisine et l'aperçut, adossé contre un mur blanc et vide, fixant le sol comme s'il était en train de reconsidérer toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises depuis ce matin — y compris ramener Louis ici.

   Harry pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait le regarder avec les yeux les plus tendres du monde. Il pouvait lui prendre la main et lui assurer qu'il lui avait manqué. Il pouvait même faire tout cela à la fois et ce ne serait pas suffisant parce que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait, il le sentait. C'était des mots suspendus en l'air que personne ne voyait. Des mots qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore dits mais qu'ils auraient aimé crier pour que l'autre les entende.

    Louis ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre les battants du vieux placard. 

**— Harry, à qui est cette maison ?**

**— Les Walters** , _répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation._

**— Qui sont les Walters ?**

   Sa réponse ne vint jamais. Louis ouvrit un robinet. Au début, rien n'en sortit. Puis il y eut un petit déclic et de l'eau brune en découla, devenant de plus en plus claire à mesure qu'elle sortait. Il le referma. Il ferait bientôt nuit et l'endroit se rafraîchissait. Évidemment, ce n'était pas chauffé.

**— Je vais faire les courses.**

   Ce fut la dernière chose que Louis entendit avant que la porte d'entrée se referme. Il pensa qu'il aurait quand même pu lui proposer de venir avec lui, au lieu de le laisser seul. D'ailleurs il n'était pas rassuré, dans cette maison. Il grimpa à l'étage, les semelles de ses chaussures en suède beige laissant leur trace sur la marche poussiéreuse. Ses doigts glissèrent contre le papier peint qui s'effritait, tout aussi poussiéreux, puis il les essuya sur son pantalon lorsqu'il atteignit le sommet. Il y avait une salle de bain avec un carrelage aux dalles blanches et turquoise. La baignoire sur pied avait l'air tout sauf invitante. La rouille et le calcaire avaient laissé une trace sous le robinet et la fenêtre avait été condamnée à l'aide de quelques planches de bois qui s'entrecroisaient. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. La chambre à coucher l'était encore moins : un grand lit double ainsi qu'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue d'en face. Louis soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Il supposa que ce ne serait pas bien grave s'il fermait les yeux, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Il les rouvrirait sûrement avant que Harry revienne.

   Harry.

   C'était encore surréel.

   Sauf que ses yeux, il ne les rouvrit que trois heures plus tard, lorsque toute la chambre fut plongée dans une pénombre pour le moins angoissante. Il se réveilla avec ses cheveux humides plaqués contre sa nuque et la joue brûlante et striée des plis sur l'oreiller. On avait mis une couverture en laine sur lui et ses chaussures traînaient au sol.

   La pluie s'était mise à tomber entre temps, et il pouvait l'entendre. Elle crépitait sur la fenêtre et entourait d'un halo brouillé les phares des rares voitures dans la rue. Louis s'assit sur le lit, encore un peu sonné et dans les vapes, s'accrochant vainement aux souvenirs de plus en plus fugaces de son rêve.

   C'était les mêmes foutus cauchemars qui revenaient constamment depuis trois ans et demi. Ils commençaient toujours bien et se terminaient en désastre. L'un des plus récurrents était son père qui le tient sur ses épaules lorsqu'ils étaient spectateurs de cette fameuse course de chevaux, pour laquelle Louis avait gagné son premier pari. Il avait parié sur le plus petit cheval par instinct même si son père essayait de le convaincre de miser sur le grand étalon noir. Louis avait remporté son pari contre toute attente. Il s'en souvenait encore, c'était juste avant qu'ils ne soient fauchés par la crise de 1929. Le taux de chômage était à son maximum et l'inflation était telle qu'une baguette de pain coûtait trois millions de marks. Son père avait perdu son travail et il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre sous les effets dévastateurs de sa dépression.

   Louis savait que la crise avait été un point tournant de la vie de son père. Mais la montée du nazisme lui avait donné la chance de redevenir quelqu'un. Hitler avait peut-être fait un carnage de ces dernières années sur le plan moral, _certes_ , mais il n'en avait pas moins remis l'économie sur pied, avait rendu le chômage inexistant en Allemagne et avait fait du pays un empire redoutable dont il a fallu cinq ans aux forces alliées pour le détruire. Alors vraiment, il y avait de quoi admirer le type, quand on était au bord du désespoir, quand on avait faim et qu'on avait pas le sou.

   Le rêve se terminait toujours par son père qui bat Nora Salzman à mort sur le palier, cette nuit-là, et qui le regarde, l'air de dire « T'y peux rien », comme s'il tenait à lui prouver quelque chose.

   La mort de son père n'avait pas été accompagnée par un deuil, mais plutôt par un soulagement général, un soupir de satisfaction et une libération interne.

   Un vertige soudain l'empêcha de réfléchir correctement et il se redressa, prenant la couverture avec lui. Il passa une main moite le long de son visage, ses joues barbues piquant sa peau.

   Puis il se souvint que Harry était vivant, par on ne sait quel miracle. C'était tout ce qui l'importait, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, tout ce qui obligeait son organe vital à reprendre ses battements acharnés, tout ce qui donnait un sens à cette vie d'après-guerre qu'il s'apprêtait à mener. Il quitta la chambre, ses chaussures en main, puis descendit les marches. Elles étaient propres et semblaient avoir été scrupuleusement nettoyées. Elles paraissaient un peu moins vieilles, mais le bois était toujours aussi usé, terne et sec, et craquait encore.

**— Harry ?**

   Dieu sait que s'il n'avait pas entendu ce petit grognement venu d'en bas, il aurait paniqué. Dans la pièce principale, Harry poussait un canapé contre le mur et ne s'arrêta que lorsque celui-ci fut en place. Le salon avait complètement changé et était un peu plus lumineux grâce à la lampe à huile qui brûlait par terre, au milieu des meubles, et qui donnait une douce lueur à la pièce. Tout avait été nettoyé de fond en comble. Harry se redressa, passa le revers de sa main contre son front et s'appuya contre l'accoudoir, reniflant un coup. Louis inspecta du regard chaque changement.

**— Pourquoi, tout ça ?**  

**— J'en avais envie. Tu as bien dormi ?**

   Il avait ce ton las ; sa voix était plus rocailleuse et empâtée que tout à l'heure, comme une lourdeur au fond de sa gorge. Louis le soupçonna d'être légèrement ivre. Le connaissant, ce ne serait même pas étonnant de sa part.

**— Oui.**

**— Je t'ai réveillé en faisant du bruit ?**

**— Non... Non, ce n'était pas toi.**

   Louis s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande ce qui alors avait bien pu le réveiller. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre :

**— J'ai acheté des œufs. Des conserves. Et puis du pain, surtout. Des légumes, et...**

   Il ouvrait et fermait sa main comme s'il tentait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

**— Du bois.**

   C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ressorte à nouveau et qu'il revienne cinq minutes plus tard après en avoir emprunté aux voisins. Ses bras étaient chargés de petites bûches de bois et les mèches de ses cheveux trempés collaient à son visage pâle et froid. Louis pouvait voir combien ses bras étaient musclés et ses biceps tendus alors qu'il soulevait le tas de bois pour le porter jusqu'au grand âtre dans le foyer ; il le subit comme une _agression,_ frôlant de près l'anévrisme. Ce n'était plus Harry, mais son alter-ego haltérophile. Qu'avait-il fait durant trois ans et demi pour devenir aussi costaud et bien bâti ? Louis se sentait minuscule à ses côtés. Et il l'était.

**— Viens t'asseoir.**

   Harry avait désigné le fauteuil qu'il avait placé devant le foyer.

**— On pourra parler.**

   Louis prit place devant l'âtre alors qu'Harry s'affairait à allumer le feu. Il avait avec lui deux journaux, du bois, un tisonnier en fer et un paquet d'allumettes. Il semblait s'y connaître car en moins de quelques minutes, le feu s'alluma, et la pièce se réchauffa un peu. Il rajouta quelques branches et les poussa au fond de l'âtre avec le tisonnier. Ce mois de mai était particulièrement frais, la nuit.

   Louis se demanda s'il n'avait pas dû vivre dans une grotte.

**— On aura l'eau courante dans la douche, demain,** _annonça Harry en s'asseyant par terre, proche du feu._ **Je suis désolé si tu t'attendais à du grand luxe. C'est ça, pour le moment.**

**— Ça va.**

   La lumière dansante des flammes éclairait le visage du plus jeune — qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait plus l'air si jeune — et projetait l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues. Il clignait des yeux plus souvent qu'à l'habitude et il ne le regardait pas, et tous ces détails le rendaient si réel que Louis fut persuadé qu'il ne pouvait plus s'agir d'un rêve. Et son cœur lui sembla dix fois plus léger à cette pensée.

**— Alors... Où commencer...**

   Louis remonta la couverture sur ses genoux.

**— Peut-être par me dire pourquoi tu es vivant.**

**—** **Je me suis échappé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mon père était malade, là-bas, il n'a pas pu s'enfuir. Il m'a quand même aidé, je lui dois tout... Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais depuis que j'suis gamin, il a toujours réussi à nous sortir des pires merdes. Cet homme est un phénomène à lui seul. Il m'a fait promettre de rester en vie, de pas les laisser m'avoir, toutes ces choses-là.**

**— Et alors, il est...**

**— Mort. Il est mort. Tout le monde est mort. Tous ceux qui sont montés à bord de ce train en direction d'Auschwitz sont morts, soit gazés au zyklon B, soit fusillés en plein air, ils brûlent les corps dans des fours, ou ils font des abat-jours avec leur peau, et du savon et des boutons de manteau. Tu sais, quand on passe près du camp, ça sent le brûlé à plein nez, et la fumée est si noire qu'on peut la voir à des kilomètres. J'dois dire qu'il faut** **être sacrément malchanceux pour vivre la mort de son père deux fois dans une même vie, je porte malheur.**

     Louis ferma les yeux. Le fait qu'il prenne autant de distance avec la chose et qu'il sorte des propos aussi crus le choquait. Pendant toute ces années, Louis avait possédé le prix non-officiel de meilleur raconteur d'histoires d'horreur, et tout le monde pouvait en témoigner - surtout Lotte.

      Harry venait tout juste de le lui arracher et de se l'attribuer sans aucune gêne ni pitié.

    Il déchira tranquillement des pages d'un journal, les roula en boule et les jeta dans le feu pour l'alimenter. Il continua ainsi son récit, lui expliquant brièvement la manière dont il s'est échappé à l'aide de son père — un plan ingénieux qui mélange usurpations d'identités, avantages de positions, un meurtre, deux trois mensonges et un coup de chance. Il semblait évident que le fait que Harry soit un homme et qu'il soit également en bonne santé et dans l'état de travailler lui avait sauvé la vie et lui avait gagné quelques semaines pour tout planifier avec Ariel, qui s'était rapidement familiarisé avec l'endroit et qui avait fini par trouver de nombreuses failles dans le système de sécurité. 

    Il lui dit qu'il ne pleura que deux fois, en tout. 

    La première fois, c'était quand on lui avait rasé la tête — il avait fondu en larmes, silencieusement, en voyant les mèches de ses cheveux tomber au sol, tout comme sa dignité. Ça semblait bête et un peu trivial, mais il les aimait tant, ses cheveux. Une femme toute frêle et pâle, dont la tête était couverte d'un foulard, lui avait caressé l'épaule, réconfortante, et lui avait dit, faiblement : “Ce ne sont que des cheveux. Ça repousse, tu sais.” Harry avait acquiescé et s'était senti bien stupide d'avoir craqué pour une futilité pareille.

    Et puis, bien sûr, la deuxième fois fut lorsqu'il vit Ariel mourir devant ses yeux, après avoir été fusillé par un officier qui le trouvait trop lent au travail. La vérité, c'était que Ariel était gravement malade et qu'il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, mais pourtant il s'était tant forcé pour continuer de travailler ; il savait que la _seconde_ où il cesserait d'être utile aux nazis, sa vie serait terminée. Et il avait eu raison.

    C'est en larmes, les membres tremblants et avec le cœur en lambeaux que Harry avait été forcé de traîner le corps inerte d'Ariel jusqu'à la fosse la plus proche, sous peine d'être abattu à son tour.

    Harry s'était échappé la nuit même. Il apprit, beaucoup plus tard, qu'il n'était ni le premier ni le seul à s'être échappé du camp.

   Il raconta comment il avait dû fuir le plus loin possible, en plein hiver. Dès qu'il avait mis le pied en dehors du camp, il l'avait amèrement regretté. Il avait dû marcher dans le froid pendant des jours — il ne savait plus combien — au milieu de nulle part, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une maison en pleine campagne. Une fois sur leur seuil, il était presque mort – de froid, de faim, de fatigue. Un homme lui avait ouvert la porte et Harry était allé jusqu'à joindre ses mains recouvertes de gelures et le supplier à genoux de le laisser rester un moment pour ne pas que les nazis le retrouvent. L'homme avait pensé plusieurs fois à fermer la porte et à lui crier de foutre le camp et qu'il ne voulait pas de problèmes avec la Gestapo, puisqu'on fouillait sa maison régulièrement. Mais la position humble de Harry avait fait appel au plus profond de son humanité. Son cœur s'était serré en voyant un homme qui fait recours à une telle demande, à genoux, les mains jointes. Il l'avait laissé entrer ; il n'avait fait qu'un pas à l'intérieur avant de s'écrouler au sol, exténué. Il était tellement mal en point qu'il était même étonnant qu'il ait pu se traîner jusque là, avec seulement la peau sur les os.

    Cela avait été son premier jour chez les Walters, une famille qui habitait sur une ferme. Encore à ce jour, Harry ne savait pas exactement où elle se trouvait. Il savait juste qu'il avait marché et marché jusqu'à ce que ses jambes n'en puissent plus et que son corps menace de le laisser tomber. La femme de la maison, Ada Walters, qui s'est avérée avoir un caractère bien plus trempé et autoritaire que celui de son mari, avait pris soin de lui et soigné ses gelures qui noircissaient ses doigts sans dire un mot, tandis que Hansel Walters maugréait sa haine viscérale envers ces « chiens de fils de putes de nazis ». Il l'avertit qu'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis, et Harry, de ses dernières forces, lui promit de partir dès qu'il le pourrait.

    Les Walters avaient quitté la ville dès le début de la guerre pour habiter en campagne ; ils faisaient partie des rares gens qui refusaient d'être associés à l'Allemagne nazie, et qui osaient protester.

   Cela avait été un premier jour, suivi de plusieurs autres. Harry était encore malade et n'avait absolument nulle part où aller. Il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence ; il avait entendu Ada chuchoter à son mari, un matin dans la cuisine, que Harry était un garçon, et pas un morceau de viande bon à lancer aux nazis. La mort assurée l'attendait de pied ferme dehors. Alors, bien qu'ils aient été légèrement réticents à l'autoriser à rester à long terme, les Walters avaient fini par faire un compromis avec lui. Tant que Harry leur donnait un coup de main sur la ferme, s'occupait des semences au printemps, du bétail pendant l'été et de la moisson et du bois pendant l'automne, il pouvait rester, du moins, jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie. Harry n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.  Serviable de nature, il n'était pas du genre à refuser un service. Et les petits coups de main s'étaient graduellement transformés en travail permanent sur la ferme. Des heures furent passées sous le soleil, dans les champs, à nourrir les animaux et à aider à la maison, surtout. Puis il dut fournir un travail herculéen lorsqu'il s'agissait de récolter le maïs, les pommes de terre et le blé avant que le sol ne gèle et de couper le bois à la hache pour avoir de quoi allumer le feu durant l'hiver : ce qui expliquait ses muscles fermes. Il travaillait près de douze heures par jour et se levait à six heures tous les matins mais n'avait absolument pas lieu de se plaindre; sa nourriture, il devait la mériter. Les Walters avaient été clairs là-dessus : leur ferme n'était pas un motel, et il n'était pas un invité. Ils ne le gardaient sous leur toit que par pure charité et la seule chose qu'ils lui devaient en retour, c'était de le cacher. Les Walters étaient au courant du risque énorme qu'ils prenaient. Mais le peu d'humanité qui persistait dans les alentours semblait se trouver dans les cœurs flétris de ce couple singulier.

   L'hiver, lorsque la nourriture se faisait rare, ils se nourrissaient exclusivement de pain rassis, de porridge trop liquide et de gâteaux de son d'avoine. Là encore, aucune plainte. L'été précédent, Herr Walters, opportuniste, lui avait demandé de l'aider à rénover toute la propriété car il comptait revendre la ferme et retourner en ville dès la fin de la guerre.

    L'endroit était décrépit et tombait en ruines. Un agent immobilier, un ami proche de Herr Walters, s'était mis à rire lorsque la famille lui avait demandé combien la ferme valait sur le marché.

   Il avait fallu refaire la toiture de la grange, repeindre, démolir une pièce brique par brique, construire une nouvelle étable pour les vaches et pour stocker le foin... Évidemment, Harry avait fait le plus gros du travail pendant que Herr Walters se prélassait sur sa chaise, installé sur le porche devant la maison, en lui donnant des ordres.

**— Ils étaient peut-être pas très commodes et extrêmement autoritaires, mais c'était des gens bien, au fond. Un jour, on est partis à ma recherche. Les nazis sont venus une fois, à la maison, parce qu'il y avait une rumeur comme quoi les Walters cachaient un Juif.**

   Harry laissa échapper un petit rire comme s'il se moquait de la situation. Louis se demandait comment il pouvait prendre le sujet à la légère en traitant la chose comme s'il s'agissait d'une obscure partie de cache-cache, où le but du jeu était de ne pas se faire tuer.

**— Herr Walters a vu une voiture dehors. Il a soulevé une planche du sol, il m'a poussé en bas et m'a dit de pas faire un bruit, pas un seul, il m'a même dit d'arrêter de respirer et il m'a enfermé sous le plancher. Alors j'ai obéi. J'étais allongé par terre dans la merde avec tous les rats et... Je les entendais marcher au-dessus des planches, les bâtards.**

**— Qui, les rats ?**

**— Non, la Gestapo.**

**— C'est pareil.**

**— Je t'en prie. Aucun rat qui se respecte ne veut être comparé à un nazi. Je les entendais poser des questions, ils se sont posés pour prendre un café, discuter... Putain, ce qu'ils ont pris leur temps. Puis ils se sont mis à fouiller la maison. Je les entendais dire : _On trouve le garçon, on le bute, et on vous arrête pour l'avoir abrité_. ** **Tu me connais. Je ne prie pas, d'habitude. Mais là, je n'avais pas le choix... Ils ne m'ont pas trouvé, ils sont partis et ils ne sont plus jamais revenus.**

   Louis souffla en s'emmitouflant davantage dans sa couverture, peinant à s'imaginer l'angoisse monstrueuse qu'il avait dû éprouver. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait fait une crise d'asthme et se serait fait attraper après cinq secondes.

**— Braves gens, cette famille,** _affirma Harry en déchira une nouvelle page d'un journal contenant une photo d'Hitler._ **Brave type, lui aussi,** _dit-il, en la lançant dans les flammes._

Harry racontait tout cela avec un calme époustouflant, et une étrange humilité, comme s'il ne se rendait pas tout à fait compte du véritable exploit qu'était son histoire. S'échapper et survivre. Il l'avait raconté de manière à faire passer toute cette galère pour un jeu d'enfant. Il s'acharnait à répéter que le seul véritable héros de toute l'histoire était son père, et il refusait catégoriquement de s'attribuer le mérite d'avoir échappé aux griffes des pires tortionnaires psychorigides que le monde ait connus. 

**— Mais si j'ai pu supporter mon séjour là-bas,** _reprit Harry,_ **c'est seulement grâce à Lili.**

**—  Qui ?**

   Harry le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

**— Lili.**   **Leur fille. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ?**

   Louis déglutit et fit non de la tête.

**—** **J'ai un tas de choses à te raconter, tu m'excuseras si j'oublie certaines parties. J'ai une photo. Attends là.**

   Harry quitta sa place devant l'âtre et partit dans la chambre où se trouvait sa valise puis en ressortit en moins de deux minutes, un paquet de photos en mains. Il prit place près de Louis et chuchota en cherchant la photo :

**— Lili... Lili...**   **Oh, c'est pas Lili, mais là c'est eux sur la photo.**

**— Ils font un peu peur.**

**—  Tu parles. Et... Là, c'est elle, en janvier.**

   Louis prit la photo dans ses mains pour mieux la voir. Elle avait l'air un peu plus jeune qu'eux et elle était _sacrément_ belle. Louis se sentait malade tout à coup. Il lui rendit la photo et lui demanda :

**— Tu la trouves jolie ?**  

   Harry répondit, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit :

**— Bien sûr que je la trouve jolie _._ Elle était ma petite amie pendant trois ans, j'espère pour moi qu'elle est jolie, attends. Elle n'avait que seize ans quand je suis arrivé, mais c'est elle qui m'a aidé à me remettre sur pied après tous ces jours passés dehors. Elle m'a nourri, elle m'a soigné, elle m'a parlé, chaque jour, même quand j'étais faible, malade ou inconscient. Un jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Brave Lili,** _murmura-t-il, en embrassant rapidement la photo._

   Il aurait pu lui envoyer une gifle phénoménale que cela aurait eu le même effet sur Louis. Trois ans. Et puis bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait : Harry était si terriblement séduisant, il pouvait faire tomber à peu près tout le monde à ses pieds, hommes ou femmes, juifs ou pas.

**—  Elle et moi... C'était en cachette, bien sûr.**   **Toujours en cachette. C'est drôle. J'ai jamais le droit d'aimer au grand jour.**

   Le passé resurgissait enfin. Pas comme un agréable souvenir, mais plutôt comme une bouche d'égout qui déborde au milieu de la rue. Louis était en feu et Harry s'amusait à verser un tonneau d'essence sur lui.

**— Je lui ai parlé de toi. Je lui ai dit que tu étais le _meilleur ami_ que je n'ai jamais eu. ** **Ce n'était pas compliqué avec elle,** _poursuivit Harry, caressant  son menton, l'air songeur._ ** On faisait attention surtout. Enfin, _je_ faisais attention. Si elle tombait enceinte, je crois que ses parents m'auraient livré tel un cadeau à la porte d'Auschwitz le jour de Noël.**

   Harry rigola, Louis l'imita, oubliant soudainement à quoi était censé ressembler un rire naturel. Le sien sonnait affreusement faux. Il n'y avait rien de drôle, voilà tout, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui fracasser la cage thoracique.

**— Alors...** **Trois ans. Donc vous avez... Ça s'est terminé....**

**— En allemand correct, ça se traduit par ?**

**— Vous avez rompu ?**

**— Oui. C'était ce garçon qui venait livrer le journal tous les matins. Friedrich. Il était pas censé me voir, donc il ne savait pas que j'existais. Il s'est cru tout permis, ce type. Je les ai surpris en train de... Bref. Mais je lui ai pardonné. Obligé, hein. Je dois beaucoup à Lili, et elle en avait assez fait pour moi. Et j'imagine que je ne faisais pas assez d'efforts pour elle, de mon côté, je le reconnais. J'étais un vrai connard avec elle, parfois. Malgré ça, j'étais triste... Mais sans plus. On s'est remis ensemble rapidement en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé...**

   Louis pensa, _quel idiot, mais quel idiot_. Toujours là à pardonner tout le monde et à dire pardon même aux gens qui ne le méritaient absolument pas. Toujours aussi excessivement altruiste. Harry n'avait pas changé et Louis avait l'impression que quelque chose venait d'éclater en lui. Il pouvait presque voir Harry, trahi, démoli, répétant à Lili que ce n'était pas grave alors qu'il mourait de l'intérieur.

**— On s'est vraiment quittés elle et moi, mais pas pour cette raison, tu vois. Il y a une semaine encore, tout était parfait. J'imagine que c'est moi qui ai tout foutu en l'air en lui disant que la guerre était terminée, que toute l'Europe était sécuritaire et que je mourais d'envie de voir le monde comme il se doit. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps, que les frontières des autres pays ne sont plus fermées, tu comprends. Lili voulait venir avec moi, ses parents ont refusé. Elle m'a supplié de rester, j'ai dit non... J'ai dit que je voulais voyager, que je voulais...  Que je voulais sentir que j'étais libre pour la première fois depuis que je suis gamin. On ne pouvait pas s'entendre, c'était fini. J'suis pas fait pour avoir des chaînes à mes pieds et ça, les gens mettent beaucoup de temps à le comprendre.**

   Louis se surprit à ressentir une haine malsaine envers la jeune fille qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo. Il la détestait et ne la connaissait pas. Elle avait eu droit à Harry pendant trois ans, pendant que Louis souffrait de son absence. Et elle était jolie et Harry l'aimait. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle l'avait blessé de la pire des manières et elle avait eu le culot de vouloir partir avec lui.

   Mais il avait également la mauvaise impression que Harry lui mentait sur ce point. Qu'il n'avait pas seulement quitté la ferme des Walters pour découvrir le monde.

   Alors, même si, pendant plusieurs années, il avait associé le prénom de Harry avec la notion d'un grand voyage, il n'arrivait simplement plus à voir tout cela en lui. Il lisait entre ses lignes et tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un homme blasé, en colère contre le monde, sous l'emprise d'un pessimisme maladif et qui ne croit plus au lendemain.

**— Bah alors, tu parles plus ? Tu ne veux plus discuter ?**

**— Je suis fatigué,** _plaida Louis._ **C'est tout.**

****— Quoi, ça t'énerves que j'aie eu une copine ?** **

****

******— Absolument pas. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. On s'était quittés, toi et moi, ça ne me fait rien,****** _mentit-il._ ******Et je suis fatigué.******

**— Permets-moi d'en douter, tu as bien dû dormir presque dix heures aujourd'hui, et tu viens de te lever. Alors discutons.**   **Parle-moi de toi, Louis.**

   L'entendre prononcer son prénom lui avait manqué – terriblement. Le fait est que Louis pourrait lui raconter n'importe quoi que cela n'égalerait toujours pas le calvaire à travers lequel Harry avait dû passer pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. Il avait même un peu honte de devoir parler de sa vie relativement tranquille.

**— Ils t'ont envoyé sur le front ?** _demanda Harry, sur un ton qui ressemblait étrangement à un reproche._

**— Non, mais j'ai failli.** **Ils m'ont refusé à l'inspection médicale à cause de mon asthme. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un soldat qui risque de mourir étouffé en pleine bataille sans même qu'on le touche, alors j'étais dans la réserve militaire jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Ils pouvaient m'appeler à n'importe quel moment et m'envoyer en Égypte, en 42.  Je voulais pas aller là-bas, je voulais aller nulle part. J** **'étais même prêt à me réfugier à Stockholm s'ils me recrutaient.** ** Avec au mieux l'exclusion sociale et au pire, la prison, y a pas trente-six moyens de s'en sortir. La maladie, ou le voyage.**

**—** **J'y pense... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, dans ce train ? D'où tu venais ?**

**— Francfort. Je vivais sur le campus de Goethe.**

**— Goethe ? Impressionnant. En quoi ?**

****— Droit.** **

****— Mh.** Tu allais où, ce matin, alors ?**

**— Berlin.** **Mon père est mort ; il s'est tiré une balle. J'étais choqué, au début. Je me suis dit qu'il avait dû se sentir mal, qu'il croulait sous le poids de la culpabilité, à cause de tous ces massacres, ce genre de choses. Mais non. Il avait juste la haine parce qu'on a perdu la guerre.**

**— Quel grand homme. Mes plus sincères condoléances.**

   Louis se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un nouveau rire. Jamais une phrase n'avait sonné aussi faux sortant de la bouche d'Harry. Ses paroles empestaient le sarcasme et la mauvaise foi.

**— Toi, Harry, tu ne retournes pas à Berlin ?**

**— Non. Et sache que j'ai passé une nuit entière à me demander ce que j'irais foutre là-bas. Il n'y a rien pour moi, à Berlin. Il n'y a jamais rien eu pour moi, dans cette ville, et je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait que je m'y plaisais. On m'y a emmené de force après la mort de ma mère parce que c'était là que se trouvait l'orphelinat Juif de Pankow et qu'il n'y avait rien de convenable pour un orphelin de six ans à Rosenheim. C'est tout.**

Trahi. Louis se sentait trahi. Il exagérait probablement. Il ne pouvait avoir autant détesté Berlin. _Il mentait._

 

**— Les Walters m'ont dit que je pouvais rester ici, dans leur ancienne maison, aussi longtemps que je voulais. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un acheteur pour la ferme et... J'aurais sûrement repris ma vie en main d'ici là. De toute façon, ils me redevaient bien ça, au moins. Je dis pas ça parce que je suis ingrat ou quoi que ce soit _— bénis soient-ils—_ mais j'ai fait leur boulot pendant trois ans et demi, tu vois.**

**— Je vois. Tu veux vivre... seul ?**

**— Ouais, seul. Pourquoi pas, seul ? Il n'y a rien de mal. Et je n'ai besoin de personne. Quand j'irai mieux, je pourrais partir, voyager, trouver du travail en déplacement, je peux me débrouiller.**

   On aurait dit qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait, comme s'il en doutait, au fond.

    Malgré tout, il venait de briser Louis.

   Harry n'avait pas songé, pas même un instant, au fait que, maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis, ils pourraient peut-être concrétiser les choses et tout régler. Après tout, ils avaient perdu _tellement_ de temps et Louis avait compris que dès qu'une opportunité se présente, il faut la saisir. Parce que du jour au lendemain, on se retrouve sans rien. Il en savait quelque chose.

   Mais Harry semblait s'en moquer. Harry n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de ce qui adviendrait de lui. Il avait vécu sa petite aventure, il avait trouvé l'amour, le vrai, auprès d'une fille,  _il allait explorer le monde_ , il était libre. Il n'y avait plus de place pour Louis. Et cette pensée seule lui donna l'impression de manquer d'air. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au tissu de la couverture. Dans un moment de contemplation, il constata la présence d'un tatouage sur l'avant-bras d'Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Des numéros : **14068** , tatoués à l'encre noire. Il n'osa pas le questionner là-dessus. S'il ne l'avait pas mentionné, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

   Louis ignorait encore que l'on identifiait les prisonniers du camp avec une matricule que l'on gravait dans leur peau.

    Harry haussa les sourcils, comme pris d'une révélation, et demanda :

**— Et les amours ? Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre ? Je t'ai dit la vérité, en ce qui me concerne. Alors tu peux tout me dire.**

 

   Comme toutes ses questions, derrière celle-ci se cachait un énorme reproche. **  
**   
**— Oui, il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre. Un ex-membre de la marine française que j'ai rencontré l'année dernière, après la Libération de Paris.**

****— Ex-membre ?** **

****

******— Oui. Il a failli y passer, à Dunkerque. Il s'est désisté après la bataille... Il s'appelle Victor. Il a** ** ** **vingt-six ans... Vingt-sept aujourd'hui, je crois... C'est son anniversaire.**

**— Vingt-sept ans,** _railla-t-il, doucement_ **. Tu les aimes comme ça ?..... Pardon, continue.**

**— ... Il parlait un peu allemand, mais la base, quoi. C'était rien de sérieux, parce qu'après un moment, je me souviens lui avoir dit que je m'ennuyais avec lui. Pour sauver la situation, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, avec son accent nul, là. Je sais que c'est que des conneries, il voulait seulement dire « Ich liebe dich » au moins une fois dans sa vie. Je l'ai laissé faire. Il est inoffensif. Ça s'est terminé là.**

 

   Louis lui avait menti, bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il avait été coincé dans la plus toxique des relations amoureuses et que Victor l'avait traité comme une possession pendant des mois, l'enfermant dans son appartement la moitié du temps pour l'empêcher de parler à d'autres garçons, et l'avait malmené en général, au point de le frapper une fois. Et tous ces indices pointaient furieusement vers une espèce d'homophobie internalisée et mal gérée, chez Victor.  Louis ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui, au départ.

   Quoique, au début, Victor était plus que charmant. Et Louis avait cru, le temps de quelques semaines, qu'il venait de trouver l'échelle dont il avait besoin pour se sortir du trou dans lequel il était tombé. Victor lui plaisait bien, et puis il était très gentil avec lui. Il lui payait des sorties, il l'emmenait faire des tours en ville, dans sa voiture, tard le soir, et puis c'était un athlète au lit ; il lui avait appris des choses qui ne lui étaient jamais venues à l'esprit. Il prenait le temps de lui apprendre les notions de base en français, et même quelques phrases. Il y allait toujours lentement, avec patience et délicatesse, jusqu'à ce que Louis parvienne à entretenir des conversations basiques avec lui. Et puis l'attrait de la nouveauté s'était dissipé et le pire côté de Victor n'avait pas tardé à refaire surface — sa possessivité, sa jalousie excessive, sa tendance à fumer comme une locomotive dans la même pièce que Louis malgré son asthme, et surtout son besoin frustrant d'avoir le dernier mot. Chaque fois qu'il dérapait, Victor se faisait pardonner avec des cadeaux hors de prix ; une montre par-ci, une soirée à un resto chic par-là, la panoplie. Il avait déployé tous les efforts du monde pour que Louis reste. Et heureusement, Louis n'était pas resté. Il avait quitté son appartement en pleine nuit et avait passé le reste de son séjour à Francfort dans trois motels différents, histoire que Victor ne le retrouve pas.

   Harry serrait les dents pour être subtil, mais sa mâchoire tendue le trahit. Il faussa un petit sourire, rit nerveusement et lança, pour alléger le tout :  
  
 **— C'est sympa. Dis-moi quelque chose en français ?**  
  
 **— _Tu n'es pas le même_ ,** _répondit Louis, dans un parfait français._  
  
 **— C'est vrai, ce qu'ils disent. Quelle langue romantique... Écoute. Je suis _très_ content que tu aies réussi à passer à autre chose. Ouais, et je suis _désolé_ que ça soit terminé, c'est vraiment _très_ dommage. Alors, dis-moi. Tu es vraiment...**  
  
   Il s'interrompit, craignant de prononcer le mot à voix haute.  
  
 **— Je suis ?...**  
  
 **— Tu es... Tu sais de quoi je parle. Une personne malsaine. Un pédé, tu vois ce que je veux dire.**  
  
   Louis baissa le regard, déçu d'entendre une telle chose sortir de sa bouche. Le sang affluait sous ses joues. Harry allait vraiment agir comme si dix ans de leur vie n'avaient rien signifiés.  
   Il voulut répondre : _«Parce que tu t'es tapé la fille d'un fermier pendant trois ans, ça annule nos années ensemble?!»,_ mais c'est un «Ouais» soufflé qui fit office de réponse. Les lèvres de Harry se courbèrent en un rictus ; son expression était aussi indiscernable que le reste.  
  
 **—  Harry, tu m'as terriblement manqué.**  
  
 **— Ouais, pareil.**  
  
 **— Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, arrête de faire semblant, c'est blessant.**  
  
 **— ...Tu sais qu'il est tard ?**  
  
 **— Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?**  
  
   Harry lui sourit, un peu énervé, voire même angoissé. Quelque chose qui ressemblait effroyablement à de l'appréhension voilait ses yeux.  
  
 **— Je vais très bien, Louis,** _lui assura-t-il en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots_. **Tu sais quoi ? Je nous fais à manger, puis on ira dormir. Je trouve qu'on s'est tout dit. Combien de temps tu comptes rester ici ?**

**—  J'vais pas te mentir, j'ai pas très envie de séjourner ici plus longtemps. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi dans cette maison, je l'ai compris.**

   Harry osa le regarder mais ne dit rien, pointant le bout de sa langue contre l'intérieur de sa joue et réprimant un sourire. Après un moment, il lui donna enfin sa réponse :

**— C'est vrai. Soyons honnêtes, hein ? C'est urgent, des funérailles. J'irai te racheter un billet pour Berlin quand ça te plaît. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tu es là ce soir et pas chez ta mère.**

_Quelle délicatesse, tout de même._

   Le dîner fut composé d'haricots cuits en conserve, tartinés sur une rôtie de blé entier et d'un verre d'eau, mangé silencieusement sur la petite table en tête à tête, éclairés à la faible lueur déclinante d'une bougie. Ils ne s'adressèrent ni la parole, ni le moindre regard durant le repas. Louis s'enferma aux toilettes une fois qu'il eut nettoyé son assiette. Dès qu'il poussa le verrou et qu'il se retrouva dans une pénombre quasi-complète, il fondit en larmes sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible ; il était pris de secousses et ses larmes coulaient à flots. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait autant envie de pleurer. Il traversa les dalles sales et cassées du carrelage et se brossa rapidement les dents en évitant de se regarder dans le petit miroir posé contre le mur. Il fournissait tous les efforts du monde pour arrêter ; il agrippa les bords du lavabo avec ses mains et pencha la tête vers l'avant, retenant ses sanglots du mieux qu'il put. 

   Il chercha à comprendre pourquoi tout était devenu si difficile, pourquoi ils n'arrivaient plus à s'entendre. Il avait cru qu'en se retrouvant, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais il omettait un détail crucial et finit par se persuader que tout était dû à cela. Ça lui était sorti de la tête, pendant toutes ces années, peut-être parce qu'il avait été trop préoccupé, mais il avait oublié qu'il s'était comporté comme un vrai petit con imbu de sa personne quand il avait dix-sept ans, que la propagande et le credo de l'Académie lui montaient souvent à la tête à l'époque et que, certainement, Harry avait bien fini par détester ce que Louis était devenu à la fin de leur relation et qu'il l'avait assez bien caché jusqu'au jour où tout avait éclaté. Visiblement, trois ans et demi n'avaient rien réglé. Il songea à dire pardon pour toutes ces années où il avait défendu sa raclure de père, mais douta que cela puisse changer quoi que ce soit.

   Trois coups retentirent à la porte.

**— C'est fini ?**

Louis toussa, essuya vite ses joues et se lava le visage, espérant faire disparaître cette rougeur autour de ces yeux. 

**— Oui.**

****— Ça va ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ?** **

****

******— Je n'ai besoin de rien.** ** **

****** **

 Louis ouvrit la porte et sortit en trombe, ne laissant aucune chance à Harry de le voir dans cet état. Il fonça droit vers la chambre. Contre toute attente, Harry le rejoignit quelques minutes tard, sans dire un mot.

    La pluie se déchaînait contre les vitres.

 

   Ils partageaient le même lit mais ils avaient beaucoup plus d'espace intime que lorsqu'ils dormaient dans leurs anciens lits à une place. Louis s'était poussé jusqu'au bout, si bien qu'il ne suffirait que d'un mouvement de trop et il tomberait au sol. Ce n'était plus Harry, à côté de lui. C'était une autre version qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

    Harry était là... Mais à quel prix ?

   Il se haït de penser que tout compte fait, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de jamais avoir recroisé son chemin. Ils s'étaient égarés, perdus de vue, et il avait la preuve qu'ils étaient devenus deux individus bien différents. Louis ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se serait passé, à la manière dont ils auraient vécu, si la guerre n'avait jamais éclaté. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à se rappeler leur vie passée, tout en regardant Harry qui lui faisait dos ; seules quelques mèches dépassaient sous les couvertures, et son souffle lent et régulier le rassurait un tout petit peu. Louis finit par s'endormir à l'aube, quand il en fut à la conclusion qu'il aurait très bien pu continuer sa vie sans revoir Harry. Il commençait à aller mieux de toute façon. Il réussit même à se convaincre que Harry ne lui avait pas autant manqué.

   Il fallait faire attention à ce qu'on souhaite. Car le lendemain matin, Harry n'était plus là. Et il eut beau chercher, il n'y avait plus _aucune_ trace de lui.


	14. Épilogue - Wenn sie fliegen könnten

 

 

 

 

**________________________________________________________________________**

 

**— S'ils pouvaient voler —**

 

_**Avec :** Une lettre — l'Aventure de Werner Quabs —  Du whisky — Le Retour de la Rue Silencieuse — et le véritable Hannover CL 3_

 

  
**___________________________________________________________________________**  
**  
**

 

 

 

 

 

   C'est complètement paniqué que Louis se mit à le chercher dans toute la maison. Le souffle court, la gorge serrée et les joues de plus en plus brûlantes, il fouilla chaque pièce dans l'espoir de le retrouver.

   C'était une _sombre_ maison que la demeure des Walters.

   Il ne trouva rien de ce qui appartenait à Harry, ni même sa valise, ni même rien du tout. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du salon, les doigts enfouis dans les mèches de ses cheveux, désemparé. Même l'âtre était propre. Il n'y avait absolument aucun signe de lui — ni même de la journée précédente, constata Louis. Puis l'effrayante hypothèse qu'il ait rêvé – non, qu'il soit devenu fou au point d'imaginer tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, fit surface dans son esprit. Peut-être avait-il lui-même forcé la serrure de cette maison. Peut-être avait-il lui-même nettoyé cet endroit. Peut-être les Walters n'existaient-ils même pas. Peut-être Harry était-il vraiment mort.

   Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que Harry était peut-être simplement sorti et qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Il s'imaginait trop de choses, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Une douche froide et un minuscule petit-déjeuner suffirent à le réveiller et à le forcer à réfléchir de manière raisonnable.

   Il n'était pas fou au point d'inventer une histoire de survie pour Harry. D'ailleurs, il n'en aurait pas inventé une dans laquelle Harry aurait eu une quelconque relation avec une fille.

  Bien décidé à régler leurs comptes, il prit l'initiative de coincer Harry dans un coin dès qu'il reviendrait et de le forcer à parler et à dire tout ce qu'il semblait se retenir de dire depuis la veille au soir.

   Sauf que Harry ne remit pas les pieds dans la maison. Louis passa la matinée à lire _Das Abenteuer des Werner Quabs_ , le livre que Harry avait oublié dans le wagon et que Louis avait gardé avec lui — une preuve de plus qu'il n'était pas devenu cinglé.

   Il sauta le déjeuner, pris dans sa lecture. Il jetait des coups d'œil à la porte d'entrée, puis à la rue d'en face, une fois de temps en temps, dans l'espoir de le voir revenir pour lui. Mais les heures avançaient et son retour était de moins en moins vraisemblable. Il semblait plutôt que Harry avait fiché le camp et l'avait laissé seul, sans la moindre explication.

   Louis termina le livre à dix-sept heures, heure à laquelle la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Son cœur fit un bond et il relâcha le livre.

**— Harry ?**

   Il ne reçut qu'un long et profond soupir d'exaspération de sa part.

   Louis fronça les sourcils en le voyant entrer dans la pièce, un nouveau sac de courses à la main et un journal sous le bras. Il ne portait plus son manteau mais un léger pull noir dont les manches retroussées remontaient jusqu'en haut de ses coudes, laissant voir ses avant-bras tonifiés. Sa casquette en tweed couvrait toujours ses cheveux mais quelques boucles s'échappaient des bords et sa frange cachait son front. Même s'il n'en avait probablement plus rien à faire de lui, Louis le trouvait toujours aussi beau _à en couper le souffle._

**— Je croyais que tu étais parti,**   _accusa _Louis_._

**— C'est juste, en effet. Comme tu vois, je suis revenu.**

   Louis se releva, consterné. 

**—** **Non ! Non, putain de merde, tu comprends pas ! Je me suis inquiété au point de croire que j'étais fou, t'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! C'est quoi, ton problème, au juste ?**

**— Fou ? C'est _ton_ problème, ça. Moi, je suis sorti, seulement. **

**— Alors où est ta valise ?!**

   Harry fronça les sourcils, feignant un air confus en portant un doigt à sa bouche.

**— Ma valise est là où je l'ai laissée.**

**— Non, elle n'y est pas !**

 

**— Mon ami, calmons-nous. Je n'y ai pas touché depuis hier. Il faudrait peut-être apprendre à dédramatiser, c'est grave. Pour info, j'ai encore acheté à manger et... Et d'autres choses utiles aussi. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé.**

**— Si. Harry, s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut parler sérieusement ?**

****— La discussion d'hier ne t'a pas suffi ?** **

   Harry se mit à sourire en ouvrant le journal. 

**— C'est nous, là. À la gare. _Zwei Brüder nach dem Krieg wieder vereint,_** _lut-il, amusé._ **Deux frères, oh là là, achevez-moi. Tiens, tu veux voir ?**

   Il lança le journal qui atterrit aux pieds de Louis. Ce dernier s'en saisit pour mieux voir la photo au bas de la page, les montrant eux, dans les bras de l'autre. Elle illustrait un article sur les disparus de guerre, et la légende sous la photo lui fit quelque chose d'indescriptible.

_ Deux frères réunis après la guerre. _

   Harry se mit à rire tout seul en portant les courses à la cuisine :

**— Si je réclame mes redevances, je peux toucher quelque chose, là-dessus, tu crois ? Dix marks ? Vingt marks ? Cent marks ? Tu sais ce qu'on peut acheter avec cent marks ? Alerte, _spoiler_ : pas grand chose, avec l'inflation.. Quelle horreur.**

**— Tu peux revenir et arrêter de dire de la merde ?**

   Harry quitta la cuisine, ignora Louis et repartit en direction de la porte.

**— Harry !**

**— Oui ?**

**— Tu te fous de moi ?!**

   Harry réfléchit un instant, puis lui dit :

**— Tout à fait. Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à continuer à faire ce que tu faisais avant que je revienne. Explore la maison. Je rentrerai bientôt, promis.**

   La porte claqua et Louis comprit instantanément qu'il mettrait encore plus de temps à revenir. Il était plus en colère contre Harry qu'autre chose, et décida de mener sa propre enquête pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

 Il monta immédiatement à l'étage et entra dans la seule chambre dans laquelle il ne s'était pas encore attardé.   Celle de Lili.  
  Elle était petite, et le papier peint rose était si pâle qu'il virait vers le gris. Le lit était défait, il y avait une paire de chaussons blanc sur le bois poussiéreux, et de grands espaces sombres sur le mur, rectangulaires, sûrement les traces de posters qui avaient dû être enlevés après plusieurs années. Il y avait une petite horloge dont les aiguilles ne tournaient plus, et près de cinq centimètres de poussière sur le bord de la grande fenêtre. Cette chambre lui semblait hantée. C'était comme si elle racontait une histoire à elle seule. Ces objets laissés là, ce drap défait ; on aurait dit que la famille avait dû quitter cette maison rapidement.  
   Louis s'y aventura, faisant craquer dangereusement les planches sous son poids. Il regarda autour de lui et s'arrêta face à une armoire. Il l'ouvrit. Rien. Du moins, à première vue.  
  Puis il leva les yeux et y trouva la valise de Harry.  
  
 **— L'enfoiré.**

     Il tira un tabouret pour le placer devant l'armoire et monta dessus pour faire descendre la valise. Elle n'était pas bien grande et était à peine suffisante pour transporter le nécessaire pour trois jours. C'était une valise rectangulaire, d'une couleur mordorée, solide, aux coins dorés, sûrement offerte par les Walters, tout comme la plupart de ses affaires.

   Il prit place sur le tabouret, posa la valise contre ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Quelques vêtements nettement pliés, un autre livre de Hans Fallada et les photos qu'il lui avait montrées la veille. Louis se mit à les regarder une par une, évitant soigneusement celles où Lili Walters apparaissait. Celles-là, il avait envie de les jeter au feu, mais Harry se douterait qu'il avait fouillé.

   En revanche, une photo en particulier attira son attention. Elle était très abîmée et craquelée, virant sur un sépia jaunâtre plutôt que le noir et blanc. Il semblait qu'elle avait été pliée, froissée et chiffonnée à maintes reprises comme s'il avait fallu la dissimuler à un moment ou un autre. Louis se reconnut étant enfant, aux côtés d'Harry. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de huit ans et ils se tenaient l'un près de l'autre devant l'immeuble. Louis faisait la tête, sa casquette enfoncée sur son crâne et recouvrant ses yeux alors qu'il tenait son cartable par la sangle. C'était un jour de rentrée. Frieda avait insisté pour prendre la photo. Harry lui, se tenait bien droit, les mains croisées derrière son dos et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, si large qu'il en plissait les yeux. Il n'avait pas vu ce sourire là depuis trop d'années. Il semblait désormais que Harry avait l'équivalent de tout le malheur du monde imprimé sur les traits de son visage dur, froid et inébranlable. S'il exprimait autre chose, ce n'était que dans le but de blesser, avec un sarcasme cinglant et acéré.

   Dans un coin, il lut la date : 1932. S'ils s'étaient doutés...

   Il la retourna pour lire ce qui y était écrit.

** Wenn ich fliegen koennte, **   
** Würde ich zu dir nach hause kommen. **   
**.**

_**Si je pouvais voler, je reviendrais pour toi.** _

   Il la remit délicatement à sa place, sans trop se rendre compte que ces paroles lui étaient adressées.  Il se saisit d'une lettre pliée en trois. Elle avait été écrite au dos d'une page arrachée à un livre.

    C'était probablement une atteinte à la vie privée mais Louis l'ouvrit tout de même. Il s'agissait seulement d'un pavé rédigé à l'encre noire, une écriture très fine et très serrée, un peu difficile à lire. Ce n'était pas celle d'Harry _— non, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, avec son allure soignée, droite, cursive et aérée —_ mais la signature en bas de la feuille lui permit de savoir que c'était Ariel, et qu'il écrivait à Karla. C'était terriblement malhonnête de la lire mais il s'accorda tout de même le droit d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. 

 

__

_**Liebe Karla,** _

 

__

_**Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Harry a réussi à s'enfuir, mais que ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas pour moi.** _

_**Ils avaient dit qu'on serait envoyés en Pologne et que ceux qui seraient en mesure de travailler iraient dans les usines d'armement, que ça leur ferait de la main d'œuvre gratuite. Ils ne savent pas à qui ils s'adressent. Il n'y a aucune foutue usine d'armement sur le territoire polonais tout entier. Je sais que ce qui nous attend pue la mort à plein nez. Je ne pouvais pas laisser quoi que ce soit arriver à Harry.** _

_**En espérant que le jour où cette lettre te parviendra, le monde sera un endroit meilleur où tout le monde est uni, et où les gens pourront vivre et mourir dignement, sans craindre qui ou quoi que ce soit.** _

_**Te rencontrer et avoir fait ma vie avec toi a été de loin la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, bien plus que je ne le méritais. Je suis conscient de tous les sacrifices que tu as dû faire pour qu'on mène cette vie à trois et je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissant, ma chérie. Je t'aime, plus fort que tu ne peux te l'imaginer.** _

__

_**À des jours meilleurs.** _

_**Alles Liebe,** _

_**Ariel Steckelberg** _

_**1942** _

__

 

 

    Louis sentit son cœur se soulever ; quoi de plus difficile que de lire les derniers mots adressés à un être cher ? Lire cette lettre c'était être témoin de tout l'amour qu'Ariel portait à sa femme, un texte qui lui fendit le cœur du début à la fin. Louis se surprit à être contrarié, étrangement furieux que Harry ait pris la décision de ne pas retourner à Berlin et donc, de ne jamais faire parvenir cette lettre à sa mère.

    C'est alors qu'il découvrit une minuscule bouteille en verre, au fond de la valise. Il lut l'étiquette.

  Tout s'expliquait. La réponse à toutes ses questions, c'était ça. Le peu de vêtements, cet air complètement blasé, hautain et méprisant, la raison pour laquelle il se comportait de cette manière, _c'était ça._ Il rangea le tout, remit la valise en place, puis décida de sortir et de le retrouver. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle ville il se trouvait et commença à se sentir légèrement _con_ d'avoir ignoré Harry lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé. Il s'était mis en tête que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, plus rien n'avait de l'importance alors que si. _Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry._ Et c'était plus grave que son attitude arrogante et je-m'en-foutiste, ses mots blessants et ses insultes qui sonnent faux, sortant de sa bouche.

    C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry ne sourirait plus jamais comme il l'avait fait sur la photo de 1932.

    Les nuages gris étaient bas, l'air était lourd et les dalles du trottoir étaient encore mouillées.

  Louis descendit la rue en pente, le vent frais soufflait à contre-sens et le décoiffait. Il n'avait vraiment l'air de rien, avec sa barbe trop épaisse et négligée, ses cheveux déjà humides et sa frange molle. Les passants le regardaient comme si c'était lui, le survivant.

    Le centre-ville était au bas de la rue ; il y avait les boutiques d'antiquaires, puis de prêt-à-porter, des restaurants, cafés... Il y a longtemps que Louis n'avait pas vu une ville aussi normale. Aucun drapeau nazi flottant en l'air, ni enroulé au bras d'un homme. Non ; les seuls drapeaux rouges dans cette ville étaient par terre, recouverts de terre et de boue, et se faisaient cracher dessus par les soldats russes.    Il n'y avait aucun soldat armé qui surveille les moindres faits et gestes des civils. Aucune inspection de papiers ni de gens qui se font arrêter ou abattre en pleine rue et laissés là à titre d'exemple. Se réhabituer à la vie normale était comme apparaître dans un monde utopique en ayant perdu tous ses repères.

*******

   Le mélange de notes rapides de saxophone et de piano sortait de l'énorme pavillon cuivré du phonographe, emplissant les oreilles des clients du bar d'un morceau de jazz presque aussi exquis que les jeunes demoiselles qui y dansaient. Leurs chaussures lustrées tapaient contre le bois franc, leurs boucles rebondissaient, leurs jupes en coton tournoyaient, accompagnant leurs mouvements alors qu'elles dansaient avec ces messieurs. L'ambiance tamisée rendait cet endroit plus sombre qu'il ne l'était réellement. Ça discutait à voix basse, ça riait, _ça vivait_ , du moins, dans la mesure où l'on peut réapprendre à vivre après presque cinq ans de guerre sans relâche.

   Harry tapa doucement sur la surface du bar avec un petit verre à whisky se trouvant parmi sept autres.

**— Un autre.**

   Le barman lui en prépara un nouveau alors que Harry s'emparait de son portefeuille, caché dans sa casquette qu'il tenait à la main. Il ne lui restait que quelques dizaines de marks et cinquante pfennigs. Cela ne suffirait pas, même pour quelques misérables semaines de plus. Louis _**devait**_ partir. Autrement, il ferait disparaître ses économies plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et accessoirement l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il avait planifié de faire depuis le huit mai. Parce que Louis n'était pas n'importe qui. Parce que Louis se souciait de lui. Parce que son regard rempli d'un regain d'espoir, la veille, à la gare, avait suffi à prouver à Harry qu'il ne lâcherait plus jamais l'affaire. Il était pris au piège avec lui. Et s'il avait accéléré juste un peu... S'il avait franchi les portes de la gare et disparu, fait profil-bas dans la rue pluvieuse, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas dans cette situation délicate, aujourd'hui. 

   La première méthode consistait à se montrer le plus détestable possible devant Louis. Peut-être pour le dégoûter. Le faire regretter de l'avoir suivi. 

    Louis n'était pas parti.

   La deuxième méthode : Lili Walters. La mentionner, encore et toujours, à chaque occasion. Lui rappeler qu'elle et lui avaient eu une relation stable pendant plus de trois ans. Obliger Louis à se sentir sale et honteux et même coupable de préférer les garçons, cracher sur l'idée-même de l'homosexualité, prétexter que ce n'était qu'une vulgaire expérience, un fantasme adolescent dont Louis aurait dû se débarrasser en vieillissant.

   Louis n'était pas parti. Non. Il la lui avait faite à l'envers en mentionnant _**Victor** -l'ex-membre-de-la-marine-française-qui-ne-parle-même-pas-allemand-et-qui-a-vingt-sept-ans-bordel-de-Dieu._

Harry n'était même pas violent de nature, et croyait que tout conflit ou presque pouvait se régler avec des mots. Mais il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de ruiner un homme que lorsque Louis avait mentionné son ex-amant. Il avait presque eu envie de lui demander plus de détails mais tout compte fait, mieux valait ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Il n'avait qu'à imaginer Louis aux côtés d'un autre homme qui caresserait sa joue et embrasserait ses lèvres pour ressentir l'envie de vomir.

   Il avala d'une traite le contenu de son énième verre et essuya ses lèvres avec le revers de sa main. Un coup d'oeil à un couple qui dansait non-loin, et un mélange de mélancolie et d'aigreur remonta à la surface.

   Troisième méthode : partir. Quitter la maison tôt le matin, tout ranger, tout cacher, pour lui faire croire qu'il avait disparu pour de bon. Une idée stupide, après réflexion. Harry n'avait nulle part où aller et il allait bien devoir rentrer à un moment ou un autre.

   Louis n'était pas parti.

   Il vint à se demander ce qui le forçait donc à rester. Un zèle malsain ? Un espoir _de le sauver ?_

   Harry décida qu'il détestait le jazz — ou le swing, ou peu importe quel genre musical était à la mode. Et cet endroit. Et cette ville et tout ce qui allait avec. Il appuya son coude sur le bar, cala son menton dans le creux de sa paume et ferma les yeux en attendant qu'on le serve encore ; la musique s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Revenir en ville était une mauvaise idée ; tous les souvenirs resurgissaient pour le hanter. Au moins, à la ferme des Walters, il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il devait travailler d'arrache-pied comme un animal durant le jour, surtout lors des étés, lorsque les journées étaient longues. La nuit, s'il n'était pas mort de fatigue, il avait Lili pour lui changer les idées. Il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il aimait profondément Lili ; parce qu'elle avait pris soin de lui, parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux et apaisant dans cette demeure hostile ; parce qu'elle l'avait écouté parler pendant des heures. Parce qu'elle était belle, qu'elle avait un joli corps, qu'elle savait ce qu'il aimait et où le toucher. Mais Lili n'apportait rien de plus qu'une distraction temporaire. Lili ne lui enlevait en aucun cas les remords qu'il éprouvait ni la _peine permanente_ qu'il ressentait. Dès qu'elle quittait le grenier dans lequel Harry dormait, tôt le matin, pour donner l'illusion qu'elle avait dormi dans son propre lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer et de trop penser à tout, misérable jusqu'au plus profond de sa personne.  Il ne s'était jamais soucié d'elle, en réalité. À des fins purement égoïstes, il s'était servi d'elle et de son corps, et jugeait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Lili pour lui avoir été infidèle.

    Il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ; Lili ne lui manquait pas du tout.

   La liberté ne semblait plus si séduisante, en fin de compte. Si être libre, c'est vivre alors que ceux qu'il aimait, ceux qu'il connaissait et même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, avaient souffert et péri, alors il n'en voulait pas.  

   Se sentir coupable est souvent l'un des effets secondaires d'être un survivant. Surtout si, dans ce cas concret, il était l'un des rares rescapés du génocide de son peuple. 

   Il y était confronté à chaque moment de la journée et, si par malheur, il lui arrivait de s'amuser et d'oublier, les chiffres gravés à l'encre noire dans sa peau étaient là pour lui rappeler. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on se mette à sortir des films sur cette période de l'histoire. Le monde ne le laisserait jamais oublier ce qui s'était passé.

   S'il pouvait, il retrouverait son père et lui dirait pardon.

  Ariel avait risqué sa vie — _il_ _l'avait plus que risquée, il l'avait perdue_ — pour qu'il puisse s'échapper et Harry savait qu'il serait extrêmement déçu de le voir au bord du gouffre, là, dans un bar, à dépenser tout son argent dans l'alcool et à se saouler pour aller mieux.

   Il ne comptait plus les verres. Tant pis si son argent y passait. Il fallait en finir de toute manière et ce soir-même, il ordonnerait à Louis de partir, même s'il fallût le chasser physiquement hors de la maison, même s'il fallût le blesser.

***

   Louis finit par le trouver. Il passa la porte du bar et fut tout de suite accueilli par le morceau de jazz qui jouait ; de la musique. Voilà un moment qu'il n'en avait pas entendu. Le rythme portait à danser, mais Harry avait envie de _tout faire_ sauf danser. La tête lourde, il tanguait entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Jusqu'à ce que Louis prenne un siège près de lui. Louis était flou, mais qu'il soit flou ou net, cela n'avait pas d'importance, il devait ficher le camp.

**— Putain,** **t'es encore là,**   _dit-il, de sa voix éraillée par l'alcool._

**— Ouais. Et je ne partirai pas.**

**— Barre-toi, merde, rentre chez toi.**

   Louis n'était pas dupe. Il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire et il ne le laisserait pas parvenir à ses fins. Il rapprocha son tabouret pour s'asseoir plus près de lui et passer un bras autour de ses épaules en un geste qui se voulait certainement amical mais qui finit par être plutôt menaçant et lourd en reproches.

**— Hé, on rentre.**

**— Non.**

**— Ah, si, si, on rentre. Et on va parler.**

   Harry secoua la tête et ressortit son portefeuille pour tout payer.

**— Je ne veux pas parler.**   **Je veux que tu t'en ailles.**

**— Pourquoi ?**

**— Parce que je te déteste.**

   Ses mots se voulaient cruels. Mais sa voix empâtée lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité. Il posa quelques billets sur le comptoir et se releva, s'appuyant sur le bord pour ne pas tomber. Louis croisa le regard du barman qui les jaugeait à distance, le geste suspendu alors qu'il nettoyait un verre à pied. Louis récupéra l'argent sur le comptoir, l'enfouit dans la poche arrière de Harry et paya de son propre portefeuille. 

**— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** _demanda Harry en tâtonnant sa poche arrière._

**— Je paie pour tes verres.**

****— Mais.. Mais pourquoi tu...** **

****

   Il abandonna sa phrase, trop déboussolé pour s'y attarder. Louis l'aida à se maintenir debout et à marcher jusqu'à la sortie.

**— T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit, toi ? Je te déteste.**

**— Je sais que c'est pas vrai, Harry.**

****— Comment t'as pris la confiance... Tu te prends pour qui, au juste ? Je te _déteste._** **

****

******— C'est pas vrai.** ** **

**— Non, c'est pas vrai,** _avoua-t-il, la gorge serrée et les yeux humides._

**— On rentre à la maison. Ça suffit, d'accord ?**

   Le temps qu'ils se retrouvent devant l'ancienne maison des Walters, Harry était sur le point de craquer. Il s'était pourtant promis de rester entier devant Louis mais c'était impossible, maintenant qu'il était ivre et triste et en colère et un tas d'autres choses. Louis l'aida à monter les marches puis retourna dans la chambre de Lili pour récupérer sa valise. Harry l'attendait en haut sur le lit, assis au bord de celui-ci, la tête qui tourne, enfouie entre ses mains, et les joues en larmes, et le dos secoué par les pleurs qu'il tâchait de garder silencieux. Il entendait ses pas dans le couloir et il osait encore espérer qu'il fasse demi-tour, qu'il retourne à Berlin et qu'il le laisse tranquille. Mais Louis était là. Il ne le laisserait pas et c'était bien cela le problème.

   Tous ses murs s'écroulaient. Toute cette mascarade qu'il avait fait tenir debout pendant près de vingt-quatre heures, ce n'était qu'un moyen de se défendre. Pris au piège, il se sentait si vulnérable.

Il supplia lorsqu'il passa la porte :

**— Va-t'en, s'il te plaît.**

**— Compte sur ça, ouais. _M'en aller._ T'es un grand malade, toi, tu le sais ?**

   Louis dégaina la bouteille de cyanure qui était dans la valise, la tournant pour montrer l'étiquette à Harry. Louis souriait, incrédule, pointant le pictogramme qui représentait une tête de mort. Son sourire semblait dire « Je te tiens, maintenant. » Il avait presque envie de rire. Pas parce que c'était drôle, mais parce qu'il n'en revenait pas. Harry s'était décidé à quitter la ferme des Walters dans un seul but : trouver un endroit où se suicider en paix. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire chez eux. Et il était évident qu'il était dans cet état mental depuis un moment et qu'à l'époque il n'y pouvait rien : il ne pouvait ni s'enfuir ni se tuer sous leurs yeux ; il les aurait mis en danger. La fin de la guerre était apparue comme un miracle pour lui, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

**— T'as tout foutu en l'air, toi aussi,** _plaida Harry en retirant ses mains de_ _son visage rougi et ravagé par les larmes._

**— Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? Je suis là parce que je t'ai perdu _une fois_ et qu'il est hors de question que ça se reproduise. **

**— Je t'ai rien demandé.**

**— Allonge-toi... Et repose-toi, t'en as besoin.**

   Louis le repoussa doucement sur le matelas dans le but de l'aider à être plus confortable pour dormir, sachant que dans son état, il pourrait s'endormir comme ça, tout habillé. Il n'avait aucune autre intention, cependant. Harry couvrit ses yeux avec son avant-bras et ses larmes continuèrent à couler.

**— Louis...**

**— Je suis là** , _lui assura-t-il en lui retirant sa chaussure._

**— Ils leur ont fait tellement de mal, Louis, des innocents,** _murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots._

**— _Ich weiss, ich weiss —_ Je sais. Calme-toi, maintenant.**

   Il lui retira sa deuxième chaussure.

__

**— Tellement de mal _._ Tellement de violence... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aime se faire du mal comme ça ? **

**— Hey...**

**— On se fait tellement de mal, c'est pas normal...**

**— Harry, c'est terminé _._  C'est derrière nous,** _chuchota-t-il en lui retirant ses chaussettes avant de monter sur le lit pour lui défaire sa ceinture._ **Ils seront jugés pour leurs crimes. Ils paieront tous, je te le promets. Justice sera faite et personne ne laissera une telle chose recommencer.**

   C'était évident, maintenant. C'était tous les chiffres et statistiques qu'Harry avait lus dans le journal qui avaient vraiment fait ce déclic. Il avait été aveugle pendant trois ans, mais _les chiffres_ lui avaient glacé le sang et l'avaient marqué à tout jamais. Sans doute parce que les chiffres avaient toujours été plus significatifs que des paroles en l'air. Lire que les trois quarts des Juifs d'Europe avaient péri l'avait profondément choqué. Jamais un conflit n'avait été aussi coûteux en vies humaines, de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, et il n'était pas prêt à lire toutes ces informations.

**— Non. C'est pas fini. De là où t'es, tu peux penser que c'est fini. Ce ne sera jamais fini, pas pour moi.**

   Louis lui retira son pantalon, doucement, tout doucement, hochant la tête en l'écoutant divaguer de sa voix lourde de larmes.

**— Je m'en veux d'être là alors que des millions de personnes auraient pu être à ma place et faire de grandes choses... Toutes ces vies gâchées et... Et regarde-moi, regarde ce que je fais... J'ai nulle part où aller, j'ai pas d'argent, j'ai aucune famille chez qui retourner, j'ai rien, j'ai..** **Aucun putain d'avenir. Et c'est moi qui ai survécu. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?** **Et puis toi, hein?**

   Louis croisa les bras et s'éloigna pendant que Harry se redressait en position assise sur le lit, comme pour mieux le confronter. 

**— T'es revenu, et à cause de toi je peux plus me foutre en l'air. Si on ne s'était jamais revus, ça n'aurait rien changé. À tes yeux, je serais mort de toute manière et...**

**— Comment tu peux dire ça !?**

   Harry devint silencieux soudainement. Les larmes voilant sa vue, les lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre, il dévisageait Louis.

**— Après _tout_ ce que ton père a fait !**   **Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour que tu n'y passes pas, après qu'il t'a aidé à t'enfuir, après qu'il t'a fait promettre de vivre ? Mais mon gars, pourquoi tu t'es échappé, dans ce cas ?**

Il y eut un silence.

**— Je répète : _pourquoi tu t'es échappé ?!_**

   Toujours rien. Ils se regardèrent ; Louis le défiait, menaçant, prêt à l'attaquer à la moindre réponse. Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse, de toute manière. Il poursuivit :

****—** Tu es là, aujourd'hui, et tu vas aller de l'avant. Des millions de gens ne peuvent pas en dire autant. Et tu me dis que tu veux mettre fin à tout ? ** **Te tuer aussi _bêtement_ , tu crois pas que c'est insulter Ariel, lui cracher à la gueule ? Il sera mort pour rien, c'est ce que tu veux ?**

     Harry fit non de la tête. Imperceptiblement, certes, mais c'était un début. Louis baissa le ton.

 

** **

**— Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un père comme le tien, Harry. Ça me déchire le cœur de dire ces choses-là, mais si tu ne veux pas rester pour moi, reste pour lui, et honore le. Il a tout fait pour toi depuis le premier jour. Quand on t'a renvoyé de l'école, il t'a payé un professeur. Il a toujours fait passer tes besoins avant les siens. Il a toujours veillé sur toi... Mon Dieu, est-ce que tu as lu sa lettre ? Cet homme est en or. Il t'a donné une deuxième chance pour faire ta vie comme tu le souhaitais et toi...**

   Louis jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la bouteille de cyanure.

**— Et toi, t'as jamais pensé, pas même une seconde, à ceux qui sont encore là et qui t'aiment. Parce qu'on n'est pas tous morts. Ta mère...**

**— Karla,** _corrigea Harry en essuyant grossièrement ses larmes._   **Cette femme a assez fait pour moi. Je lui ai suffisamment causé de problèmes pendant dix ans, elle a tellement souffert et elle n'a pas besoin de...**

**— La ferme ! Elle t'aime plus que tout au monde, pauvre abruti ! Cette femme, comme tu dis, ça fait trois putains d'années qu'elle est toute seule, tu comprends ? T'as pas envie de la voir heureuse ? Elle t'aime tellement, Harry. Et moi aussi, je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort et il serait peut-être temps que tu le réalises.**

   Et puis il y eut le silence. Louis se rendit tout juste compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et il y eut comme un déclic. Un déclic qu'il avait attendu pendant trop d'années.

**— Je suis désolé,** _s'excusa Harry._

**— Ne dis pas ça.**

**— Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu.**

   Louis sentit son cœur tripler de volume. Il prit place sur le matelas en s'asseyant tout près de lui.

**—**   **Hey... Je t'assure que personne n'est déçu. Personne, d'accord ? Et surtout pas moi.**

**— Tu dois sûrement me prendre pour un lâche.**

**— Non...**

   Louis posa doucement sa main sur sa joue encore trempée et en essuya les larmes avec son pouce puis il reprit :

**— Ça me rend seulement triste que tu te sentes mal à ce point. S** **i j'avais pu, j'aurais tout enduré à ta place depuis le début. Je veux juste que tu saches que c'est une mauvaise idée, que je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde et que je suis terriblement fier de toi, que je t'aime de tout mon foutu cœur et que je ne laisserai plus rien t'arriver.**

   Harry ne lui répondait plus et se contentait de l'écouter ; toutes ses idées et ses pensées étaient encore vagues à cause de l'alcool mais il l'écoutait avec attention. Louis s'approcha encore, juste assez pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres :

**— Je t'aime _si fort,_ si tu savais à quel point...**

   Il ne lui avait pas dit _"je t'aime"_ pour en entendre un en retour. Il le lui avait simplement dit pour s'assurer qu'il le sache, parce qu'après tant d'années passées à se tourner autour, la langue en feu et les mains liées, il méritait tant de les entendre, ces trois mots.

   Harry avait peur de le lui avouer aussi. Parce que tout deviendrait réel. Louis était la dernière personne au monde qui méritait d'avoir le cœur brisé. 

   Même avec sa barbe qui cachait ses joues et son visage plus fin que jamais, ses yeux n'avaient pas changé. Toujours aussi bleus, toujours avec cette pointe d'espièglerie qui était là depuis l'enfance et qui, manifestement, ne le quitterait jamais. Et maintenant s'y était ajoutée la douleur de ces années passées loin de l'autre. 

**— Tu m'as manqué,** _poursuivit Louis._ **Tellement, _tellement_ manqué. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'es là. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.**

**— Tu m'as manqué aussi. Pardon. J'ai été un vrai connard avec toi, c'était pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais quand on s'est retrouvé.**

**— Hey, ça va aller... Tu es là, ça me suffit.**

**— Je veux dormir, j'ai mal à la tête, murmura-t-il.**

**— Oui... Oui, d'accord. Allonge-toi. Je suis là.**

   Louis remonta la couverture sur lui. Il faisait déjà nuit mais il ignorait l'heure qu'il était.

  Harry était recroquevillé sous la couverture ; ses yeux brillants refusaient de se fermer.

**— Je t'en voudrais pas si tu veux retourner à Berlin maintenant.**

****— Et te laisser seul, ici ? Et quand je verrai Karla, qu'est-ce que je lui dirai, à ton avis ?** **

****

******— Ne lui parle pas de moi.** ** **

****** **

********— ... Tu sais quoi ? Chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ? On y va petit à petit. Je suis là,******** _répéta-t-il._ ********Essaie de dormir.********

  Louis lui caressa les cheveux pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Il  pouvait jurer ne jamais avoir vu autant de détresse dans un seul regard.  Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait emmené à tomber aussi profondément amoureux de lui. C'était peut-être toutes ces années passées à ses côtés. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, subi tous les changements, entre eux et autour d'eux. La consistance de sa beauté était au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Harry avait un cœur en or, si gros que Louis se demandait comment celui-ci pouvait demeurer dans l'espace confiné de son corps.

   C'est qu'il fallait être mauvais, mais  ** _mauvais,_**  pour détruire quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente coupable d'être vivant.

    La nuit fut longue, et lorsque Harry se remit à pleurer sans plus pouvoir se contrôler, Louis décida de ne pas l'en empêcher parce qu'il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Il était là avec lui, et, lorsque la pluie se remit à tomber, tout doucement, il se dit que c'était tout ce qui comptait.

*******

   Le lendemain, lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut tout de suite envahi par ce même sentiment d'amertume qui l'avait habité pendant tout son séjour chez les Walters. Un dégoût et une affliction sans nom face à la journée qui s'annonçait. Il se débarrassa du drap  le plus doucement possible pour éviter de réveiller Louis qui ronflait encore et s'assit sur le matelas. Le soleil matinal éclairait la chambre ; il avait oublié de fermer les volets. Il cligna lentement des yeux et tâcha de s'habituer à autant de lumière. Il faisait chaud, aujourd'hui. Il portait son pull noir et son caleçon ; son pantalon traînait par terre, à côté de ses chaussettes et de ses chaussures. Il demeura silencieux et immobile pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles il s'était mis à regarder Louis dormir, songeur. Il allait lui en vouloir. Il allait le détester. 

    Il eut envie de le réveiller pour lui dire pardon, mais s'abstint, car il dormait et cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le contredire ou l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

    Harry se leva enfin, attrapa la bouteille de cyanure sur le sol, là où Louis l'avait laissée, et l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine. Il avait un peu mal à la tête à cause de la veille et pensa brièvement à prendre des cachets pour faire partir la douleur, puis il se dit qu'un seul verre de cyanure suffirait à calmer ses maux de tête pour toujours, même _tous_ ses maux.

   Il alla jusqu'à sortir un verre mais s'arrêta, rejouant les paroles de Louis dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas.

   Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas.

   Et il ne _voulait_ pas. S'il avait vraiment voulu le faire, il l'aurait déjà fait. Que Louis soit là ou non.  S'il avait vraiment voulu le faire, il ne se serait pas retrouvé là, debout, à chercher la moindre excuse pour rester en vie et à s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces.

Il ne voulait pas parce qu'il avait surmonté trop de choses et cela voudrait dire que toute sa détermination d'autrefois serait récompensée par une malheureuse dose de poison. Des jours dans un train, chargé comme du bétail, à mourir de faim. Une éternité dans le froid à courir pour s'échapper, des années caché dans une foutue ferme à être traité comme un esclave, tout cela pour mourir bêtement après la guerre, lorsque tout commençait à peine à s'éclaircir, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé _son_ Louis.

Toute sa vie, la mort avait flirté avec lui, et ce n'étaient qu'une série de coïncidences qui lui avaient permis d'échapper à ses avances meurtrières. Il se dit que cela aurait été terriblement dommage de s'arrêter là.

Il remit le verre en place par respect pour lui-même, reprit la bouteille et ouvrit la fenêtre pour la lancer dans la petite cour à l'arrière où elle se fracassa avec un bruit étrangement satisfaisant. Comme s'il était remercié d'avoir fait le bon choix. Et il fut d'autant plus récompensé lorsqu'il remonta à l'étage et qu'il vit Louis encore endormi, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son visage appuyé contre l'oreiller, ronflant bruyamment. Louis ne voulait jamais l'avouer et blâmait tout sur son asthme même si cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Louis se réveiller et découvrir qu'il n'était plus là. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait _plus_ lui faire ça. Il enleva son pull et le laissa tomber au sol.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures avec lui et fit en sorte que Louis change sa position pour qu'il cesse de ronfler. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de distance et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il réalisa à quel point il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour lui. 

Après quelques instants passés à le regarder dormir et à s'attendrir, il prit le risque de poser ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez et d'y déposer une multitude de petits baisers sonores, assez pour le faire grimacer. Il poursuivit, descendant vers sa bouche. 

Louis grogna, signe qu'il était réveillé, et Harry en profita pour lui rappeler une promesse qu'il avait faite lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, dans leur bain :

**— Tu sais quoi ?**   **J'ai toujours dit que je serais le plus grand.**

**— Mais c'est moi qui ai la barbe,** _marmonna Louis sans même ouvrir l'œil._

Harry frotta son nez contre sa joue et l'embrassa malgré sa rugosité.

**— J'aime bien, vraiment. Mais elle doit partir.**

**— Mh.. Jaloux, voilà ce que t'es.**

**— Je suis blessé.**

**— _Et_ imberbe.**

**— La barbe doit partir.**

**— D'accord....**

**— Maintenant.**

**— Je peux me réveiller, au moins ?**

**— Oui.**

Louis sourit. Harry en profita pour grimper sur lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Même sans ouvrir les yeux, Louis haussa les sourcils, surpris. 

**— Bonjour,** _souffla-t-il dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent._

**— Je suis désolé.**

**— Ne t'excuse pas. Je pourrais t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.**

**— Non. Je suis désolé pour hier. Et pour la veille. Et pour le train. Pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Je n'allais pas bien _du tout_ et je te remercie de m'avoir remis les idées en place. J'aurais merdé, sans toi. Mon Dieu, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé.**

   Harry avait séparé toutes ses courtes phrases par un petit baiser. Comme pour mieux se faire pardonner pour chacun de ses actes. Il continua.

— **Tu sais, je t'ai entendu, hier soir dans la salle de bain. Ça m'a brisé le cœur. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Alors je te demande pardon. Je crois que tu as compris que je ne pensais rien de ce que je disais, enfin, j'espère.**

 

  Louis ouvrit les yeux et croisa les siens instantanément. Il y vit des brins de cette peine déchirante qui y régnait, la veille au soir. Et ça faisait mal à voir, parce que Harry avait toujours eu les plus beaux yeux du monde, et le fait qu'ils aient été témoins des pires horreurs jamais créées les avait ternis de manière permanente.

**— D'accord.**

**— Je t'aime. Je t'aime si fort.**

Il l'avait dit. Des feux d'artifice explosèrent dans le cœur du plus vieux et il couvrit sa bouche tant il souriait. Harry se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser même par-dessus sa main, puis la lui retira pour reprendre d'assaut ses lèvres. 

Les mains de Louis s'attardèrent sur ses bras fermes et ses doigts caressaient sa peau, glissant jusqu'à son dos tout aussi musclé.

**— Je dois rentrer à Berlin,** _glissa Louis entre deux baisers._ **Aujourd'hui. Absolument.**

**— Ouais. Je sais,** _soupira Harry._

Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, cachant son visage au creux de l'oreiller. Louis referma les yeux, espérant pouvoir récupérer quelques précieuses secondes de sommeil.

   Après quelques minutes, Harry grogna assez bruyamment, et finit par céder :

**— Je viens avec toi.**

**— _Ja wirklich_ ?** _s'exclama Louis en se redressant sur ses coudes._

**— Oui, _vraiment_. On reprendra le train, ce n'est plus très loin. **

**— Je vais à des funérailles, tu sais. Ce ne sera pas la joie. On enterre ma raclure de père.**

**— Je serai là, ce n'est pas un problème. Maintenant, la barbe.**

**— C'est bon, oh.**

**— Lève-toi.**

Dans la salle de bain, Harry fit asseoir Louis sur le comptoir du lavabo. 

**— De la mousse ! Harry,**   **t'as acheté de la mousse !**

**— J'ai voulu t'enlever cette barbe dès la seconde où je t'ai vu.**

****— Elle a deux mois,**** _lui dit Louis tout en la caressant._

****— Certes.** Maintenant, si tu veux bien... **

Louis le laissa faire, amusé. Harry était debout entre ses jambes, la mousse et le pinceau à la main, l'étalant sur ses joues. Et ils étaient de retour à huit ans et demi quand ils essayaient de faire les grands dans la salle de bain après avoir volé un rasoir. D'ailleurs, Harry avait encore la marque d'une légère coupure près de l'oreille, gracieuseté de la maladresse de Louis. Un événement assez dramatique, lorsqu'ils y repensaient.

Harry dégaina son rasoir droit, et fit sortir la lame longue de dix centimètres hors du manche en bois.

**— L'arme de destruction massive, quoi,** _souffla Louis._

**— Oui. Herr Walters me l'a donné à mes vingt ans quand il a vu que ça poussait enfin. J'étais son barbier personnel ; je le rasais sur le porche chaque semaine, pendant l'été. Avec ça, tu bouges, tu pisses le sang. Alors** **tiens-toi tranquille, je te connais.**

Harry tira inconsciemment la langue en s'appliquant à passer la lame délicatement sur ses joues, à petits coups. Tous les poils tombèrent au sol petit à petit. Louis croisa ses pieds derrière le dos d'Harry pendant qu'il travaillait.

**— Si tu me déconcentres,** _menaça Harry._

**— Continue, je t'en prie.**

Et Harry continua, fredonnant l'air de swing qu'il avait entendu et prétendu détester. Sa voix grave se répercutait contre les murs de cette salle de bain plutôt insalubre et Louis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer seulement sur son timbre de voix. Bientôt, il eut terminé, ses joues étaient plus lisses que jamais et il avait rajeuni de cinq ans. Deux mois qu'il n'y avait plus touché. Harry lui reprocha de s'être gravement laissé aller et Louis se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il lui semblait que même un acte aussi banal que se raser le matin n'en valait plus la peine, depuis la fin de sa relation avec Victor.

**— De quoi j'ai l'air ?** _demanda Louis en haussant un sourcil._

   Il voulut lui dire qu'il ressemblait à un Dieu vivant, qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder, de loin ou de près. Mais p our seule réponse, Harry encadra son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa longtemps — _très_   _longtemps,_ jusqu'à ce que ses joues prennent une teinte rosée.

**— Le prochain train est à quatorze heures. Il est onze heures.**

**— Et donc ?**

**— Et donc,** _appuya Harry,_ **faut pas traîner.**

**— Pas de douche à deux ?**

**— Ah non, c'est vilain,** _se moqua Harry en refermant le rasoir._ **On est grands, maintenant.**

Il n'en restait pas moins que dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient sous le même jet d'eau et Harry lui lavait les cheveux en lui volant quelques baisers un peu partout ; sur les lèvres, dans le cou, sur l'épaule, partout. Et Louis se laissait faire parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus heureux que lui. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait pour le faire changer d'avis mais il était content d'avoir réussi. Son but, à présent, était de lui prouver que le monde pouvait encore être beau. Que les hommes étaient capables de beaucoup de bien. Que les fleurs étaient encore là. Que le soleil brillait toujours. _Qu'il pouvait s'envoler, s'il le voulait._

*******

**— Regarde ce que je sais faire.**

Louis, vêtu uniquement de son caleçon, prit place sur le plan de travail et observa la cuisinière de loin. Harry était aussi peu vêtu que lui, mais il portait une chemise complètement ouverte, laissant clairement voir son torse ferme. Il tenait dans sa main une grande poêle dans laquelle il avait fait fondre un morceau de beurre. Il y avait ajouté des grains de maïs et du sel, et la gardait au-dessus du feu.  Ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore secs et l'eau coulait à petites gouttes depuis sa frange mais son sourire ne partait pas. 

La maison des Walters n'a jamais semblé aussi vivante et illuminée. Elle qui était si terne — Harry était, sans aucun doute, ce genre de personne dont l'humeur seule suffit à changer radicalement l'atmosphère d'une pièce. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

**— Je regarde, je regarde.**

**— Ça va venir.**

**— En l'an 2000, ouais.**

**— T'es pas possible, attends un peu et admire.**

Louis hocha la tête et patienta. Il était midi et demi et ils avaient déjà fini toute la nourriture - au final, pas grand-chose. Ce qu'ils ne réussirent pas à avaler fut mis dans les valises. 

**— C'est pour bientôt,** _promit Harry sans quitter le maïs des yeux._

**—** **On y croit, Harry. Visons 2015.**

**— Et...**

Un premier grain sauta pour se transformer en pop-corn. 

**— Voilà.**

**— Toutes mes félicitations, chef !**

**— Goûte.**

Harry prit le premier grain entre ses doigts et l'approcha des lèvres de Louis. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et hésita :

**— Comment je sais que tu ne veux pas m'empoisonner ?**

**— Mais n'importe quoi, toi, je l'ai préparé devant toi. Ouvre la bouche.**

****— Invite-moi à dîner avant, grand fou. Ça se précipite déjà, insolent...** **

****

******— Tu es terrible. Ouvre, s'il te plaît, cesse de m'énerver... Voilà.** ** **

Louis garda ses doigts entre ses lèvres bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallut. 

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Un simple déclencheur ; en un rien de temps, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Passionnés, ardents et pourtant remplis d'une tendresse inexplicable – tels étaient la plupart de leurs baisers. Celui-ci ne différait pas de leurs habitudes mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, tous leurs sens étaient en éveil ; Louis passait ses doigts à travers ses mèches sombres et trempées et pressa son torse nu contre le sien.  Harry montait les escaliers à l'aveuglette, ses mains glissées sous les cuisses de Louis – les jambes de ce dernier s'accrochaient à sa taille et se croisaient dans le bas de son dos. C'était presque embarrassant, l'aise avec laquelle Harry le soulevait et le soutenait, et à quel point il se sentait léger dans ses bras. Et jamais une seule fois ils ne prirent le temps de se séparer.

Malgré le parcours dangereux dans les marches, ils atteignirent sans difficulté la chambre à coucher dont les draps encore défaits glissaient au sol tels une cascade d'eau. 

 

**— Champion,** _murmura Louis._

****— Merci.** **

****

Leurs derniers vêtements finirent sur le vieux parquet et leurs baisers s'intensifièrent tout autant que leurs souffles saccadés. Harry lui confia à quel point il lui avait manqué. Tout à propos de Louis lui avait manqué et il le lui fit savoir à sa manière. Harry connaissait _chaque centimètre carré_ de son corps et lui voua un véritable culte en déposant une traînée de milliers de baisers qui partaient de sa gorge jusqu'au bas de son nombril, faisant apparaître davantage de frissons sur son corps.   
Même s'il avait affreusement mal, car ils s'étaient mal préparés, Louis était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Harry lui répétait à quel point il l'aimait, chuchotant dans son oreille des mots tout aussi doux, jusqu'à ce que la douleur se transforme en plaisir et le plaisir en euphorie. Harry y allait lentement, profondément, et tout cela était d'une _infinie tendresse._ Son exaltation fut telle qu'il cambra le dos, mordant dans sa lèvre pour éviter d'être trop bruyant même s'il n'avait aucune raison de se taire.    
Les grains de maïs éclataient toujours sur la poêle laissée sans surveillance dans la cuisine et sautaient un peu partout : sur le plan de travail, par terre et même par la fenêtre.   
  
**— Harry... Harry ?** _souffla Louis une fois que tout était terminé et que ses propres cheveux collaient à son front._   
  
**— Oui ?**   
  
**— La maison brûle.**   
  
**— Ça peut attendre. Il n'y a pas le feu.**

 

— **Ce que t'es con.**   
  
Louis esquissa un sourire même dans son état second ; Harry lui écarta une mèche de son front et rattacha brièvement ses lèvres aux siennes.   
  
**— Laisse-moi faire, maintenant,** _murmura Louis en se redressant sur ses coudes._

 

   D'un geste audacieux, Louis prit le dessus, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main, sans pour autant manquer de tendresse.

C'est dans un horrible état qu'ils laissèrent le drap qui recouvrait le lit, une demi-heure plus tard. Sale, impie et franchement honteux à voir. Harry se sentit si mal qu'il lava le drap à la main dans la baignoire pendant que Louis nettoyait les dégâts à l'arrache dans la cuisine, torse nu, avec son pantalon déboutonné et qui glisse de ses hanches.   
Leur petite séance de véritables retrouvailles les mit terriblement en retard et après s'être procurés les billets, ils durent courir sur le quai de gare pour atteindre les portes avant que le train ne parte.    


Ils partageaient le même compartiment, assis l'un tout près de l'autre sur les vieux bancs qui grincent et qui bougent sous leur poids. Elle était loin, l'époque des inconnus dans le train. 

Berlin n'était plus très loin et, à mesure que le train approchait de sa destination, Harry devenait de plus en plus crispé et tendu. Il regardait par la fenêtre, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure au point de la faire saigner. Louis le rassura en posant un bref baiser sur son épaule avant d'y reposer sa tête.   
  
**— Tout va bien.**   **C'est fini, c'est derrière nous.**   
  
Harry dissimulait son traumatisme tant bien que mal, mais ses peurs inavouées se lisaient facilement sur son visage. Il ne se sentait en sécurité que lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'ancienne maison des Walters et tout autre lieu urbain l'angoissait. Une fois à Berlin, Louis prit le risque de lui tenir la main, croisant leurs doigts et la serrant bien fort pour l'aider à se détendre en public. C'était un énorme risque, mais Harry en avait besoin. Il regardait tout autour de lui, mâchoire crispée et sourcils froncés, terriblement tendu. Il n'avait plus confiance, il avait perdu foi en ces gens-là, en cette ville-là, en ce pays entier. Comme une bête qu'on aurait trop maltraitée dans le passé et qui se souvient parfaitement de tout, qui recule lorsqu'on essaie de s'en approcher et se montre agressive. Louis se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt pour tout cela. L'horreur était terminée mais les souvenirs eux, risquaient d'être permanents.    
  Au sortir de la gare centrale,  Louis s'approcha pour lui chuchoter qu'il l'aimait. Harry se radoucit, sa main cessa de broyer la sienne entre ses doigts. 

 

Berlin était méconnaissable.    


Autour d'eux, des familles entières étaient dehors, sans maison, leurs valises à la main. Les enfants jouaient par terre, la figure sale et les vêtements en loques, escaladant les montagnes de briques pour s'amuser. Des milliers de gens se retrouvaient à la rue, arpentant les ruines en cherchant ce qui avait jadis été leur maison, maintenant réduite en miettes.

  Les petites ruelles pavées sur lesquelles ils avaient tant roulé à bicyclette, les boutiques aux enseignes colorées au centre-ville, les quartiers qu'ils connaissaient comme le fond de leur poche, rien n'avait été épargné.   
Quoi de plus difficile que de convaincre quelqu'un de la beauté d'un monde en qui on avait perdu foi?   
  
   Leur rue, Rockenfeld Strasse, témoin de toute leur enfance et mésaventures, ne pouvait être décrite que comme une carcasse. Les immeubles dont il manquait une partie, comme une tablette de chocolat qu'on aurait mordue, ou une planche de bois rongée par les termites, se dressaient encore là, solides et debout, un peu honteux. Le sol n'était que poussière de brique, morceaux de murs et, plus atroce encore, membres humains pâles et immobiles, visible à travers des montagnes de parpaings. Il va sans dire que cette rue avait eu son lot de morts, comme beaucoup d'autres, d'ailleurs. Certaines portes avaient été marquées d'un énorme _L.S.B_. en rouge vif, pour indiquer les abris anti-aériens. Et, malgré ces précautions, d'autres avaient trouvé le moyen de rester dehors pendant les bombardements des Alliés.   
  
   La dernière lettre de Frieda remontait aux alentours de la mort d'Hermann Teller, c'est-à-dire, fin avril.    
  
  
   Et bien sûr que Louis savait à quoi s'attendre. Frieda l'avait envoyé ailleurs un peu après ses dix-huit ans. Il avait d'abord passé un an chez sa tante, puis lorsqu'il avait commencé à rentrer bourré chez elle tous les soirs et qu'elle en avait eu assez, elle l'avait envoyé vivre seul près du campus de Goethe. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas comme si la ville de Francfort-sur-le-Main avait été épargnée. Il n'était pas sans savoir que le sort qu'on ferait subir à Berlin serait bien pire.

     Le souvenir des raids aériens était encore vifs. L'un d'eux était resté gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Il était seul chez Victor un matin, au printemps, et travaillait à son bureau, installé près d'une grande fenêtre à la lumière du jour, une tasse de café en main, encore mal réveillé. Cela avait débuté par un sifflement lointain, comme une bouilloire qu'on aurait négligée sur le feu. Et de ce bruit étouffé était né un son encore plus suraigu, qui s'était fait de plus en plus fort, qui faisait vibrer la surface de l'eau dans un vase de fleurs, qui se rapprochait, encore, encore et encore, toujours plus fort. Puis la vitre avait éclaté près de lui dans un fracas de fin du monde. Il avait été blessé à la tête, il avait saigné de l'oreille toute la nuit et ne s'était pas souvenu de grand-chose, à part que Victor avait fait une entrée fracassante dans l'appartement et l'avait tiré par le bras, l'entraînant dans l'abri le plus proche en maudissant les Anglais dans sa langue maternelle. Il se souvenait aussi que ses oreilles avaient sifflé constamment pendant une semaine (il était maintenant quasiment sourd de l'oreille gauche), et que c'était la seule fois où Victor avait semblé réellement inquiet à son sujet. Il l'avait même appelé « _Mon amour_ », un soir, à son chevet. Mais ce souvenir-là, Louis préférait l'oublier.

  
   Marchant à travers les débris, la poussière jusqu'au cou et la main englobée dans celle beaucoup plus grande de son voisin, il tâchait de ne pas montrer son anxiété sans cesse croissante. Une boule dans la gorge, de plus en plus dure et encombrante, il regardait autour de lui, n'y voyant que misère et fenêtres sans vitres. 

   Puis, enfin...

   L'immeuble où Harry, Karla et Ariel avaient habité avait disparu. Démoli par une première explosion et détruit davantage par les travailleurs et travailleuses volontaires afin de construire de nouveaux abris temporaire pour ceux qui se retrouvaient sans rien. Son immeuble, lui, se tenait encore là, la façade brûlée et calcinée, les fenêtres n'étant plus que d'énormes ouvertures exposant la moitié des appartements.  
  
   C'était la deuxième fois que Louis voyait la rue aussi silencieuse. Muette comme un enfant qui venait de recevoir une punition bien méritée après avoir fait un terrible caprice. Rien ne pouvait mieux peindre le portrait de la population allemande à ce moment-là. On déplaçait des briques. On tirait des chariots. On réparait des portes. Mais on ne parlait pas. On toussait, seulement.  
  
 **— Harry ?**  
  
   Le concerné regardait l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant ce qu'il avait aimé appeler sa maison, une moue désillusionnée au visage. Il y avait de nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais voulu revenir dans cette ville. Celle-ci étant l'une des principales.  
  
 **— Harry, on peut...**  
  
 **— Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'attendais pas à un miracle. Je savais ce qui se passait, j'écoutais la radio tous les jours, d'accord ? On peut chercher tes sœurs et ta mère, si tu veux.**  
  
   Même en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le bon moment, Louis répondit, d'une petite voix :  
  
 **— J'ai un petit frère, maintenant.**  
  
 **— Ah ?**  
  
 **— Tu... Tu veux monter avec moi ? On jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur,** _suggéra-t-il en désignant son immeuble ruiné._ **S'il n'y a personne, on... On verra ce qu'on fera. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**  
  
   Son pouce lui caressait le dos de la main, doux et insouciant. Harry hocha la tête, bien décidé à se reprendre. Il avait déjà craqué une fois et il en avait encore très honte. Une récidive n'était même pas envisageable à ce point.  
  
 **— J'entre en premier, d'accord ?** _proposa Louis._ **Juste pour voir.**  
  
 **— Non, j'y vais.**  
  
   Harry prit les devants, poussa la porte cassée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il y faisait sombre comme dans une cave et le sol était jonché de débris. Louis, anxieux, attendait dehors. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une jeune fille s'approcher de lui, très lentement, de manière assez méfiante. Il l'ignora un moment, mais se décida à lui prêter attention lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il lui fallut beaucoup trop longtemps pour reconnaître Lotte. Sa robe bleu pâle était devenue d'un gris affreux à cause de toute la poussière et ses cheveux étaient si longs, mais si ternes et rêches à la fois. Il n'y avait pas un endroit sur son corps où la poussière n'avait pas élu domicile. Seule la couleur vive de ses yeux se démarquait de son visage couleur cendre. Elle eut l'air inquiet, puis ému, puis soulagé.  
  
 **— Louis,** _réussit-elle enfin à dire._  
  
   Il ne se souvenait pas de sa voix comme étant aussi douce. Sans aucun mouvement brusque, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il eut une soudaine envie de pleurer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle faisait sa taille et qu'elle avait quatorze ans.  
  
 **— Hé,** _murmura-t-il, faiblement._ **Tu vas bien ?**  
  
   Se défaisant de son étreinte, il lui prit les mains et la regarda, s'attardant sur ses yeux humides, dont les larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues  
  
 **— C'était horrible, Louis.**  
  
 **— Je sais. J'aurais dû être là, je suis désolé.**  
  
 **— Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**  
  
 **— Sèche tes larmes. Tu vas être contente. Regarde qui j'ai trouvé dans le train.**  
  
   Tel un signal, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant voir Harry encore à moitié dans le noir. Son doigt désignait les escaliers.  
  
 **— Y a des gens, là-haut.**  
  
   Lotte, au bord de l'infarctus, resta figée sur place. Lorsque Louis posa sa main sur son dos pour l'encourager à bouger, elle détala comme une flèche vers la porte, trébuchant par-dessus les briques avec ses petites semelles trop souples.  
Avant qu'elle tombe devant lui, Harry la rattrapa adroitement.  
  
 **— Attention, quand même,** _pouffa-t-il._  
  
   Elle l'étreignit  au point de l'étouffer, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et répétant « Gott im Himmel! Gott im Himmel — _Dieu du ciel !»_  
  
   Ce fut le premier miracle. Lotte embrassa ses joues, toute tremblante et pleine d'un nouvel espoir. Ce genre d'émotion ne devait pas être courant, dans les parages. Surtout aujourd'hui. Alors oui, on pouvait dire que Harry était un miracle. Louis en profita pour lui demander comment se portait leur mère, et elle répondit simplement qu'elle irait beaucoup mieux si elle pouvait le voir. La mort de son mari l'avait affectée sans doute bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Rajoutez-y des bombardements quotidiens et le retard inexpliqué de Louis, et l'on pouvait facilement se faire une idée de son état d'esprit.  
   En effet, lorsque Frieda ouvrit la porte et qu'elle y vit Louis sur le pas, elle ne sut trop par quoi commencer.

    Pendant quelques années, elle et lui n'avaient correspondu que par lettres ; elle en écrivait plus qu'elle n'en recevait. Elle se rappela le lendemain de cette soirée funeste de décembre 1941. Louis était décidé à quitter la ville ; il était devenu froid, renfermé et agressif par moments, et il avait même menacé de lui faire du mal si elle ne le laissait pas partir. Frieda, plus inquiète qu'effrayée (elle connaissait bien son fils, il ne ferait jamais rien), avait contacté sa soeur à Francfort et avait tout arrangé pour qu'il parte. Elle l'avait regardé quitter après son anniversaire, un jour morbide, avec le coeur serré. Ni elle ni les filles n'avaient eu droit à un au revoir ou à un dernier regard. Il n'y avait eu qu'une porte qui claque suivie d'une bouffée de vent glacé. Fâché, bien sûr qu'il l'était, mais elle ne savait pas contre qui. À l'en voir, c'était contre le monde entier.

  
   Harry était resté en retrait, un étage plus bas, grattant la saleté sous son ongle en faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué l'appartement des Salzman dont la porte défoncée laissait voir l'intérieur cendreux, recouvert de morceaux de vitres et dépouillé de ses meubles. Il eut d'affreuses visions de cette nuit fatale où le cadavre de Nora Salzman avait été laissé en plein milieu de la rue aux yeux de tout le monde et surtout aux yeux de sa mère.

  
    Sans plus hésiter, Frieda s'avança vers Louis et serra son fils dans ses bras, embrassant son front et ses cheveux tant et si bien qu'il dut la rassurer en lui disant qu'il était là, qu'il était en bonne santé et qu'il était désolé pour tout.

    C'est Lotte qui lui intima que quelqu'un d'autre était revenu.  
  
 **— Pardon ?** _s'étonna Frieda._ **Doux Jésus... Comment...?**  
  
   Frieda sortit de l'appartement, se pencha par-dessus la rampe et l'aperçut, attendant patiemment sur les escaliers, la tête baissée.  
  
 **— Harry !**  
  
   Il leva la tête, hésitant. La femme qui se tenait là n'était que l'ombre de la jeune femme qu'il avait connue, quatorze ans plus tôt. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était beaucoup plus effacée, quoique légèrement frénétique avec autant de gamins sur les bras. Elle n'était qu'une gamine qui ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait pendant plusieurs années, mais qui faisait _toujours_ de son mieux. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais eu le choix. Elle s'était retrouvée aux prises avec un bébé à dix-sept ans, et cela ne s'était jamais arrêté depuis. Elle avait trente-huit ans aujourd'hui, et plus d'enfants que de doigts sur une main.

Aujourd'hui, les cernes sous ses yeux et ses cheveux ternes témoignaient directement de son profond désarroi. Il était un miracle. Et elle ne manqua pas de le lui faire savoir.   
  
** — Jésus, Marie, Joseph, on t'a épargné. **   
  
   Harry ne réagit pas et demeura de marbre en se remémorant la manière dont elle s'était comportée avec lui. Il ne put rester ainsi bien longtemps, car elle le rejoignit. Jamais il n'avait été enlacé aussi fort, et que cela vienne de la mère de Louis le mit dans un état de choc sans nom.   
  
**— Je te demande pardon, Harry,** _murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante._ **Je te demande pardon pour tout.**   
  
**— Ça va, c'est oublié,** _répondit-il, et, pour une fois, il le pensait vraiment._   
_ _   
** — Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, mon chéri, si heureuse ! Mon Dieu, merci, mon Dieu ! Laisse-moi te regarder. **   
** **   
   Elle recula et prit les avant-bras d'Harry entre ses mains.   
  
** — Ce que tu es devenu grand... Et ce que tu es beau... Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu vas bien, pas vrai? **   
  
   Elle plaça ses mains sur les joues de Harry, souriant de toutes ses dents.   
  
** — Mon Dieu, oui, tu vas bien. Dieu te bénisse, mon chéri... Et pardonne-moi, encore, trésor, pardonne-moi. **   
  
   Harry croisa les regards insistants de Louis et de sa sœur, là-haut. Deux paires d'yeux bleus brillants à travers la poussière omniprésente. Ils le suppliaient silencieusement d'être indulgent.   
  
**— Frau Teller,** _murmura-t-il._ **C'est du passé, c'est...**   
  
   Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et embrassa bruyamment ses joues :

**— Tu as si bon coeur, mon amour, je ne le mérite pas.**

Sans pouvoir y faire quoi que soit, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et il sourit, prêt à passer à l'autodérision immédiate.   
  
** — Viens, entre. Entre et raconte-moi. **   
  


***   


   L'appartement était en ruines. C'était pourtant le meilleur scénario auquel il fallait s'attendre, lorsqu'on vit en plein milieu de la capitale. Sven, le chien de Louis, courait partout et tentait par tous les moyens de sauter sur les genoux d'Harry, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps.  
  
 **— Reprends du thé,** _insista Frieda en remplissant son verre._  
  
 **— Non, vraiment, je...**  
  
 **— Mais si !**  
  
   Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser et il sourit en la laissant faire. Lotte imitait sa mère sans trop le réaliser, et lui proposait à manger chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, c'est-à-dire chaque fois qu'il y avait un silence, aussi bref fût-il.

  Louis et lui devaient déployer des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas se toucher ni s'embrasser devant les autres. Il avait passé son bras derrière Louis et l'avait reposé sur le dossier du fauteuil mais n'osait pas le toucher. On était peut-être bien contents de les revoir mais personne n'était vraiment tout à fait prêt à accepter ce genre de chose. Ils devraient se cacher un peu plus longtemps mais ce n'était pas un problème. Louis et Harry n'étaient pas du genre à exposer leur relation, de toute manière. Ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin d'en faire part au monde entier. Louis avait Harry, Harry avait Louis et c'était bien suffisant sans que personne ne s'en mêle.   
   Harry raconta son histoire en sautant quelques détails dont Lili Walters et la bouteille de cyanure. Frieda était captivée par son récit. Elle ne savait pourtant pas que Harry avait envisagé de mettre une fin brutale à sa vie, et que Louis l'en avait empêché juste à temps. Pour le bien de tous, il s'abstint de le mentionner.   
   Alors qu'il entamait le récit des retrouvailles à la gare, un gamin pas plus haut qu'une chaise, cheveux blonds en bataille, yeux bouffis par la fatigue et bretelle tombante, accourut vers le séjour.   
   Frieda l'invita à se joindre à eux :   
  
** _— Liebling, komm raus und sag Hallo._ Viens dire bonjour. **   
  
   Elle se pencha ensuite vers Harry et lui chuchota :   
  
** — Il est un peu fatigué, il n'a pas fait sa sieste. **   
  
   L'enfant s'approcha, un peu méfiant. Il dévisagea tout le monde avant de s'arrêter sur Harry. Il le choisit et s'installa à ses côtés, ses petites jambes ne touchant même pas le sol.   
  
** — T'es qui ? **   
** **   
**— Harry. Et toi, alors, t'es qui ?** _demanda-t-il, même s'il avait une petite idée de qui il pouvait bien s'agir._   
  
**— Amaury,** _répondit le gamin._ **Mais toi d'abord. Quel âge t'as ?**   
** **   
** — Vingt et un ans. **   
** **   
**— Ça fait beaucoup de l'âge !** _s'exclama Amaury en attrapant un gâteau sur la table._ **Moi, j'ai trois ans. Prends un gâteau, c'est moi j'ai aidé Mutti à faire même s'il a pas le sucre parce que c'est la guerre de la Nazie et il a plus les coupons de ratio... de Rati... Ratio...** _**Rationnament,** bégaya-t-il, fier d'avoir réussi à correctement écorcher le mot «rationnement»._   
  
** — C'est intéressant, tout ça, tu veux qu'on en parle ? **   
  
   Amaury hésita un instant, retroussant les lèvres comme Louis le faisait lorsqu'il réfléchissait, puis prit sa décision :   
  
** — Non. Ça fait pleurer Mutti. Mais toi, Harry, t'as les cheveux rigolos, j'peux toucher ? **   
** **   
** — Je t'en prie. **   
  
   Frieda souriait en voyant Amaury passer ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry en jouant avec ses boucles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le gamin prenait réellement plaisir à se faire un nouvel ami. Peu nombreuses avaient été les occasions de s'amuser durant la dernière année — un tiers de sa vie, tout de même — et quand Amaury ne passait pas ses journées enfermé dans les abris sous-terrain à entendre de vieilles femmes se plaindre que la mort arrivait, il restait dans sa chambre, sans personne avec qui jouer. Ses grandes sœurs étaient trop occupées à aider à construire des abris de fortune et à assister les plus démunis pour se soucier de lui. Les écoles étaient fermées et, pour la plupart, détruites, et les filles prenaient leur rôle très au sérieux.   
   Louis eut un pincement au cœur. Il regardait son petit frère, mais il aurait pu regarder dans un miroir, plusieurs années auparavant, et il n'y aurait eu aucune différence. Il l'examina silencieusement, et échangea quelques regards avec Harry, l'air de demander "Tu le vois, ou pas ?"   
  
**— T'as un papa, Harry ?** _soudainement Amaury, puis les rires cessèrent._   
_ _   
** — Euh... **   
** **   
** — Bah, moi... Moi, mon papa, bah il est parti mais Mutti dit il est au ciel mais c'est n'importe quoi! **   
** **   
   Malgré sa religion qui lui dictait qu'il n'y avait aucune conception concrète d'une vie après la mort, Harry lui confia, tel un secret :   
  
** — Mon papa aussi, il est au ciel. **   
  
   Amaury écarquilla les yeux.   
  
** — C'est vrai ? **   
** **   
** — Oui. **   
** **   
** — Ça veut dire que toi aussi, t'as les bougies dans la maison à toi ? Et t'as même entendu les orages?! Et tes fenêtres elles ont aussi explosé ?! Lotte et Elsa elles ont pleuré comme des bébés mais pas moi parce que Mutti elle a dit c'est un jeu. **   
  
   Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Lotte prit Amaury dans ses bras et lui chuchota que c'était l'heure de sa sieste avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Frieda expliqua à Harry comment s'étaient déroulés les derniers jours de la guerre, durant la bataille de Berlin. En avril, la ville avait été assiégée par les Soviétiques de l'Armée Rouge. C'étaient d'ailleurs eux, les principaux vainqueurs de cette guerre, avec les Américains. Ils avaient bien été bombardés par les Anglais pendant quelques années, mais ces derniers ne s'attaquaient pratiquement qu'aux bases militaires et quelquefois aux faubourgs de Berlin. Rien ne se comparait aux offenses Soviétiques. Pendant cette période, ils se terraient dans des abris souterrains : ils vivaient dans l'obscurité, ou s'éclairaient à la bougie. Seuls les bruits de puissantes explosions, des bombes lâchées par les avions et de sirènes civiles assourdissantes rythmaient leurs journées et leurs nuits. Les détonations faisaient trembler le sol au-dessus de leur tête et ils craignaient toujours que tout s'effondre. Les plus jeunes n'y comprenaient pas grand-chose et Frieda avait décidé d'en faire un jeu en attendant que l'orage passe — c'est ainsi qu'elle appelait les explosions, pour ne pas leur faire peur.  Certaines rues avaient été entièrement détruites et le tout pouvait facilement se comparer à un paysage post-apocalyptique. C'était comme si les Russes s'étaient donnés pour but de complètement rayer Berlin de la carte.   
   Peu après, leur père s'était donné la mort. C'était des jours sombres et Amaury était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait. La guerre s'était terminée quelques jours après son décès, avec un soldat russe qui agite le drapeau de l'Union Soviétique parmi les ruines de la capitale.   
  
   Harry lui présenta ses condoléances en tâchant de faire fi du véritable monstre qu'était Hermann Teller. Louis haussa brièvement les sourcils et secoua doucement la tête en signe de désaccord. Les funérailles étaient prévues pour le lendemain.   
   Frieda fit de même :   
  
** — Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Ariel. Ce qu'ils ont fait, ça ne se pardonne pas. Je t'en prie, sache que je n'ai jamais cautionné de telles mesures, tu m'entends ? Si j'avais su... **   
** **   
** — Vous n'y pouviez rien, ce n'est pas de votre faute. **   
  
   Ne s'étant jamais attendue à ce que Harry lui pardonne un jour, Frieda, enchantée, lui sourit, et prit sa main.   
  
**— Tu as si bon cœur, Karla l'a toujours dit.**   
  
   Il faillit s'étouffer avec son thé à la mention de ce prénom.

 

**— Elle va bien,** _poursuivit Frieda en répondant à sa question silencieuse._ **Je te promets que rien ne la rendrait plus heureuse que de revoir son garçon.**

**— Je... Je peux la voir ?**

****— Mais bien sûr, mon Dieu, elle n'attend que ça ! On ne retient pas, reviens quand tu veux.** **

  
   Il quitta la table, en promettant de revenir et d'offrir son aide dès qu'elle en aurait besoin. Face au regard insistant de Frieda, Harry se contenta d'une poignée de main maladroite avec Louis pour lui dire au revoir au lieu du baiser fougueux dont il avait plutôt envie. En quittant, il passa devant l'ancien bureau de Herr Teller, transformé en petite chambre pour Amaury. Lotte en sortit après s'être assurée que son petit frère dormait et rejoignit Harry rapidement, dès qu'elle le vit.

 

**— Où est-ce que tu vas ?** _chuchota-t-elle._

**— Retrouver Karla.**

****— Tu sais, tu peux dire maman. Elle l'est toujours,**** _lui rappela-t-elle en souriant._ ****Je t'accompagne, je sais où elle est.****

  
   Il avait le cœur gros, sentant combien elle lui avait manqué et sachant qu'un seul instant le séparait d'une étreinte maternelle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu penser, rien qu'un instant, qu'il ne voulait pas la revoir pour ne lui causer aucun tort.   
   Une fois dehors, il arpentait les ruines d'une grande avenue, guidé par la main de Lotte. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de ce qui ressemblait davantage à un éboulement de pierre qu'une maison.  Et là, à chaque étage, se tenait l'une des filles Teller. Même les plus jeunes, Luzi et Matilda, avaient retroussé les manches bouffantes de leurs robes poussiéreuses. Elsa se tenait au sommet, et elles se relayaient toutes pour faire monter d'énormes briques jusqu'au dernier étage, afin de refermer un mur. Amaury avait beau faire caprice sur caprice, Frieda ne l'avait pas laissé accompagner ses grandes sœurs pour « reconstruire Berlin ».    
   Il ne fallut à Harry qu'un moment pour reconnaître la femme qui poussait une brouette rouillée, remplie de sacs de béton. Ses cheveux blonds frisaient et collaient à son front sous la chaleur, et rien ne lui fit autant mal que de voir la véritable peine qu'elle irradiait.   
  
   Elle leva les yeux, manqua de s'étouffer en le voyant, et finit par lâcher les poignées de la brouette.   
  
   Ce n'est pas elle qui fit le premier pas mais plutôt Harry qui se précipita dans ses bras en sentant cette vague d'émotion déferler partout à travers lui. Karla pleurait dans ses bras et il dut fournir tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas faire pareil. Il savait qu'elle pleurait de joie, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être triste. Elle le serra fort, longtemps, tâchant d'encaisser le choc de le revoir au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir, pas comme d'autres. Elle avait osé espérer qu'après la guerre, au moins _quelque chose_ lui serait restauré, et voilà sa patience et son optimisme récompensés, bien que ceux-ci aient été difficiles à maintenir durant les temps les plus sombres. La seule phrase qu'elle parvint à articuler à travers ses pleurs fut à quel point il avait grandi et qu'il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle alors que le jour où elle l'avait recueilli à l'orphelinat de Berlin-Pankow, il lui arrivait à peine à la taille. Harry avait essayé de rire mais les larmes l'emportèrent. Et c'est à ce moment pile qu'il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Choisir de revenir avait été la meilleure décision de toute sa vie. Et tout comme la plupart des choses qui le rendent heureux, Louis y était pour beaucoup.

 

***

 

   Une bouteille à moitié remplie d'un alcool clair et limpide, étincelant sous les derniers rayons d'une longue journée de travail, passait entre les mains sales et calleuses de quatre garçons, depuis un bout de temps. Chez les Wickel, les murs s'étaient effondrés. Il était primordial de faire quelque chose; Louis, Harry et Fritz s'étaient portés volontaires pour tenter de réparer les dégâts et de faire en sorte que la maison ressemble à quelque chose.  
   Johann et Fritz rentraient à peine de la plus infructueuse offensive allemande jamais déployée en Hongrie. On n'avait pas vu pareil échec de la part de la Wehrmacht depuis la bataille des Ardennes, en France. Et c'est complètement dépité et déprimé que Johann avait fait son retour à Berlin, quelques semaines plus tôt. L'uniforme qu'il trouvait auparavant si sophistiqué, si classe, et fait par Hugo Boss, ne valait plus rien, et n'avait jamais pesé aussi lourd sur son dos. Aussitôt rentré, il l'avait jeté.  
   À présent que tout était terminé, il s'occupait en aidant son père et en faisant son possible pour ramener suffisamment de nourriture pour sa mère et ses deux grandes sœurs. Louis ne lui avait adressé que quelques mots, quelques formules de politesse, et n'avait échangé qu'une rapide poignée de main avec lui. Pour une raison que personne ne comprenait, il demeurait distant. Johann n'était plus ce gamin friqué, tiré à quatre épingles avec ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et ses vestons droits. Il était beaucoup plus costaud et robuste, avec une barbe de quelques jours et les cheveux courts. Malgré tout, Louis n'arrivait pas à retrouver ce petit quelque chose qu'ils avaient, avant que tout s'écroule.  
  
 ** **—**  Fais pas l'enfant, Louis, c'est le dernier,**  _marmonna Johann entre ses dents serrées lorsqu'il passa près de lui._  
  
   Johann empilait des sacs de béton à l'arrière du grand camion de son père et Louis avait décidé qu'il avait assez travaillé pour la journée. Il était adossé au petit muret qui servait, pour le moment, de clôture entre la demeure des Wickel et la rue principale. Il tourna la tête pour y voir Harry qui s'apprêtait à finir la bouteille à même le goulot. Il lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes.  
  
 ** **—**  Partage, non ?**  
  
   Harry lui offrit l'un de ces rires monosyllabiques dont il avait l'habitude. Il fit en sorte de garder un fond de liquide dans la bouteille, essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main sale et lui tendit la bouteille, un sourire fiévreux pendu à ses lèvres encore humides.     
  
 ** **—**  Danke, meine Liebe.**  
  
   Le soleil se couchait derrière lui, et Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi pathétiquement amoureux à la vue de ses cheveux qui frisent et collent à son front.  
   Il vida la bouteille, la tête penchée à l'arrière. Le liquide tiède brûlait sa gorge et son visage se crispa. Harry, moqueur, s'approcha de lui et pinça légèrement sa hanche exposée par son débardeur couvert de cendres, le faisant frémir. Il se pencha pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille. Personne ne les entendait, mais il était facile de deviner ce qu'il lui disait, en voyant Louis rougir à vue d'oeil, portant sa main à sa bouche.  
   Fritz passa devant eux et leur jeta un œil rapide tout en traînant un chariot où l'on avait parfaitement empilé des briques.  
  
 ** **—**  Vous êtes embarrassants,**  _commenta-t-il._   **Horribles.**   **Pires que mon frère et sa femme.**  
 **  
**  
 ** **—**  Mange une brique, Fritz,**  _répliqua Louis._  
  
  
 ** **—**  Paie ton insulte. **  
  
    Johann, de son côté, les regarda de travers et lâcha un « tsss » un peu trop méprisant au goût de Louis.  
  
 ** **—** _Ein Problem, Kumpel ?_** _l'interpella-t-il._  
  
 ** **—**  En fait, oui, j'ai un problème.**  
  
   Johann monta à l'arrière du camion afin de pousser tous les sacs dans le fond pour libérer de la place.  
  
 ** **—**  Le problème,** _poursuivit-il._   **C'est toi, Louis.**  
  
 ** **—**  Tiens donc, qu'ai-je fait à Son Honneur pour qu'il soit si contrarié ? Détends-toi, un peu, d'accord. On est venus offrir notre aide franco, la moindre des choses serait de dire merci.**  
 **  
**  
 ** **—**  Bah heureusement. S'il fallait en plus que je te paie à rien foutre...**  
 **  
**  
 ** **—**  On a travaillé !**  _s'indigna Louis._   **J'ai travaillé, Fritz aussi, et Harry aussi, alors que lui, il pourrait** **retourner sur Rockenfeld Strasse et aider sa mère, qui en a encore plus besoin.**  
 **  
**  
 ** **—**  D'accord. Vous pouvez partir, si vous n'êtes pas contents.**  
  
   Louis n'était pas de cet avis. Il tendit machinalement la bouteille vide à Harry et s'approcha du camion d'un pas décidé. Johann le regardait de haut, et ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Louis lui attrape le bras et le force à descendre.  
  
  
 ** **—**  Fais attention à ce que tu fais,** _le menaça Johann, une fois que ses pieds eurent touché le sol poussiéreux._  
 **  
**  
 ** **—**  Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **  
  
  
 ** **—**  Tu me demandes sérieusement ce qu'il y a ?**  _s'énerva-t-il, haletant._   **Regarde autour de toi, voilà ce qu'il y a. Ma putain de maison est détruite !**  
  
  
 ** **—**  Attends, attends. Ta maison est détruite, tu dis. Deux murs sont tombés. En une semaine, on boucle ce problème. On a tout ce qu'il faut. Harry, lui, il n'a plus de maison. Tu l'as entendu se plaindre depuis qu'on est arrivés ?**  
  
  
 ** **—**  Merde, mais tu ne comprends rien. Pendant des années, à l'académie, on nous a préparés à la victoire, tu vois. On nous a rabâché que ça allait être glorieux, qu'on nous sortirait de la misère. On nous a jamais préparés à un bordel pareil,** _expliqua-t-il en pointant la rue._ **Des années d'entraînement, on enchaîne bataille sur bataille, tout ça pour rien. Tout ça, pour perdre la guerre au final. Tout ça, pour se faire bombarder comme du n'importe quoi, et puis c'est la fin, ça y est. Des millions de gens sont morts pour rien. Si au moins on avait gagné, je...**  
 **  
**  
 ** **—**  Tu aurais voulu qu'on gagne cette guerre, c'est ça ?**  
  
  
 ** **—**  Franchement, en tant que putain de soldat, oui. J'aurais pas fait tout ça en vain.**  
  
  
   Louis hésita un instant, choisit précautionneusement ses prochains mots, et pointa Fritz qui figea sur place.  
  
  
 ** **—**  Toi. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?**  
 **  
**  
 ** **—**  Pour être honnête, je suis seulement content que ce soit fini... C'était peine perdue, de toute façon.**  
 **  
**  
 ** **—**  Ça, Johann, c'est ce qu'on appelle être fair-play.**  
  
  
 ** **—**  Ça n'a rien à voir !**  _protesta Johann_ _._ **Fritz n'a absolument rien fait pendant quatre ans, il se cachait dans les bases pour fumer et jouer aux cartes et... Tu sais quoi ? Là n'est pas le problème. Je me suis battu pour rien. J'ai sacrifié tellement de choses, pour rien. Et tu n'en** **saurais** **rien, Louis, tu ne t'es pas battu.**  
  
  
 ** **—**  Tu veux qu'on te dise qu'on est fiers de toi ? T'as besoin de ce genre de validation ? N'aie pas honte, dans ce cas, assume et dis-le tout haut.**  
  
   Harry observait leur échange depuis le muret. Il se laissa glisser au sol où il déposa la bouteille et intervint, confiant :  
  
  
 ** **—**  Johann, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mais tu as une vision complètement tordue de la notion d'héroïsme.**  
 **  
**  
 ** **—**  Et toi, alors ?**  _répliqua instantanément Johann, se sentant attaqué._   **Qu'est-ce que t'y connais à l'héroïsme ?**  
  
   Outré, et au bord de la combustion spontanée, Louis lâcha :  
  
 ** **—**  Le jour où tu t'échapperas d'Auschwitz, tu nous donneras des nouvelles, Johann.**  
  
   Coincé, Johann soupira.  
  
 ** **—**  D'accord, mais est-ce qu'il a vraiment besoin de toi pour prendre sa défense ? Il peut le faire tout seul, non ? Ton Harold, c'est pas un héros.**  
  
 ** **—**  Parce que tu en es un ?!**  
  
   Louis allait en venir aux poings lorsqu'il sentit une grande main se poser doucement contre le bas de son dos. Harry n'était plus assis contre le mur, mais se tenait derrière lui, tel un rempart, prêt à calmer le jeu. Louis le regarda, bouche bée et captivé par son allure on ne peut plus calme.  
  
 ** **—**   _Hör mir zu_ , Johann. Tu veux bien m'écouter, une minute ?**  
  
   Le concerné refusa de le regarder dans les yeux, arborant un demi-sourire énervé. Il regarda ailleurs et croisa les bras, signe implicite qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.  
  
 ** **—**   Y a rien de glorieux ni d'héroïque dans la guerre, et y a pas de quoi être fier. Mais je crois que tu vaux beaucoup plus que ton uniforme. C'est pas tout ce qui compte. T'as encore ta famille toute entière. Tu nous as, nous. Et puis t'as raison. Je ne suis pas un héros, je n'ai sauvé personne. J'ai sauvé ma propre peau, il n'y a rien d'héroïque, là-dedans. Alors on oublie tout ?**  
  
  Johann hésita, se gratta la nuque et parvint enfin à répondre calmement, sans toutefois regarder qui que ce soit.  
  
 ** **—**  Cet uniforme, c'est tout ce qui me faisait sentir important. Maintenant c'est fini, et on a perdu la partie... Et je trouve ça injuste, tu comprends ? J'ai l'impression que je ne vaux rien, maintenant.**  
  
 ** **—**  Ça, c'est pas vrai,**  _marmonna Louis avant de couvrir ses paroles d'un toussotement indiscret._  
  
   Johann esquissa un semblant de sourire, et demanda, plus doucement :  
  
 ** **—**  Donc, vous deux... C'est du sérieux, alors ?**  
  
   Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de son aîné qui détourna le regard, rougissant.  
  
 ** **—**  Je crois que ça l'a toujours été, pas vrai ?** _ajouta Johann._ **Et Louis... Excuse-moi. J'ai été un vrai p'tit con ignorant pendant trop d'années. Et Harold aussi... Enfin...**  
  
  
   Il les pointa tous les deux.  
  
  
 ** **—**  Vous m'avez compris. Bon, ça a été suffisamment gênant pour aujourd'hui... Merci de votre aide.**  
  
   Louis se retourna soudainement :  
  
 ** **—**  Fritz ! C'est vrai que tu as joué aux cartes pendant que Johann se battait ?**  
  
   Le blond qui, jusqu'ici, empilait des planches de bois, hocha simplement la tête.  
  
 **—**   **Mon héros !**  s'exclama Louis.

*******

  
   Louis s'était piqué le doigt — sans faire exprès, bien sûr — en touchant une épine sur la tige d'une fleur dans le bouquet qu'il tenait. Il porta son doigt à sa bouche et s'approcha de la tombe de son père d'un pas hésitant. Il avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt des funérailles, quelques jours plus tôt, car il ne se sentait pas à sa place et ne supportait pas de voir sa mère triste. Il serait resté pour elle et pour Lotte, Elsa, les jumelles et Amaury, mais il n'y était jamais parvenu et était rentré à la maison, seul, pour y retrouver Harry. Il était mal à l'aise, dans cette église, se sentait un peu exclu, comme s'il n'y avait jamais appartenu.  
   À l'église, Amaury posait mille questions à la minute et se fâchait lorsque l'on ne lui répondait pas. C'était un petit garçon vif et extrêmement brillant pour son âge et Louis aimait simplement s'asseoir et admirer le phénomène qu'était Amaury Teller. Il regrettait d'avoir passé toutes ces années ailleurs et de ne jamais l'avoir vu grandir. Il était aussi désolé qu'Amaury soit né au sein de la guerre ; avec un peu de chance, il ne s'en souviendrait plus et aurait une enfance normale.  
  
  
   Ayant enfin décidé de se reprendre en main et de se comporter en homme, Louis s'était rendu au cimetière où tous ceux ayant servi le pays de quelque manière que ce soit étaient enterrés. L'immensité de l'endroit lui donna des frissons dans le dos ; c'était encore frais. Des dizaines de gens étaient déjà là pour les défunts et il n'avait jamais vu un cimetière aussi visité. Cet endroit n'était qu'une infime fraction de toutes les victimes des événements des dernières années. Voir cette vastitude lui donnait la preuve visuelle que l'humanité n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'autodestruction. Et qu'ils en soient arrivés là le faisait craindre pour le futur.   
   Il s'arrêta devant la tombe, le bouquet à la main. Il retroussa le nez en une légère mine de dégoût, pensant que son père ne méritait  _pas_  de fleurs, que les fleurs étaient pour les victimes et non pour les assassins. Mais puisqu'il était déjà là... Il jeta un regard rapide aux inscriptions pour essayer d'y trouver quelque chose qui puisse le rendre triste, mais même l'épitaphe était aussi froide que l'homme auquel elle était adressée.

**Hermann Klaus Teller**

**23 Oktober 1895 - 6 Mai 1945**

_**« Ich bereue nichts »** _

**Ruhe in Frieden**

  
  
_Je ne regrette rien._   
   Louis soupira. Il se dirigea vers le portail en fer du cimetière, y coinça le bouquet entre deux barres en métal et garda une fleur avec lui avant de quitter. Son père n'en méritait pas.   
  Il lui en voulait pour un tas de raisons différentes, mais la principale était qu'il avait abandonné sa mère au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin en se donnant la mort tel l'homme le plus lâche au monde. Il avait préféré mourir, plutôt que de voir l'Allemagne redevenir ce qu'elle était avant 1933. Sans compter qu'il laissait, derrière lui, toute une famille qui avait besoin de sa présence, de son soutien plus que tout. Laisser Frieda seule à la maison avec cinq enfants et les Soviétiques qui bombardent la ville à longueur de journée, c'était la définition même de la lâcheté. Louis savait au fond qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait de leur vie un véritable enfer. Il aimait plus l'Allemagne que sa propre famille.   
   Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il se sentait plus léger maintenant que tout cela était terminé. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et retrouva sa voiture (anciennement celle de son père) sur le bord de la route. Il ouvrit la porte et s'installa devant le volant, jetant un coup d'oeil au siège passager où était assis Harry, la nuque contre le coussin du siège, les yeux fermés. Une cigarette pendait de ses lèvres et la fumée s'élevait à la verticale. Louis tendit la main pour la lui retirer et la jeter par la fenêtre. Harry se mit à rire alors qu'il démarrait.   
  
**— Pas de ça, d'accord ?** _marmonna Louis en quittant la rue._   **Et tiens, je t'ai gardé ça.**   
_  
_   
   Il lui tendit la fleur dont Harry se saisit. Même s'il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée en se disant que Louis avait une demi-douzaine d'aspects différents, mais celui d'incorrigible romantique était son préféré. Quelquefois, cela faisait mal de l'aimer autant.   
  
**— Je croyais que tu resterais là-bas un peu plus longtemps,**   _fit-il remarquer avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre._   **Deux minutes et onze secondes.**   
  
**— Deux minutes et onze secondes _de trop._ Il ne mérite rien pour lui. Il mérite la fosse commune. Il a écrit qu'il ne regrette rien sur son épitaphe. J'espère qu'il crève en enfer.**   
**  
**   
**— Ouh, l'enfer. C'est votre truc, ça ? L'endroit où tous les méchants finissent ?**   
**  
**   
**— T'y crois pas ?**   
**  
**   
**— Mh-hm. On est juges de notre propre vie. On fait de notre mieux pour être bons et puis... Quand c'est fini, c'est fini. C'est un peu dommage que tu penses comme ça, que tu penses que tout ce qui est utile dans la religion, c'est la punition divine et que toute ta vie, t'as essayé de fuir tout ce qui avait à voir avec ça. C'est tellement beau, la religion, mais c'est toujours mal interprété. Et que ce soit dans l'islam, ou dans ta religion ou bien la mienne, c'est le même message de paix et d'amour qui est censé nous guider. Je retiens que ça.**   
**  
**   
**********— Ah,**********   _acquiesça doucement Louis,_   ** ** ** ** **je comprends. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, alors,**********   _lui dit-il en tendant la main pour caresser sa cuisse._   ** ** ** ** **Toi, t'es sur la bonne voie. T'es une bonne personne, tu sais ?**********   
**  
**   
**— Merci. J'essaie.**   
  
   Harry regarda par la fenêtre de la portière et aperçut les centaines de croix blanches.   
  
  
**— Ton père a une tombe ? Quel luxe... Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le mien ? Des statistiques... Un chiffre parmi les autres.**   
  
**—** **On lui fera justice, je le sais.**   
  
   Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, Louis était loin de se douter qu'il faudrait attendre 2005, soit soixante ans plus tard, pour que s'élève le Mémorial aux Juifs assassinés d'Europe en plein centre de Berlin en face du parc du Tiergarten, pour que leurs noms soient  _enfin_  répertoriés sur des murs, eux aussi, à la vue de toutes les générations à venir.

   Et il ignorait encore plus que seul Harry vivrait tout juste assez longtemps pour le voir de ses propres yeux — d'ailleurs, il vivrait assez longtemps pour voir beaucoup de choses, dont un mur qui séparerait la ville en deux en 1961 et qui serait ensuite détruit en 1989, le premier pas sur la Lune, et même le tournant du millénaire. Il vivrait assez longtemps pour voyager, raconter son histoire, encore et encore... Et il vivrait assez longtemps pour voir l'amour de sa vie s'éteindre avant lui, paisiblement, un jour d'été en 2002. 

  
   Louis se saisit de sa main et embrassa les jointures de ses doigts, une par une, puis reprit la route, faisant plusieurs détours pour éviter les rues qui avaient été détruites. Des tranchées avaient été creusées au sol pour abriter les soldats lors des offensives russes. La voiture roulait sur les pavés irréguliers, recouverts de morceaux de pierres plus ou moins gros. Quelques routes étaient devenues complètement impraticables, même à pied ; il fallait escalader des tonnes et des tonnes de débris pour se rendre d'un bout à l'autre du quartier, seulement pour se procurer de la nourriture ; les chars d'assaut Soviétiques polluaient les rues et les soldats russes s'étaient emparés de la ville, se promenant un peu partout, faisant à peu près ce qui leur plaisait avec les filles allemandes sous prétexte qu'elles le méritaient.   
   Les lignes de tramway avaient été brisées, le métro, inondé et inutilisable. Quelque part, on éteignait encore des incendies.  Quelque part, on sortait encore des cadavres ensevelis sous les ruines.    
   Louis déclara soudainement :   
  
**— J'ai envie de partir.**   
  
**— Moi aussi.**   
**  
**   
  
   Ils se regardèrent, sachant exactement à quoi pensait l'autre. Ils avaient  _toujours_  voulu partir. La seule différence maintenant, c'est qu'ils étaient grands, et qu'ils  _pouvaient._

*******

     Le vent soufflait fort sur Saint-Gall, et faisait glisser de véritables vagues sur l'herbe fraîche et verdoyante de l'été 1947.

  
     Le soleil tentait de percer à travers les nuages tandis que le reste de la ville apparaissait comme un rêve, un peu plus loin. Elle semblait avoir été bâtie sur le flanc d'une montagne. De petites maisons biscornues aux toits marron bordaient les routes pavées, et la brume cachait les sommets des plus hautes collines. C'était ce genre de paysage qu'on ne voit que sur les cartes postales.   
Harry aurait été tenté de se dire que la Suisse était le plus beau pays du monde, mais se garda bien de le penser. Il n'avait encore rien vu.   
  
     Il s'approcha du Hannover CL 3 qui devait bien faire deux fois sa taille, se risqua à frôler l'hélice frontale puis se retira immédiatement par peur de l'abîmer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se tenait là, auprès de son rêve de gamin, auprès d'une version taille réelle du fameux avion coincé dans l'arbre du parc du Tiergarten. Il avait toujours aimé les avions qui ont une véritable personnalité ; celui-ci avait du _caractère_ , et l'intimidait quelque peu.

  
     Le vent soufflait ; fort, plus fort que jamais. Ses cheveux devenus trop longs se plaquaient contre son visage et obstruaient sa vue. Il passa ses doigts à travers ses longues mèches et jeta un œil aux deux hommes qui entretenaient une conversation des plus vives, un peu plus loin, sur un chemin de coquillages blancs et concassés. Louis discutait, mine de rien, les mains dans les poches, avec Herr Maisel qui, sans le savoir, nourrissait sa peur et son appréhension en lui expliquant tout le mécanisme des ailes et de la portance de l'air. Louis acquiesçait une fois de temps en temps, faussait un sourire et lui faisait croire qu'il avait très hâte de monter à bord -- alors qu'en réalité, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et sa bouche était effroyablement sèche. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien mangé, ce matin, après avoir quitté la minuscule chambre que lui et Harry partageaient, à l'auberge du coin.   
  
     Ce petit voyage en Suisse n'était qu'un _prétexte_ , une excuse pour avoir une bonne raison de quitter la pagaille qu'était devenue Berlin après la guerre, tombée aux mains des Russes. C'était aussi une occasion de rendre visite à Ezra Maisel et sa nièce, Sarah. Ils avaient planifié de quitter Berlin peu après la Nuit de Cristal pour demander l'asile politique en Suisse. La procédure avait duré plus d'un an, mais tout compte fait, ce fut  certainement la meilleure décision que la famille eut jamais prise.

     Herr Maisel avait été abasourdi en lisant une lettre que Harry lui avait envoyé, plus tôt cette année ; il n'en revenait pas qu'il ait survécu aux atrocités des cinq dernières années, et avait vite fait de l'inviter à Saint-Gall, pour les vacances. _Et emmène Louis avec toi, tant que tu y es ,_ disait le post-scriptum de sa lettre. Herr Maisel se souvenait de Louis comme un gamin qu'on liait intimement et obligatoirement avec Harry ; un atout indispensable.

  
     Et bien sûr qu'il avait emmené Louis. Il l'emmènerait au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

  
     Très peu de gens connaissaient la vérité à propos d'eux. Il y avait Lotte, qui avait promis de garder le secret, Fritz, Johann, et le balayeur de rue devant leur petit appartement dans les faubourgs de Berlin  (il s'agissait d'un modeste studio, tout de blanc et de bois franc, aux murs tapissés de photos et aux tables saturées de tasses de café ; chargé, mais chaleureux. Lotte, qui leur rendait visite trois fois par semaine, s'était chargée de la décoration, du choix des meubles, de leur emplacement et des couleurs, prétextant que Louis et Harry n'avaient absolument aucun goût lorsqu'ils avaient fait les magasins à trois. Remarque qui avait été reçue par un _"Heyyyy"_ accusateur de la part de Harry, et d'un _"Je ne vous permets pas, Fräulein_ " de la part de Louis).

     Il y avait également leurs mères, qui évitaient désormais de faire des commentaires pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas exactement l'avenir que Frieda et Karla avaient envisagé pour Louis et Harry. Ils semblaient plus qu'heureux ensemble, et il n'y avait ni femme ni mariage ni enfants à l'horizon. Karla ne l'avait pas explicitement dit, mais elle avait toujours voulu s'occuper d'un bébé, et en voyant que Harry ne manifestait pas le moindre désir d'un jour avoir des enfants, elle dut taire ce rêve et voir le bon côté des choses : il était si heureux, comme ça. 

Louis avait prit la courageuse initiative de l'annoncer clairement à sa mère, lors d'un après-midi mère-fils, dans le salon de son nouvel appartement avec Harry. Ce dernier s'était caché derrière la porte et les avait observés ; il n'avait pas pu entendre grand-chose, mais d'après les gestes _hors du commun_ que faisait Louis, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train de lui expliquer de la physique nucléaire, pour ce que cela valait. Frieda s'était contentée d'acquiescer, solennellement, une fois de temps en temps. _Elle comprenait._ Elle comprenait, et ce genre d'attitude était devenu une denrée aussi rare que le sucre pendant la guerre. Et Louis en était tellement reconnaissant.

   Harry, quant à lui, n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins. Il avait dit à Karla, clair et net : « J'aime Louis. Depuis toujours. », une déclaration qui avait été reçue avec un simple sourire et un « C'est ta vie, mon chéri. C'est ta vie.» Et Harry ne s'était jamais senti autant au pouvoir que ce jour-là. C'était sa vie. La sienne. Et, accessoirement, celle de Louis.

  
     Leur vie à deux était hors-norme, mal perçue et rythmée par diverses stratégies pour se cacher. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour échapper aux prétendantes et aux vieilles femmes qui veulent à tout prix marier leurs filles à l'un d'eux. La technique des deux frères colocataires qui enchaînent les petits boulots fonctionnait plus ou moins. L'une de leurs voisines, Frau Köhler, avait pris l'habitude de demander chaque semaine si Harry était toujours célibataire. Harry devait répondre, chaque semaine, que oui, il était célibataire mais qu'il n'était pas intéressé par sa fille diplômée de la BDM aux jeunesses hitlériennes (sans lui dire qu'il était juif de peur qu'elle ne fasse une syncope cardiovasculaire).

   Louis avait trouvé un mensonge un peu plus efficace ; il jouait le pauvre homme veuf qui avait perdu sa femme lors des bombardement des alliés, et avait même réussi un jour à verser une larme convaincante en parlant de sa chère et tendre Hazel qui lui manquait tant. 

   Mensonges, mensonges et mensonges. Louis et Harry étaient jeunes et beaux, et ils devraient jouer la comédie encore longtemps avant qu'on les laisse vivre leur vie tranquille.

   Il était aussi éprouvant de se contenir en public, d'étouffer leur envie de se toucher, se tenir la main ou s'embrasser, de toujours faire attention à ce qu'ils disent, à ce qu'ils portent, à ce qu'ils font, dans un pays où régnait encore une rancoeur silencieuse, un mécontentement général qui rappelait 1930 et une envie de se révolter contre tout et tout le monde. À croire qu'ils préparaient encore une guerre, silencieusement.

   Le peu de liberté que le monde leur accordait, c'était chez eux.   
  
     Et à Saint-Gall.   
  
     En fin de compte, ils n'étaient là que pour une chose.   
  
****—**  Mon amour, tu veux bien poser pour moi ? Mets ça sur ta tête.**   
  
      Il réalisait tout juste que Louis se tenait devant lui, un sourire entendu aux lèvres, le regard doux et les mains cachées par les manches trop longues de son pull. Il tenait un casque d'aviateur en cuir, jumelé à une énorme paire de lunettes de protection.   
     Lorsqu'il eut réprimé le désir de s'approcher, de repousser une mèche hors de son front et de goûter à ses lèvres, Harry se saisit du casque en question, l'enfonça sur son crâne et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

** **—**  J'ai pas l'air con. **

** **

** **—**  T'es très mignon. **

      Quelques mèches trop longues et follement bouclées s'échappaient des bords, une fossette creusait sa joue gauche et Louis en profita pour immortaliser le moment, pressant furieusement le bouton de son appareil photo (un cadeau de Noël de la part de toutes ses soeurs, devenu un élément à part entière de son corps; il n'allait nulle part sans sa fameuse caméra). Il jeta un oeil discret au Hannover à bord duquel Herr Maisel venait de monter, s'assura qu'il ne leur prêtait aucune attention et laissa pendre l'appareil photo autour de son cou. Il fit un seul pas vers Harry, encadra son visage de ses mains et vint capturer ses lèvres en un baiser-éclair. L'arête de son nez se heurta à l'énorme monture des lunettes de protection, les faisant rire tous les deux.   
  
****—**  Je l'avais pas vu venir, celle-là.**   
  
****—**  Tu te rattraperas ce soir, à l'auberge.**   
  
****—**  Si je survis,** _murmura Louis en pointant l'avion._   
  
     Harry le charria gentiment, puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre Herr Maisel avec toute la détermination du monde détenue dans chacun de ses pas. Et c'était drôle, se disait Louis. C'était drôle, car pendant un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années, Harry avait toujours eu besoin d'un leader ; quelqu'un qui mène, quelqu'un qui l'oblige à se démener et se dépasser, quelqu'un qui le pousse vers l'avant. Et maintenant, il était son propre leader ; grand et vivant au gré du vent.   
     Et Louis traînait derrière, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, blême et un peu nauséeux à l'idée de monter à bord. Mais c'était un tout petit prix à payer pour la promesse d'une sensation de liberté, si courte serait-elle.   
     La piste goudronnée s'étendait sur quelques dizaines de mètres, toute lisse et encadrée de longues herbes fouettées par l'air.   
     Ils avaient eu l'autorisation de décoller plus tôt cette matinée-là, et une fois installé dans la cabine de pilotage, seul derrière Harry et Herr Maisel, Louis se dit qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son casque un instant et se pencha à l'avant, tout discrètement. Il se saisit de la main de Harry, manquant de lui broyer les os.   
  
****—**  Ça va ?** _rigola Harry._   **T'es tout pâle.**   
  
****—**  Je vais bien.**   
  
     Harry perdit le sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il mentait. Il tâcha de le rassurer, caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Herr Maisel remarqua non seulement son malaise, mais aussi leurs mains liées.   
     Étrangement, Louis et Harry avaient l'impression que Herr Maisel avait toujours su à propos d'eux.   
     Le vieil homme garda le silence un moment, esquissa un simple sourire et rappela à Louis qu'il n'avait rien, absolument rien à craindre.   
  
****—**  Et s'il se met à pleuvoir ?** _appuya-t-il, inquiet._   
  
****— Eh bien q** u'il pleuve,** _répondirent Harry et Herr Maisel en même temps, amusés._   
_ _   
     Le moteur démarra, l'hélice fut mise en marche et le vent s'éleva davantage. Harry se retourna pour voir sa réaction.   
     Pris de panique, Louis lui chuchota à l'oreille :   
  
** **—**  Si on tombe, sache que je t'aime très fort ; si fort que ça me donne envie de pleurer, quelques fois. Et sache aussi que c'est moi qui ait cassé la théière en porcelaine, dans le salon. Pas Sven. C'est un bon chien. Aussi, je crois que ta mère va se remarier, elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire pour le moment, mais c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se parle, alors voilà. **   
  
****—**   ... Je t'aime aussi.**   
  
     Sur ces mots, il se rassit correctement pour faire face à la piste, sans toutefois lâcher sa main. Le vent s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, soufflant sur son visage et faisant gonfler sa veste ouverte. Louis baissa les yeux vers l'avant-bras de Harry. Il entrevit un tourbillon d'encre qui dépassait de sa manche et entreprit de la remonter jusqu'à son coude, dénudant sa peau. Ses tatouages lui apportaient un réconfort sans nom, lui rappelaient la maison et lui faisaient chaud au cœur chaque fois qu'il les voyait. C'étaient, pour la plupart, des dessins sans importance, sans grande signification (la plupart avaient été imaginés par Louis ; résultat d'un élan de spontanéité et de folie artistique). Celui qu'il préférait était situé au-dessus de ses clavicules ; deux petites hirondelles, auxquelles il n'avait accès que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls à la maison et que Harry se pavanait sans tee-shirt, ou bien le matin au lit quand il dormait encore et que Louis pouvait les admirer à sa guise.   
     Celui qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'étaient les numéros **14068** , gravés à l'encre noire près de son coude. Harry n'avait jamais voulu les recouvrir ni les cacher, malgré le véritable traumatisme qu'ils évoquaient lorsque quiconque les apercevait, que ce soit ses proches, ou les passants dans la rue.   
     Quant à Louis, il perdait instantanément son enthousiasme et devenait grave lorsqu'il les voyait, peu importe le moment de la journée.   
     Harry fit redescendre sa manche pour empêcher que l'état de Louis se détériore encore plus, et exerça une légère pression sur son index, lui indiquant silencieusement que _tout irait bien._   
     Et puis, une main coincée dans celle de Harry et l'autre agrippant fermement son appareil photo contre lui, Louis assista avec horreur et appréhension à l'un des pires/meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il n'osa même pas regarder ce que Herr Maisel faisait à l'avant, avec tous ces boutons et appareils lumineux sur le tableau de bord. Le Hannover prenait vie et avançait sur la piste, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Harry était _aux anges._ Louis ferma les yeux, au bord de l'évanouissement.   
  
****—**  T'es un grand malade !** _lui cria-t-il, lorsque le vent et le bruit des hélices devinrent trop bruyants._   
  
     Harry se mit à rire comme si on lui avait raconté La Blague du Vingtième Siècle, un rire qui résonne dans le vent.   
     Lorsque Louis rouvrit les yeux, il faillit être malade. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, et une vive curiosité l'emporta sur sa peur. Il regarda tout autour de lui, totalement fasciné par ce qu'il vit. Ils étaient déjà bien haut, et la piste était loin derrière. Saint-Gall n'était plus qu'un amas de petites maisons blanches et marron, à travers lequel se dessinaient d'étroits chemins sinueux ; le tout était entouré de verdure, et les montagnes, avec leurs sommets éternellement enneigés, veillaient sur la ville au loin. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de si éblouissant et apaisant. Et il comprit que l'un des nombreux moyens de voir que le monde était encore beau était de prendre du recul -- avoir une vue d'ensemble. Et quoi de mieux que de s'envoler pour accéder à cette perspective ?   
     Là où le soleil réussissait enfin à percer le voile de nuages, ils durent plisser les yeux pour éviter d'être éblouis. Ses rayons éclairaient un secteur éloigné de la ville ; ils étaient si bien définis que cela en devenait émouvant.   
     D'ailleurs, le soleil était beaucoup plus proche que d'habitude. Toutes ses inquiétudes concernant l'avion qui flambe en frôlant le soleil se dissipèrent lorsqu'il vit Harry aussi serein, le regard rivé sur lui, les lèvres retroussées, et la joie en suspens et des millions et millions de frissons parcourant son corps à chaque instant. La lumière brillait, illuminant les doux traits de son visage, et il crut voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Louis eut l'impression que tout cela en valait la peine, et qu'il venait de tomber amoureux à nouveau. Le voir aussi heureux l'avait rendu heureux à son tour ; il se sentait fondre de l'intérieur, attendri.   
  
****—**  On vole, Lou.**

 

 


End file.
